Mi trabajo: Algo sumamente complicado
by Spring-Night
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto queria conseguir un empleo a como diera lugar, en un intento desesperado se convirtio en la nueva niñera que cuida a la hija de Syaoran Li ¿Qué sucede cuando su jefe comienza a gustarle mas de lo normal? AU SxS Epilogo UP!
1. Buscando empleo

Hola, bueno me presento, soy Star Nigth y esta es mi primera historia de Sakura Card Captor, por lo que les pido que sean piadosos conmigo.

Creo que es necesario que diga que los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP, bueno, sin mas preambulos, espero les guste el primer capitulo y nos vemos abajo.

_**Mi trabajo: Algo sumamente complicado.**_

_**Capitulo 1: Buscando empleo.**_

En las calles de la ciudad de Tomoeda, una chica de largo cabello castaño y hermosos ojos jade caminaba pensativa, había terminado con otra entrevista de trabajo pero nuevamente la habían rechazado debido a su falta de experiencia.

Sakura Kinomoto una joven de 22 años de edad estaba completamente desesperada, hacia ya mas de 3 semanas que buscaba un buen empleo, sin embargo siempre se repetía la misma historia, iba a una entrevista y a los pocos minutos "lo sentimos pero no es lo suficientemente apta para el trabajo". Su problema era ese, no había trabajado antes en ningún lugar y por lo tanto no tenia referencias ni experiencia suficiente, tenia sus estudios, se había graduado bajo su carrera de periodista, pero en los primeros días que intento buscar un trabajo en algún periódico o revista resulto que ya no había vacantes.

¿Tenia una vida difícil?, claro que la tenia, desde que su padre Fujitaka había muerto, su hermano Toya, mayor que ella por 7 años se había encargado de todo lo necesario para que pudieran vivir adecuadamente, incluso aun lo seguía haciendo, a pesar de que trabajaba en el extranjero, cada semana le enviaba algo de dinero para ella y los gastos que tuviera que hacer, sin embargo quería independizarse por completo, su hermano a pesar de que molestara tanto ya había hecho mucho por ella, y ahora lo que debía hacer era encontrar un trabajo, no le importaba de que, solo encontrar uno.

Suspiro cansada, pensó en alguien, en su prima y mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji, muy amablemente le había ofrecido su ayuda al igual que su madre, pero no quería ser una abusiva ni mucho menos una molestia, ya en una ocasión le había ofrecido un trabajo como modelo, sin embargo lo rechazo inmediatamente, modelar no era lo suyo además que cuando hablaba de independizarse por completo hablaba enserio, valoraba mucho el apoyo de su amiga, pero no, quería encontrar un trabajo por si misma, lastimadamente le estaba costando mucho.

Llego a su departamento, al dirigir su vista hacia abajo, pudo observar un sobre blanco, lo tomo y entro, boto las llaves y su mochila en la pequeña sala, se sentó en un sillón y contemplo por un momento el extraño sobre, solo tenia una estampilla postal y su nombre, lo abrió, saco una hoja y leyó:

_Monstruo:_

_Espero__ que aun no hayas destruido el departamento, solo te informo que no podré ir estas vacaciones de invierno porque hay mucho trabajo en el hospital, pero en mi ausencia no vallas a destruir nada ni a lastimar gente, te lo digo porque se que los monstruos son muy inquietos._

_Toya._

En cuanto termino de leer hizo bolita el papel y lo arrojo contra la pared.

-¡Ya deja de molestar Toya, no soy un monstruo!- grito Sakura completamente enfadada, pasaron unos segundos y vio nuevamente el sobre, había dinero dentro de el, pero no, se negaba rotundamente a utilizarlo ya debía un mes de renta pero no lo haría, no usaría ese dinero, sobre su cadáver. Fue entonces que se decidió, tomo sus llaves y su mochila, iría a ver a su prima, solo para pedirle un pequeño favor, y sin perder tiempo, salio nuevamente de su departamento.

* * *

Un hombre de 25 años, cabello castaño y profundos ojos ámbar miraba a través de la ventana de su lujosa oficina como si la vida se le fuese en ello, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, solo pensaba, hacia ya cuatro años atrás que le había sucedido la peor de las tragedias y aun le daba vueltas al asunto, seguía culpándose, había sido completa y absolutamente su culpa, pero como dicen "el hubiera no existe" y debía continuar con su vida por el, por _**ella**_. Era difícil no pensar en otra cosa, más aun si en tus sueños ves una y otra vez la misma imagen, como si el momento se repitiera cada noche y antes de dormir te da esa sensación de terror, pero no puedes hacer nada por mucho que lo intentes.

Escucho la voz de su secretaria hablándole, se acerco a su escritorio y contesto:

-Que sucede- pregunto

_-El s__eñor Hiraguizawa acaba de llegar-_ informo la secretaria.

-Dile que pase- casi de inmediato un hombre también de 25 años, cabello negro azulado y ojos zafiro que ocultaba tras unas gafas que lo hacían ver más intelectual, cruzo por el umbral de la puerta.

-Hola Syaoran, ¿Cómo estas?- saludo una vez que estuvo frente al castaño.

-Igual- contesto sentándose en una silla detrás del escritorio.

-Porque será- se cuestiono de forma irónica – ¿Otra vez con tus pesadillas?- pregunto tomando asiento.

-No puedo evitarlo Eriol, siempre es lo mismo, cada noche, es como si estuviera nuevamente ahí- contesto con voz cansada.

Eriol Hiraguizawa era uno de los empresarios mas poderosos de todo Japón, desde que tenia 12 años conoció a Syaoran Li, aunque al principio no se llevaban bien debido a que el ambarino siempre quería competir con el por cualquier cosa, pero al pasar los años fue convirtiéndose en su mejor amigo y socio. Para Syaoran su amigo llegaba a ser bastante inoportuno y molesto en ocasiones, sin embargo le agradecía mucho por el apoyo que le había brindado cuando ocurrió _**aquello**_.

-Syaoran, ya pasaron cuatro años, no crees que deberías olvidarlo ya y rehacer tu vida-

-Lo intento, pero la presión del trabajo junto con todo lo demás me absorbe- paso una mano por su cabello castaño en señal de desesperación.

-¿Y como esta Rei?- pregunto Eriol cambiando abruptamente de tema.

-Bien, aunque hay otro problema con eso- suspiro –Ayer la señora Tanaka me presento su renuncia, tal parece que ella junto con su familia van a mudarse, no recuerdo exactamente a donde, por eso necesito a alguien que la cuide-

-Habrá que empezar a hacer los "castings"- comento el zafiro de forma divertida.-El día que anunciamos que necesitábamos a una chica capacitada y responsable para cuidar a la pequeña Rei, llegaron muchas chicas aquí pero no precisamente por el trabajo- termino con una sonrisa pícara.

-Odie ese día, por eso elegí a la señora Tanaka- Syaoran recordó aquel episodio de su vida, quería a una niñera de tiempo completo, no a una chica que se le insinuara constantemente, fue por eso que se decidió a contratar a una señora de mediana edad que fuera lo suficientemente madura y no se la pasara acosándolo.

-Si, fue claro el motivo- dejo salir una pequeña risa –Pero ahora te tendrás que conseguir a alguien más-

-Primero quiero descansar antes de que venga todo el grupo de locas del que tendré que elegir forzosamente a una-

-No precisamente, podrías llamar a una ancianita, eso te facilitaría el trabajo- Eriol bromeo ante la mirada asesina de Syaoran.

-Aunque lo digas en burla estoy pensando seriamente que es la mejor opción, pero…- hizo una pausa –Quiero que me ayudes, si encuentras a alguien envíala aquí lo mas pronto posible, odio tener que pedírtelo pero…-

-Si lo se, me necesitas porque soy tu amigo y camarada del alma y sin mi no podrías vivir- interrumpió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pero ni se te ocurra enviarme a una de esas… locas o te mato entendido- dijo Syaoran enviándole una mirada de advertencia a su mejor amigo que ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Muy bien Syaoran, te enviare a una abuelita de 90 años para que no haya ningún problema- Syaoran de nuevo envió otra mirada asesina al zafiro.

-Mejor cállate, tú y tus bromas me sacan de quicio-

-Sabes que las adoras Syaoran, en el fondo sabes que no podrías vivir sin mi- se levanto de su lugar –Bueno, me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la empresa y ya voy tarde, si tengo a alguna candidata te aviso- se despidió

-Si claro, pero quedas advertido Eriol- amenazo Syaoran nuevamente.

-Si, lo se, si te envió a una chica de aquellas me harás pato asado- respondió divertido a la amenaza y salio completamente de la oficina ante la mirada cansada del castaño, su amigo nunca cambiaria, siempre seguiría siendo el mismo con esa sonrisita que detestaba, tanto como sus bromas en las que siempre caía, pero aun así aunque nunca lo admitiría frente a el, era un buen amigo. Sostuvo en su mano un marco de una foto en la que se encontraba una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar como los de el, que sonreía muy alegremente, de ninguna manera se dejaría vencer, aunque la vida le golpeara una y otra vez hasta cansarse, no lo haría por ella.

* * *

Sakura estaba frente a la fachada de una hermosa mansión, muy elegante y fina, se anuncio tocando el timbre y de inmediato una joven que vestía un uniforme la hizo pasar.

-Se encuentra la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji- pregunto

-Si, enseguida le comunico que usted esta aquí- dijo la sirvienta y desapareció dejando sola nuevamente a la chica de ojos verdes, pasados unos minutos una muchacha de 22 años, cabello negro, ojos amatista y piel blanca como la nieve hizo su aparición saludándola con un calido abrazo.

-Hola Sakura, que te trae por aquí, ven siéntate- indico la joven, una vez que estuvieron en sus respectivos lugares Tomoyo hablo nuevamente –Y dime, como has estado, he tenido tanto trabajo con la fabrica que ni tiempo me ha dado para llamarte aunque sea una vez- explico. Tomoyo trabajaba en una fábrica de textiles que su propia madre había comprado especialmente para ella, aparte de la fábrica también diseñaba vestidos y diferentes atuendos para una revista en lo cual era muy hábil.

-No te preocupes, solo quería venir a visitarte y preguntarte si de casualidad… pues…-Sakura jugaba nerviosa con sus manos, no sabia como pedirle ese favor a su mejor amiga que ahora la miraba con una sonrisa.

-No has encontrado trabajo verdad- Sakura negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de su amiga.-Ya te dije que con muchísimo gusto puedes trabajar conmigo-

-No Tomoyo, quiero independizarme por completo, en verdad agradezco tu ayuda, pero solo necesito saber si no conoces a alguien que pueda contratarme- explico Sakura completamente decidida.

-Pues si ya tomaste una decisión sabes que la respeto, aunque no creo conocer a alguien que este buscando ayuda para con sus empleos, pero…- hizo una pausa –Sabes, de hecho tenemos a un amigo de la familia, lo conozco desde ya hace tiempo atrás, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de presentártelo, trabaja en una empresa, no se, tal vez y tenga un trabajo para ti, que dices-

-¡Enserio!, muchas gracias Tomoyo, espero que me pueda contratar- respondió entusiasmada

-Si gustas podemos ir a verlo ahorita mismo, aun es temprano y de seguro sigue en la empresa-

-Si, claro Tomoyo, vamos-

-Bueno, espera mientras le aviso a mis guardaespaldas que iremos en mi auto- después de unos minutos, Sakura y Tomoyo salieron de la mansión, luego de recorrer infinidad de calles Tomoyo estaciono el auto frente a un edificio que se levantaba imponente frente a ellas.

-Es aquí, ven entremos- haciendo lo dicho ambas jóvenes entraron por la puerta de cristal y de inmediato se encaminaron al ascensor, Sakura pudo notar como todas las miradas, en la mayoría masculinas se posaban sobre ellas lo cual hizo que se sintiera mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Al llegar al piso correspondiente, Tomoyo avanzo hacia un escritorio donde se encontraba una mujer atendiendo un teléfono.

-¿Disculpe, se encuentra el señor Eriol Hiraguizawa?- pregunto a la dama.

-Si, ¿Quién la busca?-

-Tomoyo Daidouji-

-Permítame un momento- la secretaria entro por la enorme puerta de madera y tras un segundo salio nuevamente.-El señor Hiraguizawa la espera, adelante por favor- así lo hicieron ambas, Eriol al ver a Tomoyo la saludo con un abrazo que logro sonrojar un poco a la amatista.

-Hola Tomoyo, como estas- pregunto deshaciendo el abrazo.

-Muy bien Eriol, gracias, mira te presento a mi prima, Sakura Kinomoto, Sakura el es Eriol Hiraguizawa-

-Mucho gusto- dijo Sakura estrechando su mano con la de Eriol.

-El gusto es mió Sakura, ¿Te puedo llamar Sakura?-pregunto

-Si claro- contesto sonriente.

-Pues entonces llámame Eriol de acuerdo- Sakura solo asintió contenta – ¿Bien, y a que debo el honor de su visita?-

-Bueno Eriol, nos preguntábamos si de casualidad no necesitas de alguien que te ayude en la empresa- pregunto Tomoyo

-Por el momento no- con esta respuesta Sakura bajo los hombros desanimada -¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Sucede que Sakura no ha tenido la… suerte por así decirlo de encontrar un trabajo, por eso veníamos a ver si de casualidad tu la podías contratar, pero ya veo que no- explico Tomoyo

-Lo siento mucho Sakura- comenzó Eriol, de pronto una idea le vino a la cabeza –Sabes, conozco a alguien que te podría contratar, no te aseguro nada, pero ¿Quieres intentarlo?-

-Si Eriol- Sakura levanto su cara emocionada.

-Bueno, ve a esta dirección- anoto algo en un papel y se lo entrego a Sakura –El trabajo te explicaran ahí de que se trata, al llegar pregunta a la señorita que se encuentra en el escritorio del ultimo piso por el señor Li Syaoran, dile que te envié yo para un trabajo que esta buscando-

-Muy bien, muchas gracias Eriol- agradeció

-Entonces nos vamos, gracias por todo Eriol, te veremos luego- se despidió Tomoyo

-Hasta luego Tomoyo, Sakura- respondió Eriol y vio como ambas jóvenes salían de la lujosa oficina –Espero que Sakura no sea como esas chicas o de lo contrario Syaoran me aniquilara- susurro divertido.

Una vez que ambas amigas estuvieron fuera del edificio, el celular de Tomoyo comenzó a sonar.

-Si, habla Tomoyo, ¿Qué?, muy bien iré enseguida- eran las respuestas que daba –Sakura tengo que irme, tal parece que hay un pequeño problema en la fabrica, ¿Estarás bien?- pregunto una vez que finalizo con la llamada.

-Si Tomoyo no te preocupes estaré bien-

-Bueno, de ser así te dejo, en cuanto tenga un tiempo libre yo te llamo, nos vemos luego Sakura- se despidió

-Hasta luego Tomoyo- y dicho esto solo vio como el auto de su mejor amiga se alejaba por las transitadas calles.

-Bien, entonces, en marcha- se dijo así misma empezando con su caminata.

Después de caminar durante todo una hora, de preguntarles a diferentes personas sobre donde quedaba aquella dirección y demás cosas, cruzo una calle, dio vuelta en una esquina y por fin visualizo el edificio que buscaba, suspiro con cansancio, era demasiado mala para las direcciones, después de tomar un ligero descanso se encamino hacia el edificio y entro, recordó las palabras de Eriol _-al llegar pregunta a la señorita que se encuentra en el escritorio del ultimo piso-_ siguiendo las instrucciones subió al ascensor y al llegar a su destino vio a una señorita que estaba sentada en un escritorio, tal y como Eriol le había indicado.

-Disculpe se encuentra el señor…- pensó por un momento, ¿Cuál era el nombre? –Ah si, Li Syaoran-

-¿Quién lo busca?-

-Vengo de parte del señor Eriol Hiraguizawa para un trabajo que esta buscando- explico

-Permítame, señor Li, una señorita lo busca, dice que viene de parte del señor Hiraguizawa para un trabajo que busca, ¿La hago pasar?- pregunto mediante un teléfono.

Mientras tanto Syaoran en su oficina pensaba, ¿Una señorita?, le había dicho que le enviara a alguien más maduro, no a una loca, en fin, habría que ver que tipo de "señorita" era.

-Si Katsumi, hágala pasar- contesto, al voltear para saber quien era visualizo a una chica que según el calculaba debía tener un poco mas de 20 años.

-Buenas tardes, en que le puedo ayudar señorita…- pregunto Syaoran aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-Sakura Kinomoto- respondió –Bueno, me envió el señor Eriol Hiraguizawa- _ese maldito_ pensaba Syaoran –Me comento que usted buscaba a una persona para un trabajo que busca- dijo algo nerviosa a lo que Syaoran se sorprendió ligeramente, todo indicaba que ella no era como las otras.

-Si, así es, pero es un trabajo complicado, no se si una señorita como usted pueda hacerlo- explico el ambarino ganándose una mirada un poco fría por parte de Sakura, ¿A que se refería con eso de "una señorita como usted"?

-Usted dirá- pregunto la castaña de forma seria.

-Se trata de mi hija, Rei, necesito a alguien que la lleve y recoja del colegio, también que la cuide mientras yo no estoy presente, que la vigilen, usted entiende o no-

-Si, claro que entiendo- respondió Sakura un poco enfadada, ¿Ese hombre por quien la tomaba?

-De eso se trata el trabajo, aunque no se si usted tenga experiencia trabajando con niños- a Sakura aquella pregunta le cayo como un baldazo de agua fría, ¿Qué acaso también para eso necesitaba experiencia?

-Si, claro que la tengo- mintió, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, necesitaba el trabajo.

-De ser así- anoto varias cosas en una tarjeta y se la entrego a Sakura –Aquí esta la dirección de mi casa donde debe recoger a mi hija exactamente a las 7:00 a.m., la dirección del colegio a donde tiene que llevarla y recogerla a la 1:30 de la tarde, después deberá llevarla nuevamente a mi casa y esperar a que yo regrese, también mi teléfono para cualquier cosa que se necesite, si gusta puede comenzar mañana mismo-

-Claro- contesto simplemente.

-Pero le advierto que no tengo una hora exacta para llegar, puedo llegar temprano como puedo llegar tarde, es por eso que le digo que es un trabajo complicado-

-Lo haré, no habrá problema- contesto con mirada retadora, ¿Qué acaso creía ese hombre que ella no iba a poder?, si como no.

-Muy bien, entonces la veré mañana- dijo Syaoran dándole la espalda.

-Claro, gracias señor Li, con su permiso me retiro- y tras esto Sakura salio de la "Flamante oficina" del "Señor Li". Camino nuevamente al ascensor y susurro cosas que ni ella misma comprendió, estaba algo molesta, ese hombre si que podía llegar a ser desesperante y maleducado pero que mas daba ahora, ya había aceptado el empleo y no se iba a echar para atrás ¿Qué podría salir mal?, salio del edificio y camino en dirección a su departamento, solo esperaba que la hija fuera mas fácil de tratar que el padre.

Continuara…

--

¿Y que les parecio? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Regular?, su opinion es muy importante para mi, acepto sugerencias, criticas, lo que quieran, diganme si lo continuo o no su opinion es la que cuenta.

Se despide.

Star Nigth.


	2. Rei Li

¡Hola!, pues aqui estoy nuevamente con el segundo capitulo de la historia, espero lo disfruten.

NOTA: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a las CLAMP, ahora si, nos vemos abajo.

_**Mi trabajo: Algo sumamente complicado.**_

_**Capitulo 2: Rei Li.**_

Era de noche. Llego a su departamento, estaba cansada, había recorrido infinidad de calles en busca de un trabajo, por fortuna había encontrado uno aunque era de niñera. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de su pequeña sala y cerro por un momento los ojos, había sido bastante estrés por un día y aun faltaba que comenzara con su nuevo empleo, esperaba que esa niña a la que debía cuidar no fuera una de esas chiquillas malcriadas o de lo contrario su trabajo iba a ser una tortura diaria, soportar al padre maleducado y a la hija consentida.

Pensaba en que tal vez debería tomar un baño e irse a dormir, si eso sonaba muy bien, pero en cuanto se levanto de su lugar, el teléfono, comenzó a sonar.

-Hola, habla Sakura- dijo una vez que descolgó el aparato.

_-Hola Sakura, como te fue-_ era la voz de Tomoyo.

-Se podría decir que bien-

_-¿Conseguiste trabajo?-_

-Si- respondió simplemente

_-Y dime, ¿De que vas a trabajar?-_

-Pues, de niñera- dijo Sakura aun recordando los hechos sucedidos hacia solo unas horas atrás.

-_¿De niñera?-_

-Si, cuando llegue al lugar donde Eriol me envió, busque a ese tal Syaoran Li, cuando lo encontré, me dijo que necesitaba de alguien que cuidara a su hija, que la llevara a la escuela y muchas otras cosas mas- Sakura se mostró un poco molesta.

-_¿Por qué se oye que estas molesta, acaso Li no te trato bien?-_

-No me trato mal, fueron sus comentarios los que me molestaron-

_-¿Pues qué te dijo?-_

-Primero comenzó con su "No se si una señorita como usted pueda hacerlo"- dijo imitando la voz de Syaoran –Luego con su tonta pregunta de "¿Usted entiende o no?" ese hombre por quien me toma, por una tonta- Sakura escucho que Tomoyo reía levemente. -¿Qué es gracioso Tomoyo?-

_-Nada, solo pienso que exageras un poco las cosas, tal vez Li quería asegurarse que en verdad quisieras el trabajo-_ explico la amatista.

-¡No que va!, ese hombre lo único que quiere es fastidiar, es todo, me estaba retando, pero ya vera-

_-Ay Sakurita, Sakurita- _hizo una pausa _–Pero dime, ¿Es guapo?-_

-¡Tomoyo como me preguntas eso!- exclamo Sakura completamente sonrojada.

_-Vamos Sakura, no negaras que por lo menos lo viste bien, ¿Cómo era?-_ volvió a preguntar Tomoyo haciendo notar en su voz un toque de picardía.

-Bueno… pues… yo…- balbuceaba la castaña sin saber exactamente que decir.

_-Si, ya me esperaba eso, entonces ¡Te gusta!-_ interrumpio Tomoyo y ante esto Sakura se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Claro que no Tomoyo!- la risa característica de Tomoyo no se hizo esperar.

_-Como digas Sakura, bien te dejo, ya es tarde y debes descansar para que tengas energías en tu nuevo trabajo, mañana te llamo para ver que tal te fue en tu primer día-_ se despidió

-Claro Tomoyo, adiós- y luego de decir esto, ambas cortaron la comunicación, Sakura de inmediato realizo las actividades que tenia planeadas desde antes de que su prima le llamara, una vez que estuvo lista para dormir, aun tenia las palabras de su prima y mejor amiga en la mente, si que podía llegar a ser bastante insistente en ocasiones, aunque no podía negar que su nuevo jefe era bastante atractivo.

Sakura se recrimino interiormente por aquellos pensamientos, Syaoran Li era solo su jefe, su molesto y maleducado jefe, aunque fuera endiabladamente guapo, nuevamente Sakura se regaño a si misma, ¿En que diablos estaba pensando?, pero de eso Tomoyo Daidouji tenia la culpa por hacer conclusiones raras y absurdas.

_-Claro que no Sakura, Li no te gusta para nada, es un tipo de lo mas desagradable, el que sea guapo no significa nada-_ pensaba interiormente, pero ante el ultimo pensamiento movió la cabeza repetidas veces _-¡Ya basta Sakura, no te gusta Li y punto! Ahora a dormir- _se levanto de su cama y apago las luces, si su prima no le hubiera hecho aquella pregunta tal vez ahora no estaría pensando en Syaoran y en su atractivo físico, la chica castaña quiso que le cayera un piano encima, debía dejar de pensar en su jefe de aquella manera.

* * *

Por fin llegaba a su casa, estaba demasiado cansado, después de una larga jornada de trabajo y de tener que soportar las quejas de los diferentes accionistas de las empresas, tendría su descanso bien merecido. Subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación se sentó en el borde de la cama, pensaba en los sucesos del día, sobretodo en la nueva niñera que había contratado, de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 6 años.

-¿Papá?- pregunto la pequeña acercándose a Syaoran.

-¿Qué sucede Rei?-

-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?- pregunto la niña con inocencia sentándose al lado de Syaoran que solo la vio con ternura.

-Porque tengo mucho trabajo, pero te prometo que intentare llegar más temprano- al decir esto la cara de la pequeña niña se ilumino.

-¡De verdad!-

-Si, pero quería decirte que la señora Tanaka ya no podrá llevarte a la escuela- informo

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le sucedió?-

-Nada malo, pero ella tiene que irse con su familia, por eso alguien más vendrá en su lugar-

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Rei con curiosidad

-Mañana lo sabrás, ahora, a dormir- Syaoran cargo a su pequeña hija en brazos y la llevo a su habitación donde la arropo y vigilo que se durmiera.

Syaoran salio de la habitación de Rei, el día siguiente debía hablar con Eriol, tenia que preguntarle varias cosas acerca de la nueva niñera de su hija, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Dónde? Había conocido a esa chica, suspiro, había visto en ella el día anterior una mirada retadora, como si quisiera probarle algo, tal vez habría sido su imaginación o se estaba volviendo tan loco que ya alucinaba cosas.

-¿Sucede algo joven Syaoran?- pregunto un hombre de cabello cano y apariencia serena.

-No, tal vez alucino cosas, estaba pensando en si Rei se sentirá a gusto con su nueva niñera-

-Tan rápido consiguió a alguien más- dijo sorprendido

-Si, odio decirlo pero gracias a la ayuda de Eriol-

-Pues solo le queda esperar hasta mañana para saber el desempeño de esa señorita-

-Si, a propósito, creo que se llama Kinomoto, o algo así, la verdad no lo recuerdo bien, vendrá mañana a las 7:00 en punto, así que te lo encargo mucho-

-No se preocupe joven Syaoran-

-Mañana saldré temprano, iré a ver a Eriol, necesito varias explicaciones, me retiro a descansar, que duermas bien-

-Igualmente joven Syaoran- y así ambos tomaron caminos diferentes.

* * *

_-El día de hoy estará despejado, muy buena oportunidad para realizar ejercicios al aire libre-_ escuchaba que el radio hablaba a lo lejos, seguía dormida, disfrutando de la calidez que sus sabanas le brindaban y durmiendo tranquilamente.

_-Volveremos después de unos comerciales, ¡Son las 6:45 hora local!-_ Sakura al escuchar la hora se levanto de inmediato.

-¡6:45, voy a llegar tarde!- tremendo grito asusto incluso a las aves pequeñas que volaban cerca de su ventana, intento deshacerse de sus sabanas rápidamente pero al intentar caminar se enredo en ellas provocando que se cayera de espaldas

_-Son las 6:46 y regresamos con las noticias-_

-Que gran apoyo me dan- dijo Sakura a su radio desde el piso -¡Ay es cierto, se me va a hacer tarde!- después de tanto trabajar para quitarse las sabanas de encima, vestirse y desayunar a una velocidad impresionante salio de su departamento exactamente cuatro minutos después.

-¡Taxi!- al instante que lo llamo un taxi se detuvo frente a ella y le abrió la puerta –Valla que rápido- susurro y entro al auto.

Recorrieron calles y mas calles, hasta que por fin llegaron frente a una mansión, Sakura se quedo boquiabierta ¿A eso le llamaban casa?, luego de pagarle al chofer que se notaba un poco desesperado por emprender la marcha nuevamente, miro su reloj de muñeca, 6:59 dio un suspiro de alivio, si que tenia suerte había llegado un minuto antes, camino en dirección a la gran puerta y toco el timbre, de inmediato el mayordomo que era el mismo señor de cabello cano abrió mostrando una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, vengo a recoger a…-pensó por un momento, no recordaba el nombre.

-Se refiere a la niña Rei- pregunto

-Si, así es- Sakura sintió pena, ni para recordar nombres era buena.

-Espere un momento, ella esta terminando con su desayuno en el comedor, usted debe ser la nueva niñera-

-Si, soy Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto- se presento y dio una leve reverencia

- El gusto es mió señorita Sakura, yo soy Wei y soy el mayordomo- correspondió al saludo igualmente con una reverencia.

-¿Quién va a llevarme a la escuela Wei?- interrumpió una voz infantil, Sakura enfoco su vista hacia una niña de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar.

-La señorita Sakura se encargara de hacerlo niña Rei- explico Wei ante la mirada interrogante de Rei.

-Si, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto y seré tu nueva niñera- dijo Sakura sonriente.

-¿Esa señorita es mi nueva niñera? ¿Y si no puede hacerlo bien?- se dirigió a Wei que mostró una sonrisa, mientras que Sakura tenia en su frente una pequeña venita ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Ya vera que la señorita Sakura será una buena niñera para usted- contesto

-Eso espero- Rei dio un suspiro que solo ocasiono que la venita en la frente de Sakura se hiciera mas grande, no cabía duda, esa niña era igual de molesta que su padre.

-Disculpe, tenemos que irnos ya- dijo la niña dirigiéndose a Sakura que solo asintió pesadamente, ambas se despidieron de Wei y emprendieron marcha hacia el colegio.

Al llegar a la puerta de la escuela después de que todo el camino la habían pasado en un silencio absoluto, Rei se coloco frente a Sakura y la miro a los ojos, la chica castaña se sintió un poco intimidada, a pesar de que Rei fuera tan solo una pequeña niña.

-Tiene que llegar aquí a la 1:30 de la tarde- indico, Sakura la miro sorprendida y un poco molesta.

-Niña…- susurro Sakura

-¿Dijo algo?-

-No nada, solo que estaré aquí puntual- contesto Sakura con una sonrisa un poco falsa.

-Bien- tras esto Rei entro a la escuela dejando a una Sakura roja del enojo.

* * *

Eriol y Syaoran estaban sentados en una mesa de un restaurante de los más lujosos de toda la ciudad de Tomoeda, ambos tenían frente a ellos una taza de café.

-Y bien, de que querías hablar Syaoran- pregunto Eriol.

-De esa chica, de Kinomoto-

-¿De Sakura?, ¿Si fue a tu oficina?-

-Si, decidí contratarla como la nueva niñera de Rei-

-Valla, valla, y yo que pensaba que no lo harías porque querías a una abuelita- bromeo el zafiro

-Ese no es el punto- Syaoran le mando una mirada asesina a su amigo –Quiero saber como fue que la conociste, donde y cuando-

-¿Cómo la conocí? Es prima de mi amiga Tomoyo ¿Dónde? En mi oficina y ¿Cuándo? Ayer, en resumen, el día de ayer mi amiga Tomoyo, creo que ya te había hablado de ella no- Syaoran asintió –Bueno, pues llego con Sakura, me la presento diciendo que era su prima y me preguntaron si podía darle un empleo-

-¿Un empleo?- pregunto el ambarino consternado.

-Si Tomoyo me dijo que Sakura no había tenido suerte para encontrar un trabajo, así que por eso pensé que como yo no podía ofrecerle ningún empleo tu tal vez la contratabas, ¿Por qué el interrogatorio?- Eriol mostró una sonrisa.

-Simple curiosidad, me extrañaba que tú siendo como eres hubieras encontrado a alguien tan pronto-

-Syaoran, hieres mi sentimientos sabes- Eriol fingió estar dolido mientras el castaño solo lo miraba con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Tu nuca vas a cambiar-

-Si lo hiciera no seria divertido- tomo un sorbo de su café –Y, que sabes de _**ella**_-

-Nada, ya te lo había dicho, no la he visto, si no te conociera pensaría que esa mujer te atrae o algo por el estilo-

-En un tiempo fue así- afirmo el zafiro –Pero, ahora solo me preguntaba que será de ella, digo desde ya hace mucho tiempo que no se aparece por aquí-

-De seguro sigue de viaje o algo, la verdad no me preocupa mucho, solo intercambie palabras con ella de vez en cuando-

-¿Tú crees que algún día regrese?-

-No lo se Eriol- una mesera se acerco a la mesa de ambos hombres interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Disculpen, necesitan algo mas- pregunto haciendo notar en su voz algo de coqueteo.

-No gracias- contesto Syaoran

-Bueno, entonces le retiro esto- la mesera tomo la taza inclinándose demasiado para el gusto de Syaoran mientras Eriol veía la escena divertido –Con permiso- y así la mesera se retiro, en cuanto lo hizo la risa del zafiro se escucho por todo el lugar, en tanto Syaoran le daba una mirada asesina.

* * *

La campana de la escuela sonó, anunciando que los niños que estudiaban en la primaria podían regresar a sus hogares, Sakura después de haber dado un paseo por el parque durante todo el tiempo que había esperado a Rei ahora estaba frente a la escuela, pronto enfoco a la pequeña niña que se encaminaba hacia ella.

-Llego a tiempo- susurro Rei un poco sorprendida.

-Claro que si- contesto Sakura con orgullo

-Vamonos- Rei comenzó a caminar, Sakura la miraba con molestia, ¿Esa niña que se creía? -¿Qué no piensa venir?-

-Claro- contesto entre dientes.

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión Li nuevamente, Rei subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación, Sakura se quedo estática, ¿Qué se supondría que haría?

-Señorita Sakura, si gusta puede ir a la sala y esperar a la niña Rei, estoy seguro fue por sus libros para hacer su tarea- indico Wei, Sakura asintió e hizo lo dicho, al llegar a la sala tomo asiento en uno de los grandes sillones, de su bolso saco un pequeño libro y comenzó con su lectura, la pequeña niña castaña llego tiempo después con varios libros en sus manos, sin embargo Sakura seguía tan concentrada en su lectura que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Oiga- dijo Rei asustando a Sakura

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada, solo que no me hacia caso- Rei dejo sus libros en una pequeña mesa y se hinco, abrió varios de sus libros y cuadernos y comenzó a escribir, Sakura solo se quejo en silencio, ¿Para eso le había hablado? Intento retomar nuevamente su lectura pero…

-Oiga- dijo Rei asustando nuevamente a su niñera -¿Cómo puedo resolver esto?- la pequeña le mostró un libro donde iban varias sumas y restas, simples para ella, pero difíciles para Rei.

-Am, bueno esto es una suma- dijo señalando la operación –Si tienes un 3 y un 5 debes sumarlos, es decir juntarlos para saber cuanto es el total- Rei la miro interrogante.

-No entiendo-

-Es simple, si tienes 3 manzanas y te regalan 5 cuantas tienes- pregunto Sakura

-Si tengo 3 manzanas y me regalan 5 tengo 8- dijo Rei

-Exacto, así es como se hace una suma-

-Y esta- pregunto señalando la resta.

-También es muy fácil, tienes un 6 y un 2 eso dice que tienes que restarlos, es decir al número de arriba le tienes que quitar el de abajo-

-No entiendo-

-Bueno, volvamos al ejemplo, si tienes 6 conejos y regalas 2 cuantos te quedan-

-6- contesto

-¿Cómo que 6?- pregunto Sakura

-Si, porque no quiero regalar a ninguno-

-Pero tienes que hacerlo- dijo Sakura un poco desesperada

-¿Por qué, si los conejos son míos?- pregunto Rei con inocencia

-¡Bien!, entonces hagámoslo con manzanas, si tienes 6 y regalas 2 cuantas te quedan- pregunto Sakura aun mas desesperada

-6- contesto nuevamente

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Sakura levantando un poco la voz.

-Porque tampoco quiero regalar las manzanas- Sakura solo paso una mano por su cara.

-¡Entonces!, si tienes 6 manzanas, conejos o lo que sea y vendes 2 cuantos quedan- Sakura ya estaba más que frustrada.

-Ah, entonces quedan 4- contesto Rei

-Así es- dijo Sakura más relajada, Rei regreso a su tarea y ella a su lectura cosa que la niña no le permitió por mucho tiempo, todo el día Sakura estuvo tratando de convencerla de que regalara o vendiera diferentes cosas para que pudiera resolver las restas, así finalmente llego la noche.

Syaoran después de haber trabajado tanto, por fin llego a la mansión, se encamino hacia la sala y se quedo escuchando la conversación que mantenía su hija con Sakura.

-Pero no quiero regalar a los pajaritos- decía Rei

-Pero tienes que regalarlos, o si quieres véndelos- contesto Sakura ya cansada.

-Pero tampoco los quiero vender- dijo Rei haciendo un puchero

-Si no lo haces, no puedes resolver la resta- Syaoran escuchaba todo aguantando una carcajada.

-Pero no quiero regalar a ninguno-

-Bien entonces no lo hagas, pero no te quejes si tu maestra te regaña por no resolver la resta- dijo cruzandose de brazos.

-Bien, ya que, los venderé- contesto resignada, en ese momento Syaoran entro a la sala.

-¡Papá, ya llegaste!- grito Rei emocionada abrazándolo.

-Si, ya estoy aquí, me dejas hablar con tu niñera- pregunto a su hija quien asintió feliz y salio de la sala.

-No pensé que pudiera hacer el trabajo- opino Syaoran, Sakura de inmediato se levanto de su lugar.

-¿Disculpe?- pregunto Sakura

-No se ofenda, pero la verdad no creí que aguantara la presión del trabajo-

-Pues ya ve que no- dijo Sakura molesta

-Entonces, la veré mañana, ya puede retirarse- dijo Syaoran saliendo de la sala y dejando sola a Sakura que tomo su bolso y salio de la mansión.

Caminaba, estaba furiosa, molesta, enfadada y todos los derivados de enojo, ese par, que ya se había ganado el apodo del dúo maléfico por parte de Sakura, la estaban sacando de sus casillas, pero ya les demostraría que estaban equivocados y sobretodo a el, a Syaoran Li, se lo demostraría, que podía cuidar a su pequeña hija molesta mejor de lo que pensaba.

Continuara…

--

Bueno, pues aqui les traigo el capitulo dos, decidi actualizar pronto porque la verdad este capitulo ya lo tenia listo, solo que aun faltaba hacerle unas cuantas modificaciones, espero que les haya gustado, ahora con respecto a los reviews, quiero agradecerle a:

**Aiko kinomoto: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero este capitulo te guste.

**amatista1986:** Hola, igualmente gracias por tu opinion, me agrada que te haya parecido gracioso.

**Goddess Aeris:** Hola, primero que nada muchisimas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado, y con respecto a las preguntas, pues en este capitulo puse la edad que tiene Rei, en los siguientes pondre mas datos acerca de la vida de Syaoran y otras cositas mas, espero el capitulo sea de tu agrado, saludos.

**Zarae: **Hola, claro que no me molesta, al contrario, me gusta que me ayuden a mejorar, muchisimas gracias.

**Haruko Hinako:** Gracias por tu opinion y pues en cuanto a la forma de ser de Rei, ya les di una probadita de lo audaz que es la pequeña hija de Syao, jeje, saludos.

**DaMI:** Me agrada que te haya interesado, gracias por tu review.

**isabel:** Gracias por comentar aprecio mucho tu opinion, saludos.

**R****osalie C: **Hola, gracias por opinar y espero te guste este capi.

Bueno, creo que ya hasta parezco disco rayado, jeje, muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero tener el siguiente capitulo en esta semana, aunque no hubo mucha accion en este, no se preocupen, en los siguientes capitulos prometo seran con mas accion, saludos a todos los que me leen y ya saben, ¡dejen sus comentarios!, nos vemos en la proxima.

Star Nigth.


	3. La mujer del retrato

NOTA: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP.

_**Mi trabajo: Algo sumamente complicado.**_

_**Capitulo 3: La mujer del retrato.**_

Sábado, el día en el que varios descansan y muchos otros continúan con su trabajo, sin embargo cierta joven castaña no pertenecía al primer grupo, a pesar de que la pequeña niña malvada, entiéndase Rei, no tenia que ir a clases, su padre tenia que trabajar, y Sakura debía quedarse en la mansión Li todo el día vigilando que Rei estuviera bien

Había tenido una de las peores noches de su vida. Todo comenzó cuando llego a su departamento, completamente agotada, por culpa de cierta niñita que no podía resolver una simple resta no sin antes hacer un drama porque no quería vender o regalar, conejos, jirafas, patos, manzanas, uvas, perros, gatos, pajaritos, entre muchas otras cosas mas, si, lo admitía, había sido su culpa por ponerle semejantes ejemplos, sin embargo no pensó que Rei se comportara de esa manera, pero eso no fue lo peor, resulta que a cierto vecino escandaloso que vivía precisamente un piso arriba de ella, se le había ocurrido hacer una fiesta con todos sus amigos pandilleros, la música resonó por tono el lugar impidiéndole a Sakura conciliar el sueño hasta las cuatro de la madrugada. ¿El resultado? Una Sakura desvelada que ahora caminaba por las calles cayéndose de sueño.

Al llegar a la mansión Li, toco el timbre y de inmediato Wei abrió la puerta como siempre con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días señorita Sakura-

-Buenos días Wei- saludo la castaña bostezando

-¿Le sucede algo malo?-

-No, para nada- dijo frotándose los ojos.

-Si usted lo dice- hizo una pausa –La niña Rei bajara en un momento, por favor espérela- Sakura llego nuevamente a la sala, se sentó en el mismo sillón del día anterior y dio un gran bostezo, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, ella no hizo nada por evitarlo, quería dormir y descansar durante un buen rato.

-¡Oiga!- el grito de Rei no solo interrumpió el intento para dormir de Sakura, sino que también le causo un gran susto que la hizo caer del sillón. -¿Qué le pasa?-

-Nada- contesto frotándose la cabeza debido al golpe que la caída le había proporcionado

-Nadie se duerme por nada, yo lo hago cuando estoy cansada- concluyo la pequeña

-Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta- dijo mientras se ponía de pie lentamente.

-Sabe, hoy no tengo tarea-informo, -_Que bueno-_ pensó Sakura interiormente –Pero quiero saber que vamos a hacer hoy-

-No lo se-

-Sabe, usted es bastante aburrida- opino Rei cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Sakura comenzando a enfadarse.

-Si, mi otra niñera siempre traía juegos para mi, y eso que era mucho mas grande que usted- Sakura estaba a punto de ahorcar a aquella niña, ¡En pocas palabras le estaba diciendo vieja!

-Bien, tratare de tranquilizarme, sabes, desde ayer note que no te agrado mucho, podría saber la razón-

-No es que usted no me agrade, es solo que es divertido hacerla enojar-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sakura anonadada.

-Si-

-Te refieres a que ayer tu ya podías resolver la tarea tu sola y solo lo hacías para…- no pudo continuar porque la niña de inmediato comenzó a reír. –Pequeña, ¡Ven aquí!- grito Sakura al ver que Rei comenzaba a correr.

Ambas corrían alrededor de toda la casa, Sakura trataba de alcanzar a Rei pero le era imposible, la gran ventaja de la pequeña era su estatura y por ello podía pasar por lugares pequeños que a la joven castaña le era difícil atravesar. Estuvieron en el comedor, donde Rei uso su ventaja para pasar debajo de la mesa y salir corriendo en dirección al jardín, aquí Sakura casi la alcanza de no ser por una manguera de agua con la que tropezó, finalmente al llegar nuevamente a la sala, Sakura se detuvo.

-Me rindo, ganaste, eres la mejor, superior a mi, contenta- decía entrecortadamente por la carrera.

-¿Se rinde tan pronto?- Rei se acerco a Sakura, que aprovecho la oportunidad y en un descuido por parte de la niña, la tomo de las manos.- ¡Que tramposa es, me engaño!- se quejo.

-Tu también eres una tramposa, no es correcto hacer enojar a las personas por diversión, aunque ya se de quien es la culpa- solo había una persona a la que le añadía ese cargo, y ese era Syaoran. –Mira, hagamos esto- soltó sus manos -Yo voy a ser tu nueva niñera durante un buen tiempo, y vamos a tener que convivir juntas, así que, porque no somos amigas-

-¿Amigas?-

-Si, que dices, ¿Aceptas?-

-Pero usted no me conoce, ni yo la conozco-

-Entonces hablamos de varias cosas y así nos conocemos, trato-

-Trato- acepto la niña y se sentaron una frente a la otra, pasaron varios minutos en los que Sakura conoció mas a la hija de Syaoran, hasta ahora sabia que la niña acababa de cumplir 6 años, cada domingo iba a clases de ballet, su color favorito era el violeta, le gustaba salir al parque, entre otras cosas.

-Usted conoció a su mamá- pregunto Rei

-No, pero se muchas cosas de ella, ¿Por qué la pregunta?, y Rei, dime Sakura-

-Bueno… Sakura, no lo hacia por nada en especial-

-¿Y tu madre?-

-Mi papá dice que ella esta en el cielo, y que voy a poder verla algún día, pero que todavía falta mucho- contesto sorprendiendo a la castaña –Tengo una foto de ella, ¿Quieres verla?-

-Si, claro- Rei de inmediato subió por la foto, dejando a Sakura sola y pensativa, eso quería decir que la madre de Rei había muerto hace tiempo atrás, lo suficiente como para que la niña no la conociera, la pregunta ahora era ¿Cómo fue que murió?, minutos después la niña regreso nuevamente con un marco en las manos.

-Mira, es ella- Sakura tomo el marco entre sus manos y observo la fotografía que había en el, era una mujer, calculaba tenia en ese entonces unos 20 años, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos miel. –Verdad que es muy bonita- dijo Rei felizmente.

-Si- aun seguía analizando la fotografía, por alguna extraña razón, presintió que ya la había visto antes, sin embargo no recordaba donde.

En ese momento, sin que ninguna lo notara, la puerta de entrada se abrió, misma por la que Syaoran entro, mostrándose agotado, como la mayoría de las veces, escucho voces provenientes de la sala, así que se acerco lentamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- escucho que su hija preguntaba.

-Nada, solo que, siento que he visto antes a tu madre- respondió Sakura.

-¡Enserio!, ¿Dónde?-

-No recuerdo, pero tengo la sensación de haberla visto, hace como un año- Syaoran que escuchaba todo con atención se sorprendió, ¡No podía ser posible que la viera!, ella había muerto hacia cuatro años. Fue por eso que decidió entrar.

-¡Papá, llegaste pronto!- saludo Rei dándole un calido abrazo.

-Te lo prometí no- dijo Syaoran mostrando una leve sonrisa a su hija que asintió contenta –Señorita Kinomoto, quiero hablar con usted- Sakura solo asintió –Rei, dile a Wei que aliste todo para la comida, de acuerdo-

-Si- la niña fue en busca del mayordomo de la mansión.

-Y, de que quiere hablar- pregunto Sakura

-Escuche la conversación que tuvo con Rei, quiero preguntarle…-

-Donde vi a la madre de Rei, es decir, a su esposa- interrumpió Sakura, Syaoran solo asintió. –Como de seguro escucho tengo solo la sensación de haberla visto, no puedo asegurarle nada-

-Le pregunto esto, porque simplemente no es posible que usted la haya visto, mi esposa murió hace 4 años junto con…- Syaoran se detuvo, ella no tenia porque saber aquel detalle.

-Entonces, creo que no habrá nada por lo que usted deba preocuparse, de seguro fue mi imaginación, ahora si ya no tiene nada que decirme me voy, con permiso-

Sakura estaba a punto de salir pero…

-Kinomoto, el día de mañana me quedare aquí, así que no requeriré que venga- dijo Syaoran

-Está bien, permiso- y dicho esto Sakura salio completamente de la mansión Li, Rei regreso de nueva cuenta con su padre.

-Ya le dije a Wei lo que me dijiste papá, ¿Dónde esta Sakura?- pregunto al notar la ausencia de su niñera

-Se fue, pero vendrá el lunes, mañana me quedare todo el día contigo- dijo cargando a su pequeña hija en brazos.

-¡De verdad!- pregunto emocionada

-Si, ahora, vamos a comer- dijo Syaoran, bajo a Rei y juntos avanzaron hacia el comedor. Fue entonces que Syaoran reacciono, ¿Rei había dicho "Sakura"?

* * *

Tomoyo estaba en la fábrica de textiles, trabajaba en nuevos diseños para la revista de moda en la que trabajaba, en ese momento uno de los empleados entro a su oficina.

-Señorita Daidouji, hay un hombre afuera que quiere verla-indico el empleado

-¿Un hombre?, ¿Quién es?- pregunto Tomoyo consternada

-Dice que se llama Eriol Hiraguizawa-

-Ah, dile que pase- el empleado salio del lugar y poco después Eriol entro mostrando como siempre una sonrisa.

-Hola Tomoyo- saludo

-Hola Eriol- dijo Tomoyo algo sonrojada.

-Pues, pasaba a saludarte y a ver como estas, pero ya me di cuenta que muy ocupada- Eriol pudo notar varios de los diseños hechos en papel de Tomoyo.-Te has convertido en todo una diseñadora, te felicito-

-Muchas gracias Eriol, y tu, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien, pero también vine a decirte algo muy importante-

-Dime-

-Pues, recuerdas que tu madre firmo un contrato con las empresas Hiraguizawa-

-Si, claro que lo recuerdo-

-Pues, como el contrato se firmo en Inglaterra, me acaban de informar que tu madre tiene que ir junto conmigo a Londres para poder reforzar la unión de ambas empresas-

-Eriol, pero eso es algo imposible, mi madre salio de viaje precisamente ayer y no regresara hasta dentro de una semana-

-Entonces, tendrás que venir conmigo- ante la propuesta Tomoyo se sonrojo

-Quieres de… decir que vamos a ir tú… y yo…solos- la amatista balbuceo un poco.

-Si, ¿Sucede algo malo?-

-No, nada-

-Entonces ¿Aceptas?-

-Está bien- dijo Tomoyo

-En ese caso, te veré mañana en el aeropuerto a las 9:30 a.m.-

-¡Nos vamos mañana!- pregunto sorprendida

-Si, o si quieres podemos ir después-

-No, está bien así, nos vemos mañana- se despidió

-Claro, adiós- Eriol se despidió también, solo que con un beso en la mejilla que sonrojo mas a Tomoyo.

Vio salir a Eriol del lugar, coloco su mano derecha en su mejilla, y recordó aquel beso, que aunque era de amigos, a ella eso le hacia muy feliz, desde aquel día que lo había conocido en la fiesta que organizo su madre le había agradado mucho su compañía, y fue por eso que se hicieron amigos, habían congeniado muy bien, pero poco a poco Tomoyo se fue enamorando de el, de su amigo, sin embargo no se atrevía a decírselo, por miedo, miedo a que Eriol la rechazara, a que le dijera que solo la veía como a una amiga, a que nunca pudiera corresponderle por mas que ella lo amara.

Decidió llamar a Sakura, tenia que informarle que estaría fuera de la ciudad por unos días, así que tomo su celular y marco un numero, espero hasta que alguien contesto.

_-Hola, habla Sakura-_

-Hola Sakura-

_-Ah, hola Tomoyo-_

-¿Qué tal te ha ido en estos dos días de trabajo?-

_-Bueno, ayer fue mucho peor, la niña, la hija de Li hizo que yo le ayudara a hacer su tarea, le explique con manzanas, conejos, bueno muchísimas cosas y hacia como que no entendía para molestarme-_ Sakura se quejo, Tomoyo lanzo una risita, su amiga era en ocasiones muy exagerada.

-Y hoy, ¿Qué sucedió?-

_-Pues hice un acuerdo con ella y nos hicimos amigas, tal parece que me tiene mucho más confianza-_

-Me alegro mucho por eso Sakura- hizo una pausa –Veras, también llamaba para decirte que mañana saldré de viaje con… Eriol- se sonrojo al decir esto ultimo

_-¡Enserio!, a donde- _pregunto Sakura.

-Pues iremos a Londres, es para un asunto de negocios, pero estaremos halla durante unos cuantos días- dijo nerviosa al pensar en la idea de estar a solas con Eriol.

_-Tomoyo ¿Pasa algo?-_

-¡No!, claro que no, porque lo preguntas Sakura-

_-Es que te escuchas rara, te sientes bien, ¿Estas enferma?-_

-No, estoy muy bien, no te preocupes Sakura-

_-Tomoyo ¿Estas ocultándome algo?, no se, pero me da esa impresión-_

-¡Hay Sakura! A ti no puedo ocultarte nada, lo que pasa es que… estoy… estoy enamorada de Eriol- Tomoyo no escucho ningún ruido durante unos segundos, y después un grito por parte de Sakura hizo que la amatista alejara un poco el teléfono de su oído.

_-¡Tomoyo, eso es magnifico!, Eriol es un buen hombre, y ahora tienes la oportunidad para decírselo-_ dijo emocionada

-No es tan fácil Sakura, que tal si me rechaza-

_-Tomoyo, recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando iba a decirle mis sentimientos a Yukito- _ pregunto Sakura, en efecto Tomoyo recordaba ese día, Sakura cuando tenia 12 años había estado enamorada de Yukito Tsukishiro, el mejor amigo de su hermano Toya, igualmente 7 años mayor que ella, sin embargo aquel día que le confeso sus sentimientos, Yukito solo le dijo que el no era la persona que buscaba, tiempo después Sakura lo miraba como un buen amigo y como parte de su familia, ahora tenia entendido se había mudado para ejercer su profesión como profesor de universidad.

_-Me dijiste que no sabría su respuesta hasta que no lo intentara, es lo mismo, no sabrás la respuesta de Eriol si no intentas hablar con el y decirle tus sentimientos-_ Tomoyo pensó por un rato, su prima tenia razón.

-Es cierto Sakura, lo intentare y te diré lo que sucedió-

­_-¡Muy bien Tomy-chan! Entonces, te veré después, espero te valla muy bien en tu viaje a Londres-_

-Muchas gracias por todo Sakura, nos vemos, adiós- se despidió

_-Adiós-_ ambas cortaron la comunicación, Tomoyo aun con una esperanza, tal vez tuviera una oportunidad con Eriol.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tomoeda, un avión proveniente de Paris-Francia comenzaba su descenso, al bajar de el, entre los pasajeros se encontraba una mujer de 25 años cabello rubio hasta los hombros y ojos azules, al caminar atraía de inmediato todas y cada una de las miradas, los hombres la veían algunos con lujuria y las mujeres con envidia, se encamino fuera del aeropuerto y se detuvo frente a una limusina, entro en ella y le dio indicaciones al chofer.

Pronto llegaron a un lujoso hotel, la mujer descendió del auto con delicadeza, al entrar al lugar se dirigió a recepción, donde hablo solo unas cuantas palabras con el encargado y subieron su equipaje a una de las mejores habitaciones, contemplo la vista desde aquel lugar, no era una ciudad muy grande, y eso le facilitaría mucho el trabajo.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí- se dijo la mujer así misma, el chofer de la limusina entro a la enorme habitación.

-Señorita, aquí esta la información que me pidió- dijo entregándole un sobre blanco.

-Muchas gracias Rodolfo, ya puedes retirarte- el chofer así lo hizo dejando sola nuevamente a la dama de ojos azules.

-Bien, así que esta es la dirección- susurro, se dio vuelta nuevamente y enfoco su vista hacia la ciudad.

-Muy pronto volveré a verte… Syaoran…-

Continuara…

--

Hola! aqui estoy yo nuevamente con otro capitulo de la historia, espero les guste, queria tambien agradecerles por sus reviews, me hace muy feliz recibirlos, en este capitulo tampoco hubo mucha accion, pero en el que sigue se descubriran cosas nuevas, ya lo veran, tambien quisiera agradecerle a:

**Zarae, isabel, Shaoran y Sakura forever, Anais-Lovely-Angel, amatista1986, nathii07, j.sakuraplatina, gabyhyatt, Rosalie C., Angel Zafiro y Haruko Hinako**.

Gracias por sus reviews, en este momento ando un poco cortita de tiempo, pero prometo contestar a sus preguntas en el capitulo que sigue, saludos a todas y todos (si hay algun hombre), nos estamos leyendo.

Star Nigth.


	4. ¿Destino o coincidencia?

NOTA: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP.

_**Mi trabajo: Algo sumamente complicado.**_

_**Capitulo 4: ¿Destino o coincidencia?, el regreso del pasado.**_

¿Molesta? No, ¿Con sueño? No, ahora si todo marchaba bien para ella, el día estaba soleado, no estaba peleando con Rei y todo estaba bien, muy bien. Hacia ya cuatro horas atrás que había dejado a la pequeña hija de Syaoran en la entrada de la escuela y ahora caminaba por el parque, pensando, por un lado estaba su prima y por otro su jefe, estaba feliz porque Tomoyo se había marchado en dirección a Londres con el hombre que amaba en secreto, y podía que tal vez, le dijera todo lo que sentía por el, sin embargo estaba confundida por el gran secreto que se escondía detrás de la muerte de la esposa de Syaoran Li.

Después de que el le confesara, tal vez sin que el lo quisiera, que su esposa había muerto hacia cuatro largos años, se sorprendió, sabia, lo podía asegurar, había visto a esa mujer no hace mucho tiempo, pero guardo ese secreto, no debía, ni quería entrometerse en asuntos de familias ajenas, suspiro, tal vez trabajar en esa casa, con ellos, había sido mala idea. Reviso su bolso, Tomoyo le prometió que en cuanto estuviera en Londres le informaría inmediatamente, sin embargo no lo encontró, recordó que lo había dejado sobre la mesa de su departamento, miro su reloj 11:34 a.m., si, aun le daba el tiempo suficiente para ir a por su teléfono y después recoger a Rei del colegio.

Luego de tomar un taxi que la dejo en la puerta de entrada de su departamento, subió por las escaleras, apresurada, debía darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo con Rei, saco sus llaves de su bolso, giro la cerradura y en el instante que abrió la puerta, un sobre de color rojo voló alrededor de toda la habitación; Sakura lo tomo entre sus manos, solo lo observo durante un momento, ya abría tiempo de revisarlo, así que lo guardo, tomo su teléfono celular junto con un sobre blanco y salio.

Corría, ya no llevaba dinero para tomar un taxi, así que debía ponerle todo su empeño si quería llegar justo a la hora en la que Rei salía del colegio, había sido una de las mejores gimnastas en la escuela, y a eso se le podía agregar su buena condición física, así que no habría problema, o eso era lo que pensaba

De pronto sintió como algo le era arrebatado de su hombro izquierdo, al voltear la vista al frente, observo a un muchacho que corría con su bolso entre la gente, Sakura lo siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, pero el chico le llevaba mucha ventaja, le grito varias veces, hasta que el ladrón pareció darse cuenta que ella lo perseguía. Sakura pudo notar que aquel hombre abría su bolsa, y fue entonces que sin mas, la dejo caer al suelo, regando en parte algunas de sus cosas, al llegar hasta el, la joven castaña reviso todo, lo único que faltaba ahí era el sobre blanco que había tomado de la mesa junto con su celular, faltaba el dinero que Toya le había enviado.

Si antes pensaba que todo marchaba bien, ahora se sentía pésimo, por su descuido le habían robado aquel dinero que su hermano le había obsequiado con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, pero que mas podía hacer, el hombre hacia rato que había desaparecido, lo único que le quedaba era seguir su camino en dirección al colegio de Rei, tomo las cosas que habían quedado regadas en el piso y observo nuevamente el sobre rojo, una vez que guardo todas sus cosas, lo tomo y lo abrió, saco de el una hoja blanca y leyó:

_Srta. Sakura Kinomoto:_

_Hacemos uso de su conocimiento que, debido a que usted ha incumplido con el pago puntual de su departamento, será desalojada de este si no presenta su pago dentro de 24 horas._

_Atte:_

_Gerencia._

Sakura leyó una y otra vez el papel, debían estar bromeando, no podían sacarla del departamento, no ahora que precisamente le habían robado la única posibilidad que tenía para pagar.

-No, no puede ser cierto, esto es imposible, ahora que voy a hacer- susurro para si y se dejo caer lentamente sobre el duro asfalto, estaba pérdida, lo sabia, sus hermosos ojos jade estaban empañados ya por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, era su culpa, si no hubiera sido tan terca, si tan solo hubiera aceptado la ayuda de su hermano, quizás, solo quizás las cosas serian diferentes.

Se incorporo nuevamente, tenia que ir por Rei a la escuela, así que comenzó con su caminata, no pudo contenerse más y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos libremente. En tanto, Rei esperaba a su niñera, habían pasado ya cinco minutos y ella aun no llegaba, sostenía su maletín con fuerza, ¿Le habría pasado algo malo?, se pregunto, pero aquella pregunta se esfumo cuando la vio a lo lejos.

-¿Qué te sucede Sakura? Llegaste tarde- dijo Rei en forma de reproche una vez que estuvo frente a la castaña.

-Lo siento Rei, se me hizo tarde- contesto Sakura cabizbaja y con la voz algo quebrada, el enojo de Rei desapareció inmediatamente.

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-No, vamonos, tienes que estar en casa a las 2:00 en punto- Sakura tomo a Rei de la mano y comenzó a caminar con ella.

Llegaron a la mansión Li, Sakura y Rei entraron después de saludar a Wei.

-Oye, estás muy rara- dijo Rei

-Ah, si- dijo Sakura ausente

-Lo vez, no me estas poniendo atención, ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Ah, si- volvió a contestar

-Sakura, ¿Qué tienes?-

-Ah, si-

-¡Oye, contesta otra cosa que no sea "Ah, si"!- grito Rei

-Ah, si- la pequeña hizo una mueca de fastidio, ahora comprendía lo que había sentido su niñera cuando ella la molestaba.

* * *

Pensaba, nuevamente había tenido aquella pesadilla, que cada día lo atormentaba mas y mas y lo hacia sentir culpable de todo, quería descansar, pero le resultaba imposible, suspiro y paso una mano entre sus desordenados cabellos castaños en señal de desesperación, no podía seguir de esa manera, tal vez debía seguir el consejo de su amigo Eriol, tomarse vacaciones, salir de la ciudad con su hija y olvidarse de todo.

Pero lo que Syaoran no sabia, era que fuera del edificio una mujer descendía de una lujosa limusina y entraba por la gran puerta de la entrada, atrayendo las miradas de todos, subió al ascensor y de inmediato se dirigió al ultimo piso, donde al llegar, camino con elegancia directo a la oficina principal, sin anunciarse, sin importarle nada, como si ya hubiera estado ahí antes, la secretaria, se levanto de su lugar, queriendo impedirle el paso, sin embargo la dama siguió avanzando y al llegar a su destino abrió la puerta sorprendiendo a su único ocupante.

-Señor, yo le dije que no podía pasar, pero ella continuo caminando y yo…-intento explicar la secretaria de Syaoran

-No te preocupes Katsumi, yo la atiendo- contesto el ambarino, que aun no reconocía a la mujer que estaba frente a el, y era obvio, llevaba consigo unos lentes oscuros y un sombrero que impedía ver cual era el color de su cabello, Katsumi salio de la oficina dejando a Syaoran y a la desconocida a solas.

-Aun no me reconoces… Syaoran- pregunto la mujer, que de inmediato tomo sus lentes y su sombrero y los retiro, dejando ver a la misma mujer de ojos azules y cabello rubio, Syaoran se sorprendió al verla, se suponía que ella seguía de viaje, ¿Qué hacia ahí y en su oficina? Se pregunto. –Tanto tiempo sin verte-

-Lo mismo digo, Noriko- respondió el castaño, de inmediato la ojiazul se acerco a Syaoran, dándole un beso en la mejilla, que ocasiono un pequeño sonrojo en el padre de Rei. –No pensé que regresarías tan pronto-

-Lo se, después de la muerte de mi mejor amiga decidí despejarme un poco, aunque aun la extraño mucho- se alejo de el e hizo una pausa –Pero por lo que veo, tu no has hecho lo mismo-

-No he tenido tiempo-

-Eso puedo verlo, tu siempre tan responsable con el trabajo, estas igual que cuando me fui- Syaoran se mantuvo en silencio –Y como esta mi sobrina, si es que así puedo llamarla- pregunto

-Bien- contesto simplemente

-Umm, cuando su madre murió tenía apenas un año de nacida, supongo ahora debe tener, unos cinco o seis años- Noriko tomo asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban en la oficina.

-Si, así es-

-Sabes, este tiempo que he estado fuera, me ha servido para darme cuenta de algo, muy importante y que quisiera decirte cuanto antes-

-¿Qué es?- Syaoran se mantuvo de pie cerca de Noriko que aun lo examinaba con la mirada.

-Primero, quisiera saber, ¿Cómo esta Eriol?-

-Bien, se fue de viaje apenas hoy, es para un asunto de negocios-

-De seguro sigue siendo el mismo chico sin preocupaciones, y también tu mejor amigo-

-Si-

-Seguro el también te ha dado el mismo consejo que quiero darte yo- hizo una pausa –Syaoran, olvídate de lo que sucedió, lo mejor es que rehagas tu vida al lado de alguien que te ame con todo su corazón- se puso de pie –Que te quiera y vea por ti, por tu bienestar y por el de tu hija- se acerco nuevamente a Syaoran, mismo que retrocedió unos cuantos pasos –O acaso ¿Ya conociste a alguien?- poso su mano en la mejilla izquierda del castaño.

-No, no he conocido a nadie, pero eso no es lo que ahora me interesa, lo mas importante para mi es Rei y nadie mas- retiro la mano de la mujer de su mejilla, esta ultima solo sonrió coquetamente.

-Igual de serio, tal como cuando te conocí- Noriko volvió a acercarse peligrosamente a Syaoran, el joven castaño retrocedió nuevamente intentando huir de Noriko quien cada vez estaba mas y mas cerca de el, la mujer de cabello rubio lo arrincono en una pared y lentamente fue acercándose mas, sin embargo…

_-Señor Li, ya llegaron los accionistas, están esperándolo en la sala de juntas-_ era la voz de Katsumi, a causa de esto, Noriko se descuido y así fue como el ambarino pudo zafarse de aquel enredo en el que sin quererlo se estaba metiendo.

-Como vez Noriko tengo mucho trabajo y tengo que retirarme a la sala de juntas, así que nos veremos en otra ocasión- y sin esperar una respuesta Syaoran salio casi corriendo de su oficina.

-Muy pronto Syaoran, muy pronto- susurro Noriko para si, un sonido llamo su atención, era su teléfono celular, lo tomo con suma delicadeza y contesto.

-Si, ¿Quién habla?- pregunto

_-Ya deberías saber quien soy-_ dijo una voz de mujer, Noriko solo rolo los ojos.

-¿Ahora que hice mal?-

_-Eso depende, ¿Ya estas en Tomoeda?-_

-Ya, estoy ahora en la oficina de Syaoran-

_-Bien, aun no has visto a…-_

-No, no la he visto, mañana iré a la mansión para verla- interrumpió.

_-En cuanto termines de tu visita-_ ironizo en las últimas palabras _–Infórmame de inmediato-_

-Si, lo se- y dicho esto corto la comunicación, tomo su bolso y salio de la oficina.

Syaoran ajeno a aquella situación caminaba en dirección a la sala de juntas, ¡Bendita fuera su secretaria! Pensaba interiormente, lo había salvado de aquella situación que era cada vez mas peligrosa para el, no podía imaginarse lo que pudo suceder si su secretaria no interrumpía, movió la cabeza repetidas veces, el regreso de Noriko, la mejor amiga de su esposa iba traerle muchos problemas y tal vez más de los que imaginaba.

* * *

Si, en efecto había perdido a su niñera desde ya un buen rato, estaban en el comedor, Rei había invitado muy amablemente a Sakura a cenar, ella comía, pero su niñera no, tenia la mirada perdida, como si pensara en algo muy importante, como si su vida dependiera de aquel pensamiento, lo que la pequeña niña de ojos ámbar no sabia era que tenia absolutamente la razón, Sakura seguía pensando aun en el asunto de su departamento, no tenia a quien recurrir, Tomoyo estaba en Londres, Sonomi, su tía, también estaba fuera de la ciudad, podía haberle pedido un favor a Eriol, pero para su mala, pero muy mala suerte, el zafiro se había ido con su prima y no regresaría dentro de unos cuantos días

Entonces, ¿Qué hacer? Se pregunto, la respuesta era muy obvia, solo que no la quería admitir, debía pedirle ayuda a cierto hombre que conocía y que no estaba fuera de la ciudad, debía pedirle ayuda a su jefe, al padre de Rei, a Syaoran Li. Tal vez podía pedirle un adelanto de su primer pago, aunque se arrodillara de ser necesario.

-¡Eso es!- grito Sakura levantándose de su asiento y al mismo tiempo asustando a Rei.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué gritas como si estuvieras loca?- pregunto Rei.

-No por nada- contesto alzando las manos

-Valla, ya regresaste- aseguro la niña, cosa que Sakura no comprendió –Me refiero a que estabas tan rara y no me ponías atención, la única respuesta que dabas era "Ah, si"- dijo imitando la voz de su niñera

-Bueno es que estaba pensando- dijo con una risa nerviosa.

-Si, lo note- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho Rei, pero, necesito hablar con Li- susurro la ultima parte para que Rei no escuchara, sin embargo su plan no funciono.

-¿Con mi papá?-

-Am, si, tengo que hablar con el-

-Para que- pregunto curiosa.

-Rei, no seas curiosa, no has escuchado aquel dicho de "La curiosidad mato al gato"-

-Pero yo quiero saber- hizo un pequeño puchero, Sakura solo sonrió. –Oye, estás triste- pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Un poco-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque perdí algo muy importante-

-Ya veo- hizo una pausa -¿Tú, tienes algún lugar secreto?-

-¿Lugar secreto?-

-Si, bueno, un lugar al que vallas cada vez que te sientes triste, muchos de mis compañeros de clase hablan de eso-

-Ah, pues, si, antes cuando era niña solía ir a una cabaña que esta oculta entre el bosque, ese era mi lugar secreto, aunque seguro ya no esta ahí, hace mucho que deje de ir- explico

-Quisiera poder ir, seria divertido-

-Es mejor que vallas solo cuando estás triste, te ayuda mucho, pero espero no lo hagas por un tiempo- Sakura mostró una sonrisa.

-Si- Rei igualmente mostró una sonrisa, ambas pudieron escuchar como la puerta de entrada era abierta, esperaron un poco y visualizaron a Syaoran que entraba al comedor.

-¡Hola papá!- saludo Rei corriendo en dirección a el.

-Hola Rei- contesto el ambarino de vuelta

-Sabes, Sakura dice que quiere hablar contigo- dijo Rei, la castaña se sonrojo inmediatamente, Rei no tenia porque decirle eso.

-Señorita Kinomoto, disculpe mi descortesía pero no puedo atenderla, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, si gusta hablare con usted mañana- en ese momento Sakura bajo los hombros, estaba perdida, su ultima esperanza se había desvanecido, no le quedo mas que asentir algo cabizbaja, salio del comedor, ante la mirada asombrada de Rei, tomo su bolso, del que salio el sobre rojo sin que ella lo notara.

-Nos vemos Rei, con permiso- se despidió y salio definitivamente de la mansión. Rei observo la puerta con semblante triste, era mejor ver a su niñera feliz, que así de triste como parecía estarlo.

-¿Rei, sucede algo?- pregunto Syaoran preocupado al ver que su hija no despegaba la vista de la puerta

-No papá-

-Bueno, entonces ahora regreso, voy al estudio, de acuerdo- le dio un beso en la frente a su hija que solo asintió, una vez que Syaoran desapareció tras la puerta del estudio Rei enfoco su vista en el lugar donde antes había estado Sakura, pudo notar un sobre de color rojo, se acerco a el y lo abrió, saco la misma hoja que horas antes su niñera había leído.

-S… Srta. Sakura… Kino… moto- leyó -Hace… mos… uso… de… su… cono… cimiento… que… debi… do… a que… usted… ha… incu… incum… incumpli… do… con… el pa… go… puntual… de su… depar… departamento… será… des… des… desa… desal, ¿Qué es lo que dice?- se pregunto al no entender claramente la ultima parte. –Creo que esta carta es de Sakura, la olvido aquí, ¿Y si es algo importante?, mejor le digo a mi papá- Rei entro en el estudio donde encontró a Syaoran leyendo un par de papeles, el castaño al darse cuenta de la presencia de su hija volteo la mirada al frente.

-¿Pasa algo Rei?- pregunto

-Papá encontré esto en la puerta, es de Sakura- Rei entrego el papel a su padre, que de inmediato lo leyó sorprendido. -¿Qué es?- pregunto curiosa.

-Algo muy importante- Syaoran comprendió entonces, seguro quería hablar con el por el problema de su departamento.

-Entonces, ¿Vamos a ir a su casa para dárselo?-

-Si, yo iré, pero tú te quedas aquí- ordeno Syaoran

-Pero, ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme?-

-Porque, es tarde y mañana tienes que ir al colegio, no te preocupes Rei, yo voy a entregarle el sobre- dijo con una sonrisa

-Está bien papá- dijo resignada.

Syaoran leyó la dirección, era ahí donde supuso vivía Sakura, así que se despidió de su hija con un beso en la frente y salio de la mansión Li.

* * *

Por fin después de unas cuantas horas, habían llegado a Londres Inglaterra, Tomoyo estaba nerviosa, demasiado, no podía negarlo, tenia frente a ella al hombre que había amado durante casi toda su vida, pero el aun no lo sabia y debía armarse de valor para decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ahora estaban en el aeropuerto se encaminaban directo a la salida, y después al hotel en el que se hospedarían, hasta ahora nada mal.

-Tomoyo, primero iremos al hotel y después a la empresa, estas de acuerdo- pregunto Eriol

-Claro- contesto con una sonrisa que logro sonrojar un poco a su acompañante.

Hicieron lo dicho por el zafiro y pronto llegaron a uno de los mejores hoteles de Londres, ahí Eriol hablo con la recepcionista que le entrego dos llaves de las respectivas habitaciones, le entrego una a Tomoyo y los encargados subieron el equipaje de ambos. Llegaron al último piso del hotel, y de inmediato cada uno entro a su habitación.

Tomoyo suspiro, los días que estaría en esa ciudad serian demasiado largos, ahora que lo pensaba no tendría el tiempo suficiente para estar a solas con Eriol, y decirle lo que sentía, ante esta idea la amatista se desanimo, tal vez había sido mala idea. Decidió no pensar en un rato sobre el asunto, ya habría tiempo suficiente, abrió su maleta y saco de ella un hermoso vestido azul marino, se cambio de ropa y se miro al espejo, su largo cabello lo dejo suelto como la mayor parte de las veces lo hacia y coloco un broche en forma de flor en el. Tomo su bolso, un abrigo de color blanco y salio de la habitación encontrándose con Eriol que ya la esperaba.

El zafiro al ver a su amiga se quedo boquiabierto, nunca en todos los años de amistad que había mantenido con ella se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era. Tomoyo noto la mirada de su "amigo" y de inmediato bajo la cabeza sonrojada.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Tomoyo

-No, no pasa nada, es solo que estas… hermosa- Eriol también se sonrojo levemente al decir estas ultimas palabras, la amatista al escuchar dicha opinión se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Gra… gracias- balbuceo un poco.

-Entonces, si ya estas lista, será mejor que nos apresuremos a llegar- Eriol se acerco a su amiga y le ofreció su brazo caballerosamente, Tomoyo solo lo observo y después acepto aquel gesto, así fue como ambos partieron en dirección a las empresas Hiraguizawa, la chica de cabello negro aun mas segura de sus sentimientos, en tanto su acompañante estaba algo confundido.

* * *

Las cosas estaban mal, extremadamente mal, no tenía remedio, estaba perdida, ya podía imaginarse en la calle buscando un refugio, un lugar donde dormir, si, tal vez estaba exagerado, pero que más podía hacer, la situación no le estaba ayudando mucho que digamos.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, desesperada, frustrada, molesta consigo misma por ser tan egoísta y no aceptar aquel dinero que ahora de seguro estaría en manos de alguien mas, después de eso como vería a su hermano a la cara, como le explicaría que el dinero que el le había enviado ahora estaba en quien sabe donde con quien sabe quien, se pondría furioso y con justa razón, ¿Qué acaso algo podría salir peor ese día?, escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta, quito el seguro de esta y abrió, ahí frente a ella estaba un señor de mediana edad.

-Es usted Sakura Kinomoto- pregunto

-Si, soy yo en que puedo ayudarlo-

-Vengo de parte de la gerencia, lo siento señorita pero como no presento su pago, el plazo se ha vencido, así que tendré que pedirle que desaloje el departamento- Sakura quiso que la tierra se la tragara en ese momento, no, eso no podía estarle pasando a ella.

-Señor, me informaron que tenía un plazo de 24 horas para pagar- se quejo Sakura

-Lo siento señorita, pero ya le dije que eso no depende de mí sino de los dueños de este lugar-

-Por favor, déme otro día mas, mañana mismo conseguiré el dinero, se lo pido- suplico Sakura, que mas podía hacer, no le quedaba opción.

-Lamento mucho esto, si tiene su pago ahora puede dármelo-

-Señor, por favor entiéndame, me quitaron el dinero, no le puedo pagar ahora, déme otro día mas, conseguiré el dinero- Sakura estaba a punto de hincarse ahí mismo. Sus ojos volvían a empañarse, solo pedía por alguien que la ayudara, o por lo menos por un milagro.

-Señorita, no puedo hacer nada, ya se lo dije, si no coopera lo lamento pero tendré que sacarla a la fuerza- la joven castaña se resigno.

-En un momento me iré, solo déme unos cuantos minutos- Sakura se dio vuelta, estaba a punto de entrar nuevamente a su departamento cuando…

-¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunto una tercera voz, la joven de ojos jade al darse vuelta nuevamente se sorprendió, ¡Que hacia su jefe ahí!

-Disculpe, pero la señorita no ha presentado su pago y tengo que desalojarla del departamento- explico el hombre. Syaoran pensó por un rato y después le entrego al hombre un pequeño papel –Con eso bastara- pregunto, el señor observo el papel sorprendido, eso era mucho mas de un mes de renta, Sakura lo miraba anonadada, sin palabras, ¡Syaoran estaba pagando el mes de renta que ella debía!.

-Si, claro, con su permiso, iré a informarle al dueño que usted ya ha pagado- el hombre se retiro dejando solos a ambos castaños.

Sakura aun seguía sorprendida, el, aquel hombre al que había considerado molesto, egocéntrico y grosero ahora la había sacado de un gran aprieto, sin embargo ahora una pregunta surcaba su mente, ¿Cómo llego ahí? El no sabía su dirección.

-Am, yo, muchas gracias- dijo Sakura sonrojada.

-No se preocupe- dijo Syaoran -Rei me dio esto- mostró el sobre rojo, Sakura se sonrojo aun mas –Vine a entregárselo, tome esto como su primer sueldo por cuidar de mi hija-

-Aun así, gracias- Sakura tomo el sobre rojo y le dio a Syaoran una sonrisa, el ambarino se quedo estático ante el gesto, porque esa sonrisa lo hacia sentir extrañamente bien.

-Bien, me retiro, la veré mañana- se despidió Syaoran, Sakura solo asintió y vio como su jefe se alejaba, entro de nueva cuenta al departamento, y se dejó caer de rodillas, mostró una sonrisa, tal vez había juzgado mal a Syaoran, quien lo diría, que su jefe se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en su salvador.

Continuara…

--

Hola, como pueden ver en este capitulo se revelo la identidad de la mujer misteriosa, en este caso es la amiga de la esposa de Syao, pero les deje un nuevo misterio por resolver, ¿Con quien estaba hablando? jeje, bueno eso solo yo lo se, pero paciencia, poco a poco se iran revelando todos los misterios, por otro lado quisiera agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero les guste el capitulo, por ahora eso es todo, hasta la proxima, se despide.

Star Nigth.


	5. Mentira

NOTA: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP.

_**Mi trabajo: Algo sumamente complicado**_

_**Capitulo 5: Mentira.**_

Viernes, habían pasado ya tres días desde el incidente con el departamento de la joven castaña, que ahora se encontraba con muchas cajas a su alrededor, había decidido deshacerse de varias cosas que ya no necesitaba, y tenia que aprovechar ese día. La pequeña Rei no asistiría al colegio durante toda una semana, pero aun así ella debía ir a la mansión Li por las tardes a cuidarla.

Observo una de las enormes cajas, al ver su contenido mostró una sonrisa, en esta estaban todos y cada uno de los trajes que Tomoyo había confeccionado para ella cuando solo eran unas niñas, su amiga a tan corta edad tenia mucho talento para el diseño, sin embargo en ocasiones los trajes llegaban a ser un poco… extravagantes, pero con el paso de los años la amatista perfecciono su trabajo, a tal grado de convertirse en una de las mejores diseñadoras de todo Japón, suspiro, seria una lastima tirar a la basura todo el esfuerzo de su amiga, así que decidió guardarlos, ya les daría algún uso. El teléfono sonó sobresaltándola de sobremanera, después de tomar un pequeño respiro contesto:

-Hola, habla Sakura-

_-Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo has estado?-_ era la voz de Tomoyo

-Ah, hola Tomoyo, muy bien ¿Y tu?-

_-Muy ocupada, lamento mucho no llamarte antes, pero no había tenido la oportunidad-_ se disculpo

-No hay problema Tomy, pero dime, ¿Cómo vas con Eriol? ¿Ya le dijiste?-

_-No, aun no, el trabajo nos esta absorbiendo mucho tiempo y tengo entendido que si todo sale bien regresaremos mañana mismo-_ suspiro cansada _–No se que hacer_-

-No te rindas Tomoyo, ya se te ocurrirá algo-

_-Espero que sea antes de mañana-_hizo una pausa_-Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué tal tu con Li? Ya hay avances entre ustedes -_

-¡Que estas diciendo Tomoyo!, entre el y yo no hay nada- contesto sonrojada.

_-Vamos Sakura, admite que te gusta aunque sea un poquito-_ insistió

-No tengo porque admitir cosas que no siento-

_-¿Estas segura?-_

-Completamente, además, el es mi jefe, es imposible que me enamore de el-

_-Yo nunca mencione la palabra enamorada, solo pregunte si te gustaba-_ Sakura se sonrojo mas, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la risa de Tomoyo _–Y, porque no estas en el trabajo, llame precisamente pensando que no te encontraría-_

-Ah, lo que sucede, es que Rei no ira a la escuela durante una semana, así que solo iré a cuidarla por las tardes, pero…- pensó un momento -¿Por qué si pensabas que no me encontrarías llamaste de todos modos?-

_-Era solo para probar suerte-_

-Valla, a propósito, me encontré con todos los trajes que elaboraste para mí-

_-¡Enserio!, esos fueron buenos tiempos no-_

-Si, pero la verdad no se que uso les puedo dar, a mi es obvio que ya no me quedan-

_-Oye, porque no se los das a la pequeña hija de Li-_

-Si, es buena idea, pero, ella solo tiene 6 años y estos trajes los hiciste cuando yo tenía diez- dijo tomando uno que parecía ser de hada.

_-Solo son 4 años de diferencia, además recuerdas que algunos se encogieron-_

-Si, eso fue por mi culpa- dijo soltando una risa nerviosa.

_-Yo pienso que si le quedaran, haz la prueba, llévalos a su casa esta tarde-_

-Si, eso haré-

_-Entonces te dejo, Eriol y yo tenemos que salir de nuevo con unos empresarios, ah y por cierto, recuerda que esos trajes deben lavarse en seco-_

-Si Tomoyo, gracias nos vemos- ambas cortaron la comunicación, Sakura tomo la caja de los trajes apartándola del resto y prosiguió con su trabajo, pensaba en la conversación anterior, y en las palabras de su prima.

_-Vamos Sakura, admite que te gusta aunque sea un poquito-_ recordó, si, no podía negarlo, su jefe era muy atractivo, demasiado y por el gesto que había tenido con ella de pagar la deuda de su departamento, pues todo indicaba que era buena persona, si tal vez le gustaba, pero como había dicho Tomoyo solo un poquito, de ahí a que se enamorara locamente de Syaoran era imposible, aunque todo puede suceder ¿No?, movió la cabeza repetidas veces.

_-No Sakura, tu no te puedes enamorar de Syaoran Li, el es tu jefe tu trabajas para el, si, eso es-_ se dijo interiormente _–Pero si me enamorara de el, ¿Qué tendría de malo?-_ ante el pensamiento se sonrojo nuevamente _-¡Ay Tomoyo, tu siempre con tus locas ideas!-_ pensó moviendo la cabeza.

-Mejor continuo con lo que estaba haciendo- se dijo, levanto una de las cajas, al hacerlo nuevamente pudo observar aquel sobre rojo, por un momento se quedo así, recordado el increíble suceso de hacia tres días, sonrió, ¿Por qué? No lo sabia, solo le daba una gran alegría, una inexplicable felicidad recordarlo, se sentía bien, extrañamente bien.

* * *

Frente a la mansión Li, se encontraba una mujer de cabellos rubios, Noriko había decidido visitar a su "sobrina" le daba curiosidad conocer a Rei, a la hija de su difunta amiga Noemí, avanzo con pasos calculados hacia la puerta principal, una vez aquí toco el timbre anunciándose, una sirvienta abrió la puerta, después de varias presentaciones, la sirvienta le cedió el paso amablemente.

-Se encuentra Syaoran- pregunto

-No, el señor no se encuentra en este momento-

-Y, Rei, esta en casa-

-Si, la niña Rei se encuentra en su habitación, gusta que le llame-

-Si por favor, la esperare en la sala- Noriko camino con elegancia, observando detenidamente cada detalle, cada rincón, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, al llegar a su destino tomo asiento en uno de los grandes sillones.

-¿Usted esta buscándome?- pregunto una voz infantil, Noriko al enfocar su vista hacia donde provenía la voz se encontró con la pequeña Rei.

-Así es, yo soy Noriko Suzuhara, soy tu tía- se presento la dama.

-Mi tía he, sabe, yo que sepa solo tengo cinco tías y sus nombres me los se de memoria, son Shiefa, Fanren, Fuutie, Femei y Meiling- Rei camino hacia un sillón frente a Noriko y tomo asiento.

-Eres muy lista- hizo una pausa –Ellas, son las hermanas y prima de tu padre- dijo haciendo una leve mueca de disgusto que Rei no noto –Pero yo soy conocida de tu madre, de Noemí-

-Pues no le creo- dijo Rei cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien, entonces como se que tu naciste el día 20 de junio, que el nombre de soltera de tu madre era Noemí Yoshida y que te llamas Rei en honor a tu abuela materna- Rei abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida.

-Pudo haber investigado- hablo después de un tiempo –No es gran cosa lo que usted sabe-

-Entonces, si no te convenzo pregúntame lo que quieras, lo se todo-

-Bien, ¿Cuál es el país con más especies en peligro de extinción?-

-No me refiero a esas preguntas- dijo Noriko un poco molesta

-Entonces no lo sabe todo- esta opinión hizo que la dama de ojos azules se molestara aun más.

-Me refiero, a que me preguntes acerca de tu madre-

-Ah, pues eso se dice- hizo una pausa -¿Cuál era su color favorito?-

-Amarillo-

-¿Dónde la conoció?-

-En la preparatoria-

-¿Cuál era su tesoro más preciado?-

-Un medallón- ambas se quedaron en silencio, Noriko mantenía una sonrisa y Rei solo procesaba toda la información.

-Bien, digamos que le creo, usted dice que es mi tía, pero yo no la conocía, ¿Cómo explica eso?-

-Eres idéntica a Syaoran-

-Al punto quiere- dijo Rei, Noriko solo lanzo una leve risa.

-Estaba en un viaje, después de la muerte de mi mejor amiga quería despejarme un poco, estuve fuera durante cuatro años, por eso no me conocías, eras muy pequeña en ese entonces-

-Si, ahora lo veo, usted es mi tía, es atractiva- Noriko sonrió –Pero es extraña-

-¿Qué?- la mujer borro su sonrisa.

-Si, la verdad, es bastante rara, no creerá que yo soy tan tonta como para creer ese cuento de que usted es mi tía por parte de mi mamá, que estuvo de viaje y que después de cuatro años regresa solo para conocerme, sabe es muy mala mentira- Noriko solo sonrió, esa niña era idéntica a su padre.

-Lista, eres muy inteligente para ser tan pequeña-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere y porque vino?-

-Ya te lo dije, vine para conocerte, es todo-

-Si usted lo dice, pero aun no me convence- en ese momento la puerta de entrada se escucho y después de unos segundos Sakura entro a la sala, aun sin notar la presencia de Noriko.

-Hola Rei- saludo la castaña

-¡Hola Sakura!- grito la pequeña niña con emoción, Sakura giro su rostro hasta toparse frente a frente con Noriko.

-Am, buenas tardes, supongo- saludo

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto Noriko sin responder al saludo.

-Yo, soy la niñera de Rei, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto- dijo cortésmente.

-Así que, la niñera he- la rubia examino a Sakura con la vista y se puso de pie –Valla, valla, no pensé que Syaoran fuera a contratar a alguien como usted-

-¿Disculpe?- pregunto Sakura algo molesta, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, ¿Había dicho Syaoran?

-Creo que entiende, alguien… bueno usted sabe- dijo mostrando una sonrisa –Tan, simple-

-Mire, la verdad no se quien es usted porque, yo puedo ser una simple, pero no soy una grosera- la sonrisa de Noriko se borro al instante –Y la verdad, tengo la suficiente educación como para discutir por cosas que no valen la pena-

-Para ser una niñerita, eres bastante igualadita- Sakura solo le dirigió una mirada fría.

-Con todo el respeto que se merece- dijo con un poco de ironía en su voz, Rei solo miraba la discusión un poco sorprendida –Yo solo he venido a hacer mi trabajo cuidando de Rei, no vine para discutir con alguien como usted que por lo que veo, es alguien sin un concepto claro de lo que es tener un poco de respeto hacia los demás, así que con su permiso "señora"- Sakura solo tomo la mano de la pequeña niña, pero antes de que pudieran salir…

-En primera soy señorita, no señora, grábatelo bien, y en segunda, ya veremos si por igualada no te saco de aquí-

-Sabe que, lo que haga o deje de hacer, me tiene sin cuidado- y dicho esto ambas salieron de la sala dejando a una Noriko muy molesta.

-Me las vas a pagar niñerita, ya veras- susurro para si, tomo su bolso y salio de la mansión.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Rei subieron a la habitación de esta última, no sin antes la joven castaña recoger una pequeña caja que se encontraba en la puerta de entrada, cuando llegaron cerraron la puerta.

-Rei, me puedes explicar ¿Quién era esa "señorita"?- pregunto haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

-Pues, dice que es mi tía, bueno amiga de mi mamá, pero nunca la había visto, se llama Noriko Suzuhara, creo- contesto la niña haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-La verdad, me hizo enojar y yo venia de muy buen humor- dijo Sakura cruzando los brazos. –Pero bueno, te traje una sorpresa Rei-

-¡Enserio!, ¿Qué es? Dime- pregunto emocionada.

-Abre esa caja de ahí- la señalo, Rei al hacer lo dicho se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrar diferentes trajes, todos muy hermosos.

-¿Son para mi?- pregunto

-Claro, eran míos, los hizo mi prima Tomoyo, espero que te gusten-

-¿Gustarme? Me encantan ¡Muchas gracias Sakura!- Rei saco de la caja el mismo traje de hada –Oye, quería decirte algo muy importante-

-Claro, ¿Qué es?-

-Bueno, mañana es mi recital de ballet y me gustaría mucho que fueras a verme pero…- hizo una pausa –Solo pueden ir los padres y… bueno…-

-Quieres decir que quieres que valla, pero no puedo porque no soy familiar tuyo- completo la idea.

-Si- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Pues, contra eso no puedo hacer nada Rei-

-¡No!- grito asustando levemente a Sakura –Yo quiero que vallas, a menos…- mostró una sonrisa – ¡Que te hagas pasar por mi mamá!-

-¡QUE!- exclamo Sakura retrocediendo unos pasos -¡Rei que estas diciendo, no puedo hacer eso!-

-Claro que puedes, además solo será por una noche, anda Sakura di que si- insistió, la castaña negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-¡No, no lo haré, no, no y no!- respondió, no quería ni pensar en lo que tendría que hacer en caso de aceptar, no solo se haría pasar por la madre de Rei, sino también ¡Por la esposa de Syaoran!

-Pero ¿Por qué no?-

-Por, por, tu padre, ¡Si! Tu padre, el no creo que este de acuerdo-

-Ah, por eso no hay problema, ¡Ahora mismo le llamo por teléfono!-grito emocionada y salio corriendo de la habitación.

-¡No, Rei, espera!- grito Sakura intentando detenerla y de inmediato salio corriendo tras la pequeña niña de ojos ámbar, pudo notar desde lejos como tomaba el teléfono y comenzaba a marcar un numero en especifico, la joven castaña corrió lo mas que pudo y de inmediato le arrebato el teléfono a Rei, después de esto comenzó a correr.

-¡Sakura, dame el teléfono!- grito la pequeña corriendo nuevamente, esta vez tras su niñera. Sakura llego al comedor, vio hacia atrás, no había nadie, al parecer Rei no pudo alcanzarla, sin embargo pronto sintió que algo le era arrebatado, lo próximo que pudo ver fue a la niña corriendo en dirección a jardín con el teléfono en las manos, Sakura corrió tras Rei, que ahora volvía a marcar un numero, al llegar al jardín, Rei coloco el aparato cerca de su oreja mientras aun corría.

_-Si, oficina del señor Li, en que puedo ayudarle-_ contesto la secretaria de Syaoran.

-Katsumi… dile a mi papá que soy yo- dijo entrecortadamente debido a que seguía corriendo.

_-En un momento pequeña Rei-_ luego de esto se escucho un silencio, hasta que de pronto una voz se escucho.

_-Hola-_ era la voz de Syaoran, Rei mostró una sonrisa.

-Papá, yo…- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas…

-¡No!- Sakura corrió como si su vida dependiese de ello y empujo a la pequeña niña, esto hizo que Rei soltara el teléfono.

_-Rei, ¿Estas ahí?-_ preguntaba Syaoran, Sakura y Rei estaban en el piso, la primera encima de la segunda, la niña trato de tomar el aparato nuevamente, pero Sakura se lo impidió.

-No, no lo harás- amenazo.

-Lo siento Sakura, esto te va a doler- Rei de inmediato solo un golpe al estomago de su niñera, que se doblego del dolor y al instante la dejo libre, la pequeña aprovecho la oportunidad y tomo el teléfono entre sus manos.

-Papá… quería preguntarte algo muy importante…- dijo entrecortadamente

_-Rei, ¿Qué esta sucediendo y porque hablas así?-_ pregunto

-Por nada papá… vas a llegar pronto a casa-

_-Si, llegare en una hora, ¿Pasa algo?-_

-Si- Sakura desde su posición, aun se frotaba el estomago con ambas manos.-Necesito preguntarte…- pero de pronto un ruido de interferencia se escucho seguido de un silencio total. -¿Hola? ¿Papá?- pregunto, sin embargo el aparato se había quedado sin energía. -¡No, porque!- grito la niña completamente molesta, al voltear se encontró con Sakura que aun tenia las manos en su estomago, una gotita le salio de la cabeza ¿Qué acaso pegaba muy fuerte? Se pregunto.

-¿Oye, Sakura estas bien?- pregunto acercándose a la castaña.

-Tu… como me ves- dijo con una mueca de dolor.

-Lo siento, pero no me dejaste otra opción- aseguro cruzándose de brazos, pasaron aproximadamente 30 minutos en los que Sakura apenas se reponía de aquel golpe, para ser tan pequeña Rei tenía una fuerza sorprendente.

-Y, ¿Le dijiste?- pregunto.

-No, se corto la llamada- dijo desanimada, Sakura suspiro aliviada.

-Te lo dije, no iba a funcionar- sonrió.

-Se lo diré en cuanto llegue- comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la mansión.

-¡Rei, espérame!- Sakura camino tras la niña, pero antes de que pudieran entrar, un auto plateado se estacionaba frente a la mansión, Rei solo sonrió y de inmediato corrió hacia el, Sakura al ver quien era también corrió pero para alcanzar a Rei.

-¡Papá, llegaste antes!- grito emocionada abrazando a Syaoran que acepto el gesto gustoso.

-Regrese antes porque la llamada que hiciste a mi oficina fue bastante extraña-

-Si, bueno yo quería preguntarte si…-

-Rei, no le digas nada, es imposible- intervino Sakura en la conversación.

-No es cierto- contesto la niña haciendo un puchero.

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que si!-

-¡Basta ya!, Rei, ¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto Syaoran desesperado al ver la discusión de su hija y Sakura.

-Ah, pues, mañana es mi recital de ballet- Syaoran asintió –Y yo quiero que Sakura valla, pero como solo pueden ir los padres yo le dije que quiero que se haga pasar por mi mamá- Syaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Qué? –Y quería preguntarte si podemos hacerlo, por favor- el castaño se quedo estático ante la petición.

-Rei, eso es…-

-Por favor papá, solo será una noche si, quiero que Sakura valla, por favor- rogó la niña.

-Rei, ya te lo había dicho, es imposible, podemos buscar una solución- intervino Sakura

-Por favor Sakura, tienes que ir, si, por favor- volvió a pedir juntando sus manos en señal de suplica, ambos castaños se miraron, si aceptaban, solo indicaba una sola situación y seria muy complicado para ambos…

* * *

Se encontraban en uno de los restaurantes mas lujosos de todo Londres y no era para menos, tenían una cita muy importante con dos importantes empresarios, Eriol y Tomoyo estaban sentados en una mesa cercana a una ventana, se habían mantenido en silencio desde que habían llegado, ambos pensaban, cruzaban sus miradas de vez en cuando, Eriol solo veía a todos y cada uno de las personas del restaurante y Tomoyo jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa.

-Am Eriol- dijo Tomoyo rompiendo el silencio.

-Si dime-

-Bueno yo… quería decirte… que yo…-

-Señor Hiraguizawa, gusto en verlo- interrumpió un hombre de unos 60 años cabello cano y ojos grises, Eriol se levanto de su asiento al igual que Tomoyo, misma que ahora mostraba una sonrisa forzada por su intento fallido.

-El gusto es mió señor Watanabe- saludo el zafiro con un apretón de manos –Le presento a la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji, es la hija de la señora Sonomi y viene en su representación, Tomoyo el es el señor Yamato Watanabe-

-Mucho gusto- dijo la amatista haciendo una reverencia, el hombre respondió igualmente con el mismo gesto. En ese momento un joven de unos 25 años, cabello negro y ojos grises apareció.

-Ah, quiero presentarles a mi hijo Kaoru, Kaoru ellos son el señor Eriol Hiraguizawa y la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji- -Kaoru saludo a Eriol con un apretón de manos y a Tomoyo con una reverencia solo que a ella le sonrió, la amatista contesto igual con una sonrisa, cosa que molesto levemente a Eriol.

-Bueno pues comencemos- dijo Eriol tomando asiento nuevamente, siendo imitado por los otros tres que lo acompañaban.

-Y dígame, ¿Qué contrato es exactamente el que ofrece las empresas Hiraguizawa? porque yo tengo entendido que…- comenzó Yamato, Eriol contestaba a todas y casa una de las preguntas en tanto Tomoyo y Kaoru estaban en silencio.

-Usted es la hija de la señora Sonomi- pregunto Kaoru.

-Si, así es-

-Bueno, es que ella nos ha comentado mucho de usted y para ser sinceros, tenía mucha curiosidad por conocerla-

-Muchas gracias, es un honor saberlo- contesto Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

-No hay de que, y dígame ¿Apoya a la señora Sonomi en los negocios?-

-No, la verdad soy diseñadora, ah y joven Watanabe dígame Tomoyo, me hace sentir mayor al hablarme de "usted"-

-Será un honor Tomoyo, pero entonces dime Kaoru de acuerdo-

-De acuerdo- ambos mostraron una sonrisa, Eriol veía la escena molesto, de pronto le surgieron unas ganas tremendas de golpear al hijo de su socio, pero se contuvo, el señor Yamato hablaba y hablaba pero el estaba mas concentrado en la conversación que mantenía su mejor amiga con Kaoru, pasaron los minutos y ellos solo reían, sonreían y platicaban muy animados, Eriol pudo observar como Kaoru tomaba la mano de Tomoyo y comenzaba a trazar pequeños círculos con sus dedos, la amatista solo reía. No pudo soportarlo más y se levanto de golpe atrayendo las miradas de todos en el restaurante.

-Disculpen pero tengo que hablar con la señorita Daidouji en privado-

-Eriol que…- pero antes de que Tomoyo pudiera terminar la pregunta, el zafiro la tomo bruscamente del brazo y la obligo a ponerse de pie, ambos caminaron fuera del restaurante ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos.

-¡Eriol, suéltame me estas lastimando!- grito Tomoyo una vez que estuvieron fuera, Eriol obedeció y se coloco frente a ella.

-¡Que te pasa, te la has pasado coqueteando con ese tipo!- grito molesto, Tomoyo solo hizo un gesto de no comprender.

-¿Qué, a que te refieres Eriol?, no se de que me hablas-

-¡Claro que lo sabes!-

-¡No, no lo se, dime de que hablas!- grito también desesperada.

-¡Que solo estas coqueteándole a ese tipo, al tal Kaoru!-

-¡Claro que no Eriol, que te sucede!, acaso estas insinuando que yo…-

-Que mas podría pensar, que eres una…- pero antes de que terminara un golpe se escucho proveniente de la fuerte bofetada que Tomoyo había dado.

-No puedo creerlo de ti- sus ojos ya estaban empañados –Yo nunca haría una cosa así, ¡Sabes porque!- hizo una pausa -¡Porque eres tan ciego que durante años, no te diste cuenta que Te amo!- ante esto Eriol solo la miro sorprendido. Tomoyo se dio vuelta, de sus ojos ya salían lágrimas, comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia el restaurante, Eriol seguían paralizado, no podía creer lo que su "amiga" le acababa de decir, fue entonces que lo comprendo, lo que había sentido durante todo el viaje cada vez que la veía, cada vez que le sonreía, los celos, todo, todo estaba claro, ya no podía negarlo, no había duda alguna, amaba a Tomoyo, idiota, se dijo a si mismo, por no haberse dado cuenta antes de la verdad, no perdió mas tiempo, corrió en dirección a la joven de cabello negro y la abrazo por la espalda, fuertemente, gesto que la sorprendió.

-Perdóname- susurro –Por ser tan ciego, por ser un idiota que desperdicio tanto tiempo- Tomoyo se dio vuelta quedando frente al zafiro –Porque al fin, me he dado cuenta que yo también te amo, te amo tanto-

-Eriol…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar los labios de Eriol sellaron los suyos comenzando con un beso dulce pero al igual lleno de pasión con el que Tomoyo había soñado, tiempo después se separaron debido a la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones.

-Me perdonas- pregunto Eriol

-Claro que te perdono- y así comenzaron nuevamente con otro beso sellando en el, el amor que ahora estaban seguros, sentían por el otro.

* * *

Sábado, 6:30 p.m. Sakura aun seguía preguntándose ¿Cómo se había metido en eso?, ahora la joven de ojos jade intentaba encontrar un vestido para el recital de ballet de Rei, en efecto después de tanto discutirlo, finalmente Syaoran y ella habían aceptado aquel "trato" en el cual la castaña se hiciera pasar por la madre de Rei, sin embargo ahora el problema era uno y solo uno, no podía encontrar un vestido, y el evento iniciaría en una hora, para lo cual Syaoran se había ofrecido amablemente a pasar por ella, después del incidente con la deuda el ambarino se sabia la dirección de memoria.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, los minutos pasaban y ella no encontraba el atuendo adecuado, fue entonces que recordó, ese vestido que Tomoyo había diseñado para ella, de inmediato saco de su armario muchos zapatos, cajas y ropa diferente hasta encontrar una caja de color blanco, en ella estaba aun vestido largo de color negro que se amarraba al cuello, y junto a el unas zapatillas del mismo color. Minutos después se veía al espejo con el hermoso vestido que se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo, se había maquillado levemente con tonos azules y su largo cabello lo dejo suelto.

Espero durante un rato hasta que se escucho como tocaban la puerta de entrada, Sakura abrió encontrándose frente a frente con Syaoran que vestía un traje negro con una camisa blanca, el castaño se quedo impresionado al ver a Sakura, no podía creer que ella fuera aquella niñera que cuidaba de su hija, esa noche se veía, simplemente hermosa, fue lo que pensó, en tanto la joven Kinomoto no se quedaba atrás, ¿Por qué nunca había notado lo bien que se veía su jefe con traje de gala?

-¡Sakura, te ves muy bonita!- ante este grito por parte de Rei, ambos salieron de sus pensamientos para volver de nueva cuenta a la realidad.

-Ah, si Rei, muchas gracias- respondió Sakura mostrando una sonrisa, Syaoran solo seguía pensando, ¿Por qué no podía quitarle la vista? Se pregunto.

-Am, papá, papá, ¡Papá!- grito Rei, Syaoran volteo la mirada hacia su hija. –Se nos va a hacer tarde-

-Ah, si, vamos- los tres salieron del departamento y se dirigieron al auto plateado de Syaoran, pasaron la mayor parte del camino en silencio, pronto llegaron a un auditorio donde Sakura supuso era el recital de ballet, Syaoran estaciono el auto y los tres descendieron, al hacerlo el ambarino ofreció su brazo a Sakura, que después de dudarlo un poco acepto el gesto.

-Ah y por cierto, nada de Señor Li, o señorita Kinomoto, si queremos que funcione tengo que llamarte por tu nombre y tu por el mió, estas de acuerdo- susurro Syaoran antes de entrar.

-Si, claro… Syaoran-

-Entonces, entremos… Sakura- dicho esto los tres entraron al gran auditorio, Sakura noto a muchas personas que se encontraban de pie, supo eran los padres de todas las pequeñas bailarinas.

-Señor Li, es un placer contar con su presencia el día de hoy- saludo la que parecía ser la profesora de ballet. –Ah, y usted debe ser la señora Li- esta vez se dirigió a Sakura.

-Am, ah, si- hizo una pausa –Soy Sakura Kino…- Syaoran y Rei la vieron con un poco de temor en sus miradas –Li, Sakura Li, mucho gusto- corrigió estrechando su mano con la de la profesora.

-Bien, ya es hora, Rei, vamos tienes que cambiarte y pronto vamos a comenzar, con su permiso-

-Si, adiós papá, adiós mamá- se despidió la niña, Sakura solo le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y luego de esto la profesora desapareció junto con ella detrás de una cortina dejando solos a ambos castaños.

Luego de que ambos estuvieran en sus respectivos lugares, pasaron unos minutos antes de que el telón se abriera y mostrara a la profesora de la escuela de ballet.

-Señoras y señores, es un honor contar con su presencia el día de hoy para este evento tan importante, muchas gracias- los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, después de esto las pequeñas estudiantes salieron a escena y Sakura al ver a Rei se quedo sorprendida, la pequeña niña castaña llevaba el mismo traje de hada que años atrás le había pertenecido.

-Ese…- susurro, Syaoran solo volteo a verla.

-Rei quiso usarlo, me contó que se lo habías regalado- Sakura solo sonrió, al mismo tiempo que veía como el recital comenzaba, todos los presentes ponían mucha atención, en especial a la pequeña niña vestida de hada, al termino del recital los familiares de las bailarinas se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron fuertemente entre ellos Sakura y Syaoran.

Rei bajo del escenario sin esperar a que cerraran el telón y corrió a abrazar a Sakura los aplausos se escucharon aun mas fuertes, el castaño veía la escena sorprendido, y extrañamente feliz.

-Muchas gracias mamá- dijo Rei aun abrazando a su niñera, Syaoran sentía que el corazón se le quebraba en mil pedazos al escuchar a su hija, ella necesitaba a su madre y el lo sabia mejor que nadie, sin embargo no debía, no podía decirle la verdad, estaba seguro que si la pequeña Rei se enterara, lo odiaría por siempre.

Continuara…

--

Hola, bueno una vez mas les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste, por otro lado quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, en especial a:

**j.sakuraplatina, Anais-Lovely-Angel, kamila, Lita Wellington, Angel Zafiro, zarae, Katy Kate, LMUndine, isabel y Haruko Hinako.**

Bueno, tambien aprovechando queria responder a una pequeña pregunta que me hicieron en el capitulo anterior acerca del ladron supongamos que abrio el sobre y dijo uy aqui hay dinero fue por eso que lo supo, siento mucho esa parte, se me paso, jeje, muchas gracias a todos y espero haber podido responder a tu duda Angel Zafiro que por cierto queria comentarte que me encanta tu fic de "Fria como el viento", soy fan, aunque no he dejado review aun pero prometo que lo hare en el final jeje, bien pues eso es todo por ahora, saludos a todas y todos los que me leen y ya saben !Dejen sus comentarios! nos vemos en la proxima.

Star Nigth.


	6. ¿Una boda?

NOTA: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen le pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP

_**Mi trabajo: Algo sumamente complicado**_

_**Capitulo 6: ¿Una boda?**_

Aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tomoeda 12:30 p.m. Sakura se encontraba esperando a su prima, según la ultima conversación que había tenido con ella la noche anterior después del recital de ballet de Rei, le tenia preparada una gran sorpresa, una voz resonó por todo el lugar anunciando el aterrizaje del avión proveniente de Londres-Inglaterra, minutos después pudo observar entre los pasajeros a Tomoyo que caminaba en dirección a ella con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Tomoyo!- grito Sakura abrazando a la amatista –Que bueno que estas aquí ¿Cómo te fue?- Eriol apareció en ese momento dándole a Tomoyo un leve beso en los labios, cosa que sorprendió a Sakura.

-Hola Sakura- saludo el zafiro tiempo después

-Hola Eriol, no tengo palabras, enserio muchas felicidades- dijo sonriente

-Pero eso no es todo- Tomoyo mostró su mano en la cual se encontraba un hermoso anillo de compromiso, Sakura solo pudo abrazarla con emoción

-¡Felicidades! Y díganme ¿Cuándo es la boda?-

-En una semana- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-¡En una semana!- grito sorprendida –Ustedes si que van rápido-

-No existe el tiempo cuando estas enamorado- dijo Eriol –Bueno, yo aun tengo que ir a ver a tu jefe, nos vemos luego amor, adiós Sakura- se despidió de la amatista con un beso y salio del aeropuerto.

-Y bien, cuéntame ¿Cómo estuviste tu?- pregunto Tomoyo.

-Bien, pues solo tuve un imprevisto con mi departamento-

-¿Un imprevisto, ¿Algo grave Sakura porque no me avisaste-

-Lo siento pero no quería atrofiarte con mis problemas-

-Y ¿Cuál fue ese improvisto?-

-Pues- ambas comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida –Primero me robaron el dinero que Toya me había enviado para pagar la mensualidad del departamento-

-¡Sakura, no te paso nada!- grito Tomoyo preocupada

-No, no Tomoyo, no te preocupes- hizo una pausa –Después de eso me notificaron que me desalojarían en 24 horas si no pagaba y como no tenia dinero tu te imaginaras, un señor llego ese día en la noche para sacarme del departamento pero…- bajo la cabeza algo sonrojada-

-¿Pero…?-

-Bueno, pues Li llego y pago la deuda-

-¡Ay Sakura, que hermoso gesto, eso quiere decir que le gustas!- grito emocionada

-No Tomoyo como crees, solo lo hizo por ayudarme- dijo aun mas sonrojada.

-Sakura dime algo, ¿Te gusta?-

-Yo… pues yo no…-

-Sakura, sin mentiras-

-No lo se Tomoyo, siento que me gusta pero, hay muchas cosas que no se de el y presiento que oculta un secreto, algo muy importante y no se que es, estoy cada vez mas confundida-

-Dices que oculta un secreto-

-Si, algo muy importante y a la vez peligroso, la verdad no se que es y no quiero involucrarme en ese secreto, aun no estoy segura si me gusta o no-

-Pues que te puedo decir solo piénsalo Sakura, estoy segura que las respuestas llegaran por si solas-

-Si, gracias Tomoyo-hizo una pausa –Y dime, ¿Cómo fue?-

-La verdad fue algo que no me esperaba…- Tomoyo comenzó a contarle todo desde la cena con los empresarios hasta la declaración –Después de eso me invito a cenar y ahí me pidió que me casara con el-

-¡Ay Tomy, estoy muy feliz por ti!- dijo abrazando nuevamente a su amiga. –Ahora, que te parece si vamos a ver los vestidos de novia, recuerda que tu boda es en una semana-

-Si, vamos, mi equipaje y el de Eriol esta en camino a nuestras casas así que no habrá problema-

-Entonces en marcha- y dicho esto ambas salieron del aeropuerto.

* * *

En la mansión Li Syaoran se encontraba como todos los domingos en su estudio, pensaba en su hija, en Rei, en todo el daño que le estaba ocasionando sin quererlo, pero no podía decirle la verdad, no quería perder a la única persona que le daba luz a su vida, de pronto la puerta del estudio se abrió dejando ver a un Eriol muy sonriente

-Hola Syaoran, ¿Cómo estas?- saludo

-Mal ¿Y tu?- contesto

-Primero lo primero, ¿Cómo que mal? Syaoran no puedo dejarte ni dos días porque te conviertes en todo un zombi- bromeo el zafiro

-Ayer a Rei se le ocurrió la idea de que Kinomoto se hiciera pasar por su madre para que pudiera verla en su recital-

-¡QUE!- se sorprendió –No, eso si es nuevo-

-Pero me di cuenta que ella lo que mas necesita es a una madre, nada mas, solo eso-

-Y Sakura es la indicada ¿No?-

-¡Que diablos te pasa Eriol, como dices eso!- exclamo el castaño levemente sonrojado.

-Oh, pues entonces explícate-

-Lo que quiero decir es que he estado pensando en si decirle la verdad a Rei, por una parte pienso que es necesario, pero por otra…-

-¿Temes que pueda odiarte por eso?- termino la oración

-Si-

-Haz lo que creas más conveniente, solo piénsalo-

-Si, creo que eso haré- hizo una pausa –Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué tal tu viaje?-

-De maravilla- contesto sonriente

-Espera, tú odias los viajes de negocios-

-Si, comúnmente, pero este fue diferente, simplemente perfecto-

-Y ¿Por qué?-

-Sencillamente porque conocí a la mujer de mi vida-

-¿Ah?- pregunto Syaoran haciendo un gesto de no entender.

-Con decirte que me caso en una semana te lo digo todo-

-¡Te vas a casar en una semana!- grito sorprendido –Valla, valla, y dime ¿Quién es la desafortunada?- pregunto ganándose una mala mirada por parte de su amigo.

-Es Tomoyo-

-¡Tu amiga!- grito nuevamente

-Syaoran, en primera deja de gritar porque me vas a dejar sordo- dijo sonriente –Y en segunda ahora es mi prometida y tienes que asistir a la boda-

-No me lo perdería por nada y bueno, felicidades- ambos se dieron un abrazo palmeando la espalda del otro, se separaron rápidamente y en ese momento la sirvienta apareció en el estudio.

-Disculpe señor pero es urgente- hablo

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Es la niña Rei-

-¿Qué tiene mi hija?- pregunto el ambarino preocupado.

-Esta muy mal señor, tiene mucha fiebre- Syaoran salio corriendo de inmediato en dirección a la habitación de Rei siendo seguido por Eriol, al llegar a su destino observo a la pequeña que estaba muy roja por la fiebre tan alta y respiraba agitadamente, Syaoran se sentó en el borde de la cama y toco la frente de su hija.

-Syaoran quieres que…- pero antes de que Eriol pudiera terminar Syaoran interrumpió.

-Eriol, llama a un doctor, rápido- el zafiro obedeció inmediatamente y marco un numero en su teléfono celular, sin embargo nadie contesto.

-Syaoran, el doctor que conocemos no contesta-

-¡Pues llama a alguien mas!- grito desesperado.

-Pa…pá… Sa… Saku… ra- el susurro de la niña atrajo de inmediato la atención de ambos hombres.

-Eriol, llama a Kinomoto, dile que venga-

-Claro- Eriol volvió a marcar un numero, luego de un rato alguien contesto.

_-Hola- _era la voz de Sakura.

-Sakura, ¿Eres tu? Que no es el celular de Tomoyo- pregunto

_-Si, pero ella ahora esta ocupada comprando un par de cosas, ¿Sucede algo malo Eriol?-_

-Tienes que venir a la casa de Syaoran rápido-

_-¿Por qué, que pasa?-_

-Rei esta muy mal, ven de inmediato-

_-¡Que!, en un minuto estoy halla, nos vemos_- y dicho esto corto la comunicación.

-Dice que viene en camino- informo el zafiro, Syaoran aun veía a Rei con semblante preocupado, luego de esperar varios minutos Sakura entro por la puerta.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunto preocupada tocando la frente de la niña.

-No lo se, acabo de enterarme- dijo Syaoran.

-¿No llamaron a un doctor?- pregunto Tomoyo desde la puerta.

-Si, lo hicimos pero no lo encontramos y francamente no conocemos a nadie mas- dijo Eriol

-Tiene fiebre demasiado alta-Sakura salio de la habitación y regreso con un recipiente lleno de agua y un pañuelo.-Quítele todas las sabanas- le ordeno a Syaoran, el castaño obedeció de inmediato, Sakura mojo el pañuelo en el agua y lo coloco en la frente de Rei –Esto bajara un poco la fiebre-

-Nosotros iremos por un medico- dijo Eriol y salio de la habitación junto con Tomoyo.

-No se preocupe, ella estará bien- dijo Sakura, Syaoran solo volteo a verla –Se que la quiere mucho y por eso mismo debe tener fe en que las cosas estarán bien, ya lo vera- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo el ambarino mostrando una leve sonrisa que logro sonrojar un poco a la joven castaña.

-No es nada- justo en ese momento iba a retirar el pañuelo de la frente de Rei, sin embargo antes de hacerlo rozo levemente la mano de Syaoran que estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, no supo que le sucedió en ese momento, pero con tan ese leve contacto sintió una extraña sensación de calidez y de protección, aparto su mano rápidamente, su corazón latía a mil por hora y estaba muy sonrojada, ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

* * *

Tomoyo y Eriol transitaban por las calles de Tomoeda en el auto de este último, tratando de encontrar a un doctor.

-Tu crees que haya sido buena idea dejarlos solos- pregunto Tomoyo.

-Si, les hará bien, no se si es mi imaginación pero presiento algo entre ese par-

-Si, yo también-

-Además, teníamos que buscar a un doctor-

-Es cierto, ¡Eriol cuidado!- grito Tomoyo al ver como una mujer se atravesó en el camino, Eriol logro frenar a tiempo.

-¡Que te pasa, fíjate como…! ¿Eriol?- pregunto la mujer al ver al conductor.

-¿Noriko?- Tomoyo solo observaba la escena confundida y un poco molesta, ¿Por qué su prometido conocía a esa chica?

-Quien lo diría, volverte a ver de esta manera- saludo acercándose al carro –Y veo que estas acompañado, ¿Es tu prometida?- pregunto al ver el anillo en la mano de Tomoyo.

-Si, Tomoyo ella es Noriko Suzuhara una conocida de Syaoran y mía, Noriko ella es mi prometida Tomoyo Daidouji-

-Mucho gusto- se saludaron ambas mujeres con una sonrisa.

-Y, a donde van con tanta prisa-

-Buscamos a un doctor, la pequeña Rei esta muy enferma- dijo Eriol

-Si gustan, yo conozco a un doctor, puedo llevarlos con el-

-Si, claro sube- y tras esto se pusieron en marcha nuevamente.

Horas después todos se encontraban en la mansión Li esperando el informe del doctor, una vez que salio denla habitación todos se acercaron.

-Doctor ¿Cómo esta mi hija?- pregunto Syaoran

-Mejor, ahora esta descansando, en unos dos días estará completamente recuperada, tal parece que tomo un resfriado pero gracias a que bajaron la fiebre antes se encuentra mucho mejor- todos suspiraron aliviados.

-Muchas gracias doctor, lo acompaño a la salida- dijo Tomoyo saliendo con el doctor.

-Syaoran, puedo entrar a verla- pregunto Noriko fingiendo preocupación, Syaoran solo asintió y vio desaparecer a la mujer de cabellos rubios tras la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Papá!- fue el grito que se escucho minutos después, todos entraron alarmados encontradote con Noriko tirada en el piso y Rei encima de su cama con una de sus almohadas. –Lo siento, es que tuve una pesadilla- dijo algo apenada, Sakura y Syaoran se acercaron sonrientes al ver a la pequeña mucho mejor de salud, Syaoran cargo a su hija en brazos y Sakura le dio un beso en la frente.

-Que bueno que ya estas bien Rei- dijo Sakura

-Si nos preocupaste mucho- dijo Eriol

-Que les parece si vamos a festejar todos juntos- propuso la prometida del zafiro.

-¡Si! Yo quiero helado- grito Rei emocionada, todos la vieron con una sonrisa y salieron de la habitación ignorando a Noriko que aun seguía en el piso inconsciente por el golpe que Rei le había propinado.

* * *

Una semana paso rápidamente después del incidente y por fin se celebraría la boda que todos esperaban, la de Eriol y Tomoyo. Sakura se encontraba en la mansión de su prima intentando calmarla, la amatista estaba demasiado nerviosa y caminaba en círculos moviendo sus manos y hablando cosas que Sakura no lograba comprender.

-Tomoyo, cálmate ya, vas a hacer un agujero en el piso además que no te entiendo nada- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-¡Ay Sakura, puedes creerlo, me voy a casar en cuatro horas y estoy muerta de nervios!-

-Tomoyo te pusiste igual cuando le diste la noticia a tía Sonomi y ya vez que termino por aceptar a Eriol muy bien-

-Si, lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo-

-Vamos Tomy-chan, mejor comencemos a arreglarte-

-Muchas gracias Sakura-

-No es nada, eres mi prima y mi mejor amiga, es lo menos que puedo hacer-

-Bueno, pero promete me algo-

-¿Qué?-

-Que cuando sea tu boda con Li dejaras que te ayude con todo- dijo sonrojando a la chica

-¡Tomoyo!-

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión Li.

-Eriol, te quieres tranquilizar, me estas mareando- se burlaba Syaoran de su amigo que caminaba de un lado a otro en el estudio del ambarino.

-No puedo- contesto.

-Quien lo diría, no pensé vivir para ver finalmente a Eriol Hiraguizawa completamente desesperado-

-Ya veremos como te pones tú cuando vuelvas a casarte-

-Ya te lo dije, no volveré a cometer ese error-

-Syaoran no digas "De esa agua no beberé" porque terminaras haciéndolo, algún día no muy lejano, apuesto mi nombre a que si-

-Entonces dime ¿Cómo vas a llamarte de ahora en adelante?- Eriol solo ignoro la pregunta y siguió caminando de un lado a otro, Rei entro en ese momento, la pequeña niña vestía un hermoso vestido blanco con flores amarillas y su cabello estaba suelto.

-¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto

-Hermosísima- contesto Syaoran cargando a su hija en brazos y mostrando una sonrisa.

-Oye tío Eriol, no vas a cambiarte- pregunto la niña señalando la ropa del zafiro.

-¡Diablos!- Eriol salio corriendo del estudio ante la mirada divertida de Syaoran.

-¿Papá porque mi tío Eriol esta tan nervioso?- pregunto con inocencia

-Porque esta algo loco- dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Ya esta, estas hermosa Tomoyo- dijo Sakura observando a su amiga que ahora estaba lista para el día mas importante de su vida, su vestido blanco se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta mientras varios mechones rebeldes se escapaban dándole un toque perfecto. Sakura se había encargado de maquillarla levemente con tonos azules, ahora todo estaba listo.

-Bien Tomy-chan, ya casi es hora-

-Sakura aun estoy nerviosa-

-No te preocupes, recuerda que pase lo que pase…-

-Todo estará bien- dijo completando la oración.

-Así es, ahora voy a arreglarme y luego nos marcharemos a la iglesia-

-Si-

* * *

Todo estaba preparado ya, Eriol esperaba en el altar a Tomoyo, aun seguía nervioso, no lo negaba, entre los invitados se encontraba Sonomi Daidouji que coordinaba todo detalle y le ordenaba a sus guardaespaldas que gravaran todo en video. La marcha nupcial comenzó a escucharse y en la entrada se podía observar a la pequeña Rei con un canasto en las manos y lanzando pétalos de flores, detrás de ella se encontraba Tomoyo que se encaminaba sonriente hacia el altar del brazo del señor Yamato Watanabe que a pesar de no ser familiar de la amatista la apreciaba mucho a ella y a su madre, al llegar frente a Eriol Watanabe le concedió al zafiro el brazo de Tomoyo y después de esto se alejo, todos en la iglesia tomaron sus lugares al igual que los novios.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos hoy aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de estas dos almas en sagrado matrimonio- dijo el sacerdote –Si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre- solo se escucho un silencio total, así paso toda la celebración Eriol y Tomoyo se veían con un brillo especial en sus miradas, en tanto Sakura y Syaoran estaban pendientes de todo.

-Eriol Hiraguizawa, aceptas a Tomoyo Daidouji como tu legitima esposa en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe-

-Si, acepto- dijo sonriente

-Tomoyo Daidouji, aceptas a Eriol Hiraguizawa como tu legitimo esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe-

-Si acepto- dijo también sonriente

-Lo que Dios a unido hoy, no lo separe nunca, puede besar a la novia- Eriol así lo hizo todos se pusieron de pie de inmediato y aplaudieron con fuerza celebrando con ello la unión de ambos.

Después de la boda todos los invitados llegaron a la gran fiesta, saludando y felicitando a los novios, finalmente llego el baile, Tomoyo y Eriol abrieron la pista seguidos por varias parejas, Sakura estaba sentada en una de las mesas luciendo un hermoso vestido verde y charlando con Kaoru quien también había sido invitado, Syaoran en tanto estaba también sentado en una mesa un poco mas apartada siendo acompañado por Noriko que también intentaba conversar , solo que el ambarino no prestaba atención, observaba la mesa donde se encontraba Sakura pudo notar como Kaoru se levantaba de su lugar y le extendía su mano a la castaña quien acepto gustosa, luego se dirigían a la pista de baile, Syaoran los siguió con la mirada ¿Por qué de pronto le daban tantas ganas de golpear a ese tipo?

-Syaoran, yo también quiero bailar, ¿Vamos?- escucho que decía su acompañante, Syaoran no supo el porque pero solo acepto, rápidamente tomo a la rubia de la mano y se encamino hacia donde se encontraba Sakura bailando con Kaoru, tomo de la cintura a Noriko y comenzó a bailar con ella que estaba mas que feliz.

Sakura se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a sentir un coraje inmenso, quería ser ella la que bailara con Syaoran, un momento, ¿Qué?

La música paro, alunas parejas regresaron a sus respectivas mesas pero otras esperaron a que una nueva canción empezara, esta vez era mucho mas lenta que la anterior, Kaoru le extendió su mano a Noriko que estaba a su lado, esta acepto el gesto algo incomoda y molesta, Sakura pudo notar como el muchacho de ojos grises le guiñaba un ojo y se alejaba con Noriko unos cuantos centímetros.

Ambos castaños se quedaron en silencio hasta que Syaoran en un impulso extendió su mano a Sakura que lo miro sorprendida, después de unos segundos acepto, el ambarino la tomo de la cintura, entrelazo su mano con la de ella y así comenzaron a bailar, lentamente, viéndose a los ojos y perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Sakura sentía como la misma sensación de calidez y protección volvía a inundarla, su corazón latía tan fuerte que incluso podía escucharlo, Syaoran cruzaba por una situación similar, solo que a el lo inundaba una extraña sensación de paz y felicidad.

El baile termino y para muy a su pesar de ambos tuvieron que separarse, por fin llego la hora en la que el novio y la novia arrojaran el ramo y la liga. Muchas chicas se formaron detrás de Tomoyo que lanzo el ramo, mismo que cayo en manos de Sakura lo mismo sucedió con Eriol, todos los hombres se formaron tras el a excepción de uno, Syaoran se mantuvo sentado en su mesa aun pensando en el baile anterior, Eriol lanzo la liga y sorpresivamente cayo en las manos de Syaoran.

Eriol y Tomoyo se miraron contentos, todo indicaba que en un tiempo no muy lejano una nueva boda se celebraría.

Continuara…

--

Hola, nuevamente estoy aqui con otro capitulo mas, espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus reviews, en verdad me hace feliz recibirlos, son como un vicio cada vez quieres mas y mas jeje, bueno y hablando de otros temas, ¿Tienen curiosidad por saber el pasado de Syao? creo que ya se la respuesta, asi que les tengo una sorpresita para el siguiente capitulo que creo ya no sera sorpresa.

Nos vemos en el proxio chap que se titula **"**_**Revelaciones"**_, creo que con el titulo se los digo todo, y recuerden !dejen sus comentarios!, saludos a todos.

Star Nigth.


	7. Revelaciones

NOTA: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAMP

_**Mi trabajo: Algo sumamente complicado.**_

_**Capitulo 7: Revelaciones**_

Un nuevo día se anunciaba con la salida del sol, Sakura sorpresivamente ya estaba despierta no había podido dormir durante el resto de la noche, aun tenia grabado en su mente el baile con Syaoran, cada movimiento, cada paso, todo.

Se sentía bien, feliz, muy feliz, ya no había duda alguna, lo tenia claro, le gustaba su jefe, le gustaba Syaoran Li y lo había corroborado la noche anterior, al verle con esa mujer, con Noriko, sintió celos, si celos de no ser ella la que estuviera bailando con el hombre de ojos ámbar, pero ahora una preguntaba asaltaba su mente, ¿Qué tanto le gustaba?

Después de la fiesta se despidió de Eriol y Tomoyo que partieron inmediatamente a su luna de miel y salio corriendo del lugar, quería estar un momento a solas pensar y aclarar aquel revoltijo que había en su mente y mas importante aun, en su corazón.

Suspiro, no iría a trabajar ese día, Syaoran había decidido quedarse en casa y la había llamado la noche anterior para decirle que no era necesaria su presencia, sin embargo le había prometido a Rei visitarla esa misma tarde debido a que la niña decía tenerle un regalo especial. Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento había tenido una rara sensación en el momento en que su jefe la llamo por teléfono, su corazón igualmente latía con fuerza, ¿Por qué?, aun no lo tenía claro y ese era uno de sus propósitos, saber que le sucedía cada vez que estaba cerca de él.

Se vistió rápidamente, tomo su desayuno y salio de su departamento aun sin quitarse de la mente al hombre de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar que, sorpresivamente le estaba robando el sueño, y pensar que alguna vez llego a creer que era fastidioso.

* * *

Rei estaba en la sala terminando el regalo que quería darle a su niñera, o mejor dicho intentando terminarlo, entre sus manos tenia un pañuelo de color rosa e intentaba grabar en el, el nombre de su niñera, pero se le estaba complicando mucho, cada vez que hacia un movimiento con la aguja terminaba por hacerse leves cortaditas en los dedos, tenia claro un punto no era lo suficientemente hábil para hacer ese tipo de cosas y eso la desanimo aun mas, quería darle ese pañuelo a Sakura por todo lo que había hecho por ella en los últimos días, así que volvió a intentarlo sin embargo no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando una nueva cortadita se le unía a las demás.

-¡Ay, no puedo!- se quejo arrojando la aguja con el hilo directo a la entrada justo cuando Syaoran entraba.

-Rei, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto

-Ah, bueno es que intento poner el nombre de Sakura en este pañuelo- dijo mostrándolo –Pero no puedo- agacho la cabeza un poco apenada, Syaoran sonrío tomo la aguja e hilo del piso y se acerco a Rei.

-Ven- dijo una vez que estuvo junto a ella, la niña obedeció y se acerco mas a su padre –Dame el pañuelo- así lo hizo Rei, Syaoran lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a grabar el nombre de Sakura con una habilidad asombrosa –Tienes que hacerlo con mucho cuidado, ahora toma la aguja y haz lo mismo que yo hice- Rei volvió a tomar el pañuelo en sus manos y siguiendo las indicaciones de Syaoran termino minutos después.

-¡Si, lo hice, lo hice!- grito emocionada y abrazo fuertemente a Syaoran -¡Muchas gracias papá!- hizo una pausa –Pero…- dijo alejándose un poco -¿Cómo aprendiste a hacerlo?- a Syaoran le salio una gotita en la cabeza, no quería decirle aquel detalle tan vergonzoso de su vida.

-Em, larga historia- dijo levantándose de su lugar –Estaré en el estudio- se despidió dándole un beso en la frente a Rei y salio de la sala dejando a la niña sola nuevamente.

Comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas, hilo, agujas y tela, cuando de pronto observo como una segunda mano le ayudaba, al ver quien era mostró algo de asombro.

-¿Oiga, que hace? pensé que estaría molesta por el golpe que le di-

-No, no estoy molesta, después de todo tuviste una pesadilla y es normal- contesto Noriko con una sonrisa falsa.

-Bueno, si usted lo dice- hizo una pausa -¿Vino a buscar a mi papá?-

-Esa es una de las razones, también vine para verte y hablar contigo un rato-

-¿Conmigo?- pregunto señalándose a si misma.

-Si- dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones –La primera vez que te vi dijiste que no creías que soy amiga de tu madre- Rei asintió –Pero en realidad lo soy, prueba esta en esto- dijo mostrando un medallón en forma de estrella con el nombre: _**Noemí**_ grabado en el.

-¡Es el medallón de mi mamá!- grito tomando el objeto en sus manos.

-Así es-

-Entonces, lo que dijo es cierto pero… ¿Cómo lo consiguió?-

-Tu madre me lo dio antes de morir-

-Ah-

-Si quieres puedes quedártelo-

-¡Enserio!-

-Si, por mi no hay problema- mostró una sonrisa.

-¡Muchas gracias!-

-Y, dime ¿Qué es eso que tienes en tus manos?- pregunto al ver el pañuelo.

-Ah, esto es un regalo-

-¿Me dejas verlo?-

-Si- Rei extendió el pañuelo, Noriko lo tomo en sus manos y noto el nombre de Sakura escrito en el. -¿Es para tu niñera?- pregunto con algo de molestia.

-Si- contesto feliz.

-Valla-

-Mi papá me ayudo- dijo sonriente.

-No… sabía que Syaoran hacía este tipo de cosas-

-Ni yo-

-Si, tu padre guarda muchos secretos- susurro

-¿Dijo algo?-

-No, nada-

-Si quiere ver a mi papá esta en el estudio-

-Muy bien, te veo luego, sobrina- Noriko se levantó de su lugar con el pañuelo entre sus manos y se encamino al estudio, Rei seguía admirando el medallón que no se percato de esto.

-Hola Rei- escucho de pronto que la saludaban, al voltear se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su niñera.

-Hola Sakura- respondió –Mira, es el medallón de mi mamá- dijo mostrándolo, Sakura lo observo por un momento, se le hacia muy familiar, estaba segura que lo había visto antes.

-¿Quién te lo dio?-

-Esa señora que se llama Noriko-

-Ah- dijo aun viendo el medallón, estaba segura, podía apostar lo que fuera a que había visto antes ese objeto en algún lugar, solo que no recordaba donde.

* * *

Syaoran estaba en el estudio leyendo varios papeles, sin embargo no podía concentrarse, aun pensaba en lo sucedido el día anterior, en aquel baile, una sensación de felicidad lo inundo nuevamente y sonrío, ¿Por qué?, no lo sabía, solo se sentía feliz, extrañamente feliz. Escucho como tocaban la puerta.

-Pase- segundos después Noriko cruzo la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Syaoran- saludo la rubia

-Hola Noriko- contesto al saludo –A que debo el honor de tu visita- Noriko tomo asiento frente al ambarino y cruzo las piernas seductoramente.

-Solo venia a visitar a mi sobrina y de paso ver como estabas-

-Bien, gracias-

-Por cierto, le entregue a Rei el medallón de Noemí, el que me dio antes de morir-

-Ah-

-Aun piensas en "eso" ¿Cierto?- Syaoran se mantuvo en silencio, como olvidarlo.

* * *

-Y bien Rei, ¿Cuál era ese regalo especial del que me hablaste?- pregunto Sakura una vez estuvieron ambas sentadas frente a frente.

-Ah, esta por aquí- Rei busco por todas partes pero no encontró el pañuelo –Creo que se lo llevo esa señora, se lo mostré pero ya no esta, ahora regreso- y sin dar tiempo de que su niñera dijera algo mas salio corriendo en dirección al estudio, al llegar a su destino iba a tocar la puerta, de no ser porque escucho el nombre de su madre fue por eso que decidió quedarse a escuchar.

-Syaoran, ya no debes culparte por lo que paso hace 4 años-

-No puedo, aun siento que fue culpa mía-

-Claro que no, fue un accidente, los accidentes ocurren-

-Pero pude evitarlo, pude hacer algo a tiempo- hizo una pausa –Si lo hubiera hecho Noemí y mi hijo aun seguirían vivos-

-Syaoran tu no…-

-Yo tuve la culpa de que Noemí muriera en ese accidente- En ese instante la puerta del estudio se abrió atrayendo las miradas de ambos, Syaoran al darse cuenta de quien era solo abrió los ojos con temor.

-¿No es cierto verdad?- pregunto Rei –Lo que dijiste ¿No es cierto verdad?- Syaoran solo bajo la mirada -¿Verdad papá?-

-Rei yo… lo siento- solo pudo decir -¿Rei?- intento acercarse un poco al ver que la niña no respondía sin embargo Rei retrocedió.

-¡Tú mataste a mi mamá!- grito con ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Rei yo…-

-¡Te odio!- grito con más fuerza aun, Syaoran sintió un golpe en el corazón -¡Te odio! ¡¿Por qué mataste a mi mamá?! ¡Asesino!- después de esto salio corriendo en dirección a su habitación seguido por Syaoran, Noriko solo veía la escena con una sonrisa de satisfacción _–Todo de acuerdo al plan-_ pensó interiormente.

* * *

Sakura caminaba al estudio, Rei ya había tardado demasiado en regresar, fue cuando noto como la pequeña corría en dirección hacia ella con la cabeza gacha.

-Rei ¿Qué…?- intento preguntar, pero Rei siguió corriendo, ignorándola, a la joven castaña esto le pareció muy extraño, y mas extraño aun cuando vio a su jefe correr tras la niña, Sakura los siguió a ambos y se detuvo al llegar frente a la habitación de Rei, pudo ver a Syaoran frente a la puerta cabizbajo.

-¿Li? ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto pero Syaoran no respondió.

-¿Li?, ¿Li?, ¡Syaoran!- grito haciendo que el castaño reaccionara en el acto y volteara a verla -¿Qué sucedió?- volvió a preguntar

-Rei… me odia-

-¿Qué?-

-Se entero que yo fui el culpable de la muerte de su madre-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Sakura sorprendida.

-Cuando tenia 19 años conocí a Noemí, a mi esposa- comenzó a relatar –Primero nos hicimos amigos y luego comenzamos a salir, un año después Noemí me dijo que estaba embarazada, yo estaba sorprendido, era demasiado joven para tener un hijo y creo que Noemí pensaba lo mismo- Sakura escuchaba todo con atención –Decidimos casarnos y tiempo después nació Rei, al principio todo estuvo en orden, las cosas estaban bien, pero todo cambio- hizo una pausa –Comenzamos a pelear constantemente, nunca podíamos estar de acuerdo en nada, ella quería salir, divertirse como toda chica de 20 años y no pensaba en Rei, no pensaba en quien la cuidaría en su ausencia, no pensaba en nada- Sakura sintió una gran molestia al saber esto ¿Cómo era posible que una madre prefiriera mas divertirse a ver el bienestar de su propia hija? –Un día llovía con fuerza y decidimos salir a una cena que teníamos pendiente con nuestros padres, íbamos discutiendo como ya se nos había hecho costumbre, escuche que ella gritaba voltee mi vista al frente y vi como un carro estaba a punto de estrellarse con el nuestro, trate de frenar, de esquivarlo pero no pude, fue entonces cuando nuestro auto se volcó, yo pude salir a tiempo, pero antes de que pudiera ayudar a Noemí el auto voló en pedazos- Sakura abrió los ojos impactada –Después llegaron varios policías, ambulancias, fue entonces que me informaron de la inevitable muerte de Noemí y que…- Syaoran paro en esa ultima parte –Ella estaba embarazada de un mes- la castaña tapo su boca con ambas manos –Me recrimine, día con día la muerte de mi hijo, de ese pequeño ser humano que no había tenido culpa de nada, que fue solo una victima de las discusiones, las peleas, de todo y me culpe por dejar a mi hija sin una madre, por quitarle a la persona que seria la mas importante en su vida y fui aun mas egoísta al ocultarle la verdad, al no decirle como fueron exactamente las cosas- Syaoran termino con su relato y solo agacho aun mas la cabeza, Sakura se acerco a el y lo abrazo con fuerza, acto que sorprendió al castaño.

-No tienes porque culparte- susurro –Las cosas suceden por una razón, el destino tal vez así lo quiso pero tú hiciste todo por ayudarla y ayudar a tu hijo- Syaoran lentamente fue correspondiendo al abrazo, minutos después se separaron, Sakura algo sonrojada.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- pregunto después al darse cuenta de que antes Sakura lo había llamado por su nombre.

-Am, yo… bueno…- tartamudeo.

-No, no hay problema… Sakura- contesto con una leve sonrisa.

-Creo que iré a ver a Rei, tengo que hablar con ella- dijo también con una leve sonrisa. Y de inmediato entro a la habitación, camino por todo el lugar, llamando a la pequeña pero nada, fue entonces que enfoco su vista a la ventana, esta estaba abierta y de ella colgaba una cuerda.

-No puede ser- susurro y salio corriendo topándose nuevamente con Syaoran.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al ver el semblante de la chica.

-Rei… desapareció… no esta- contesto con voz algo quebrada, Syaoran al escuchar las palabras "desapareció" y "no esta" salio corriendo en dirección a la calle.

-¡Espera, Syaoran!- grito Sakura una vez estuvo fuera de la mansión, estaba preocupada, era muy tarde y a Rei podía pasarle algo malo si estaba sola en las calles de Tomoeda.

Syaoran solo corría buscando desesperadamente a su hija, esperando verla en algún lugar, si algo llegase a pasarle no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Noriko que solo había observado todo desde un lugar apartado sonreía.

-Espero y con esto me deje de molestar- susurro para si.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el norte de Estados Unidos para ser más exactos en un hospital, una mujer de 29 años de edad, cabello largo, rojizo y ojos oscuros charlaba con un hombre de la misma edad de ella cabello negro e igualmente ojos oscuros.

-Oye Toya, ya no hay mucho trabajo en el hospital, que te parece si aprovechamos para ir a visitar a tu hermana, ya quiero conocerla- dijo la mujer entusiasmada, Toya Kinomoto volteo su mirada hacia ella y pensó por un momento.

-No lo se Nakuru, el monstruo debe estar muy ocupado-

-Vamos Toya, anda di que si- insistió.

Toya suspiro –Esta bien, iremos si nos es posible, mañana mismo-

-¡Ay, que emoción, gracias Toya!, ya quiero conocer a mi cuñada – dijo emocionada dándole un leve beso en los labios.

-Bueno, además, yo también quiero ver al monstruo- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

Necesitaba pensar ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde podía estar Rei? Caminaba de un lado a otro desesperada, Syaoran hacia mas de una hora que había salido en la búsqueda de la niña y no regresaba, fue entonces que se percato de la presencia de alguien más.

-¿Dónde esta Syaoran?- pregunto Noriko a pesar de saber la respuesta.

-Salio- respondió la castaña simplemente.

-¿A dónde?-

-Mire, ahorita no le puedo estar dando explicaciones-

-Mira niñita tonta…-

-Guárdese sus comentarios para después- interrumpió, un sonido proveniente de la puerta se escucho atrayendo las miradas de ambas mujeres, Syaoran entraba con un semblante preocupado, no la encontraba, no podía encontrar a su hija por ningún lado.

-¿Qué paso?-

-No esta, no puedo encontrarla-

-Syaoran ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Noriko pero no hubo respuesta, el ambarino llevo ambas manos a su cara, estaba desesperado, daría lo que fuera, así fuera su propia vida porque su hija aquella luz de su vida regresara.

Sakura pensó nuevamente, ¿Dónde buscar?- fue entonces que recordó la platica que había tenido con Rei días antes.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_-¿Tú, tienes algún lugar secreto?- pregunto Rei.  
_

_-¿Lugar secreto?-_

_-Si, bueno, un lugar al que vallas cada vez que te sientes triste, muchos de mis compañeros de clase hablan de eso-_

_-Ah, pues, si, antes cuando era niña solía ir a una cabaña que esta oculta entre el bosque, ese era mi lugar secreto, aunque seguro ya no esta ahí, hace mucho que deje de ir- explico_

_-Quisiera poder ir, seria divertido-_

_-Es mejor que vallas solo cuando estás triste, te ayuda mucho, pero espero no lo hagas por un tiempo- Sakura mostró una sonrisa._

_-Si- Rei igualmente mostró una sonrisa_

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

-Ahora regreso- anuncio y salio corriendo de la mansión dejando a Syaoran solo con Noriko, Sakura corría por las calles de Tomoeda, solo esperaba que sus suposiciones fueran ciertas, pronto llego a aquel bosque al que siempre solía ir cuando niña, busco entre los árboles, las ramas y los arbustos, hasta que pudo encontrar una pequeña cabaña, se acerco lentamente y abrió la puerta, pudo ver a Rei sentada en una de las esquinas con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Rei?- la pequeña al escuchar su nombre levanto la cabeza un poco –Gracias a dios que estas aquí- suspiro aliviada -¿Rei?- se acerco a la niña y una vez frente a ella se hinco a su altura –Rei, tenemos que regresar a tu casa, tu papá…-

-¡No!- grito interrumpiendo a la castaña –No quiero ir, el mato a mi mamita, es un asesino- dijo llorando.

-Eso no es cierto Rei- dijo Sakura levantando el tono de voz –Tu padre no asesino a nadie, fue un accidente, del que si, se siente muy culpable, tal vez hizo mal en ocultártelo, pero lo hizo por miedo, miedo a que tu ya no lo quisieras- Rei no contesto –O es que acaso ¿Tú ya no quieres a tu padre?- Rei no contesto nuevamente –Rei, tú que harías si ya nunca pudieras ver a tu papá, ¿Cómo te sentirías?-

-Triste- respondió con un hilo de voz.

-Porque lo quieres mucho ¿No?- la niña solo asintió –Rei, los adultos también cometemos errores, también mentimos y hacemos muchas cosas que no están bien- hizo una pausa –Pero tu padre ya sufrió mucho y tu debes comprenderlo, el ha dado todo por ti, te ha cuidado y trabaja noche y día solo por ti, para que estés bien y nunca te falte nada- la pequeña Li solo abrazo a Sakura fuertemente y continuo llorando, esta vez de culpa. –Ya, tranquila Rei, ahora, vamos a tu casa- se incorporo nuevamente y extendió su mano a la niña que acepto el gesto.

* * *

Syaoran estaba mas que desesperado, se sentía morir, su pequeña hija lo único que tenia en la vida estaba sola, en las calles y no sabia que hacer, solo caminaba de un lado a otro desordenando con una mano sus cabellos castaños.

-Syaoran, cálmate va a aparecer- dijo Noriko fingiendo preocupación.

-¡Como quieres que me calme!- grito – ¡Mi hija esta sola, caminando por la calles en algún lugar y todo es culpa mía!- fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sakura que llevaba a Rei de la mano, Syaoran al ver a su hija nuevamente se quedo estático, sin saber que hacer, pero antes de que pudiera pensar algo mas vio como Rei corría hacia el, Syaoran se hinco y la abrazo fuertemente mientras la pequeña niña de ojos ámbar aun lloraba.

-¡Papá, perdóname, perdóname!- Syaoran no soporto mas, solo sintió como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, por primera vez en su vida lloraba, lloraba al escuchar a su hija pidiéndole perdón cuando el debía pedir disculpas.

-Rei, perdóname tú a mi hija, perdóname tú a mi- susurro –Mi niña perdóname, perdóname-

Sakura veía todo también con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias- dijo Syaoran a la castaña.

-No es nada- respondió.

Noriko que se había apartado de ellos un poco, saco su teléfono celular y marco un numero, espero hasta que alguien contesto.

_-Ahora que quieres-_ pregunto una voz de mujer

-Ya se entero de la verdad-

_-Y, ¿Qué paso?-_

-Se escapo de la casa pero esa niñera la trajo de nuevo-

_-¡Eres una estupida Noriko, nunca planeas bien las cosas!-_ hizo una pausa _–Pero supongo no lo perdono-_

-Todo lo contrario-

_-¡No puede ser!-_

-Todo es culpa de esa niñera si ella no estuviera las cosas hubieran salido bien-

_-Pues deshazte de ella o tú me las vas a pagar-_ dijo cortando la comunicación, Noriko solo vio el teléfono molesta.

-Algún día me las vas a pagar tú a mi, maldita- susurro para si viendo a Sakura, Syaoran y Rei que seguían aun en la misma posición de antes ajenos al suceso anterior.

Continuara…

--

Hola, pues como siempre aqui estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo, como ven parte del misterio de la muerte de la esposa de Syaoran ya fue revelado pero aun faltan muchas cosas por aclarar, en cuanto a sus reviews, quiero darles las gracias a:

**j.sakuraplatina, Anais-Lovely-Angel, SakuStar, LMUndine, lorena, Angel Zafiro, Meiiko, isabel, Katy Kate, Magotito-chan, Lita Wellington, ****Diana Prenze** y en especial a **amagon**, muchisimas gracias por tu opinion.

Tambien quiero informarles que voy a tardar un poco mas en actualizar, sucede que voy a mudarme de casa en esta semana y pues no se cuanto tarde en tener el capitulo listo, pero les prometo que intentare actualizar rapido, muchas gracias a todos espero les guste el capitulo y ya saben ¡Dejen sus comentarios!, saludos y hasta la proxima.

Star Nigth.


	8. Vacaciones peligrosas

NOTA: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP

_**Mi trabajo: Algo sumamente complicado.**_

_**Capitulo 8: Vacaciones peligrosas, ¿Cómo me metí en esto?**_

Sábado 10:05 a.m. en cierto departamento una chica castaña se encontraba dormida, en su cara estaba reflejada la desesperación, movía la cabeza y negaba repetidas veces, al mismo tiempo que susurraba cosas inentendibles.

-No, no, no… por favor, no ¡NO!- despertó sobresaltada, sus ojos tenían pequeñas lágrimas y respiraba agitadamente –No, no, fue un sueño- se dijo a si misma –Fue, solo un sueño- paso sus manos por su largo cabello castaño, imágenes llegaban a su mente como si de una película se tratase, gritos, el sonido de un disparo, sangre derramada y alguien que caía al piso inerte y sin vida –Que alivio- suspiro levantándose de su cama con lentitud, se acerco a su ventana y abrió las cortinas admirando la hermosa mañana que comenzaba, suspiro nuevamente –Hoy no tengo nada que hacer, Tomoyo regresa en una semana mas, no tengo que trabajar y fui de compras ayer- pensó por un momento –No se me ocurre nada, creo que lo primero será darme un baño y después ya veré que es lo que puedo hacer- y haciendo lo dicho tomo una toalla y entro al cuarto de baño, saliendo de este minutos después seguida de una nube de vapor.

-Bien, veamos, ¿Qué hay para desayunar?- se pregunto una vez estuvo en la cocina ya lista para comenzar el día –Creo que comeré pastel- de la nevera saco un pequeño plato en el que se encontraba una pequeña rebanada del delicioso postre, tomo una cuchara y camino a la sala donde tomo asiento mientras comía. –Um, esto esta delicioso- grito con emoción mostrando una sonrisa –Le llevare a Rei un poco, de seguro le gustara- se propuso a si misma, había pasado ya una semana desde aquel incidente y todo parecía estar en orden, Syaoran había decidido pasar mucho mas tiempo con su hija fue por esa razón que ella no iría a trabajar, ya que el castaño estaría en la mansión y no era necesaria su presencia. Sin embargo no le gustaba mucho la idea, no era que no quisiera que Rei y Syaoran pasaran tiempo juntos sino que estaba 100 segura que cierta rubia estaría en la mansión acosando a su jefe cosa que a ella la molestaba de sobremanera.

Convivir todos los días con Noriko Suzuhara le estaba costando mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, la mayor parte del tiempo la mujer de cabellos dorados estaba en la mansión molestándola con sus comentarios y diciéndole adjetivos como "niñerita" o "niñera de quinta", aquellas "pequeñas opiniones" solo hacían que Sakura se enfadara y con esto comenzara una batalla verbal entre las dos mujeres, precisamente recordaba con exactitud que dos días atrás había tenido una riña con Noriko, misma que termino horas después cuando Syaoran llego de trabajar mientras observaba la escena confundido y no era de esperarse ya que la pequeña Rei se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala con un enorme tazón de palomitas y veía entretenida como Sakura y Noriko se agredían mutuamente.

-Esa mujer es… ay… desesperante- dijo cruzándose de brazos una vez que termino de comer su pastel –No comprendo como es que Syaoran la soporta si es imposible hacerlo- y esa era otra de las razones por las que ahora Noriko la molestaba mas, una vez que se entero que ella podía llamarle a su jefe por su nombre y Syaoran hacia lo mismo con ella se enojo tanto que termino por 

gritar un montón de discursos mismos que fueron ignorados por completo, suspiro, tenia que armarse de mucha paciencia de lo contrario estaba segura terminaría por amarrar a Noriko a una roca y lanzarla hasta el fondo del mar.

-Pero no es mala idea- dijo mostrando una sonrisa –Si, necesitaría una roca enorme, así nunca saldría del fondo- se levanto de su lugar pensando aun en mil y una torturas para deshacerse de la "tía" de Rei, recogió el plato que había usado y después de lavarlo volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar completamente aburrida –Creo que me acostumbre a ver a Rei y a Syaoran casi todos los días- susurro con una leve sonrisa, cerro los ojos lentamente recordando todos los suceso ocurridos desde que había conocido a Syaoran pero sobretodo el mas importante que fue unos cuantos días atrás cuando el le había confesado aquel secreto de su pasado, sin embargo seguía teniendo esa extraña sensación de que en cierta manera ella había conocido a la madre de Rei varios años antes y por sobre lo demás que la había visto hacia un año, pero no recordaba donde ni cuando. –Pero, es imposible, Syaoran me dijo que ella había muerto hace 4 años, a menos que…- abrió sus dos ojos jade y pensó por un momento, luego movió la cabeza repetidas veces –Sakura que estas pensando- se regaño a si misma –Que tonta, claro que no-

El sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, se levanto pesadamente y se encamino a la puerta de entrada, al abrirla se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

-¡Toya!- grito sorprendida

-Hola monstruo- saludo el mayor de los Kinomoto a manera de burla, Sakura solo ignoro el comentario y lo abrazo muy fuerte

-No esperaba verte- Toya solo correspondió al abrazo

-Pensaba venir hace una semana pero tenia que arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes en el hospital- contesto –Además ella me insistió mucho-

-¿Ella?- pregunto confundida separándose de Toya.

-Si- hablo una tercera voz, Sakura al voltear se encontró con una mujer de cabello largo rojizo que la miraba sonriente –Me llamo Nakuru Akizuki soy la novia de Toya, mucho gusto- dijo estrechando su mano con la de una Sakura muy sorprendida.

-No… novia- tartamudeo – ¡Hermano, porque no me habías dicho nada!- reclamo indignada

-Porque era una sorpresa, monstruo curioso- respondió

-¡Que dijiste!- grito enojada.

-Ya, Toya no molestes a tu hermana no vinimos para eso recuerdas- intervino Nakuru

-Aunque el fastidioso de mi hermano no me haya dicho nada muchas felicidades a los dos- dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa

-Muchas gracias- dijo Nakuru –Y como somos casi cuñadas, me gustaría que me llames por mi nombre, Sakura-

-Claro, yo encantada, y díganme…- mostro una sonrisa traviesa -¿Cuándo es la boda?- Toya comenzó a toser de una manera desesperada.

-Umm, aun estamos fijando la fecha ¿Verdad?- dijo la de cabello rojizo guiñándole un ojo a su novio –Pero, no vinimos solo para hablar, sino para invitarte a que vengas con nosotros a un club campestre-

-¿Club campestre?- pregunto Sakura confundida

-Es un lugar que esta a las afueras de Tokio, tiene muchas actividades deportivas, canchas de tenis, piscina, restaurantes y muchas cosas más-

-Nakuru quiere ir a ese lugar y quedarnos ahí durante la semana que estaremos de visita- hablo Toya que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio

-Entonces, ¿Vienes con nosotros?-

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo, tengo que trabajar y…-

-¡Trabajar!- grito Toya interrumpiendo a su hermana -¡Se puede saber donde!- a Sakura solo le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

-Este… pues…-estaba sin habla, no sabia que decir, si su hermano se enterara donde y "con quien" trabajaba estaba segura armaría un escándalo, conocía perfectamente a su hermano Toya, el nunca permitiría que ella trabajara como niñera y mucho menos con Syaoran, un sonido proveniente de la sala llamo la atención de los tres presentes–Ah, ahora vuelvo, voy a contestar el teléfono, entren, pónganse cómodos, ustedes saben…- y sin dar tiempo a que la pareja pudiera decir algo más la chica castaña corrió al interior del departamento.

-Si, habla Sakura- pregunto aliviada-

_-Sakura, ¿Eres tu?-_pregunto una voz infantil, Sakura reconoció de inmediato a quien pertenecía

-¿Rei, que estas haciendo?- pregunto

_-Bueno, es que…-_ hizo una pausa _–Ay Sakura tienes que venir a mi casa por favor si-_ pidió.

-Este, yo… Rei, no puedo ir ahora porque…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar Rei la interrumpió

_-Vamos Sakura no te cuesta nada, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor-_

-¡Bien!, iré ahora mismo, nos vemos- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza y corto la comunicación.

-¿Se puede saber a donde iras? Y ¿Por qué no contestaste a mi pregunta?- pregunto Toya con los brazos cruzados Nakuru solo miraba la escena, la menor de los Kinomoto palideció.

-Ah, a mi trabajo- dijo soltando una risita nerviosa.

-Bien, entonces te acompaño-

-No hermano no hace falta- contesto alarmada

-Dije que iré contigo, además me quiero saber donde trabajas-

-Pero…-

-Sin peros, Sakura Kinomoto- Toya comenzó a salir del lugar completamente decidido, dejando solas a Nakuru y a Sakura, esta ultima solo suspiro pesadamente y se dejo caer en uno de los sillones con cansancio.

-Porque presiento que no quieres que Toya se entere donde trabajas- hablo Nakuru sentándose frente a ella.

-Bien, pero por favor Nakuru no le vallas a decir nada a mi hermano, ya ves como es- la chica solo asintió –De hecho, no trabajo ejerciendo mi profesión, trabajo… de… niñera-

-¡Niñera!- exclamo asombrada, Sakura le tapo la boca con ambas manos

-Nakuru no grites- le dijo bajito quitando sus manos lentamente.

-Si, lo siento, pero no entiendo, si tu estudiaste tanto se supone debe ser para después ejercer tu profesión o no, según Toya tu te decidiste a estudiar periodismo -

-Si, pero una vez que intente buscar trabajo nunca me lo daban porque no tenia la suficiente experiencia trabajando, estaba desesperada y quería encontrar un empleo rápido porque me quería independizar, Toya ya había hecho mucho por mi-

-Pero para el no es ninguna molestia ayudarte-

-Lo se, pero aun así quería hacerlo, le pedí ayuda a mi prima Tomoyo, decidimos ir a la empresa de su ahora esposo para ver si el podía darme trabajo, pero para mi mala suerte resulto que no- hizo una pausa –Me recomendó con alguien mas, con Syaoran Li, dijo que fuera a verlo y que el podría ser me diera un empleo- Nakuru escuchaba atenta –Llegue a una empresa y me encontré con el, me dijo que necesitaba a una niñera que cuidara de su hija la llevara al colegio y la recogiera, yo acepte y desde entonces trabajo para el- dijo mostrando un ligero sonrojo al hablar de su jefe.

-Ah, y dime, el es de esos, padres cascarrabias que…-

-¡No, no, no! todo lo contrario- dijo rápidamente interrumpiendo a Nakuru que mostro una sonrisa picara.

-Ah, entonces ¿Cómo es?-

-Bueno… el… yo… este… es… es…- tartamudeo con nerviosismo y sonrojándose mas.

-Haber, déjame adivinar, de seguro es tan atractivo que cada que lo vez te deja sin habla no- pregunto con una sonrisita traviesa logrando sonrojar aun mas a Sakura –Bien, por lo que me dices todo indica que tiene dinero- hizo una pausa, se levanto de su lugar y camino de un lado a otro –Entonces, hagamos un repaso, no es amargado, es atractivo y tiene dinero, que bueno eso ultimo vendría siendo lo de menos, ahora dime, ¿Es casado?, porque dices que tiene una hija-

-Era, su esposa murió hace 4 años-

-Muy bien- siguió caminando de un lado a otro -Solo una ultima pregunta ¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-Creo que 25-

-¡25 y con una hija!, valla que juventud tan alocada tenemos- suspiro –Bien, bien…- hizo una pausa –Entonces, debo suponer que… estas enamorada de el- Sakura se levanto alarmada.

-¡Claro que no Nakuru!- grito, su cara estaba tan roja como una cereza.

-Sakura, no me lo puedes negar, la forma en la que hablas, te expresas y sonrojas cuando hablamos de el es evidente- Sakura no contesto –Está bien, tal vez no estés enamorada pero no niegues que te gusta- la castaña no respondió nuevamente – ¿Ves? ahora dime ¿Por qué te gusta?, digo debe haber una razón-

-Yo… pues… no se… aun no tengo clara la razón-

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-

-Es algo extraño, al principio cuando lo conocí no me caía nada bien, pensaba que era un egocéntrico y maleducado, pero después…- recordó de pronto el suceso de su departamento, en el que Syaoran muy amablemente había pagado la deuda.

-Después te diste cuenta que no era como pensabas- interrumpió, Sakura solo la miro sorprendida –A mi me paso lo mismo con Toya, solo que yo pensaba que era un machista sin sentimientos- dijo entre risas –Pero aun así ve como termine, lo único que me gustaría seria que aclararas tus sentimientos puede que te lleves una gran sorpresa- hizo una pausa –Ahora, lo que nos debe importar es tu hermano que cuando se entere va a armar un escándalo-

-Pero que hago, Rei, la niña a la que cuido acaba de llamarme para pedirme que valla a su casa y no puedo faltar, se lo prometí-

-Mmm, no puedes faltar, pero si vamos, Toya se va a enterar de donde trabajas- Sakura asintió –Bien, que haremos, que haremos, ya se, tengo un plan- dijo con una sonrisa, la castaña solo suplicaba que el plan de Nakuru funcionara o de lo contrario era muy, pero muy probable que se armaría un escándalo de tamaño colosal.

* * *

Se preguntaba, ¿Cómo rayos se fue a meter en ese enredo? O peor aun, que iba a contestar, no es que representara un gran problema, pero para el si lo era, tal vez exageraba, o tal vez no pero es que odiaba que su hija le pidiera "ese" favor y lo peor era que siempre terminaba por decir que si.

-Si, si, si, si, si, si- preguntaba Rei a Syaoran mientras estaban en el jardín descansando después de una larga carrera.

-No- contesto Syaoran

-Si-

-No-

-Si, por favor- dijo haciendo un puchero y juntando sus manos, Syaoran volteo la cara rápidamente, no señor, no iba a caer en ese juego, siempre que Rei ponía esa carita de inocente el terminaba por hacer todo lo que ella decía, y esta vez no caería.

-No lo hare-

-Pero porque- pregunto

-Porque no lo hare-

-Que malo eres papá- dijo la pequeña Rei, Syaoran volteo a verla y se lamento por haberlo hecho, ya que la pequeña niña hacia un gesto que indicaba que comenzaría a llorar muy pronto, y si había algo que lo hacia cambiar de opinión rápidamente era ese gesto, nunca desde que tenia uso de razón le gustaba ver llorar a una mujer y mucho menos si era su pequeña y única hija.

-Esta bien, lo hare, pero tiene que ser rápido- se dio por vencido, un recuerdo asalto su mente de una curiosa conversación que había tenido con Eriol

_**-Flash Back-**_

_-No- respondió Syaoran ante la petición del zafiro._

_-Syaoran, vamos, será solo por una noche-_

_-No-_

_-Pero…-_

_-No-_

_-Está bien, no vallas, déjame solo, tu regresa a tu casa a descansar, mientras a mi me devoran vivo- dijo Eriol fingiendo estar dolido._

_-Eriol, no te pongas de melodramático, en primera tengo muchas cosas que hacer y en segunda no te van a devorar vivo, son empresarios, es una simple y sencilla cena de ejecutivos a la que tienes que ir por ser el presidente de las corporaciones Hiraguizawa-_

_-Sabes, ya quisiera yo ser cierta mujercita que vive en tu casa, así si llorara ahora mismo estoy seguro que ibas conmigo- opino, Syaoran hizo un gesto de no entender el comentario._

_-¿Qué estas queriendo decir?-_

_-Nada, nada, solo digo que de seguro todas tus pretendientes quieren tener el poder que Rei tiene por ser tu hija- dijo con una de sus muchas sonrisas enigmáticas y salió de la oficina dejando desconcertado a Syaoran que aun no comprendía aquella opinión._

_-__**Fin Flash Back-**_

De eso ya habían pasado mas de dos semanas y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo que eso significaba, pero es que había que admitirlo, en muchas y muy variadas ocasiones era tan pero tan despistado que no se daba cuenta de las cosas, después de analizarlo quedo mas claro que el agua, cierto "poder" del que hablaba Eriol era el mismo del que Rei hacia uso ahora incluso tenia una formula para describirlo:

Rei + Lagrimas Syaoran hace todo lo que le pida.

Simple, pero diabólico.

-Entonces hay que esperar a Sakura- dijo Rei sacando a Syaoran de sus pensamientos.

-¿A quien?- pregunto confundido

-A Sakura, le hable hace rato y le dije que viniera- mostro una sonrisa, Syaoran solo pensó por un momento, proceso la información lentamente, lentamente y se dio cuenta de un gran y asombroso descubrimiento, ¡Rei lo había planeado todo! –Así podemos ir a la juguetería sin problemas- grito emocionada y corrió al interior de la mansión dando saltitos de felicidad, Syaoran seguía anonadado y de solo escuchar la palabra "juguetería" en una sola oración le dio escalofríos, ese era uno de los lugares a los que nunca le gustaba ir, ¿Por qué? La respuesta es simple, los niños siempre tienen que ir acompañados de un adulto que los cuide pero para su lastima esos "adultos" siempre terminan por ser las hermanas o las madres solteras de los niños mismas que siempre lo acosan y terminan por… bueno, por pasarse de… listas, en cada ocasión.

Pensó nuevamente y al final se dio cuenta de quien mas los acompañaría y precisamente era cierta castaña de ojos jade que inundaba sus pensamientos constantemente, desde aquel día le tenia un gran agradecimiento por lo que había hecho por el al encontrar a Rei, sin embargo aun no encontraba la respuesta del porque repentinamente un gran deseo de contarle todo lo sucedido lo había invadido de tal manera que cuando se dio cuenta ya lo había hecho, tal vez era porque ella le inspiraba mucha confianza, y era cierto, desde que la había conocido tenia aquella sensación que le decía que ella era muy diferente y especial.

-Papá, Papá, ¡Papá!- escucho de pronto que le gritaban, al levantar su mirada se encontró con Rei.

-¿Qué pasa Rei?- pregunto.

-Vamos a esperar a Sakura, estoy segura llegara muy pronto, vamos- dijo contenta, tomo a su padre de la mano y comenzó a caminar con el hacia la entrada de la mansión, esperaron durante varios minutos, luego de aquel lapso visualizaron como Sakura corría hacia ellos, al verlos se detuvo en seco y dio un gran respiro.

-Sakura ¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto Syaoran.

-No… no… pasa… na… nada- dijo la castaña entrecortadamente, lo bueno era que el plan de Nakuru había funcionado. Luego de que ambas salieran del departamento con el plan en mente, observaron que Toya se encontraba frente a la puerta con los brazos cruzados, después de dar un montón de explicaciones falsas claro esta, del porque de su tardanza emprendieron marcha hacia el "trabajo" de Sakura, a medio camino Nakuru quiso entrar en una tienda donde se vendían muchos muñecos de felpa, una vez estuvieron dentro, Nakuru le pidió a Toya que se pusiera de pie frente a una enorme montaña de muñecos, Sakura aprovecho y quito uno de los que se encontraban en la parte de abajo dando como resultado que una gran avalancha de muñecos se viniera encima del mayor de los Kinomoto que quedo sepultado, la castaña solo le dio las gracias rápidamente a la novia de su hermano y salió corriendo de la tienda a toda velocidad.

-Y… ¿Qué hacen afuera?- pregunto desconcertada una vez recobro el aliento.

-Rei quería esperarte-

-¿Esperarme?-

-Si, para irnos- dijo Rei

-¿A donde?-

-Pues a la…-

-¡SAKURA KINOMOTO!- interrumpió una tercera voz, Syaoran y Rei voltearon la vista hacia la persona que gritaba, Sakura palideció y al darse media vuelta se encontró con la figura de su hermano mayor que la veía con algo de enojo y tenia encima algo que parecía ser… ¿Algodón de azúcar?

-To… to… Toya- tartamudeo Sakura

-¡Me puedes explicar quien es ese sujeto, quien es esa niña y que estas haciendo aquí!- pregunto

-Am… este… yo… bueno…-

-¡Toya!- gritaron de pronto, todos observaron como Nakuru se aproximaba a ellos corriendo apresurada. – ¡Oye! Tuve que pagarle al señor del carrito de algodón de azúcar por lo que hiciste- dijo indignada –Oh- dijo al ver la situación que se presentaba frente a ella.

-¡Sakura, responde!- volvió a gritar -¡Que estas haciendo aquí!-

-Como que, que va a hacer, es mi mamá, a que mas tendría que venir, obvio a vernos a mi papá y a mi- dijo Rei, todos voltearon a verla y hubo reacciones diferentes, Syaoran estaba asombrado, Sakura mostraba terror, Nakuru estaba confundida y Toya estaba rojo de la furia.

-¡Tu, maldito roba hermanas, degenerado, pervertido!- grito señalando a Syaoran y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente, el ambarino solo se quedo en su misma posición, todo paso muy rápido, Rei retrocedió levemente, Sakura junto con Nakuru intento detener a su hermano pero le fue imposible, cuando menos lo esperaron Toya lanzo un golpe a la cara del castaño que solo lo detuvo con una mano sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

-Eso es todo, pensé que tenias mas fuerza- dijo Syaoran mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Ya basta, Toya por favor!- grito Sakura

-¡No me iré de aquí hasta acabar contigo!- grito nuevamente y lanzo otro golpe que Syaoran esquivo con mucha facilidad.

-¿No ibas a acabar conmigo?- pregunto Syaoran.

-¡Ya veras!-

-¡Toya!- grito Nakuru

-¡Syaoran!- dijo Sakura

-¡Sakura porque llamas a este tipo por su nombre!- grito Toya

-Que no oíste que soy su esposo- dijo Syaoran con burla, Sakura solo se sonrojo.

-¡Nakuru!- grito Sakura

-¡Toya!- dijo esta a su vez

-¡Ya cállense!- grito Rei atrayendo nuevamente las miradas de todos -¡Que no se supone que son adultos!- todos quedaron en silencio por un momento mismo que fue roto por Sakura

-Toya, Rei no es mi hija, es la niña a la que tengo que cuidar y Syaoran es mi jefe, trabajo de niñera-

-¡Que, pero si esa niña dijo que…!-

-Que grandulón tan más torpe, ¿No me digas que enserio te la creíste?- dijo Rei cruzándose de brazos, Nakuru y Syaoran aguantaron una carcajada por el comentario.

-¡Que!-

-La niña tiene razón Toya, fuiste muy pero muy torpe al no escuchar primero la explicación que Sakura te tenía que dar- dijo Nakuru, nuevamente todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¡Yo quiero ir a la juguetería!- grito Rei desesperada, a Sakura y a Syaoran solo les salió una gotita en la cabeza. –Sakura vamos, se nos va a hacer tarde- pidió la niña

-¡Que!, ¡De ninguna manera!- grito Toya nuevamente, Nakuru pensó por un momento y una gran idea surgió en su mente, se acerco lentamente a Rei, se hinco a su altura y le sonrió amablemente.

-Tu debes ser Rei cierto- la niña solo asintió –Bien, ¿Te gustaría ir a un lugar mucho mas divertido que una juguetería?-

-¡Si!, ¿A dónde?- pregunto emocionada, los tres restantes solo la miraban con duda, Nakuru se incorporo nuevamente y se acerco a Syaoran que estaba un paso mas atrás.

-Sabes, pensábamos venir a visitar a Sakura e ir a pasear a un lugar que se encuentra a las afueras de Tokio, es un club campestre, si gustas puedes venir tu junto con la pequeña Rei- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Que!- exclamaron los hermanos Kinomoto al unisonó, Sakura con sorpresa y Toya con enojo.

-¡Si, yo quiero ir, vamos papá!- dijo Rei dando saltitos de alegría.

-¿Y bien?- volvió a preguntar la de cabello rojizo.

-¡Por supuesto que no, yo no voy a dejar que ese degenerado se nos acerque siquiera tres centímetros!- grito Toya nuevamente atrayendo una mirada fría por parte de Nakuru y de Syaoran.

-¡Toya Kinomoto!- grito Akizuki con molestia reflejada, el grito que dio le causo escalofríos a todos los presentes a excepción de la pequeña hija de Syaoran.

-¡Yo quiero ir!- grito Rei nuevamente, Sakura solo veía al castaño con atención, si decía que si significaba convivir con el todo una semana, verlo todos los días, hablar con el… ¿Por qué de pronto la propuesta de Nakuru comenzaba a agradarle demás? –Vamos papá, si- Syaoran vio a su hija y se maldijo, a Rei le gustaba usar ese poder suyo con frecuencia.

-No lo se, tal vez…- pensó por un momento, vio nuevamente el rostro de su hija y maldijo en voz baja, estaba seguro se iba a arrepentir de lo que diría –Si-

-¡Si, viva, iremos de paseo, iremos de paseo!- gritaba Rei con alegría, Sakura solo sonrió al igual que Nakuru.

-Pero que la chiquilla no tiene que ir a la escuela, asi que no podrán ir- dijo Toya con una sonrisa triunfal

-Claro que no, las vacaciones comienzan el próximo lunes y como ya no tengo que ir forzosamente, si iré, grandulón- contesto Rei sacando la lengua en señal de burla.

-¡Que estas…!-

-Bien entonces ya esta decidido, iremos al club campestre hoy mismo, asi que nosotros iremos a prepararlo todo y vendremos en media hora por ustedes, Toya, Sakura, vámonos- interrumpió Nakuru empujando a ambos hermanos y evitando que una nueva batalla comenzara, esta vez con Rei y Toya como contrincantes, lentamente se fueron alejando, Rei solo sonreía y saltaba de felicidad.

-Vamos papá- dijo tomando de la mano a Syaoran y entrando con el nuevamente a la mansión, si, estaba seguro, se iba a arrepentir de eso.

* * *

Llevaba mas de una hora así y no podía evitarlo, desde que salieron de la ciudad de Tomoeda en el carro de su hermano Toya y en dirección al dichoso club campestre no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Syaoran, pero aun una pregunta seguía rondando su mente ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de lo bien que se veía cuando vestía con ropa casual?, quien sabe pero llego a la conclusión de que no lo había observado lo suficiente como para darse cuenta del porque.

-Sakura, Sakura- susurro Nakuru desde el asiento del copiloto atrayendo la atención de la castaña –Llevamos aquí mas de media hora y no le quitas la vista de encima, esta bien que sea atractivo pero te lo vas a acabar- le dijo bajito a manera que nadie escucho el comentario, Sakura se sonrojo furiosamente.

-Ya casi llegamos- dijo Toya con molestia, ese no había sido su día, primero lo sepultan bajo un montón de muñecos de felpa, luego por seguir desesperadamente a su hermana choca con un señor que vendía algodones de azúcar y para terminar queda en ridículo todo por culpa de una chiquilla insolente y del degenerado de su padre, que a pesar de no haber hecho nada malo seguía siendo un pervertido para el.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y pudieron notar como un gran reja de metal se alzaba imponente frente a ellos, una vez que Toya intercambio unas cuantas palabras con uno de los guardias, lograron entrar encontrándose con un gran lugar lleno de mucha vegetación y jardines bien adornados, a lo lejos se podían ver varias canchas de tenis, voleibol y la piscina de la que tanto hablaba Nakuru, luego de estacionar el auto en el estacionamiento del lugar todos descendieron rápidamente.

-¡Que bonito!, verdad que si papá- pregunto Rei a Syaoran que solo suspiro pesadamente, esa iba a ser una larga semana.

-¡Que ya dejes de decirme así!- escucharon de pronto que gritaban, al voltear se encontraron con la figura de Sakura que comenzaba a pelear con su hermano.

-Por mas que quiera no puedo, después de todo, eres un monstruo- Sakura dio una fuerte patada a su hermano que no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla y solo mostro una mueca de dolor.

-Pateas fuerte Sakura- escucho a Rei, Sakura al voltear se encontró con el rostro sorprendido de Syaoran y a la pequeña que la veía con una sonrisa, se sonrojo.

_-Ahora si van a pensar que soy un monstruo-_ pensó, y comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

-Sakura, espera, tenemos que pedir las habitaciones- dijo Nakuru caminando tras ella, Syaoran y Rei también comenzaron a caminar dejando solo a Toya que seguía aun con la cabeza gacha en señal de que aquella patada aun le dolía y mucho.

Una vez estuvieron en recepción, pidieron 3 habitaciones, en una dormirían Sakura, Rei y Nakuru, en las otras dos restantes, en una Syaoran y en la otra Toya, el plan original era que ellos estuvieran en una misma habitación, sin embargo Toya comenzó a amenazar al ambarino diciendo cosas como, "vas a amanecer muerto", "mañana respiraras por un tubo" y "si no puedes levantarte ya sabes porque, mocoso", Syaoran no se quedo atrás con lo de las amenazas y empezó a responderlas todas y cada una de ellas con respuestas como "Enserio, ¿No me digas?" "Para que respirar por un tubo si puedo hacerlo normalmente" y "Puedo caminar muy bien", finalmente todo quedo en lo mismo, en nada.

-Es esta- dijo Sakura deteniéndose frente a una puerta de madera que tenia marcado el numero 616 –La 617 es la de Syaoran y la 618 la de mi hermano-

-¡Que demonios es esto!- grito Toya una vez abrió la puerta de su habitación, Sakura, Nakuru, Rei y Syaoran voltearon a verlo, se acercaron un poco y descubrieron la causa de la maldición

-¡Al grandulón le dieron una habitación llena de tierra!- dijo Rei burlándose del como en el interior de la habitación lo único que podía verse era montañas de arena y roca, Syaoran comenzó a reír siendo seguido por su hija y por Nakuru.

-¡Nakuru!- grito al ver como su novia se estaba burlando de su desgracia.

-Ay Toya, lo siento pero, es muy gracioso- dijo comenzando a reír nuevamente, Sakura solo los veía con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Oye Toya, tenemos que ir a recepción para que te den una nueva habitación- dijo Sakura

-Bien, vamos- dijo comenzando a caminar con su hermana.

-Hey, hey, yo voy con Toya, tu Sakurita te quedas aquí con Li y con la pequeña Rei, en un momento volvemos- dijo Nakuru tomando a Toya del brazo y comenzando a caminar con el.

-¡Que, como que se va a quedar con…!- comenzó a gritar, Nakuru solo lo ignoro y siguió caminando con el.

-Que torpe- dijo Rei, Syaoran solo le sonrió a su hija, Sakura abrió la puerta de su habitación y de inmediato Rei entro para tomar una de las grandes camas que había, dejando solos a ambos castaños.

-Rei esta muy feliz- opino Sakura con una sonrisa

-Si, pensaba que no había sido buena idea venir, pero viéndolo de esa manera, no creo que sea tan malo- contesto Syaoran caminando en dirección a la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Por qué pensabas que no era buena idea?- pregunto Sakura con curiosidad.

-Simplemente porque tu hermano piensa que soy el, ¿Cómo me dijo?, ah si, el maldito roba hermanas- dijo imitando la voz de Toya.

-Con respecto a eso discúlpalo, el es muy… celoso en cuanto a esas cosas- dijo apenada

-No te preocupes, si yo fuera el también estaría celoso-

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Sakura que no había escuchado el comentario, Syaoran se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojo levemente.

-No, nada, que no te preocupes-

-Aun así disculpa, se sobrepaso y mucho- contesto cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Señores Li!, que gusto volver a verlos- escucharon una voz, al voltear se encontraron con una gran pero gran sorpresa, pues la profesora que los había visto aquel día en el recital de ballet de Rei se encontraba frente a ellos.

-Ah, hola profesora Nakano- saludo Syaoran con una gotita en la cabeza, si Toya quería matarlo ahora estaba seguro lo haría una vez se enterara de aquella mentira.

-Oye Sak…- escucharon de pronto, Sakura solo tomo a Rei de los hombros y le tapo la boca con una mano para evitar que los descubrieran, la pequeña al ver ahí a su profesora de ballet abrió los ojos asombrada, la castaña se separo de ella lentamente unos cuantos segundos después lo suficiente como para que se diera cuenta de lo que tenia que hacer.

-¡Profesora!, ¿Cómo esta?- saludo la pequeña Rei con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-Muy bien, vine aquí para pasar una semana de relajación y me encuentro con ustedes, también llegaron hoy- pregunto, los tres voltearon a verse con nerviosismo, procesaron la información, la profesora había dicho "vine aquí", "una semana" y "también llegaron hoy", lo que solo indicaba una cosa, Sakura debía volver a su postura de madre y esposa responsable durante todo una semana para evitar que a Rei pudieran expulsarla de la academia de ballet por tal mentira.

-Am, si, llegamos hoy, ¿Verdad amor?- le pregunto a Syaoran que de inmediato capto el mensaje.

-Si, también vinimos a pasar una "semana de relajación"- ironizo en lo último, esa semana no iba a tener nada de relajante.

-Entonces, creo que los estaré viendo por aquí, con su permiso- dijo y comenzó a caminar alejándose de ellos, cuando estuvieron "fuera de peligro" suspiraron aliviados.

-Lo ves Rei, por eso te dije que era peligroso- dijo Sakura

-Por ahora cada vez que nos encontremos con ella tenemos que fingir, o estoy seguro vamos a tener muchos problemas si se entera- comento el ambarino.

-Si, pero ahora lo que me preocupa no es la profesora sino mi…-

-¿¡Syaoran!?- gritaron de pronto a la lejanía interrumpiendo a Sakura, los tres observaron a una joven de cabello negro y ojos rubí que se aproximaba a ellos con una sonrisa, al llegar se abrazo a Syaoran tirándolo al suelo. -¡Ay, si eres tu, no puedo creer que estés aquí, es un milagro encontrarte!- grito emocionada.

-¡Meiling que diablos haces bájate, ya estas lo suficientemente grandecita como para seguir haciendo esto!- grito el ambarino.

-Ay Syaoran tu siempre tan simpático- dijo con una sonrisa omitiendo aquella opinión, Sakura lo veía todo un poco molesta, ¿Quién era ella?

-¡Tía Meiling!- grito Rei emocionada, la chica levanto su mirada rubí encontrándose con la pequeña niña a la que abrazo muy fuerte.

-¡Hola Rei! Sigues igual de bonita como siempre, y mira ¡Has crecido mucho! Casi ni te reconozco- Sakura solo lo observaba todo desde un lugar algo apartado.

-Por última vez, ¡Meiling, quítate de encima!- grito Syaoran nuevamente, Meiling obedeció al instante.

-Tranquilo Syaoran, no seas amargado- dijo haciendo un ademan, pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia de la castaña y sonrió.

-Hola, discúlpame por no haberme presentado, soy Meiling Li, prometida y futura esposa de Syaoran- dijo señalando al ambarino que estaba poniéndose de pie y al escuchar tal aclaración cayo nuevamente al piso, Sakura solo la vio con sorpresa.

-¡Que te pasa Meiling!- grito desde donde se encontraba, la joven solo comenzó a reír.

-Ay, no aguantas ni una bromita, lo siento, la verdad es que soy la prima de Syaoran- dijo con una sonrisa, Sakura también sonrió con algo de alivio.

-Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Kinomoto- se presento.

-Es mi niñera- intervino Rei con una sonrisa –Y también es mi amiga-

-Valla Syaoran por lo que veo ella es muy bonita tu no pierdes el tiempo primo, y díganme ¿Cuándo se casan?- ante esta pregunta Syaoran que estaba a punto de incorporarse nuevamente cayo al piso, Sakura se sonrojo y Rei hizo un gesto de no entender.

-¡Meiling!- grito también algo sonrojado.

-¿Qué?, solo digo lo que veo, aquí entre nos, a mi me agradas mucho para ser la nueva señora Li- le susurro a Sakura que solo se sonrojo mas, de pronto solo observaron como la profesora de ballet se acercaba nuevamente a ellos.

-Disculpen, pero se me olvidaba, pequeña Rei, las clases de ballet se iniciaran hasta dentro de tres semanas mas- informo una vez estuvo frente a ellos.

-¿Por qué profesora?- pregunto la niña

-Sucede que comenzaran a hacer reparaciones en la academia y terminaran hasta después- informo –Bueno ahora si con su permiso, los vere luego, pequeña Rei, señora Li, señor Li, señorita- En cuanto perdieron a la profesora de vista la risa de Meiling se escucho por todo el lugar.

-Yo que creía que ustedes dos estaban perdiendo el tiempo y ya hasta se casaron- dijo entre risas logrando sonrojar a los castaños, Rei solo ladeo la cabeza, Syaoran seguía pensando lo mismo, esa semana no solo no iba a tener nada de relajante, sino que también seria una de las peores de su vida.

-Que se supone que estas haciendo aquí- pregunto Syaoran

-Como que, vine a relajarme durante una semana, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- el ambarino maldijo por lo bajo, porque resultaba ahora que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir a ese club a pasar una "semana de relajación"

-Viniste con, alguien mas- pregunto nuevamente cruzando los dedos porque no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

-Si, vine con tus hermanas-

-¡Que!- grito con pánico

-Ay, no es cierto, ellas se quedaron en Hong Kong junto con Tía Ieran, primo tranquilo- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver como a Syaoran casi le da un infarto, y es que sus hermanas no eran precisamente el grupo de hermanas tranquilas que se supone tendrían que ser.

-¡Porque ese maldito mocoso insolente se tiene que quedar aquí junto con ustedes y yo casi cincuenta pisos mas arriba!- escucharon de pronto, pudieron notar como Toya se acercaba maldiciendo su suerte, ahora lo reafirmaba, ese no era su día, Nakuru solo reía al ver las expresiones que su novio mostraba.

-¿Qué sucedió hermano?- pregunto Sakura

-Lo que pasa es que esta molesto porque el gerente nos dijo que la habitación 618 estaba siendo remodelada, así que a manera de disculpa le dieron una de las mejores habitaciones del club- Sakura Syaoran y Rei se desconcertaron.

-¿Qué acaso eso tiene algo de malo?- pregunto Syaoran

-Bueno, la habitación es la numero 801, o sea cuatro pisos mas arriba así que por eso…-

-No voy a poder vigilar que este pervertido se le acerque a mi hermana- interrumpió Toya con molestia.

-Óyeme, óyeme, a mi primo no le dicen pervertido mientras yo este aquí presente para evitarlo- dijo Meiling involucrándose en la conversación.

-Tu ¿Quién rayos eres chiquilla?-

-¿Chiquilla?, para que te lo sepas tengo 25 años muy bien cumplidos y mi nombre es Meiling Li, haz tus deducciones- dijo con molestia

-¡Chiquilla insolente deberías…!- pero antes de terminar solo pudo sentir un dolor agudo en su pie derecho.

-Perdón Li, mi hermano es muy… expresivo- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Ay, no me digas Li cuñada, dime Meiling- contesto con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que hacia que Sakura se sonrojara al igual que Syaoran.

-¡Como que cuña…!- Toya iba a decir algo nuevamente pero esta vez el dolor se hizo presente en su pie izquierdo.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Nakuru Akizuki, en nombre de mi novio te pido una disculpa- dijo también mostrando una sonrisa.

-No hay problema- hizo una pausa –Y, Sakura, primo, ¿Cuál es su habitación?- pregunto

-La mía es la 616- contesto Sakura, Meiling dirigió su vista hacia Syaoran.

-617-

-¡Como, que no duermen juntos, si ya están casados!- los castaños se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo, mientras tanto Nakuru veía a la joven Li con interés, tal vez si le contaba su plan ella aceptaría.

-¡Que diablos estas diciendo chiqui…!- antes de terminar Nakuru volvió a lanzar una patada a su pie izquierdo.

-Am, ¿Meiling, cierto?- la chica de cabello negro solo asintió –Podría hablar a solas contigo-

-Claro- caminaron un poco alejándose, los demás solo las veían con duda, minutos después ambas se acercaron nuevamente al grupo con una sonrisa.

-Y bien, ¿Qué planean hacer el día de hoy?- pregunto Meiling

-La verdad no teníamos nada planeado- contesto Sakura

-¿Qué les parece si esta noche vamos a la discoteca a bailar?- propuso

-¡Que estas loca Meiling!- grito Syaoran

-Primo, no seas así mira que Sakura quiere ir, ¿Verdad que si?-

-Bueno… yo-

-¿Lo ves, que no piensas darle gusto a tu esposa?- dijo interrumpiendo a la castaña.

-En primera Meiling, Sakura no es mi esposa y en segunda ya te dije que no-

-Mmm, así que ¿Sakura he?- dijo con una sonrisa picara, el ambarino capto el mensaje y solo desvió la mirada.

-Tía Meiling, ¿Qué es una discoteca?- pregunto Rei con inocencia

-Es un lugar al que las personas van a bailar y a divertirse-

-¿Puedo ir?-

-No porque aun estas muy pequeña-

-No es justo- dijo haciendo un puchero

-Meiling, por si no te has dado cuenta ¿Quién va a quedarse con mi hija si estamos "divirtiéndonos" como tu lo llamas?- dijo Syaoran

-Si gustan ustedes vallan Toya y yo nos quedaremos con la pequeña Rei y le mostraremos el club- propuso Nakuru

-¡Que, de ninguna manera voy a cuidar de esa chiquilla insolen…!- Nakuru y Sakura lanzaron una fuerte patada al mismo tiempo haciendo que el mayor de los Kinomoto se retorciera de dolor

-Bien, si no hay problema entonces…- Meiling iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por Syaoran.

-Claro que no, a mi no me gustaría causarle problemas a Akizuki-

-Para mi no es ninguna molestia- dijo Nakuru.

-Pero para mi…- nuevamente el comentario de Toya quedo incompleto ya que Nakuru volvió a patearlo con mucha fuerza.

-El dice que no habrá problema, ¿Verdad cielo?- Toya no respondió, podía sentir que sus pies palpitaban fuertemente, si seguía así, estaba seguro su novia y su hermana lo dejarían invalido.

-Pero…- Syaoran iba a objetar nuevamente pero fue interrumpido.

-Primo si Nakuru dice que no hay problema no lo hay, además, ya es tiempo que te diviertas un poco-

-Gracias Akizuki-

-No hay de que Li, ahora hay que irnos ya, vamos pequeña Rei, vámonos Toya-

-Si, adiós papá, adiós Sakura, adiós Tía Meiling- se despidió la pequeña y de inmediato comenzaron a caminar.

-Bien, entonces vámonos- dijo Meiling caminando hacia la dirección opuesta.

-Pero, pensé que íbamos a ir en la noche y son solo las 4 de la tarde- dijo Sakura viendo su reloj de pulsera

-Si, pero primero iremos a divertirnos un rato en las demás actividades y después iremos, se nos hará tarde si no comenzamos ya-

-Meiling, no podemos ir a una discoteca, ya no somos adolescentes- opino Syaoran.

-Tal vez no, pero aun somos jóvenes, además Syaoran, a ti te gustaban esos lugares cuando tenias 19 y precisamente fue en uno de ellos en donde conociste a…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar Syaoran la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar con ella, Sakura solo los observo por un momento confundida, ¿Qué había querido decir Meiling con ese comentario?

* * *

Malditas vacaciones se decía Syaoran a si mismo, eso le pasaba por no tener autocontrol, por no saberle decir "No" a su hija, si se maldecía por eso y por mas, 11:30 de la noche, se encontraban en una de aquellas discotecas en las que los jóvenes bailan y se "divierten sanamente", estaban sentados alrededor de la barra, Sakura jugaba nerviosa con una servilleta y Meiling observaba a las parejas que bailaban con aburrimiento.

-¡Oigan, yo no se ustedes, pero yo voy a bailar!- informo y se levanto de su lugar caminando en dirección a la pista de baile y dejando solos a los castaños.

-Meiling es muy… expresiva- dijo Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza al ver como la chica comenzaba a bailar muy animada con varios muchachos.

-¿No querrás decir alocada?- pregunto Syaoran

-Bueno, esta en su derecho de… divertirse-

-Oye, ¿quieres bailar?- escucharon de pronto, Sakura al girar su vista se encontró con un chico pelirrojo y ojos violetas.

-Am, este… yo…-balbuceaba Sakura nerviosa, Syaoran solo miraba al sujeto con molestia, ¿Qué acaso estaba tan ciego como para no ver que Sakura estaba acompañada? –No gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí-

-¿Segura?, porque te noto algo aburrida- Sakura iba a contestar nuevamente pero alguien se le adelanto.

-Creo que ella ya dejo en claro que no quiere bailar- dijo el ambarino con molestia

-Y ¿Tu quien rayos eres?-

-Que te importa- contesto de manera cortante

-Entonces no te metas en asuntos que no te incumben-

-Claro que me incumben porque estas hablando con _**mi**_ esposa- dijo de pronto sorprendiendo a Sakura, al chico pelirrojo y hasta a él mismo.

-Syao…- iba a decir Sakura

-Creo que si ya entendiste no tienes nada que hacer aquí- el joven de ojos violeta solo se retiro molesto dejando solos nuevamente a ambos castaños, Sakura seguía sorprendida e impactada mientras que Syaoran estaba desconcertado de el mismo, no supo porque aquellos comentarios de su parte, lo único en lo que había pensado era en la molestia que sintió al ver a ese tipo acercársele a la chica de ojos jade.

Minutos después aun seguían en silencio, habían ordenado una bebida cada uno y esperaban a que el mesero llegara con ellas, de lo que no se habían percatado era que el mismo chico pelirrojo vertía algo sobre uno de los vasos, en especifico el que parecía ser de Syaoran.

-Vamos a ver si con esto te quedan ganas de seguir defendiendo a tu "esposa"- susurro alejándose, el mesero tomo ambos vasos y los coloco frente a los castaños, Syaoran y Sakura tomaron su bebida respectivamente y comenzaron a tomarla con lentitud, minutos después dentro de los vasos no quedaba nada, el ambarino seguía aburrido contemplando a su prima a lo lejos que seguía bailando con el mismo grupo de chicos, sin embargo Sakura comenzaba a sentirse mareada por alguna extraña razón. Toco su frente con una de sus manos, sentía que el piso se movía a su alrededor, se levanto de su asiento atrayendo la mirada de Syaoran.

-Ahora regreso, voy a tomar… aire- anuncio, se tambaleo un poco a caminar y chocaba con algunas personas a su paso, pedía disculpas y después reía, Syaoran se desconcertó ante tal actitud, observo el vaso que le pertenecía a Sakura y se percato que en el fondo había rastros de algo.

-No puede ser…- se levanto de golpe y salió corriendo.

Sakura seguía caminando, aun estaba mareada pero ya no se sentía tan mal, llego a uno de los jardines del club y tomo asiento en una de las bancas del lugar, la ligera brisa movía sus cabellos 

castaños, la luz de la luna llena iluminaba su rostro dándole un toque encantador, cerró los ojos con cansancio.

-Tengo mucho sueño- susurro para si.

Syaoran llego al mismo jardín minutos después encontrándose con la figura de Sakura recostada en una de las bancas del lugar, se acerco lentamente observando como la joven castaña se había quedado dormida, retiro uno de los mechones de su rostro con sumo cuidado y acaricio su mejilla, se veía indefensa, tan frágil y hermosa, repentinamente Sakura coloco su mano sobre la de Syaoran.

-Tu mano…- susurro –Es muy cálida- dijo al mismo tiempo que abría sus dos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, ambos se miraron por un segundo y después Syaoran se incorporo separándose de ella.

-Sakura, tenemos que irnos, ya es muy tarde…- Sakura se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a caminar al lado de Syaoran, estaban en silencio, tratando de explicarse a si mismos la sensación que cada uno acababa de tener.

-Syaoran yo…- comenzó a hablar pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza la detuvo haciendo que se tambaleara a tal punto de tropezar y caer, Syaoran intento evitarlo sin embargo por la sorpresa el también cayo solo que encima de ella, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, tanto que sus respiraciones se mezclaban, se miraron por un momento perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

-Sabes, a mi me gusta estar así contigo- dijo Sakura desde su posición, Syaoran solo la vio sorprendido y algo sonrojado –O ¿Qué a ti no?- pregunto

-Sakura que…- no pudo formular su pregunta ya que la chica había unido sus labios con los de el dejándolo sorprendido y muy, pero muy sonrojado, en un impulso por su parte comenzó a corresponder al beso con la misma intensidad, para ellos todo había desaparecido, no existía nadie, ni nada en ese instante, un sentimiento inexplicable comenzaba a apoderarse de ellos, ese beso estaba lleno de diferentes sensaciones combinadas. Syaoran entro abruptamente a la realidad, lo que estaba haciendo en ese mismo instante estaba mal, muy pero muy mal, se separo de la castaña que solo lo miro confundida y se incorporo rápidamente.

-Esto esta mal, no se que es lo que te dieron pero tu estado no es el más conveniente y yo no puedo aprovecharme de eso- dijo comenzando a caminar y dándole la espalda, Sakura también se levanto lentamente siguiéndolo.

-Espera… Syaoran… yo… no… fue- antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar, el mismo dolor de cabeza la invadió, haciendo que volviera a caer al piso, Syaoran al voltear y toparse con esto corrió hacia ella con un semblante preocupado, al ver que solo estaba dormida suspiro aliviado, la tomo en brazos y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las habitaciones del club, al llegar a su destino se volvió a maldecir, no tenia la llave de la habitación de Sakura, así que sin mas remedio entro a la de el, dejo a la castaña sobre su cama y solo camino de un lado a otro confundido.

-Lo mas probable es que hayan vertido droga, de seguro fue ese tipo, ¿Quién mas?- se dijo comenzando a analizar la situación, al mirar a Sakura nuevamente pudo percatarse que entre sueños la chica había entreabierto sus labios causando que dentro de Syaoran un enorme deseo de volver a besarla se apoderara de el.

-¡Que rayos me pasa!- se regaño a si mismo –Por dios Sakura, porque me haces esto- dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones pasando una mano por sus cabellos castaños en señal de confusión, en el instante en el que la beso había sentido una sensación que hacia años no tenia incluso era aun mas fuerte de lo que imaginaba, vio el reloj 12:20, su prima seguro seguía en la discoteca divirtiéndose, pasaron unos minutos y sus ojos fueron cerrándose lentamente hasta que se quedo dormido.

-Mí querido Syaoran- susurro Sakura entre sueños mostrando una sonrisa.

Finalmente el silencio reino en la habitación, ambos seguían profundamente dormidos, sin saber, sin siquiera imaginarse que un nuevo sentimiento mas allá de cualquier otro comenzaba a aflorar dentro de ellos.

Continuara…

--

Hola a todas(os)! Perdon! lo siento mucho me tarde mas de una semana en actualizar, pero la escuela junto con mi mudanza me estan absorbiendo mucho tiempo, solo espero que este capitulo les guste, y hablando de esto prescisamente, lo bueno que ya hubo beso, lo malo es que Sakura estaba medio... bueno no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, ¿Recordara al dia siguiente lo que paso?, pues eso solo yo lo se jeje.

Quiero darle las gracias a los que me leen, porque gracias a su apoyo he llegado a los 84 reviews, lo cual me hace muy feliz, muchisimas gracias tambien por desearme suerte con mi mudanza en verdad, se los agradezco, espero tener el siguiente capitulo pronto, y ya saben comentarios, sugerencias, lo que quieran en "go", nos veremos hasta la proxima.

Star Nigth


	9. Celos

NOTA: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP.

_**Mi trabajo: Algo sumamente complicado**_

_**Capitulo 9: Celos.**_

Hacia media hora había salido de la discoteca y nada, no encontraba a su primo ni a Sakura por ningún lado, después de bailar por un buen rato con aquellos "simpáticos" muchachos, regreso a la barra y lo único que encontró fue a un viejecito que la veía con lujuria, afortunadamente logro salir del apuro sin muchas complicaciones, busco y rebusco por casi todo el club campestre y no podía encontrarlos por ninguna parte.

-¡No puedo creerlo!, ese par se fueron y me dejaron sola- grito completamente molesta, después de pensarlo por un momento mostro una sonrisita picara –A menos que… hayan ido a "divertirse" a otro lugar- Meiling comenzó a caminar hacia las habitaciones del club aun pensando en la posibilidad de que su primo y Sakura estuvieran "divirtiéndose", siguió caminando tan sumida en sus pensamientos que de pronto solo sintió como chocaba con alguien y caía al piso.

-¡Ay porque no te fi…! ¿Nakuru?- pregunto al ver que la chica de cabellos rojizos estaba también en el piso.

-Ah, hola Meiling-

-¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estarías con mi sobrina y con el amargado de tu novio- dijo levantándose y tendiendo su mano hacia Akizuki para ayudar a que se incorporara.

-Si, hace unos minutos regrese de pasear, lleve a Rei a la habitación pero no encontré a Sakura, pensé que estaría contigo, por eso iba a buscarte- explico

-No, la verdad es que yo estaba bailando en la discoteca y cuando regrese a donde se habían quedado esos dos ya no estaban-

-Que raro, ¿A dónde pudieron haber ido?- se cuestiono a si misma.

-No lo se, tal vez, a… "divertirse"- dijo pícaramente.

-No creo ambos son demasiado tímidos- hizo una pausa –Que mas quisiera yo que ellos dos emparentaran-

-Si tienes razón, ¿Tú crees que nuestro plan funcione?-

-Yo pienso que si, estaremos aquí por una semana y eso estoy segura nos servirá de mucho, además ambos se gustan aunque no lo admitan directamente- Nakuru y Meiling habían planeado aliarse para que tanto Sakura como Syaoran pudieran estar juntos, fue por esa razón que se había propuesto aquella salida a la discoteca sin embargo todo parecía indicar que no había funcionado, o eso era lo que ellas creían.

-Es cierto, pero ahora lo que me estoy preguntando es… si no se están… bueno tu sabes, entonces ¿Dónde están?-

-No lo se, ¿Ya fuiste a la habitación de tu primo?-

-No, tu crees que el este ahí-

-Puede ser, vamos a ver- propuso, ambas llegaron frente a la habitación 617 que era la de Syaoran, Meiling estuvo a punto de tocar pero se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Nakuru

-Mira- dijo señalando un extremo de la puerta, por lo que se podía ver no estaba cerrada.

-¿Entramos?- Meiling solo asintió y lentamente giro la perilla, topándose al entrar con la imagen de ambos castaños profundamente dormidos, Syaoran en uno de los sillones y Sakura en la cama de este.

-¡Sya…!- iba a gritar pero Nakuru tapo su boca con sus manos.

-Shhh, no los despiertes, déjalos descansar, ya mañana nos enteraremos de que paso- y dicho esto cerraron la puerta procurando no hacer ruido.

* * *

Estaba furiosa, molesta, frustrada y todos los derivados de enojo que se pudieran encontrar, no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía, esa misma tarde había ido a la mansión Li como todos los días aprovechando que esa niñera no iría a trabajar, sin embargo se topo con la sorpresa que ni el, ni Rei se encontraban, que habían salido de paseo con Sakura y otras dos personas que en ese momento no le importaba saber quienes eran.

-¡Maldita niñera!- grito Noriko arrojando un florero de su lujoso hotel contra la pared -¡Maldita, no voy a dejar que me lo quites, nunca!- grito desesperada, escucho como su celular sonaba, se aproximo a el y contesto.

-¿¡Quien!?-

_-En primera no me grites y en segunda que diablos te pasa-_ pregunto la misma voz de mujer que la mayoría de las veces hablaba con ella.

-Nada, solo que la estúpida esa de la niñera de Rei, la que contrato Syaoran se fue de paseo con el-

_-¿Disculpa? ¡Idiota, que no puedes hacer nada bien!-_

-Deja de insultarme no sabia que esto iba a ocurrir-

_-¿Por cuánto tiempo se fueron?-_

-Por una semana-

_-¿A dónde?-_

-Creo que a un club campestre que esta a las afueras de Tokio-

_-Bien, prepara tus maletas y en este mismo instante te vas a ese dichoso club, no puedo permitir que mis planes se vengan abajo solo por ti-_

-¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa!, si esa estúpida Kinomoto no existiera las cosas estarían saliendo bien, para ti y para mi- grito molesta

-_¿Dijiste Kinomoto?- _ pregunto la voz extrañada.

-Si, ¿Por qué?-

_-Por nada que te interese-_

-¡Sabes que, ya me canse de ti y de tus malditos secretos! Yo actuare por mi sola-

_-Bájale a tu tonito Noriko, si sabes lo que te conviene será mejor que sigas mis ordenes al pie de la letra o de lo contrario no creo que te guste volver a la cárcel por haber asesinado a tu amante ¿Verdad?- _la rubia solo apretó los dientes con fuerza. _–Si no fuera por mí en este momento estarías pudriéndote en ese lugar lleno de porquería, como tú- _hizo una pausa _–Yo te saque y yo puedo volver a meterte ahí esta vez para siempre, así que haz lo que te digo y no intentes nada, porque te estoy vigilando a ti y a Syaoran-_ y con esto ultimo corto la comunicación, Noriko tomo el teléfono y lo arrojo contra la pared.

-¡Te odio maldita desgraciada, te odio!- grito dejándose caer de rodillas completamente derrotada, era cierto, _**ella**_ la tenia en sus manos y sin su ayuda de seguro seguiría en la cárcel por un homicidio que había cometido hacia dos años antes. –Pero, no, no fue mi culpa, no lo fue- se dijo negando la cabeza repetidas veces –El, me golpeo… el… el…- no pudo continuar porque nuevamente los recuerdos asaltaron su mente haciendo que varias lagrimas salieran de sus ojos azules –Se lo merecía, se merecía la muerte, se lo merecía- se repitió desesperadamente –Así como ella también se merece la muerte- mostro una sonrisa llena de maldad y de rencor –Algún día tendré todo, todo y también… a ti… mi adorado Syaoran-

* * *

10:00 a.m. amanecía sentía como los rayos de luz daban directamente sobre su rostro, lentamente fue abriendo sus dos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, miro a su alrededor confundida, no era su habitación, era una completamente diferente, siguió observando a su alrededor y finalmente pudo observar que en un sillón algo apartado se encontraba Syaoran profundamente dormido, se levanto de la cama con mucho cuidado, la cabeza le dolía horrores y para variar no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, lo ultimo que podía recordar era aquella proposición por parte de un chico pelirrojo y la discusión que Syaoran había tenido con el.

Camino con pasos calculados hacia el sillón, se quedo observándolo por un momento, pensó que tal vez lo mejor seria dejarlo dormir por un rato, se veía bastante cansado, después de todo su vida era muy dura, el trabajar día y noche y ver el bienestar de una pequeña niña que resultaba era su hija, siendo tan joven podía resultar muy agotador, o eso suponía ella, notó como Syaoran abría sus ojos con lentitud.

-Buenos días Syaoran-

-Ah, buenos días- contesto adormilado

-Oye, te encuentras bien, te ves algo cansado- pregunto

-Si, estoy bien gracias- dijo con toda naturalidad aun sin notar aquel "pequeño" detalle por el cual Sakura se encontraba en su habitación.

-Disculpa, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro, dime-

-¿Qué paso anoche?, porque no puedo recordar nada- dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa

-¿Anoche?- pregunto el castaño confundido.

-Si anoche, cuando estábamos en la discoteca, ¿Qué paso?-

-Anoche- susurro, los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente y fue entonces que reacciono -¡Anoche!- grito levantándose de su lugar alarmado.

-Syaoran, ¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto al ver que su jefe de pronto se había puesto nervioso.

-No, nada, no- tartamudeo,

-Entonces, ¿Qué paso?-

-Na… na… nada-

-Estás muy raro, solo quiero saber que paso, es todo-

-No, paso… nada-

-¿Seguro?- dijo no muy convencida

-Si-

-Sabes que, me da la impresión que me estas ocultando algo-

-Yo, para nada Sakura, de seguro es tu imaginación- Syaoran comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero la castaña le impidió el paso.

-No iras a ningún lado hasta que me expliques que pasó anoche y porque estoy en tu habitación- ante esta pregunta el nerviosismo del ambarino aumento.

-Sakura ya te dije que no…-

-Estas mintiendo, dime- dijo acercándose a el que solo retrocedía –Dime- siguió avanzando. –Syaoran, dime-pronto el espacio para que el castaño pudiera seguir retrocediendo se termino dejándolo acorralado.

-Sakura, ya te dije que no paso nada…-

-Y yo ya te dije que no te creo- dijo acercándose mucho mas a el sin saber en verdad la razón del porque lo hacia.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad- mintió, no podía quedarse así nada mas y decirle "si Sakura, ayer después de salir de la discoteca tu y yo nos besamos muy apasionadamente" esa sin duda no era una de las mejores opciones ya que de seguro ella lo tacharía como un pervertido aprovechador, aunque la culpa no había sido de el, si no de ella por tener unos labios tan dulces, deseables y… un momento ¿Qué?

-Pues yo aun sigo…- su frase quedo incompleta ya que el mismo dolor de cabeza la detuvo, cerro los ojos con fuerza y nuevamente sintió como caía al piso, solo que esta vez Syaoran alcanzo a detener su caída sin el sufrir las "consecuencias"

-Sakura ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado, la menor de los Kinomoto abrió nuevamente sus ojos encontrándose con Syaoran frente a frente, la cercanía le devolvió en ese momento recuerdos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior y sobretodo uno muy importante, su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, tanto que incluso podía escuchar sus propios latidos, se separo de el completamente sonrojada y apenada. -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto extrañado.

-Na… na… nada, no te preocupes… ya ten… tengo que ir… irme… nos veremos mas tarde- diciendo esto dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación ante la mirada asombrada de su jefe.

Continúo corriendo por los largos corredores hasta que logro llegar a una de las canchas de tenis donde se apoyo de espaldas en una pared y se dejo caer lentamente, aun sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza.

-Que tonta, ahora como voy a verle la cara, no puedo creer que me haya atrevido a…- se detuvo antes de terminar su frase, estaba a punto de salir humo de su cabeza por sonrojarse tanto, se encontraba demasiado avergonzada con Syaoran por lo de la noche anterior, y es que ella había sido la que impulsivamente o mas bien motivada por sus propios sentimientos beso a su jefe con una intensidad asombrosa, nunca en sus 22 años de vida había besado a un hombre de tal manera, de hecho solo recordaba algunos de los "besos" que llego a darle a un chico que era su novio y ¿Por qué "besos"? Bueno porque ciertamente y para ser sinceros solo eran leves roces en los que ella terminaba por sonrojarse hasta el tope, aunque fueran como le decían sus amigas "cosita de nada".

-Pero… creo que ahora se porque me gusta- dijo mostrando una sonrisa, toco sus labios con su dedo índice, aun podía sentir aquella sensación de calidez, ternura y pasión mezclados que sintió al momento de besar a Syaoran, un sentimiento que jamás había sentido se apodero de ella, ya no 

podía negarlo, ese beso le había aclarado cierta duda que desde varios días atrás tenia, ¿Cuánto le gustaba Syaoran Li? Ahora podía confirmarlo, mucho, le gustaba mucho a tal grado que comenzaba a creer se había enamorado de el. Era como había dicho Nakuru _**-lo único que me gustaría seria que aclararas tus sentimientos puede que te lleves una gran sorpresa-**_

-Syaoran- susurro para si agachando la cabeza levemente.

-¡Sakura!- gritaron de pronto, al levantar su cabeza vio como Meiling se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Meiling, hola, ¿Cómo estas?-

-La pregunta vendría a ser, ¿Cómo estas tu?, digo no creas que no me di cuenta de que desaparecieron y me dejaron sola he- dijo con picardía en su voz y al mismo tiempo sentándose al lado de ella. Sakura se sonrojo nuevamente.

-Bueno… pues… es que… la verdad siento mucho eso-

-No te preocupes, Syaoran ya me lo conto todo-

-¡TODO!- grito sorprendida.

-Si, fui a su habitación hace unos minutos y me dijo que te sentías muy mal y por eso regresaron a las habitaciones del club- vio como su acompañante suspiraba aliviada -¿Qué acaso hay algo mas que no me hayan dicho?-

-No, no, para nada como crees- hablo rápidamente.

-Sakura ¿Qué esta sucediendo? Cuando fui a ver a Syaoran el también estaba muy extraño igual que tu-

-Es que yo… yo… yo… yo…-

-¡Lo besaste!- grito Meiling, Sakura estaba morada de tanto sonrojo –Espera, ¡En verdad ustedes dos…! ¡No puedo creerlo Sakurita yo solo lo hacia para ver tu reacción! ¡Que bueno ya vamos progresando!-

-¡Meiling!- grito avergonzada ya que las personas que pasaban se susurraban cosas entre si y las miraban.

-Ahora ya se porque Syao estaba tan raro- dejo escapar una leve risa –Pero en fin, ahora dime ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Mi primo besa bien?-

-¡Meiling!- Sakura estaba segura que ahora ya salía vapor de sus orejas.

-Está bien, está bien, no hablaremos de eso por lo pronto- hizo una pausa –Pero solo quisiera hacerte una pregunta Sakura, tal vez pienses que es muy apresurado preguntarlo pero…-suspiro -¿Lo amas? - a Sakura esto la tomo por sorpresa

-Yo… yo…- concentro su mirada jade en un punto incierto

-No te preocupes si no puedes contestarme, solo quiero, no, necesito saber que es lo que sientes por mi primo-

-Yo… yo…- su mente hizo un repaso de todo lo que había vivido al lado de Syaoran, el incidente de su departamento, el recital de Rei, el día que la pequeña se enfermo, el baile, cuando el le conto sobre su pasado, y lo mas reciente, el beso…–Si- esta vez fue Meiling quien la miro con sorpresa –Creo que lo he hecho desde varios días antes, solo que no me había dado cuenta, por si no lo has notado soy muy despistada en ocasiones, para serte sincera cuando lo conocí me daba la impresión que era alguien bastante arrogante y maleducado, pero un día el me ayudo mucho con un problema que tuve pensé que tal vez lo había juzgado mal y poco a poco me di cuenta que era bastante diferente a como yo pensaba-

-Sabes, Me alegra mucho que me digas todo esto y seas sincera conmigo- Sakura la miro –Muchas veces cuando varias chicas intentaban acercarse a Syaoran yo siempre buscaba la oportunidad para hablar con ellas y darme cuenta de las cosas, siempre solían decirme que lo querían y lo amaban con toda su alma pero en ellas nunca note que sus palabras fueran honestas- se levanto de su lugar y camino un poco dándole la espalda a Sakura –Yo una vez creí estar enamorada de Syaoran- ante esta revelación la castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida –Y siempre trataba de hacer todo por que me notara o me quisiera como algo mas que a su prima, pero…- suspiro –El nunca se fijo en mi de esa manera y siempre me lo dijo para que yo no me hiciera falsas ilusiones, me di por vencida y fue como me propuse encontrar a una mujer que lo hiciera muy feliz tanto o tal vez mas de lo que yo nunca podría hacerlo- Sakura también se levanto de su lugar.

-Meiling yo…-

-Sakura, me acabas de confirmar muchas cosas y sabes que mas…- se dio vuelta nuevamente quedando frente a frente con la hermana de Toya –Sera un honor que tu seas mi nueva cuñada- dijo sonriente al momento que la abrazaba con fuerza. –Ahora lo que si, tienes que hacer todo lo posible para conquistar a Syaoran entendido- dijo una vez se separaron

-¡Que!-

-Si, tenemos que empezar desde ya-

-Pero Meiling es imposible que el sienta lo mismo por mi- dijo con un deje de tristeza

-Todo es posible en esta vida, así que…- fijo su mirada rubí cerca de donde estaba el estacionamiento y abrió los ojos con sorpresa -¡Por todos los cielos que hace esa oxigenada aquí!- 

Sakura se giro para ver a que se refería su "cuñada" y fue entonces que al ver como Noriko descendía de su convertible de lujo su semblante cambio a uno de molestia.

-¡Es esa mujer!- grito

-Espera, ¿Qué también la conoces?- pregunto Meiling consternada

-Claro que la conozco si cada vez que tiene oportunidad acosa a Syaoran-

-Haber, ¿Qué ya regreso de su viaje?, ¡Dios mío si que estoy fuera de noticias! Syaoran tendrá que darme muchas explicaciones- Meiling comenzó a caminar en dirección a las habitaciones del club siendo seguida por Sakura que no podía creerlo.

* * *

Caminaba por uno de los jardines del club, pensando, no podía quitarse de la mente a Sakura, ese beso había despertado muchas emociones diferentes en el mismas que jamás creyó haber sentido, ni siquiera cuando salía con Noemí, tomo asiento en una de las bancas del lugar y cerro los ojos con cansancio, después de que ella había salido de su habitación como si su vida dependiese de ello decidió salir a caminar por un rato pensar y aclararse, pero no lograba hacerlo ya que cada uno de sus pensamientos los estaba ocupando ella impidiéndole concentrarse.

-¿Qué rayos me esta pasando?- se pregunto a si mismo.

-Hola Syaoran- escucho de pronto, al voltear se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Noriko Suzuhara, cosa que lo asusto y sorprendió de sobremanera.

-No… No… Noriko-

-No sabia que tú estabas aquí, vine porque me recomendaron este club campestre y quise relajarme un poco- explico, Syaoran seguía pensando lo mismo ¡Porque ahora medio mundo se ponía de acuerdo para ir a ese club!, la rubia tomo asiento al lado de Syaoran acercándose a el. –Nunca espere encontrarte aquí- dijo en un tono seductor.

-Ni yo- ironizo

-Recuerdas aquella vez que nos volvimos a ver en tu oficina y te dije que…- se acerco aun mas a Syaoran –Había descubierto algo muy importante- para ahora Noriko estaba prácticamente encima de Syaoran quien solo intentaba levantarse pero le era imposible ya que Noriko lo tenia acorralado –Y ese asunto tan importante, se trata de ti y… de mi- se acero aun mas a el en específicamente a su rostro, Syaoran abrió los ojos alarmado y fue entonces que…

-¡SYAORAN LI!- gritaron desde la lejanía, Noriko sintió de pronto como era jalada del brazo y tirada al suelo. -¡Óyeme tu, como te atreves a venir aquí y acosar a mi primo!- dijo Meiling con enfado.

-Pero si es Meiling Li- susurro Noriko con molestia.

-La que viste y calza y tu…- esta vez se dirigió a Syaoran –Porque te prestaste para estar en esa posición con esta-

-Meiling, tranquilízate quieres no es para…-

-¡No me digas que no es para tanto porque si lo es!-

-Meiling, trata de calmarte- se escucho una tercera voz.

-Eso intento Sakura pero tener a esta- dijo señalando a Noriko –Frente a mi me saca de mis cávales-

-No te molestes por cosas que no valen la pena- dijo indiferente, Meiling y Syaoran la miraron con sorpresa –Si el "Señor Li" quiere estar de "esa manera" con la "Señorita" no somos nadie para impedírselo-

-Valla hasta que la niñerita dice algo útil- dijo Noriko incorporándose.

-También es un "gusto" volver a verla, señorita-hizo una pausa –Yo me voy, tengo que ir a ver a mi hermano, a Nakuru y a Rei, luego nos vemos Meiling, adiós, Syaoran- con esto comenzó a alejarse de el grupo.

-Sera mejor, que no te vea cerca de nosotros en especifico de Syaoran, o me las a pagar de acuerdo, "oxi"- susurro Meiling a la rubia –Tu y yo, tenemos que hablar- comenzó a empujar a Syaoran lejos de Noriko quien solo los veía con molestia.

-Diablos…- susurro.

* * *

¿Molesta? Si, ¿Furiosa? Si, ¿Celosa?, bueno tal vez un poco, a quien quería engañar, si estaba celosa y mucho, pero la sola idea de que Noriko estuviera a punto de besar a _**su**_ jefe le molestaba, por lo que había visto Syaoran estaba desconcertado por su actitud pero que quería que hiciera ¿Qué le aplaudiera a ella por intentar besarlo o a el por no hacer nada para evitarlo? Si se escuchaba desesperado pero estaba a punto de reventar del enojo que le causaba.

-Sakura, vamos intenta… controlarte, no te molestes por cosas que no… valen… la… pena- en su camino hacia las habitaciones se topo con una lata de jugo misma que pateo al recordar la "escena" que minutos antes había presenciado.

-Me puedes explicar que es esto, Sakura- escucho que le preguntaban, al voltear se encontró con el rostro de su hermano que tenia la cara roja y en su mano la lata que Sakura había pateado, una gotita resbalo por la cabeza de la menor de los Kinomoto.

-He… hermano- soltó una risita nerviosa –Lo siento mucho-

-¡Al grandulón lo golpearon con una lata!- dijo una voz infantil.

-¡Que estas diciendo chiquilla!- grito Toya con molestia al ver como Rei junto con su novia se acercaban a ellos.

-Toya, déjala en paz- dijo Nakuru con cansancio. –Ah, Sakura, ¿Cómo te fue anoche?- pregunto al notar la presencia de la castaña.

-Bien Nakuru- contesto nerviosa al ver como su hermano la miraba atento.

-Que bueno, de hecho estábamos buscándote, que te parece si vas a cambiarte y vamos a la cancha de tenis- propuso

-Si, vamos Sakura- suplico Rei

-Si, claro- después de que Sakura se cambiara de ropa, que Rei siguiera molestando a Toya y que Nakuru intentara como siempre calmar a su novio, llegaron a las canchas de tenis donde se podía observar a la gente que jugaba con emoción.

-Que te parece si jugamos nosotras dos- le dijo Sakura a Nakuru

-Si, claro, solo espero que en mi ausencia, esos dos no vallan a comen…-

-¡Torpe!- grito Rei

-¡Maldita chiquilla insolente vuelve aquí!- grito Toya mientras corría tras Rei, la pequeña solo se reía, Sakura y Nakuru los siguieron hasta que Rei se refugio detrás de su tía Meiling que caminaba por esos alrededores junto con Syaoran.

-¡Óyeme tu que le quieres hacer a mi sobrina!- grito Meiling.

-Ahora veo de donde saca el ejemplo de convertirse en una histérica, toda la familia de este mocoso debe ser así-

-¡Que estas…!-

-¡Cállense ya!, por dios Meiling- intervino Syaoran en la pelea.

-¡Tú no me hables, que aun estoy enojada contigo!-

-¡Ya te dije que fue un malentendido!- esta ve la batalla era entre ambos primos.

-¡Ya, basta!- Nakuru estaba roja del enojo que le causaba –Se supone vinimos aquí para divertirnos y lo único que hacemos desde que llegamos es pelear-

-Nakuru tiene razón, hermano, porque no intentas llevarte bien con Syaoran, Rei y Meiling- dijo Sakura

-Pero si es esa chiquilla la que comienza- refuto.

-Toya pareces niño chiquito, Rei ya no mas bromas de acuerdo- opino Nakuru

-Bien- contesto Rei resignada.

-Y ustedes dos, Li, Meiling, por favor vinimos a pasar una semana de relajación, así que…-

-¡Señores Li, veo que siguen por estos alrededores!- interrumpió la maestra de ballet de Rei, en ese instante Sakura, Syaoran y Rei palidecieron.

-Si, profesora, y usted ¿Cómo ha estado?- pregunto Sakura con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-Muy bien señora Li-

-¡Señora Li!- grito Toya, Syaoran en ese momento le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago al hermano de Sakura.

-Disculpe a mi cuñado es muy… amigable- dijo el ambarino

-El es su hermano- pregunto asombrada la profesora –Rei me había dicho siempre que solo tenia tías nunca hablo de un tío-

-Ah, es porque hablaba de mis tías que son hermanas de mi papá, pero el es mi tío hermano de mi mamá, no hablo mucho de el porque… porque-

-Porque casi siempre esta de viaje, verdad, Nakuru- Sakura apoyo a Rei al ver que la pequeña comenzaba a tener dificultades con la "mentirita" Nakuru y Meiling estaban con cara de no comprender la situación, Sakura mostro un gesto de suplica a la novia de su hermano quien capto el mensaje.

-Am, si, la mayor parte del tiempo estamos de viaje, soy Nakuru Akizuki futura esposa del "tío" de Rei-

-Mucho gusto, y ¿Usted?- pregunto esta vez dirigiéndose a Meiling.

-Meiling Li, prima de Syaoran-

-Valla, por lo que veo toda la familia esta aquí, deben estar muy felices de pasar esta semana juntos-

-Como no tiene idea- contestaron todos al unisonó con sarcasmo en sus voces.

-Bien, entonces los veré pronto- la profesora comenzó a alejarse del grupo, todos quedaron en absoluto silencio.

-¡Me pueden explicar que rayos…!-

-Íbamos a la cancha de tenis no, así que vamos a jugar- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa comenzando a correr siendo seguida por Nakuru, Rei, Meiling y Syaoran, Toya solo refunfuño y comenzó a correr detrás de todos aun pensando en el porque siempre evadían sus preguntas.

Comenzaba a anochecer, después de haber jugado un rato en la cancha de tenis, de comer y hablar de trivialidades, evadiendo por supuesto las preguntas de Toya, Sakura caminaba alrededor de la piscina del club campestre admirando el agua cristalina, y observando las primeras estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer en el firmamento, los demás se encontraban cerca de ahí, pero prefirió dar una caminata sola, aun seguía pensando en muchas cosas, habían sido muchas emociones por un día, después de todo descubrir que te gusta tu jefe mas allá de lo que pensabas no es algo que se descubre y se deja pasar así como así.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, a la tonta Kinomoto- escucho una voz chillona y molesta, reconoció al instante a quien pertenecía.

-Hola, señorita Suzuhara- contesto Sakura al insulto.

-No puedo creer que Syaoran soporte tener como empleada a una chiquilla tan torpe y tonta como tu, es algo milagroso no crees- dijo con sorna.

-Y yo no puedo creer que soporte a alguien así como usted tan… grosera y maleducada, eso debe ser un milagro mayor no cree-

-Eres tan… simpática, pero aun así sigues siendo una fracasada, como de seguro lo fue tu madre-

-Bien, ¿Me podría repetir lo que dijo de mi madre?-

-Que eres sorda, dije que eres igual de fracasada que tu madre- un sonido proveniente de una fuerte bofetada se escucho por todo el lugar.

-Nunca, ¡Escúcheme bien, nunca se atreva a hablar así de mi madre!- Sakura estaba molesta y se podía notar a simple vista, Noriko la vio por un momento y después intento regresarle la bofetada a Sakura, pero la castaña detuvo su brazo con gran agilidad.

-Te juro que te vas a arrepentir por esto- amenazo Noriko soltándose del agarre.

-Diga lo que quiera-

-Como veo que te gustan tanto los deportes porque no te vas a nadar- la rubia empujo a Sakura hacia la piscina, pero esta antes de caer la tomo del brazo, en el instante la batalla que habían mantenido sobre "tierra firme" se convirtió en una batalla acuática, Sakura sumergía la cabeza de Noriko debajo del agua mientras esta intentaba zafarse dando golpes a la cara de la de ojos jade, los gritos por parte de ambas llegaron a los oídos de Syaoran y los demás quienes corrieron a la piscina.

-¡Que esta pasando aquí!- grito Syaoran

-Ella es la que comenzó a agredirme Syaoran- dijo Noriko fingiendo indignación.

-¡Que! Si usted fue la que comenzó- replico Sakura con molestia.

-Ya basta, deben salir de ahí ambas de lo contrario pueden pescar un resfriado- dijo Nakuru, Syaoran extendió ambas manos para ayudar tanto a Sakura como Noriko, sin embargo la de ojos azules en ese instante con su mano libre jalo de la ropa de Sakura haciendo que ella se sumergiera levemente y que Syaoran perdiera el equilibrio dando como consecuencia que el ambarino quedara en el agua también.

-Lo siento Syaoran pero fue ella la culpable- dijo Sakura

-Yo, si fuiste tu niñerita-

-¡Si, yo también quiero ir a nadar!- grito Rei emocionada -¡Vamos tía Meiling!- la pequeña niña de cabellos castaños tomo a su tía de la mano.

-No, Rei espera- Meiling al ver esto tomo la mano de Nakuru que a su vez tomo la mano de Toya, fue así que todos terminaron en la piscina del club, Rei chapoteando agua con felicidad, Syaoran discutiendo con Toya, Meiling y Sakura estaban sumergiendo a Noriko debajo del agua y Nakuru, no le quedo de otra mas que resignarse, estaba segura que al día siguiente todos pescarían un resfriado.

* * *

Efectivamente las palabras y predicciones de Nakuru estaban en lo cierto, Sakura, Syaoran, Noriko, Meiling y Toya habían pescado un terrible resfriado, la pequeña Rei y ella se habían salvado debido a que salieron del agua antes que ellos quienes por estar más ocupados peleando entre si no salieron hasta después de media hora.

Todos estaban en el carro de Toya, Nakuru conducía mientras que Rei estaba jugando con una muñeca en el asiento del copiloto, Toya estaba en el asiento trasero junto con su hermana, Syaoran y Noriko, Meiling había partido rumbo al aeropuerto de la ciudad minutos antes ya que debía regresar a Hong Kong, no solo por su resfriado, también porque debía atender asuntos urgentes.

Una vez llegaron a la mansión Li, Toya y Nakuru se despidieron ya que debían regresar a los Estados Unidos, no sin antes Toya tener una ultima batalla con Syaoran y con Rei advirtiéndole al "mocoso" que si se le acercaba a su hermana pagaría las terribles consecuencias.

Sakura regreso a su departamento, Syaoran y Rei entraron a la mansión Li y a Noriko no le quedo de otra mas que ir a su hotel a descansar.

Una vez que la rubia estuvo frente a la fachada del lujoso lugar entro y subió por el ascensor, llego a su habitación correspondiente y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con alguien que ya la esperaba con los brazos cruzados, detrás de la persona se encontraban dos hombres vestidos de negro, Noriko palideció.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

-Mi querida Noriko, ya no puedo permitir más que sigas cometiendo error tras error, así que yo misma me encargare de terminar con lo que empecé- dijo una voz de mujer

-No vas a hacerlo, quedamos en algo-

-Claro que quedamos en algo, pero simplemente tú no puedes hacer algo bien y sinceramente ya me canse de ti-

-Soy tu amiga, no puedes hacerme esto, simplemente no puedes-

-Tu y yo nunca fuimos amigas Noriko, y lo sabias- la sombra que estaba frente a ella se fue acercando mostrando a una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y hermosos ojos miel.

-Te juro que si me haces algo, hablare, diré todo lo que se, absolutamente todo-

-A mi no me amenaces "amiga" porque yo también tengo muchas armas para hundirte en la cárcel, ¿Recuerdas el homicidio?, oh, pero la pobre Noriko solo se defendió, porque abusaron de ella- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

-¡Cállate, cállate!- grito Noriko dejándose caer de rodillas.

-Te doy una oportunidad mas, si no eliminas a esa niñera y comienzas con tu trabajo, me desharé de ti de una buena vez y para siempre, quedas advertida- la dama salió de la lujosa habitación dejando a Noriko en el piso.

-Maldita, me las vas a pagar, me las vas a pagar… Noemí- sollozo abrazándose a si misma mientras los recuerdos aun golpeaban su mente con tal fuerza que al final termino por desmayarse.

Continuara…

--

Hola chicas y chicos, ¿Cómo están? Yo espero que bien, y díganme, que les pareció el capitulo, ¿Los sorprendí? Jejeje, con respecto a la identidad de la mujer con la que Noriko hablaba ya se descubrió que es la ex de Syaoran, aunque la mayoría ya lo suponía desde el principio, mas bien creo que todos, y pues que vacaciones tuvieron, mas bien fueron solo dos días jejeje, bueno pues ahora si, aprovechando que la mudanza y la tortura de la escuela terminaron por un ratito responderé a los reviews del capitulo anterior:

**Katy Kate: **Hola, me alegra mucho que te halla gustado la escena del beso, muchas gracias por tu review, saludos.

**SakuStar:** Hola que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, a proposito, me tienes intrigada con respecto a tu fic, ya quiero saber mas jeje, saludos.

**Shaoran y Sakura forever: **muchas gracias por desearme suerte con mi mudanza y pues, aqui estoy con otro capitulo mas, esta vez espero que por lo menos me dejen respirar jeje, besos.

**Angel Zafiro: **Hola, pues aqui esta por fin la identidad de la mujer misteriosa que creo ya la suponias verdad jejeje, muchisimas gracias por tu review, sludos y espero la actualizacion de "El valle de las rosas" me encanta esa historia jeje.

**Lita Wellington: **Jajaja, a mi tambien me dio mucha risa escribir esa parte, incluso me senti un poco mal por Toya, fui muy mala con el jeje, saludos.

**LMUndine:** Hola, me da mucho gusto que te halla gustado el beso tambien queria agradecerte por desearme suerte con mi mudanza y mis estudios, saludos.

**isabel: **holis, muchisimas gracias por tu review, espero este capi te guste, saludos.

**j.sakuraplatina: **jeje, que bien que te haya gustado la aparicion de Toya, yo tambien me lo comia jajaja, saluditos.

**Magotito-chan: **jeje como ya mencionaste si que fue un capitulo multifamiliar, me diverti mucho escribiendolo, me alegra que te haya gustado, saludos.

Tambien agradecerle a mi amiga Anais por su apoyo a lo largo de este fic y como no, a todos ustedes tambien por su apoyo y sus comentarios, me hace muy feliz saber que la historia les gusta, tambien gracias a los que me agregaron a su lista de favoritos.

Bueno, pues el proximo capi ya esta listo, bueno, casi, falta hacerles algunos ajustes mas, espero poder actualizar la siguiente semana porque tambien quiero adelantar parte de la nueva historia que estoy comenzando, espero que si tienen un tiempito puedan leerla y darme su opinion.

Ahora si sin mas que decir me despido dejandoles aqui un pequeño avance de lo que habra en el proximo capi, nos veremos en la proxima y ya saben !Dejen sus comentarios!.

Star Nigth.

_**Avances del próximo capitulo:**_

_-¡Amiga regresaste!-_

_-Eriol, estoy embarazada-_

_-No puede ser… es… Yoshida-san-_

_-Estoy enamorada de ti Syaoran-_

_-Yo, no te amo-_


	10. Confesiones

NOTA: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP

**_Mi trabajo: Algo sumamente complicado._**

**_Capitulo 10: Confesiones._**

Había pasado ya una semana desde sus "hermosas vacaciones" en el club campestre y apenas se recuperaba de tremendo resfriado ocasionado por la "oxigenada" como le decía Meiling a Noriko, y hablando de ella precisamente, había estado recibiendo cartas desde Hong Kong todas escritas por la chica de ojos rubí que le insistía una y otra vez que se decidiera a declarársele a su primo y que legaran a "algo mas".

Aunque el día que se habían besado, el joven padre había correspondido al beso con la misma intensidad, eso significaba algo ¿No?

-Y si se lo digo… ay no que pena- se dijo Sakura a si misma mientras veía la televisión en la sala de su departamento.

_-La policía investiga el caso del magnate de negocios Marcus Liang, acusado de falsificación de documentos falsos, entre ellos un acta de defunción; según investigaciones para salir de un problema económico-_

Escucho este reportaje en la televisión y recordó el caso de la ex esposa de Syaoran, sin embargo había desechado aquel pensamiento al instante, eso si llegara a ser posible no creía o mas bien no quería pensar en que Noemí tuviera el corazón tan frio como para abandonar a su pequeña hija cuando esta apenas era un bebe.

-Eso seria algo… tonto, pero aun así tengo la sensación de haber conocido a la madre de Rei hace mucho tiempo- en efecto esa misma sensación no dejaba de abandonarla al igual que un mal presentimiento se apoderaba de ella de pensar siquiera en ese tema. Quería recordar por lo menos algún detalle de si en verdad había conocido a Noemí, pero ahora la pregunta era ¿Dónde empezar?

-¡Ya se!- grito a la nada mientras corría en dirección a su habitación, al llegar busco entre su ropero del cual extrajo una caja de color rosado y la abrió encontrándose con un montón de recuerdos, todos de sus años en la preparatoria. Reviso uno por uno mas sin embargo no logro hallar algún detalle. –Pensé que tal vez aquí podría recordar- suspiro cansada guardando nuevamente las cosas en la caja rosada, lo ultimo que quedo sin guardar fue un marco en donde se hallaba una fotografía de ella junto con sus compañeros de preparatoria –Que raro- dijo tomando el marco en sus manos, algo en esa fotografía se le hacia extrañamente familiar. Un sonido proveniente de la puerta la sobresalto.

-¡Ya voy!- grito colocando la fotografía en una mesita cercana a su cama y salió corriendo para abrir la puerta.

-Hola Sakura- saludo Tomoyo Daidouji con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Amiga regresaste!- grito con emoción abrazando a su prima quien correspondió al abrazo en el acto. –Porque no me dijiste para ir a recogerlos al aeropuerto- dijo a manera de reproche una vez se separaron.

-Lo siento Sakura pero ni Eriol ni yo queríamos causarte molestias- dijo sonriente.

-Y ¿Dónde esta el?- pregunto al notar la usencia del esposo de la amatista.

-Fue a la oficina a arreglar unos asuntos de negocios-

-Valla, apenas llegan y ya tiene que trabajar- Tomoyo asintió –Ven pasa- ambas entraron al departamento de la castaña y se sentaron en la sala una frente a la otra. -¿Y como les fue?-

-Bien, estuvimos de viaje alrededor de toda Europa, eso fue un regalo por parte de Syaoran- hizo una pausa –Y a propósito de el, ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu trabajo?-

-Bien, las cosas han estado se podría decir en orden- contesto sonrojándose levemente ante la mención de su jefe.

-Eso me da gusto, y ¿Mi sobrina?-

-¿Sobrina?- dijo confundida

-Si, la pequeña Rei, vendría a ser mi sobrina porque Eriol es como hermano de Li- soltó una risita –También porque vas a casarte con el muy pronto-

-Eso quisiera- dijo en un susurro

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto con picardía haciendo que la joven se sonrojara fuertemente –No me digas que…- su frase quedo incompleta ya que Sakura solo agacho la cabeza completamente apenada. -¡Ay Sakura, que bueno que te diste cuenta!- grito emocionada. -Y ¿Ya se lo dijiste?-

-Aun no- suspiro –Además, es imposible que el sienta lo mismo por mi- dijo con un deje de tristeza.

-No lo sabrás hasta que se lo digas- Sakura la miro –O que acaso no fue eso lo que me dijiste cuando me sentía confundida con respecto a Eriol, y ve como terminamos- la castaña sonrió.

-Tienes razón, lo intentare-

-Así se habla Sakura, y ¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta?- pregunto

-Es una larga historia- Sakura comenzó a relatar los sucesos ocurridos, desde las peleas que tenia constantemente por Noriko, el incidente de Rei, el pasado de Syaoran y la visita de su hermano mayor junto con Nakuru.

-¡Toya comprometido!- grito Tomoyo completamente sorprendida.

-Créeme que yo también me sorprendí mucho-

-Supongo se entero de donde trabajas- Sakura asintió.

-Hubieras visto el escándalo que armo, me siguió hasta la mansión y casi golpea a Syaoran-

-Bueno es que mi primo no soporta la sola idea de que alguien pueda arrebatarle a su pequeña hermana- la de ojos jade ladeo la cabeza confundida, la amatista soltó una risita –Aunque hay algo que me perturba y mucho- dijo cambiando de tema.

-¿Qué es?-

-El pasado de Li, el tema de su esposa, hay algo que se me hace muy familiar- se levanto de su lugar caminando de un lado a otro pensativa –Dices que se llamaba Noemí, ¿Cierto?-

-Si-

-Su nombre se me es muy conocido, aunque no recuerdo con exactitud de donde- hizo una pausa –En fin, dices que tú también tienes la sensación de haberla conocido y que incluso te topaste con ella hace un año-

-Si, así es-

-No crees que tal vez…-

-No Tomoyo, yo también pensé lo mismo pero es imposible, no creo que lo hiciera, seria algo muy desconsiderado de su parte- dijo adivinando el pensamiento de su prima.

-Aun así, no se, hay algo aquí que no cuadra, además, el hecho de que Li peleara constantemente con ella y que nunca estuviera de acuerdo en tener una hija deja mucho que pensar- esto ultimo dejo a Sakura pensativa –Pero bien, a propósito, te tengo una gran sorpresa- mostro una sonrisa.

-Ah si, dime-

-Pues, hace algunos días, he estado teniendo mareos, pero no te preocupes, ya fui al doctor- comento al ver que su amiga cambiaba su semblante a uno preocupado –Me dijo que…- hizo una pausa -¡Estoy embarazada!- grito con alegría, Sakura también grito emocionada y se levanto de su lugar abrazando a su prima.

-¡Tomy-chan que bueno, muy pronto vas a ser mamá!-

-Pero eso si, Eriol no lo sabe-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Sakura separándose de la amatista.

-Si, el día que fui a ver al medico, no le dije porque no quería preocuparlo, así que cuando me dieron la noticia quise esperar un poco para decirle-

-¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo?-

-Hoy mismo-

-¡Me da mucho gusto por ustedes, felicidades!-

-Muchas gracias Sakura, ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?-

-No, de hecho no, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Bueno, sucede que quería ir a ver algunos artículos para bebe y me preguntaba si tal vez tu quisieras acompañarme-

-¡Claro, vamos!- Sakura tomo su bolso y segundos después salió con Tomoyo del departamento. Recorrieron infinidad de calles, observando en una de cada tres tiendas, todo tipo de artículos para bebes, Sakura por un momento se pregunto interiormente el como se sentiría, según lo que ella sabia era una gran felicidad saber que una nueva vida esta creciendo dentro tuyo; su mas preciado sueño se había vuelto ese, tener una gran familia con el hombre al que ella amara sin embargo ese hombre vendría a ser precisamente su jefe con el que sus posibilidades eran casi nulas, en su opinión. Aun así, esperaría, tal vez y las cosas cambiaran para bien.

* * *

Se encontraba en el enorme edificio de las empresas Hiraguizawa hacia ya varias horas que había llegado y no paraba de responder llamadas, firmar papeles y cosas de ese tipo, camino por los largos corredores hasta llegar a su oficina donde se encerró y tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio, apenas regresa de la hermosa luna de miel con su esposa y ya estaban atosigándolo con responsabilidades.

Tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar un numero en especifico.

_-¿Quién es?-_ pregunto una voz

-Syaoran, no puedo creerlo que acaso ya no reconoces a tu mejor amigo casi hermano-

_-Ah, eres tu, ¿Qué quieres?-_

-Syaoran, me ofendes, recibes noticias mías después de muchas semanas sin saber de mi y me recibes así, que clase de amigo eres- dijo fingiendo indignación.

_-Está bien, ¿Qué se le ofrece, señor Eriol Hiraguizawa?-_

-Nada, solo quería saber como habías estado-

_-Larga historia, si te cuento no acabo y tengo muchas cosas que hacer-_

-Bueno, entonces iré esta noche a cenar-

_-No te he invitado-_

-Ay Syaoran eres tan bromista, cuando cambiaras he-

_-Eriol, no te hagas el gracioso, no te he invitado-_

-Que bueno que aceptes, será una gran cena familiar, tú, yo, Tomoyo, Sakura y la pequeña Rei, eres tan generoso-

_-Por ultima vez ¡Eriol, no te he…!-_

-Muy bien, estaré ahí a las 8:00 en punto, nos vemos- y sin dar tiempo a que Syaoran pudiera decir algo mas corto la comunicación soltando una carcajada, si, definitivamente eso era lo que necesitaba para relajarse un rato, ya extrañaba molestar a Syaoran. Se levanto de su lugar y se encamino hacia el gran ventanal de la lujosa oficina.

-¿Cómo esta el hombre de negocios mas apuesto del mundo?- pregunto una voz melodiosa a sus espaldas, al girarse se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su esposa.

-Bien, y ¿Cómo esta la mujer mas hermosa del planeta?- pregunto acercándose a Tomoyo y dándole un leve beso en los labios.

-Muy feliz- contesto con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y eso a que se debe?-

-A que tengo una sorpresa que darte-

-¿Cuál es?-

-Eriol, estoy embarazada- el zafiro ante esta noticia se quedo estático y después de unos segundos mostro una gran sonrisa.

-¡Tomoyo dios mío, un bebe, un bebe!- grito emocionado, beso a su esposa con dulzura y salió de la oficina gritando a los cuatro vientos la noticia, se dio vuelta hasta quedar frente a la amatista que lo había seguido –No sabes lo feliz que me haces- nuevamente beso a la amatista ante la mirada de todos los presentes que solo aplaudieron con fuerza.

* * *

-Anda Sakura, di que si, si- decía Rei a su niñera con una carita de suplica, hacia diez minutos que la castaña había llegado ahí ya que la pequeña de ojos ámbar le llamo diciendo que tenia que ir a su casa ya que era una emergencia.

-Vamos si- insistió nuevamente

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu padre?-

-Porque esta ocupado, y van a cerrar en 30 minutos-

-Rei, comprar un helado no es una emergencia-

-Para mi si- contesto sonriente.

-Pero le tienes que decir a tu papá-

-¿Decirme que?- pregunto una tercera voz detrás de ellas.

-Que quiero ir por un helado-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste a mí?- pregunto Syaoran confundido.

-Porque estabas ocupado hablando por teléfono-

-Hablaba con el lunático de tu tío Eriol-

-¡Ya regreso!- pregunto la niña.

-Si, no esperaba eso-

-Y cuando te enteres de la noticia- susurro Sakura.

-¿Dijiste algo Sakura?- pregunto el ambarino

-No nada, y que dices, vamos por el helado de Rei-

-Vallan ustedes, arreglare unas cuantas cosas para la noche- se dio vuelta –A propósito, esta noche vendrán Eriol y tu prima a cenar, si gustas puedes acompañarnos- y dicho esto salió de la sala dejando a una Sakura sorprendida y algo sonrojada.

-¡Si, mi tío Eriol vendrá a cenar, mi tío Eriol vendrá a cenar!- cantaba Rei dando saltitos de felicidad –Ven Sakura, vamos, o si no cerraran- la pequeña hija de Syaoran tomo a la castaña de la mano y salió con ella de la mansión, Syaoran en tanto intentaba descifrar el porque de aquella sensación al ver a la niñera de su hija tan cerca de el.

Caminaban cerca del parque, Sakura también pensando y reafirmando sus sentimientos por su jefe, quería decirle, tenia la necesidad de hacerle saber sus sentimientos pero ¿Y si la rechazaba? ¿Qué haría si eso llegaba a suceder?

-¡Mira Sakura!- el grito de Rei la saco de sus cavilaciones, observo en dirección hacia donde la pequeña apuntaba y se encontró con que en unos arbustos no muy lejos de ellas, había un pequeño cachorro color miel.

-Pobrecito, esta lastimado- dijo la de ojos jade tomando al animal en brazos.

-Va a estar bien- pregunto Rei

-Si, solo tiene su pata lastimada- Sakura se acerco a una fuente que había ahí cerca, recostó al cachorro en el piso con sumo cuidado, tomo agua de la fuente entre sus manos y la uso para curar 

la herida del animal, al terminar saco de su bolso un pañuelo y lo coloco alrededor de la pata del cachorro. -¡Ya esta!-

-¡Que bueno!- Rei tomo al perro de color miel entre sus brazos mientras que este lamia su cara en señal de gratitud –Me haces cosquillas- dijo entre risas –Oye Sakura, podemos llevarlo a casa- pregunto

-No podemos Rei, que va a decir tu padre-

-El dirá que si, vamos, llevémoslo a mi casa, por favor- Sakura no contesto –Además esta lastimado, no creo que mi papá lo eche a la calle, es un hombre muy bueno-

-Está bien, pero tú le dirás la noticia entendido-

-¡Si!-

-Y que nombre le pondrás- pregunto Sakura comenzando a caminar con Rei a su lado.

-Mmm- pensó por un momento -¡Ya se! Kerberos-

-¿Kerberos?-

-Si, dicen que es el nombre de un guardián o algo así- explico.

-Es un nombre muy largo no crees- hizo una pausa -¿Qué te parece Kero?-

-¡Si! Te llamaras Kero- el cachorro ladro en señal de aceptación.

-Parece que le gusta- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Después de comprar el helado de Rei y que la mitad de este desapareciera siendo Kero el culpable regresaron a la mansión entrando a hurtadillas para evitar ser descubiertas por Syaoran, sin embargo su plan se vino abajo al instante.

-¿Qué están ocultando?- pregunto el ambarino al ver como su pequeña hija tenia en sus brazos un pequeño bulto que se movía.

-Ah, bueno, veras, recuerdas papá que quería una mascota- pregunto Rei, Syaoran asintió. –Pues nos encontramos este perrito y…- mostro a Kero -¿Puedo quedármelo?-

-Rei tener una mascota…-

-Es una gran responsabilidad- completo la niña –Si, por favor- una vez mas Rei usaba su "poder" cosa a la que Syaoran termino por ceder.

-Está bien, puedes quedártelo, pero tu te harás cargo de el-

-Si papá, ¡Muchas gracias!- la niña subió las escaleras con el cachorro en brazos.

Lo que ninguno de los tres sabia era que un automóvil de color negro se encontraba fuera de la mansión Li y su único ocupante observaba todo a distancia.

-Con esto comenzare con mi trabajo- susurro poniendo el auto en marcha.

* * *

La noche llego sin muchas complicaciones y con esto comenzó la tan "esperada" cena en la mansión Li, era una noche de paz, de tranquilidad y de…

-¡Ya deja de molestar Eriol!- bueno tal vez no de tanta paz ni de tranquilidad ya que Eriol se la pasaba molestando a Syaoran con uno que otro comentario de doble sentido que lo entendían todos a excepción de Rei y Sakura.

-No te molestes Syaoran, solo era una opinión- dijo sonriente.

-Eriol, ya dale la noticia- susurro Tomoyo a su esposo.

-Ah, es cierto- se levanto de su lugar- Syaoran, quiero informarte que muy pronto serás tío- el ambarino se quedo un momento en silencio intentando procesar la información, Tomoyo lanzo una leve risita, no cabía duda que el y su prima eran muy parecidos. Una vez termino de analizar la situación, abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Eso quiere decir que…-

-Así es Li, estoy embarazada- Syaoran sonrió levemente.

-Que puedo decir, pobre niño Eriol, va a tener como padre a un desquiciado- dijo con burla.

-Ya te veré yo Syaoran cuando tengas un hijo con cierta persona que trabaja contigo- el castaño se sonrojo levemente y lanzo una mirada asesina a su amigo que ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Eso quiere decir que pronto voy a tener un primo con quien jugar- pregunto Rei con inocencia.

-Así es Rei- contesto Sakura con una sonrisa.

-¡Yupi que bueno!- todos los presentes la miraron con ternura –Pero… papá ¿Cómo se hacen los bebes?- Syaoran que en ese momento tomaba una taza de café se atraganto con esta mientras que Eriol lanzaba una sonora carcajada.

-Ya Syaoran, no te hagas del rogar, mira que algún día ibas a tener que decirle la verdad- dijo Eriol con burla.

-¡Tu cierra la boca!- se giro nuevamente hacia su hija que esperaba una respuesta –Bueno Rei, un bebe… un bebe… pregúntale a Sakura- y dicho esto salió del comedor con rapidez.

-¡Que!, ¡Syaoran regresa!- Sakura salió detrás del castaño y comenzaron a correr alrededor de la casa, la joven de ojos jade detrás del ambarino exigiéndole que le diera el una respuesta a su hija 

ante las miradas divertidas de los esposos Hiraguizawa y la confundida Rei que no sabia el porque su pregunta había hecho que su padre y su niñera reaccionaran de esa manera.

* * *

Luego de que la cena pasara sin mas complicaciones, de que hablaran de trivialidades y que rieran de vez en cuando que Rei o Eriol hacían un comentario, llego la noche. La puerta de entrada fue abierta sin que nadie lo notara y por ella cruzaba una sombra de una mujer vestida completamente de negro, subió las escaleras a paso lento y se dirigió a la habitación de Rei, donde una vez frente a su destino abrió la puerta despertando a Kero que se encontraba dormido al lado de la cama de Rei, lo obligo a salir de la habitación y al ver la puerta abierta el cachorro corrió como pudo hacia la salida.

-¡Kero, a donde vas!- grito Rei siguiendo al pequeño perro color miel al igual que los adultos presentes, Kero al llamado de su nueva dueña se detuvo a mitad de la calle justo cuando un auto negro se acercaba a gran velocidad. -¡Kero!- grito Rei, Syaoran estaba a punto de correr en dirección al cachorro pero alguien mas se adelanto.

Sakura corrió y tomo a Kero en sus brazos quitándose justo a tiempo, sin embargo su caída no fue la mejor y ocasiono que se lastimara el tobillo en el acto.

-¡Sakura!- grito Tomoyo corriendo hacia su prima junto con Eriol Syaoran y Rei.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Syaoran visiblemente preocupado hincándose al lado de la castaña.

-Si, solo que… auch- dijo viendo su pie derecho, Syaoran toco la herida levemente –Auch-

-Te lastimaste, ¿Por qué hiciste tal tontería?- pregunto a manera de reproche.

-Por la misma razón que tú ibas a hacerlo- dijo sorprendiendo al joven padre de Rei.

-Este… seguimos aquí eh- comento Eriol sacando a ambos castaños de su ensoñación.

-Lo siento Sakura- dijo Rei abrazando a su niñera –Si no me hubiera descuidado tu estarías bien-

-No te preocupes Rei, no fue tu culpa-

-Pero… la puerta estaba abierta cuando el cachorro salió- dijo Tomoyo.

-Es cierto, alguien debió abrirla- apoyo el zafiro.

-¿Y si sigue en la casa?- pregunto Sakura.

-Hay que buscar, iré a decirle a los empleados- dijo Eriol

-Te acompaño- de inmediato Tomoyo entro a la mansión con su esposo, Syaoran tomo a Sakura en brazos con suma delicadeza y entro a la mansión junto con Rei, esta acción hizo que la castaña se sonrojara fuertemente, llegaron a la habitación de el castaño donde recostó a la joven teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla

-Syaoran, ya les dije a todos que cerraran las puertas y ventanas- anuncio Eriol entrando a la habitación.

-Vamos a buscar- el castaño junto con su amigo salieron de la habitación rápidamente, Rei se quedo al lado de su niñera y minutos después Tomoyo llego.

-¿Te encuentras mejor Sakura?-

-Un poco-

-De todas maneras ya llame a un doctor para que venga a revisarte-

-Si, muchas gracias Tomoyo- sonrió.

-Iré a ver como van los muchachos- la amatista salió de la habitación dejando solas a Rei y a Sakura.

-Perdón Sakura- susurro Rei.

-No te disculpes Rei, fue un accidente, tu no eres culpable- la pequeña se acerco a la cama donde se encontraba su niñera. –Ven- Rei subió a la cama y se coloco al lado de Sakura -¿Quieres escuchar un cuento?- dijo abrazándola y acariciando su cabeza.

-Si-

-Había una vez, en un reino muy lejano una hermosa princesa muy parecida a ti- comenzó a relatar –Vivía en un palacio de cristal y todos los habitantes del reino la querían porque era muy buena y noble-

-¿Y sus papas?- pregunto la niña con curiosidad abrazando mas a su niñera.

-Ellos también estaban en el palacio, querían mucho a la princesa-

-¿Y el papá de ella se parecía al mío?-

-Si, era idéntico a él- contesto sonriente.

-Y su mamá era igual a ti- pregunto sorprendiendo a la castaña.

-Si, era igual a mí-

-Me gustaría que tú fueras mi mamá- susurro cerrando sus ojos un poco, Sakura solo sonrió y continuo con el cuento que había comenzado a narrar hasta que por fin Rei se quedo dormida.

-Señorita Kinomoto aquí esta el doctor- dijo una de las sirvientas entrando a la habitación junto con el medico.

-Si, muchas gracias- el medico reviso la herida de la castaña en absoluto silencio por petición de ella misma.

-Ya esta señorita, su tobillo esta un poco lastimado pero no es algo de gravedad, lo único que le recomiendo es que descanse y en una semana se encontrara mejor- anuncio en un susurro para no despertar a Rei.

-Si, muchas gracias doctor- contesto ella también en un susurro.

-Con su permiso me retiro- y dicho esto salió del lugar.

-No encontré a nadie y tu Eriol- pregunto Syaoran a su mejor amigo

-Tampoco, tal parece salió cuando estábamos atendiendo a Sakura- informo

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Tomoyo llegando al lugar donde se encontraban ambos.

-Nada, buscamos por cada rincón de la mansión y nada- dijo Syaoran -¿Y Sakura?-

-No te preocupes Li, el doctor ya la atendió- contesto con algo de picardía.

-Pues entonces hay que llevarla a su departamento- dijo Eriol

-Yo la llevare- por este ofrecimiento el ambarino se gano una mirada cómplice y una risa por parte de Eriol y Tomoyo.

-Está bien, entonces nos vamos, cuida mucho a mi prima Li- dijo Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo, no me digas Li, si eres la esposa de este- dijo señalando a Eriol –Puedes decirme Syaoran-

-Como gustes Syaoran- sonrió.

-Bien, pues, nos vamos, amigo no te propases con Sakura entendido- añadió el zafiro fingiendo seriedad.

-¡Que te pasa por quien me tomas!- grito levemente sonrojado.

-Era una bromita no te la tomes tan a pecho- soltó una risita –Nos vemos- tras esto ultimo los esposos Hiraguizawa salieron de la mansión, Syaoran suspiro, no cabía duda que esos dos eran el uno para el otro.

Subió las escaleras y se encamino a su habitación donde se encontraba Sakura, abrió la puerta y sonrió, Sakura junto con Rei se habían quedado dormidas la una abrazando a la otra, sintió una sensación de calidez y de extraña felicidad tal vez seria mejor dejarlas dormir, tomo una manta del ropero y la coloco encima de ellas dos, luego de esto salió de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible.

* * *

Despertó, examino el lugar con la mirada, se encontraba en una habitación que en su opinión era mucho mas grande que su departamento, y a propósito de eso, no estaba en su departamento, sintió como algo se movía al lado de ella, observo hacia ese lugar y se encontró con la pequeña Rei que estaba profundamente dormida, sonrió, acaricio la cabeza de la niña con dulzura, después de todo, ella no había resultado ser una niñita malvada como ella pensó.

-Buenos días Sakura- escucho de pronto desde la entrada, al girar su mirada se encontró con un par de ojos ámbar que la miraban con un sentimiento que no supo descifrar.

-Buenos días Syaoran, siento mucho haberme quedado dormida no fue…-

-No importa, esta bien por mi- la interrumpió el castaño antes de que pudiera terminar.

-Pero, si yo estaba aquí, ¿Tu donde?-

-En la habitación de huéspedes- respondió al instante.

-Ah- solo pudo decir, Syaoran se acerco a ellas a paso lento.

-Rei te quiere mucho- dijo mientras posaba una mano en la mejilla derecha de la niña. –Muchas veces desee que Noemí fuera así de responsable con ella, pero…- suspiro –No puedo siquiera pensar como termine con una persona así-

-¿La amabas?- pregunto Sakura de pronto, Syaoran solo sonrió con ironía.

-Creí amarla, pero nunca sentí la calidez que…- callo, Sakura lo miro dubitativa, el castaño pensó en su interior estaba a punto de decir: _nunca sentí la calidez que siento cuando estoy contigo_, pero era verdad, no podía negarlo, sentirla cerca, respirar su perfume, todo hacia que de un momento a otro sus sentidos falsearan y por un momento quisiera dejarse llevar y besarla como en aquella ocasión lo había hecho.

-¿Pasa algo Syaoran?- la voz de la joven de ojos jade lo saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos, lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue asentir levemente, por la puerta de entrada de la habitación llego una de las sirvientas.

-Señor Li, la señorita Suzuhara lo espera en el estudio- anuncio haciendo una leve reverencia, Sakura frunció el seño.

-En un momento voy, gracias- la sirvienta se retiro dejando a solas nuevamente a los dos castaños y la pequeña niña que aun seguía dormida.

-Ahora regreso Sakura- Syaoran también salió de la habitación, Sakura solo lo siguió con la mirada, algo había ahí que no le gustaba para nada.

* * *

Noriko esperaba sentada en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Syaoran, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mostrando como ya era costumbre aquella vanidad que siempre la acompañaba, estaba segura que con el "accidente" del día anterior todo se le facilitaría más. En efecto había sido ella quien planeo todo en cuanto a lo sucedido la noche anterior, claro que el objetivo había sido que Rei corriera tras el cachorro, aunque las cosas fueron mejores cuando vio que la niñera era la que había salido corriendo para rescatar al animal.

-Sin duda, todo va de acuerdo al plan- susurro para si, la puerta del estudio se abrió mostrando a Syaoran quien entro al lugar extraño de que Noriko estuviera ahí desde tan temprano.

-Hola Noriko- saludo

-Hola Syaoran, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien, gracias por preguntar- tomo asiento frente a la rubia –Y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Nada, solo que, quería hacerte una invitación a cenar, esta noche-

-¿A cenar?- pregunto ligeramente sorprendido.

-Si, me gustaría mucho pasar un rato agradable contigo y con la pequeña Rei- dijo hipócritamente cosa que Syaoran no noto -¿Qué dices? No acepto un no como respuesta- insistió.

-Está bien Noriko, Rei y yo ahí estaremos- dijo rindiéndose, ¿Qué podía salir mal en esa cena? No haría nada malo, solo… iría a cenar.

-Muy bien, me alegra que aceptes- saco de su bolso una pequeña tarjeta que le entrego al castaño –Aquí esta la dirección del hotel donde me estoy hospedando, ¿Puedes pasar por mi?-

-Si, claro, ahí estaré-

-Ok, te veré en la noche- y dicho esto abandono el lugar dejando a Syaoran muy consternado, la actitud de Noriko no le agradaba para nada, suspiro, lo mejor era que su hija estaría con ellos y así evitaría en cierta manera que Noriko intentara algo con el. Nuevamente salió del estudio y subió las escaleras a paso lento, al llegar a su habitación abrió la puerta encontrándose con Rei que corrió hacia el abrazándolo y Sakura que se veía un poco ¿Molesta?

-Hola papá- saludo la niña con una sonrisa.

-Hola Rei- contesto Syaoran igual con una sonrisa –Tengo algo que decirte, es importante-

-¿Qué?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Noriko nos invito a cenar esta noche, ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?- esta información hizo que Sakura quien había estado viéndolos desde su posición, volteara la cabeza completamente molesta y en u interior sintiera un nudo en el corazón.

-Pero, Sakura no se puede quedar aquí sola- dijo preocupada.

-No te preocupes Rei, le pediré a Tomoyo que venga a recogerme- dijo mostrando una falsa sonrisa.

-De ninguna manera, Sakura no es conveniente que en tu estado estés de un lado para otro, para mi no es ninguna molestia que estés aquí hasta que te recuperes- intervino Syaoran.

-Si Sakura, quédate por favor, te prometo que no te arrepentirás- Rei mostro un gesto de suplica al que tal parecía los adultos tenían debilidad ya que la castaña termino por aceptar. -¡Yupi!, pero, papá, yo no puedo ir contigo, lo siento mucho, pero quiero cuidar a Sakura, es que es muy necia a veces- dijo mostrando seriedad y cruzándose de brazos, Syaoran sonrió.

-Está bien Rei-

-Llamare a mi tía Tomoyo para que traiga ropa para Sakura- dijo emocionada y salió de la habitación.

-Yo iré a decirle a Wei que tenga listo el desayuno- Syaoran igualmente salió de la habitación, la castaña al verse sola bajo la cabeza lentamente.

-Tal parece que le gusta esa mujer- susurro tristemente.

La tarde paso sin muchas novedades, Tomoyo hizo una de sus visitas inesperadas a la mansión Li por la petición de su sobrina, hablo con su prima por un momento intentando levantarle los ánimos pero no funciono, aun seguía pensando en Syaoran, el simple hecho de verlo con Noriko le dolía en su estado no podía hacer nada y aunque estuviera bien seria lo mismo, no tenia ningún derecho sobre Syaoran y eso era algo que la ponía muy triste.

Las primeras estrellas de la noche ya podían visualizarse y en la mansión todo se encontraba en orden, Rei se encontraba junto a Sakura en la habitación de su padre jugando con varios de sus muñecos de felpa y con Kero que de igual manera jugaba solo que con una pelota, en tanto Sakura la miraba, la puerta se abrió mostrando a Syaoran quien estaba elegantemente vestido.

-¡Papá, te ves muy bien!- grito Rei -¿Verdad que si Sakura?- pregunto a la castaña quien se sonrojo levemente, pero al recordar a donde iba su jefe y con quien solo asintió.

-Si, muy bien- dijo sin ánimos, cosa que dejo a Syaoran algo preocupado.

-Vendré mas tarde- y dicho esto salió, Rei volvió a su labor de jugar con sus muñecos mientras que Sakura veía a la puerta con tristeza.

* * *

Tomoyo caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de Tomoeda pensando aun en su prima, la pobre se veía bastante triste, solo esperaba que no pasara nada que se interpusiera entre ella y Syaoran. Siguió caminando hasta encontrarse frente a una cafetería donde tomo asiento, observo a una pareja que caminaba cerca de ahí con un bebe entre sus brazos, sonrió, de pensar que tendría a su bebe en sus brazos dentro de muy poco tiempo la ponía muy feliz.

Pidió un café junto con un pastel de fresas, últimamente tenia muchos antojos, siguió comiendo hasta que en el plato no quedo nada. Observo los establecimientos que estaban a su alrededor y se detuvo en uno que parecía ser una tienda de antigüedades, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver como del mismo establecimiento salía una mujer de unos 25 años cabello castaño y ojos miel que caminaba un poco raro en su opinión pero aun así sin perder la elegancia.

-No puede ser… es… Yoshida-san- dijo en un susurro, vio como esta subía a una limusina de color negro y se alejaba del lugar.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo, ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí en Tomoeda?- se pregunto –Quien sabe, pero ahora que lo pienso, ella también se llama Noemí, tal vez sea una coincidencia, de todas maneras se lo diré a Sakura mañana, tal vez y recuerde algo- miro su reloj de pulsera –Dios, ya son las 8:00 p.m. Eriol va a preocuparse- después de esto pago la cuenta y se alejo del café sin saber que Noemí la veía desde lejos en la misma limusina.

-Valla, valla, pero si es Daidouji-san-

* * *

Después de que Syaoran recogiera a Noriko, se dirigieron hacia uno de los restaurantes mas lujosos donde la mujer de ojos azules había hecho una reservación, pensaba interiormente que todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, sin Rei seria mucho mas fácil decirle a Syaoran _**aquello**_ que desde hacia mucho ocultaba.

Comenzaron a cenar, Noriko sacando cada vez algún tema de conversación que para opinión de Syaoran era sin sentido. Una vez terminaron, la mesera se acerco a ellos retirando los platos que habían ocupado y los dejo solos en un completo silencio que la "tía" de Rei rompió.

-Syaoran, ¿Recuerdas que cuando nos volvimos a ver te dije que había algo que descubrí y que nos involucraba?-

-Si, lo dijiste- contesto.

-Pues…- se acerco mas a el, después de todo no era tan mala idea sentarse a su lado y no frente a el. –Es algo que e ocultado desde hace mucho- Syaoran frunció el seño.

-¿Qué es?-

-Estoy enamorada de ti, Syaoran- esta revelación hizo que el castaño abierta sus ojos impresionado, la rubia termino con el espacio que los separaba y junto sus labios con los de Syaoran que seguía anonadado y aun mas sorprendido, el "beso" no duro ni cinco segundos ya que Syaoran la separo de el bruscamente.

-No, lo siento Noriko pero…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo, no te amo- dijo levantándose de su lugar.

-¿Hay alguien mas verdad?- pregunto molesta y también levantándose de su lugar.

-Si, lo hay- respondió sin dudarlo.

-¿Es esa niñera? ¡Es ella!- los clientes del restaurante ahora los miraban susurrando cosas entre de ellos.

-Si, es ella- ya no lo ocultaba, ya no podía negarlo, la declaración de la mejor amiga de su esposa le había aclarado las cosas –La amo y por eso no puedo corresponderte-

-No puedes amarla ¡Simplemente no puedes! ¡Que tiene ella que no tenga yo!- grito desesperada.

-No se trata de eso, y aunque ella no existiera en mi vida yo nunca podría corresponderte porque no te veo como alguien mas que una conocida- dicho esto salió dl restaurante dejando a Noriko muy molesta.

-Maldita niñera, vas a pagar, me las vas a pagar por quitármelo, me las vas a pagar- susurro dejándose caer en su asiento ante las miradas de los clientes.

* * *

-Y así, la princesa vivió feliz en su castillo al lado de su príncipe azul con quien tanto había soñado, fin- Rei aplaudía a su niñera junto con Kero que ladraba, Sakura había terminado de relatar el cuento de hadas que la noche anterior no pudo concluir ya que tanto Rei como ella se habían quedado dormidas.

-¡Que bonito cuento Sakura!- grito emocionada. -¿Dónde lo escuchaste?-

-Mi padre solía relatármelo cuando era pequeña- recordó, solo que Fujitaka Kinomoto lo contaba desde la versión en que Sakura era la princesa.

-Mi papá también me lee algunos cuentos antes de dormir, o si no me relata algunos- comento la niña con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah si?- pregunto ausente.

-Si- el sonido de un carro estacionarse hizo que Rei saltara de felicidad y bajara a recibir a su padre dejando a Sakura en compañía de Kero.

-¡Papá, llegaste!- grito Rei abrazando a Syaoran con felicidad.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, te ves muy feliz?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Ah, estaba jugando con Kero y Sakura me conto una historia de una princesa- Syaoran sonrió y comenzó a subir las escaleras junto con su pequeña hija, al llegar a su habitación se encontró con Sakura que tenia a su lado a Kero y jugaba con el.

-Hola Sakura- saludo, la castaña solo bajo un poco la cabeza al escucharle.

-Hola Syaoran-

-Rei, podrías ir a decirle a Wei que prepare la cena para tu niñera- pregunto a su hija quien asintió feliz y salió del lugar junto con su nueva mascota dejando a Sakura y Syaoran solos.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto la castaña.

-Se podría decir que bien- contesto –Me di cuenta de algo-

-¿De que?-

-Que estoy enamorado- Sakura bajo aun mas la cabeza mientras que el dolor en su corazón se hacia mas y mas fuerte.

-Ah, y ¿De quien?- pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-De alguien a quien conocí y supe desde ese momento que era diferente-para ese momento la menor de los Kinomoto quería llorar, no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo eso precisamente a ella que lo amaba con todo su ser.

-Ah-

-¿Sabes?- se acerco hasta donde se encontraba –Hay muchas cosas de ella que me gustan y no me había dado cuenta hasta hoy-

-Que bien, porque… tienes derecho a… rehacer tu vida- dijo intentando que su voz sonara de lo mas normal.

-¿Sabes que mas?- Sakura negó –Lo que me encanta y me fascino desde el momento que la vi fueron sus ojos verdes como una joya esmeralda- la castaña lo miro Noriko no tenia ojos verdes. –La amo no solo por como es, si no por el cariño que le profesa a mi única hija y que es capaz de hacer todo lo posible para que ella sea feliz, tanto que incluso se ariesgo el dia de ayer para salvar a un cachorro que ella adora- Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida –Sakura Kinomoto, por si no te has dado cuenta, me he enamorado de ti y desde que te bese no he podido pensar en nada mas-

-Ni yo- esta vez el turno de sorprenderse fue del ambarino –Yo también te amo Syaoran, te he amado desde hace mucho, pero como ya lo sabes soy terriblemente despistada a tal grado de no haberme dado cuenta antes- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y eso es otra de las cosas que me gustan de ti, mi flor de cerezo- Syaoran se acerco lentamente a Sakura y la beso, la beso con la misma dulzura, pasión y amor que ahora sabia sentía por ella, la joven de ojos jade correspondió al gesto sintiendo como toda la tristeza y el enojo eran remplazados por una inmensa felicidad que jamás pensó llegar a tener.

-Eso quiere decir que Sakura va a ser mi nueva mamá- interrumpió una voz infantil desde la puerta ocasionando que ambos castaños se separaran completamente sonrojados, Sakura mucho mas que Syaoran.

-Eh, Rei…-

-¡Si, yupi, Sakura va a ser mi mamá, Sakura va a ser mi mamá!- antes de que Syaoran diera una explicación la niña comenzó a dar saltitos de felicidad por todo el lugar, al final abrazo a su ahora ya no niñera sino futura mamá, quien sonrió y correspondió al abrazo viendo como Syaoran seguía de pie observándolo todo igualmente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Continuara…

--

Hola chicas y chicos, ¿Les gusto el capi? Yo espero que si, aunque ya varias me van a querer matar por el "beso" que Noriko le dio a Syaoran, pero no paso nada, ahora si que se quedo como dicen algunos "vestida y alborotada" jajaja, en fin, ahora les dejo una pequeña pregunta ¿De donde se conocen Noemí y Tomoyo? Jeje, como siempre yo metiendo misterios XD.

También quería aprovechar para decirles que estamos en la recta final, asi es, esto ya casi llega a su fin, aun quedan incógnitas en cuanto a la aparición de Noemí pero estas serán reveladas en los próximos capítulos que serán aun mas llenos de suspenso, drama y emoción, se los garantizo XD.

Ahora si aprovechando este tiempo libre responderé a los reviews del capítulo anterior:

**Angel Zafiro: **Tengo una deudota contigo jejeje, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo y lo de los 100 pesos este… em… ¿Aceptas cheques? Jajaja, saludos y muchas gracias por tu review.

**Katy Kate:** No como crees, como ya lo dijiste no fui capaz, y con lo de las preguntas con respecto a Noemí pues, eso se aclarara en los próximos capis, saludos.

**Lita Wellington: **jajaja, es verdad, pobre Toya, fui muy mala con el, me dio mucha risa eso de "pushing back" y créeme que yo también me dije, vamos a ahogar a Noriko pero después me arrepentí y dije no aun me sirve la "oxi" XD saludos.

**Esmeraldy:** Hola, pues muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado, saludos.

**LMUndine:** Muchas gracias por corregir ese pequeño error, se me paso, no me había dado cuenta, muchas gracias por tu review, saludos

**amatista1986: **Muchas gracias por leer, espero el capitulo te guste, saludos.

**Shaoran y Sakura forever: **Muchas gracias por tu opinión y espero este capi te guste, saludos.

**Isabel:** Hola, la pelea en la piscina fue lo que más me gusto escribir jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado, saludos.

**DarkWhiteAngel: **Me alagas jeje, que bueno que te guste el fic, muchas gracias por tu review, saludos.

**Lita Black: **Holis, pues a mi también me gusta el personaje de Nakuru, es uno de mis favoritos a parte de Sakura y Syaoran claro esta, saludos XD.

**lorena:** Hola, pues muchas gracia por tu comentario, muchísimas gracias por tu opinión con respecto al fic, me hace feliz saber que les gusta la historia, saludos.

**aaldi:** holis, pues que digo… jeje no, muchas gracias por tu review, y con respecto a la encuesta U.U no pude entrar, pero espero poder en estos días, saludos.

A todos muchas gracias por su apoyo igual quiero agradecer a **SakuStar ** y a **Anais-Lovely-Angel** por seguir la historia y por sus comentarios que al igual que el de todos ustedes me dan muchos ánimos para continuar con el fic, saludos a todos los que me leen y nos vemos en el siguiente capi en el que si odian a Noriko y a Noemí, las van a odiar aun mas jeje, hasta la próxima.

Star Nigth.


	11. Antiguas conocidas

NOTA: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP

_**Mi trabajo: Algo sumamente complicado.**_

_**Capitulo 11: Antiguas conocidas.**_

Lunes 3:30 p.m. Se encontraba en su departamento, recogiendo varias de sus cosas y empacando ¿Iría de viaje acaso? No, solo que se mudaría a la mansión Li ¿Por qué? Bueno porque su "hija" y Syaoran se lo habían pedido casi de rodillas. Desde aquel hermoso suceso que la hizo una de las mujeres mas felices del mundo, apenas habían pasado 6 días, los cuales habían sido los mejores de su vida, Syaoran pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ella, mimándola y queriéndola tanto como ella a el y Rei había pasado de ser la niña a la que cuidaba a ser su hija, ¿Irónico no? Ella que en ciertas ocasiones pensó que ellos dos eran "el dúo maléfico" se volvió parte de la vida de Syaoran y Rei y ellos de la suya.

Su tobillo ahora estaba mejor, podía caminar pero a un paso lento, Tomoyo se había tomado la molestia de acompañarla y ayudarla a empacar, cuando se entero de la noticia acerca de que Syaoran y ella oficialmente ya se habían declarado dio un grito que estaba segura había dejado sordos a todos en el planeta, Eriol comenzó a hacer comentarios a su mejor amigo quien no le quedo de otra mas que aguantárselos todos y tragarse su coraje en contra del zafiro, ya que cada uno de esos comentarios tenían absoluta razón.

En fin, las cosas ahora estaban bien, Noriko no se había aparecido durante esos seis días por la mansión y eso la inquietaba, no era que se preocupara por ella o algo por el estilo pero cuando se entero de lo sucedido en la cena que había tenido la dama de ojos azules con Syaoran supo que intentaría algo en contra de ella, aunque el ambarino la tranquilizo diciendo que todo estaría bien porque el nunca la dejaría sola y eso era algo que la reconfortaba mucho.

-Sakura, ya tenemos que irnos- grito Tomoyo desde la puerta de entrada, la castaña guardo unas ultimas cosas en su bolso y salió cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

-Ya, todo listo Tomoyo- dijo una vez estuvo frente a su prima.

-Pues entonces vámonos, Syaoran me ha estado llamando cada cinco minutos para preguntarme si ya estamos en la mansión- una gotita resbalo por la cabeza de Sakura. –Valla que te quiere mucho y no desea que te pase algo malo- dijo soltando una risita y sonrojando levemente a la castaña.

-Si, lo se- comenzaron a caminar a paso lento.

-Y ¿Cuándo se casan?- pregunto la amatista.

-¡Tomoyo!- grito Sakura.

-¿Qué? Al final ustedes van a terminar por casarse-

-No lo se, Syaoran aun no me ha dicho nada-

-Pero estoy segura que muy pronto lo hará, mas si Rei insiste, a ella parece gustarle mucho la idea de que seas su nueva mamá-

-Si, es verdad- sonrio.

-Ah, por cierto, con todo esto no he tenido tiempo para contarte-

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto curiosa.

-Hace algunos días estaba tomando un pequeño descanso en un café cerca de aquí, y me encontré con la grata sorpresa de que Yoshida-san esta en la ciudad-

-¿Yoshida-san?- pregunto confundida.

-Si, ¿No la recuerdas?-

-No, ¿Cuál es su nombre? Tal vez así me acuerde-

-Bueno pues su nombre es…- antes de que Tomoyo pudiera completar la oración, su celular comenzó a sonar – ¿Bueno?, si, si aquí esta conmigo, claro- eran las respuestas que daba, al terminar extendió su teléfono a la castaña.

-Es Syaoran- dijo guiñándole un ojo –Yo me adelanto al auto- y dicho esto comenzó a alejarse dejando sola a Sakura.

-¿Si?-

_-¿Cómo estas flor de cerezo?-_ pregunto Syaoran.

-Bien ¿Y tu?-

_-Extrañándote-_

-Syaoran, no han pasado más de tres horas desde la última vez que nos vimos-

_-Pero para mí ese tiempo sin ti es una eternidad- _Sakura se sonrojo.

-Y ¿Cómo va tu trabajo?- pregunto cambiando de tema.

_-Horrible, desde que llegue me tienen como su esclavo- _escucho que suspiraba.

-Tranquilo amor, todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras- dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

_-Eso espero solo que…- _hizo una pausa _– ¿Me dijiste amor?- _ pregunto pícaramente.

-Si, ¿Qué acaso no te gusta lobito?- pregunto Sakura en el mismo tono.

_-Me encanta, ¿Qué? Ah, enseguida estoy ahí-_

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto al escuchar que el ambarino charlaba con alguien mas.

_-Tengo que ir a una junta urgente-_

-Pues entonces no te quito más tiempo-

_-No veremos más tarde y Sakura…-_

-¿Si?-

_-Te amo-_ la castaña sonrió.

-Yo también te amo Syaoran, nos vemos- y dicho esto ambos cortaron la comunicación, Sakura avanzo hacia el auto de Tomoyo donde subió y se pusieron en marcha. La menor de los Kinomoto estaba feliz, aunque ese extraño presentimiento seguía inquietándola, era una sensación de que algo no andaba bien, mas sin embargo no podía adivinar que era.

* * *

-¡Estúpida!- grito Noemí al mismo tiempo que propinaba una fuerte bofetada a la mejilla derecha de Noriko. -¡Tenías la oportunidad y no la aprovechaste!-

-¡Ya te dije que fue culpa de esa niñera!- contesto la rubia.

-Aquí la única culpa la tienes tu por perder el tiempo- suspiro pesadamente alejándose unos cuantos centímetros de ella – Sabes que, ya me canse de ti, ya no me sirves, desháganse de ella- le ordeno a dos de los hombres vestidos de negro que la acompañaban, los sujetos obedecieron la indicación y tomaron a Noriko por los hombros.

-¡Si me hacen algo hablare, te lo juro, gritare a los cuatro vientos todo lo que has hecho!- grito Noriko desesperada, Noemí se giro a verla y mostro una sonrisa llena de maldad.

-Tu crees que alguien le va a creer a una loca como tu, por favor Noriko- dijo con sorna –Te doy un día para que te largues y no te vuelva a ver por el resto de mi vida, si hablas ten por seguro que lo sabré y entonces te matare, ¿Entendiste?- la dama de ojos zafiro asintió con rencor –Suéltenla- los hombres obedecieron –Quiero para esta misma tarde que investiguen en donde vive esa niñera, y mañana comenzaremos con lo que vinimos a hacer- dicho esto salió de la habitación del hotel junto con los hombres dejando a Noriko en el piso.

-No, yo también me vengare de ti y de ella, por arrebatármelo y… y… de el… de el por rechazarme- susurro mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

* * *

Sakura y Tomoyo llegaron a la mansión Li después de tres horas, completamente agotadas, habían aprovechado ese tiempo para visitar algunas tiendas en la ciudad y distraerse un poco, unos pasos apresurados se escucharon por todo el lugar y pronto pudieron observar a Rei que entraba en la sala junto con Kero.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste que fuera contigo mamá?- pregunto la niña a Sakura haciendo un puchero. Desde aquel día en el que se entero que la joven de ojos jade seria su nueva mamá comenzó a llamarla de esa manera, por supuesto Sakura no tuvo ningún problema con ello y Syaoran mucho menos.

-Porque ibas a aburrirte mucho- explico Sakura a su "hija" con una sonrisa.

-Pero yo quería ir, ¿Qué tal si te pasaba algo?-

-No cabe duda que mi pequeña sobrina es idéntica a su padre- susurro Tomoyo soltando una risita.

-No iba a pasarme nada, porque tu tía Tomoyo estaba conmigo- Sakura le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña que solo sonrió.

-Que bueno que ya estas aquí- dijo abrazándola con felicidad.

-Porque no vas a darle de comer a tu mascota, míralo se ve que tiene mucha hambre- Sakura vio al cachorro que se veía un poco desanimado.

-Pero le di de comer hace una hora- contesto –Eres un glotón Kero- ante esto el perro ladro. -¡Ay, está bien! Vamos- Rei tomo al cachorro en brazos y camino con el hacia la cocina.

-No cabe duda que serás una buena madre para Rei- dijo Tomoyo sonrojando a su prima levemente. –Aunque, tienes que conseguirte un nuevo trabajo-

-¿Ah?- Sakura ladeo la cabeza.

-Si, tan solo piénsalo, puede que muy pronto te conviertas en la nueva señora Li y por lo tanto no puedes seguir trabajando como la niñera de tu hija, no seria algo lógico- comento la amatista.

-Es cierto, pero precisamente elegí este trabajo porque no encontraba algún otro- suspiro -¿Qué hare?-

-¡Ya se! ¿Recuerdas a Kaoru?-

-Ah, el chico que estuvo en tu boda- pregunto

-Si, el es dueño de uno de los diarios mas importantes en todo Japón, ¿Por qué no hablas con el?, tal vez pueda ayudarte, aquí esta la dirección- extendió una tarjeta que Sakura tomo al instante y abrazo a su amiga.

-Pero, pensé que era un empresario-

-En efecto, le ayuda a su padre en asuntos de la empresa pero también es dueño de ese diario- sonrió

-Muchas gracias Tomy-chan, ten por seguro que lo hare- se dijo decidida.

-¿Qué es lo que harás?- pregunto una tercera voz detrás de ambas mujeres, Sakura dio un leve brinco mientras que Tomoyo reía.

-Ay, Syaoran me asustaste- dijo llevando una mano a su pecho y girándose para quedar frente a el.

-Tu eres la que me asusta a mi- contesto con una sonrisa -¿De que hablaban que te escuchabas muy animada?-

-Ah, pues Tomoyo me estaba ayudando para encontrar un nuevo empleo- Syaoran frunció el seño.

-¿Nuevo empleo?-

-Si, lo que pasa es que no me gustaría que tú siguieras pagándome por cuidar a Rei- hizo una pausa -Así que, mañana en la mañana iré a ver a Kaoru Watanabe, un amigo de Eriol y Tomoyo que trabaja en uno de los diarios más famosos en todo Japón- explico Sakura.

-¡Con ese sujeto!- pregunto Syaoran molesto, si, claro que recordaba a ese "tipo" como olvidarlo, si era el mismo que había bailado con _**su**_ Sakura el día de la boda de su mejor amigo.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto la castaña confundida.

-Si, que de ninguna manera vas a ir a ver a _**ese**_- dijo despectivamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estas celoso?- pregunto divertida.

-Yo iré a ver a mi sobrina- anuncio Tomoyo saliendo del lugar lo mas rápido posible de la vista de ambos.

-Celoso, ¡Yo!- dijo Syaoran señalándose a si mismo.

-Entonces, si no estas celoso, ¿Por qué no quieres que valla a ver a Kaoru?- el ambarino se quedo callado.

-Está bien, lo admito si, estoy celoso, contenta- se rindió ante la mirada divertida de Sakura.

-Tontito, no tendrías porque, además, Kaoru es solo un amigo y tu- se acerco a el –Eres el hombre al que yo amo- Sakura junto sus labios con los de Syaoran posando ambos brazos detrás de la nuca del joven ambarino quien la atrajo mas hacia el tomándola de la cintura y profundizando el beso aun mas, cayeron en cuenta que se encontraban en la sala lugar no muy apropiado ya que Rei podría entrar en cualquier momento, así que con mucho pesar fueron separándose lentamente.

-Eres malvada ¿Sabias?- dijo Syaoran en un susurro.

-No, ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque con uno de esos besos, termino por aceptar todo lo que tu me pides- Sakura sonrió y se abrazo a el fuertemente.

-Sakura, Syaoran quien los viera he- dijo una voz desde la entrada, al voltear se toparon con el rostro sonriente de Eriol.

-¡Desde cuando estas ahí!- grito Syaoran separándose de la joven de ojos jade y acercándose a su amigo con intenciones claras de ahorcarlo.

-No te preocupes que no vi nada que no quieran que vea- Sakura se sonrojo ante el comentario.

-Se puede saber que haces aquí- pregunto el padre de Rei con enojo.

-Vine por Tomoyo y por mi hijo o hija, aun tenemos que ver uno cuantos detalles- contesto riendo. –Y como ya vine por lo mío, no se preocupen, en cuanto Rei se duerma podrán hacer lo que ustedes quieran- ambos castaños se sonrojaron.

-¡Eriol!- grito Syaoran.

-Eriol, ya no los molestes- intervino Tomoyo –Nos vemos luego Sakura, Syaoran- se despidió con una sonrisa y salió del lugar junto con el zafiro que seguía riendo a carcajadas.

-Ese maldito me las va a pagar- susurro el castaño entre dientes, no paso mucho tiempo cuando Rei hizo acto de presencia nuevamente en la sala junto con Kero que parecía reventaría en cualquier momento por tanto comer.

-¡Papá, no sabia que habías llegado!- grito la niña emocionada.

-¿Dónde estabas que no te vi cuando llegue?- pregunto el ambarino confundido.

-Le estaba dando de comer a Kero, ¿Verdad mamá?- Sakura asintió.

-Bien, pues es hora de que vallamos a cenar y luego, a dormir- dijo Sakura tomando a la niña de la mano quien sonrió contenta, Syaoran solo las veía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

El día siguiente llego sin muchas complicaciones, Sakura ahora se encontraba en la habitación de huéspedes terminando de vestirse para ir a la oficina de Kaoru, había decidido instalarse ahí por el momento ya que no era correcto que siguiera quedándose en la habitación de Syaoran y mucho menos con el ahí, no era que le desagradara la idea, al contrario, solo que había que darle tiempo al tiempo, eso pensaba o mas bien quería pensar.

Se miro al espejo nuevamente, llevaba puesto un hermoso traje color crema que se ceñía a su cuerpo perfectamente, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y su maquillaje no era muy leve pero tampoco exagerado.

-Solo espero que Kaoru pueda ayudarme- suspiro, tomo su bolso y salió de la habitación, camino con sumo cuidado por el pasillo hasta que por fin llego a las escaleras, suspiro, estaba dispuesta a bajar cuando de pronto sintió como alguien la detenía.

-No lo harás Sakura- dijo Syaoran quien se encontraba detrás de ella sujetando su brazo.

-Pero Syaoran ya puedo caminar perfectamente- insistió la castaña.

-Claro- el joven de ojos ámbar hizo caso omiso a las excusas de Sakura y la tomo en brazos bajando con ella las escaleras.

-Te dije que yo podía hacerlo- susurro la de ojos jade completamente sonrojada.

-Y yo te dije que no puedes- al llegar a la planta baja, Syaoran bajo a Sakura con suma delicadeza mientras esta se cruzaba de brazos.

-Tomoyo si me permitió salir con ella el día de ayer-

-Pero si te das cuenta en tu departamento hay un elevador, querida Sakura- susurro cerca de su oído causándole un leve sonrojo y un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Creo que mejor me voy, le prometí a Rei que iría con ella al parque- contesto cambiando de tema.

-Yo te llevo- se ofreció el padre de la pequeña Rei.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien, además tú también tienes que irte a trabajar-

-Pero…-

-Enserio Syaoran, estaré bien- Sakura le dio un leve beso en los labios y salió de la mansión, el castaño solo observo la puerta con detenimiento, ¿Por qué de pronto tenia la sensación de que algo estaba mal, sumamente mal?

* * *

Kaoru Watanabe revisaba los papeles de Sakura con detenimiento cosa que la ponía extremadamente nerviosa, una vez termino, el joven se levanto de su lugar y le extendió una mano a Sakura quien también se puso de pie y acepto el gesto un tanto confundida.

-Felicidades Sakura, ya tienes un nuevo empleo- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa.

-¡Enserio!- exclamo emocionada.

-Claro, eres apta para el trabajo, aun no comprendo como los demás diarios no te aceptaron-

-Creo que era porque no tenía experiencia-

-Para nada, aquí lo que cuenta es que des lo mejor de ti- hizo una pausa –Si gustas puedes comenzar el próximo Lunes, estas de acuerdo-

-Si, claro, muchas gracias Kaoru-

-Al salir, asegúrate de dejar tus datos con mi secretaria en caso de que necesite comunicarme contigo o viceversa- explico el joven de ojos grises.

-Claro, y una vez más, muchísimas gracias Kaoru- dicho esto salió de la oficina con una enorme sonrisa, tal y como Kaoru le había indicado, se acerco al escritorio donde se encontraba una chica de cabello negro y ojos violeta.

-Em… ¿Disculpa?- llamo con un poco de timidez.

-Ah, usted debe ser la señorita que vino por el empleo no es así- pregunto la chica girándose para verla.

-Si, así es-

-Y ¿Le dieron el puesto?-

-Si, precisamente vine porque el señor Kaoru Watanabe me pidió que le dejara mis datos-

-Muy bien, mire, llene este formulario- le extendió una hoja, Sakura lo tomo y comenzó a llenarlo tal y como la joven le explicaba. –Eso es todo, ah, de casualidad no tiene un comprobante de domicilio-

-¿Comprobante de domicilio?, pues si pero, la verdad acabo de mudarme apenas ayer y pues…- dijo apenada.

-No tiene el comprobante de su nueva residencia- completo la ojivioleta, Sakura solo asintió. –Pues, si gusta puede traerme el comprobante con el que usted cuenta, es solo por lo pronto podrá cambiarlo después cuando guste, es solo porque en ocasiones suele llegar correspondencia por parte del diario a los hogares de los que trabajan aquí-

-Ya veo, pero no lo traigo conmigo en este momento-

-No hay problema, si gusta puede ir por el-

-Muchas gracias- sonrió, la chica pelinegra hizo lo mismo.

-No se preocupe, ah y por cierto, me llamo Ai Fujimaki, bienvenida- extendió su mano a la castaña quien acepto gustosa.

-Sakura Kinomoto, por cierto, puedes decirme Sakura si gustas, después de todo estaremos viéndonos con frecuencia-

-Claro Sakura, tu puedes decirme Ai-

-Bien, entonces iré a buscar ese comprobante, no me tardo- Sakura salió del edificio caminando lo mas rápido que sus pies le permitían, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarse al hacerlo, tomo un taxi que la dejo frente a la fachada del lugar, subió al elevador y al llegar al piso destinado se encamino hacia su departamento, abrió la puerta y comenzó a buscar el documento faltante, el único lugar que quedaba sin buscar era su habitación, entro desordenando todo a su paso y finalmente encontró el comprobante en uno de los cajones cerca de la mesita al lado de su cama.

-¡Aquí esta!- dijo emocionada, giro su vista y se percató de la fotografía donde se encontraba ella al lado de sus antiguos compañeros de preparatoria, la tomo entre sus manos y la observo por un rato, fue entonces que se dio cuenta.

-No… puede ser- susurro abriendo los ojos a más no poder, ahí al lado suyo había una chica que parecía ser mayor que ella, cabello castaño y hermosos ojos miel. –Noemí… Noemí Yoshida-

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Corría hacia la preparatoria, como todos los días se le había hecho tarde, era su ultimo año y aun no podía quitarse aquella mala costumbre, llego a la puerta de la preparatoria Seiju casi patinando, corrió por los pasillos y las escaleras hasta que por fin llego a su salón, suspiro aliviada al ver que el profesor de literatura aun no llegaba._

_-Buenos días Sakura- saludo Tomoyo como siempre con una gran sonrisa._

_-Buenos días Tomoyo- ambas se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares._

_-¿Ya escuchaste los rumores?- susurro la amatista._

_-Ah, ¿Rumores?-_

_-Si, dicen que llego una chica nueva y que será nuestra compañera de clases, aunque es mayor que nosotras por casi dos años- explico._

_-Y que hace una chica mayor en la preparatoria, se supone debería estar en la universidad-_

_-Eso es lo mas extraño, creo que se debe a que perdió un año de escuela porque tuvo problemas personales- en ese momento el profesor hizo su aparición en el aula de clases, todos los alumnos tomaron asiento en sus lugares._

_-Buenos días alumnos- saludo –El día de hoy tenemos a una nueva compañera, pasa por favor- una chica de cabellos castaños largos y ojos miel hizo su aparición frente a todos. –Su nombre es Noemí Yoshida y viene de Hong Kong, espero que sean amables con ella- la chica hizo una leve reverencia. –Veamos, donde te sentaras, ah, detrás de Kinomoto, Kinomoto levante la mano- Sakura obedeció a la indicación, Noemí avanzo hacia ella con pasos lentos, una vez estuvo en su lugar Sakura se giro para verla._

_-Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto en conocerte Yoshida-san- saludo cordialmente._

_-Igualmente Kinomoto-san- contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Espero seamos muy buenas amigas-_

_-Yo también lo espero-_

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

La recordaba, Noemí, la esposa de Syaoran había sido su compañera de clases en la preparatoria, después de aquello jamás la volvió a ver, todos decían lo mismo que por causas familiares había regresado a Hong Kong, justamente tenia la edad de 19 años, si sus suposiciones eran acertadas Noemí y Syaoran se conocieron en ese lapso. Un recuerdo más llego a su mente, el suceso que ocurrió un año atrás…

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, había quedado con su amiga Tomoyo para ir de compras, después de todo desde la partida de su hermano Toya se sentía muy sola en casa y que mejor que salir con tu prima y mejor amiga a distraerte, y hablando de distracciones, la joven castaña estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta por donde caminaba y tropezó con una chica._

_-Lo siento mucho- se disculpo ayudando a la joven a recoger sus cosas que por el choque habían quedado regadas en el piso._

_-No hay problema-_

_-Disculpe, ¿La conozco?- pregunto Sakura al ver su rostro._

_-No lo creo, aunque déjeme decirle que usted también se me hace familiar- la menor de los Kinomoto siguió en su labor de recoger los diversos objetos, y entre ellos se topo con un hermoso medallón en forma de estrella que tenia el nombre __**Noemí**__ grabado, la chica lo tomo rápidamente y lo guardo en su bolso._

_-Muchas gracias por ayudarme- y sin dar mas tiempo a que Sakura dijera algo mas desapareció entre la gente._

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

Era ella, no había duda alguna, Noemí seguía viva y ella lo comprobó ese mismo día, aunque por lo que suponía Noriko también sabia de ese secreto ya que fue precisamente ella quien le dio a Rei el medallón de su "difunta" madre. Dejo caer el marco en donde se hallaba la fotografía rompiendo el vidrio de este en mil pedazos, tomo su bolso y salió de la habitación, tenia que decirle a Syaoran lo que estaba pasando, tenia que informarle que de ser así Noemí seguía viva y que lo mas seguro era que intentara quitarle a Rei. Salió del edificio encaminándose directamente a la mansión Li, sin embargo un par de hombres le cerraron el paso impidiéndole avanzar, todo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, retrocedió lentamente pero antes de que pudiera siquiera gritar, uno de ellos le tapo la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra la sujetaba fuertemente por los hombros.

Intentaba gritar, liberarse pero no podía, escucho el sonido de un carro frenar muy cerca de donde se encontraba, el mismo hombre la tomo en brazos y entro con ella al auto, lo último que pudo sentir fue un golpe en la cabeza y entonces todo se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

Rei se encontraba jugando con Kero en el jardín de la mansión Li, en específico con una pelota color amarillo que lanzaba una y otra vez y el cachorro corría por ella.

-Muy bien Kero, eres un buen perrito- dijo acariciando su cabeza.

-Hola pequeña Rei- escucho de pronto, al darse vuelta vio a Noriko.

-Ah, hola señorita Noriko- contesto la niña tomando la pelota entre sus manos. –Si busca a mi papá, él no esta-

-No, no vine por el, vine por ti, quiero llevarte a dar un paseo- la rubia se acerco a la pequeña de cabellos castaños quien solo retrocedió.

-Yo… no puedo… estoy esperando a mi….-

-¿A quien? ¿A la torpe de tu niñera?- esta vez mostro una sonrisa malvada, Rei comenzaba a asustarse.

-Ya debo irme- antes de que comenzara a correr, Noriko le impidió el paso, Kero comenzó a gruñir.

-No, no, no, aun no hemos ido de paseo- la rubia tomo a Rei de la mano.

-¡Suélteme, déjeme ir!- grito

-Si sigues gritando y no me obedeces como niña buena- de su bolso saco un arma pequeña misma que apunto hacia Kero. –Voy a mandar a tu perrito al cielo en este mismo instante, ¿Entendiste?-

-No, por favor se lo pido, no le haga nada a Kero, hare lo que usted me pida- dijo la niña con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Muy bien, ahora ven, vamos a nuestro paseo- Noriko camino con Rei hacia la salida, Kero solo las siguió como pudo pero antes de que pudiera salir, Noriko cerro la reja. Subió a Rei a su automóvil color rojo y se alejaron de la mansión Li.

* * *

No sabia porque pero ese presentimiento no lo abandonaba, ya era de noche, manejaba por las calles de Tomoeda sintiendo como un terror inexplicable se apoderaba de el de tal manera que no podía pensar en nada mas, llego a la mansión donde estaciono el automóvil plateado y entro sorprendiéndose de ver a todos los sirvientes alarmados, supo que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- pregunto Syaoran, todas las miradas se centraron en el.

-Señor…- dijo una de las sirvientas –No encontramos a la niña Rei por ningún lado- sollozo, el corazón del castaño comenzó a acelerarse.

-¿Cómo que no la encuentran?-

-Estaba jugando en el jardín con su mascota y de pronto ya no escuchamos ruidos, fuimos a ver y ya no estaba, solo encontramos esto- dijo mostrando una pelota amarilla.

-Sakura, ¿Dónde esta Sakura?- aun albergaba en el la esperanza de que estuviera con ella.

-Ay señor…- dijo sollozando mas fuerte –La señorita salió desde la mañana y no ha regresado- el ambarino saco su teléfono celular y marco el numero de la joven castaña, espero por unos momentos.

_-El numero celular que usted marco no existe favor de intentar con otro numero-_ su corazón latió aun mas rápido y en un intento desesperado lanzo el teléfono en contra de una pared rompiéndolo en pedazos.

-¡Maldición, maldición!- grito -¡Llamen a la policía o a alguien, rápido!- los sirvientes obedecieron al instante, Syaoran camino hacia el estudio donde abrió la puerta de un golpe, busco en el escritorio y marco el numero de la casa de su mejor amigo.

_-Si, habla Eriol Hiraguizawa-_

-Sea donde quiera que estés ven rápido- ordeno

_-Syaoran que tienes-_ pregunto con tono serio.

-¡Que mas me va a pasar, Sakura y Rei están desaparecidas!- grito.

_-Como que están desaparecidas- _pregunto sumamente preocupado.

-¡Deja de hacer preguntas y ven ahora mismo!- el castaño corto la comunicación y se dejo caer en una de las sillas sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos.

Minutos después la policía junto con Eriol y Tomoyo llegaron a la mansión Li interrogando a cada uno de los sirvientes.

-Señor Li- llamo el jefe de policía –Dice que la ultima vez que vio a su hija y a la señorita Kinomoto fue esta mañana, ¿No es así?-

-Si, ¡Por enésima vez si!-

-Señor Li, cálmese, estamos haciendo todo…- antes de que terminara Syaoran lo tomo por el cuello.

-¡Como quiere que me calme si mi hija y la mujer que amo están desaparecidas en algún lugar!, ¡Si estuvieran haciendo todo lo posible ya me habrían dado una respuesta!- Eriol de inmediato separo a Syaoran del jefe de policía quien aunque no lo aparentaba sentía algo de miedo.

-¡Syaoran por dios cálmate, ya veras que las van a encontrar!- grito el zafiro, el ambarino se separo de el bruscamente y paso una mano por sus desordenados cabellos castaños.

-¿Esta seguro que no tiene algún dato de donde puede estar mi prima y mi sobrina?- pregunto Tomoyo con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-No señorita, no hay pruebas, ni testigos, nada, prácticamente estamos luchando contra algo invisible- Eriol abrazo a su esposa quien comenzó a llorar desesperada.

-¿No hay alguna manera de averiguarlo?- pregunto el zafiro.

-Si fueron secuestradas, habrá que esperar hasta que el mismo secuestrador haga contacto- hizo una pausa –Pero aquí hay algo que no es lógico…-

-¿Qué?- cuestiono Eriol.

-Basándonos en lo dicho por los sirvientes, la joven llamada Kinomoto Sakura y la niña Rei Li desaparecieron en distintos lugares, si hubiera sido un grupo de secuestradores las habrían interceptado juntas y no por separado- razono -¿Conocen a alguien que quisiera vengarse de su familia?- pregunto a Syaoran -¿Alguien que les tuviera rencor por algo?- por la mente de los tres adultos presentes una cruzo el nombre de una sola persona.

-Noriko- susurro Syaoran

-Cabe la posibilidad de que haya sido ella- dijo Tomoyo.

-Pero sin embargo no podemos hacer afirmaciones apresuradas, lo primero es hablar con las personas que las vieron por ultima vez, Señor Li, ¿Alguien mas vio a su hija y a la señorita Kinomoto después de usted?-

-Watanabe, Kaoru Watanabe, Sakura dijo que iba a ir a su oficina por el nuevo trabajo no es así Tomoyo- pregunto a la amatista quien asintió.

-Voy a llamarlo, tal vez el sepa algo- la esposa de Eriol se alejo unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

-¡Diablos! Rei, Sakura, donde, donde- Syaoran caminaba de un lado para otro desesperado, el zafiro se acerco a el y poso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Así no vamos a lograr nada Syaoran, tienes que tener paciencia- susurro, Tomoyo nuevamente se acerco a ellos esta vez con un semblante mas pálido.

-¿Qué paso, que te dijo?- pregunto el ambarino.

-Kaoru dice que en efecto Sakura estuvo en su oficina esta mañana- hizo una pausa –Dice que después de que salió la ultima persona que la pudo ver fue su secretaria-

-Y ¿Hablaste con ella?- cuestiono Eriol.

-Si…- su voz comenzó a quebrarse –Me dijo que Sakura había ido a su departamento por un documento que hacia falta ya que Kaoru le dio el puesto, pero que no regreso, dice que la estuvo esperando- la amatista comenzó a llorar mientras que su esposo solo la abrazaba intentando calmarla.

-Lo mas seguro es que la interceptaran cuando entraba o salía de su departamento, tal vez si vamos encontremos algo- sugirió el jefe de policía, de inmediato Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo y las autoridades salieron de la mansión Li en dirección al departamento de Sakura, una vez estuvieron en el lugar entraron y subieron por las escalera hasta llegar frente a la puerta correspondiente. Tomoyo saco una llave de su bolso que introdujo en la perilla y la giro lentamente hasta abrir.

-Sakura me dio una copia por si algo pasaba- explico al ver como todos la miraban, buscaron por todo el lugar pero no encontraron rastro de la joven castaña, Syaoran decidió entrar a la habitación de esta encontrando varias cosas regadas, camino alrededor del lugar cuando de pronto escucho el sonido de algo romperse, fijo su mirada en el suelo donde había una fotografía en un marco de cristal completamente roto.

El joven padre la tomo entre sus manos, pronto ubico a Sakura en la fotografía y al lado de ella se encontraba nada mas y nada menos…

-No… Noemí- dijo abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa y estupefacción.

-Encontraste algo Syaoran- pregunto Tomoyo desde la puerta, al ver que Syaoran no respondía, se acerco lentamente a el.

-Tu sabes quien es ella- pregunto señalando el rostro de su ex esposa.

-Si, es Noemí Yoshida, era una antigua compañera de clases de Sakura y mía-

-Ella… ella… era mi esposa- la amatista llevo una mano a su boca y movió la cabeza negativamente, Syaoran al ver esta reacción se sorprendió.

-No… no puede ser… dijiste que ella había muerto… Sakura me lo dijo- contesto

-Y en efecto, murió hace 4 años-

-Es que… ella esta viva Syaoran- el castaño dejo caer el marco –La vi hace unos días… esta viva… tu esposa esta viva-

Continuara…

--

Hola, actualice rápido verdad jeje, bueno eso se debe a que últimamente mis "queridos" profesores han decidido darnos un pequeño descanso y me dije a mi misma, "no puedes dejar a tus lectoras y lectores en suspenso" así que aquí estoy XD.

Bien pues ahora a lo realmente interesante ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Esta vez estuvo lleno de revelaciones no solo para Syaoran sino también para Sakura y hablando de ella ¿Dónde estará? ¿Qué trama Noemí? ¿A dónde fue Noriko con Rei? ¿Syaoran las encontrara a tiempo?, esas y muchas mas preguntas se resolverán en los siguientes capítulos que (la autora se entristece) serán los últimos, así es, esto se termina a mas tardar en cuatro capítulos mas, quisiera darles las gracias por su apoyo ya que sin ustedes no hubiera podido llegar a los 121 reviews lo cual me hace muy pero muy feliz.

Bien, pues eso es todo por ahora, pero eso si, si creen que su odio por Noriko y Noemí no puede ser mas grande XD imagínense en el siguiente, van a querer matarlas jeje, los dejo en suspenso (hasta yo me contradigo XD), hasta la próxima y respuestas a sus reviews en mi profile, nos estamos leyendo.

Star Nigth.


	12. Misterios Revelados

NOTA: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP.

_**Mi trabajo: Algo sumamente complicado.**_

_**Capitulo 12: Misterios revelados.**_

No podía creerlo, sus ojos ya no podían estar más abiertos por el asombro al escuchar las palabras de la esposa de su mejor amigo, no podía ser.

-Esta viva Syaoran… tu esposa esta viva-

-¿Qué estas diciendo Tomoyo?- pregunto aun sin creerlo.

-La vi hace muy poco salir de una tienda de antigüedades, no me puedo equivocar, era ella- Syaoran paso una mano por sus desordenados cabellos castaños, recordando aquel día en que todo paso…

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Bajo las escaleras a paso rápido aun había mucho que hacer y tenían que irse en menos de 30 minutos._

_-Noemí que estas haciendo- pregunto a su esposa que estaba sentada en la sala leyendo una revista._

_-Que más, leyendo- contesto simplemente._

_-Tenemos que irnos ya- dijo el, del piso superior el llanto de un bebe llamo su atención._

_-Ni creas que voy a ir, estoy muy cansada así que ve tu- Syaoran dirigió una ultima mirada a Noemí y subió directamente a la habitación de donde provenía el llanto, al entrar tomo entre sus brazos a una pequeña bebita que tenia dos hermosos ojos ámbar iguales a los de el._

_-Hola pequeña Rei- dijo con voz suave, la pequeña mostro una leve sonrisita y comenzó a reír. _

_-¡Xiao Lang se nos va a hacer tarde, apúrate!- grito Noemí, el ambarino lanzo una maldición por lo bajo y coloco nuevamente a Rei en su cuna, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta lentamente, el mayordomo se acerco a el en ese momento._

_-Cuida mucho de ella Wei- le indico._

_-Con mi vida joven Syaoran- el castaño conforme con esa respuesta bajo las escaleras y salió de la mansión junto con Noemí, manejaba por las desoladas calles de Hong Kong a causa de que una lluvia azotaba a la ciudad._

_-No puedo creer que no quieras hacerte cargo de Rei- dijo Syaoran._

_-Yo siempre me estoy encargando de ella es por eso que casi no puedo salir- contesto con molestia._

_-Es nuestra hija, es claro que tenemos que asumir una responsabilidad como padres- alzo un poco el tono de voz._

_-Eso no fue lo que pensaste aquel día que nos vimos- _

_-No, yo no pensé y tú tampoco, fue decisión de ambos-_

_-Sabes que, ya me canse de esto, siempre estas ordenándome que me haga cargo de Rei mientras tu que…- grito_

_-Por dios Noemí, yo estoy trabajando y la mayor parte de las veces me hago cargo de Rei porque tú te vas a divertir con tus amigas-_

_-¡Tengo 20 años, tengo todo el derecho a salir y divertirme!-_

_-¡Yo también tengo 20 años y no estoy reclamando mis derechos como un hombre joven, me estoy haciendo responsable de mis actos cosa que deberías hacer tu también!- Syaoran se giro para verla, Noemí estaba cruzada de brazos._

_-¡Cuidado!- grito, el ambarino enfoco su vista al frente observando como en ese momento un auto se acercaba a ellos, intento esquivarlo pero a causa de la lluvia el auto se salió de control y término por volcarse, Syaoran con mucho trabajo logro abrir la puerta y salir, iba a acercarse nuevamente cuando el carro estallo en pedazos._

_-¡Noemí!- grito dejándose caer de rodillas, minutos mas tarde una ambulancia junto con la policía llegaron a lugar, Syaoran tenia la cabeza gacha y estaba siendo atendido por un doctor, en ese momento uno de los policías camino hacia el._

_-Lo siento mucho señor Li, pero… la señorita que iba con usted murió calcinada en el incendio- anuncio_

_-No… no…- susurro apretando los puños con fuerza._

_Dos días después se encontraba en el estudio aun recordando el accidente, una sirvienta entro junto con uno de los policías presentes aquella noche._

_-Lamento mucho interrumpirlo pero…- dijo el policía._

_-¿Qué sucede?-_

_-Hicimos un análisis completo a su esposa y…- hizo una pausa antes de continuar –La señorita estaba encinta de un mes- Syaoran se quedo estático ante la revelación y movió la cabeza negativamente, Noemí y su hijo habían muerto, por su culpa…_

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

Recordaba que después de aquello había decidido viajar a Japón y establecerse ahí junto con su pequeña hija, culpándose una y mil veces por la muerte de su hijo y por arrebatarle a Rei a la persona que seria muy importante para ella: su madre. Pero ahora las cosas se tornaban aun más confusas, no era posible, los médicos junto con los policías le habían dicho que murió aquella noche.

-Es imposible-

-Te lo juro, yo la vi salir de esa tienda- insistió Tomoyo. Después de un rato de meditarlo salieron del departamento de Sakura y nuevamente regresaron a la mansión Li, Syaoran aun pensando en la revelación de la amatista.

-Definitivamente no hay pistas, lo único que nos queda es esperar- anuncio en jefe de policía.

-¡Esperar que, a que le hagan algo a mi hija o a Sakura!- grito desesperado.

-Tranquilícese señor Li, me refiero a que tenemos que esperar a que el secuestrador o secuestradores hagan contacto- Eriol se acerco a su mejor amigo.

-Tomoyo ya me dijo todo, ¿Qué es lo que piensas?- pregunto

-No lo se, es algo ilógico, ella estaba muerta, me lo dijeron-

-Pero, tú nunca viste el cuerpo de Noemí así que…-

-Si ella sigue viva, ¿Qué esta haciendo en Japón y porque mintió?- el sonido del teléfono llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Quién habla?- pregunto Syaoran.

_-Li Xiao Lang- _el castaño abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era una voz de una mujer quien le hablaba _-¿Acaso estas sufriendo por tu querida Sakura?-_

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto hostil.

_-Aun no le hemos hecho nada- _hizo una pausa _–Si no quieres que poco a poco tu flor de cerezo se marchite vendrás a la torre de Tokio mañana por la noche, sin tus amigos y sin policías, si llego a ver a alguno, voy a tener que quitarle a tu flor uno de sus pétalos, así que ten mucho cuidado-_ dicho esto corto la comunicación.

-¡Maldición!- grito soltando el teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Tomoyo.

-Dijeron que me quieren ver mañana en la torre de Tokio, que no lleve a ninguno de ustedes o le harán algo a Sakura- dijo apretando los puños con fuerza. –Sin embargo, no hablaron de Rei-

-Pero, es muy peligroso que vallas tu solo- dijo Eriol.

-Es lo único que puedo hacer- se dijo decidido, iría claro que lo haría y resolvería ese problema el mismo.

* * *

Sentía su cuerpo adolorido y un frio que le calaba los huesos, su cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía horrores, lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos jade, encontrándose a si misma en el piso, se incorporo lentamente hasta quedar sentada, observo a su alrededor, era un lugar completamente oscuro con pequeñas ventanas por las que se filtraba un poco de luz,

-Valla, hasta que la bella durmiente despertó- escucho una voz, se giro hasta encontrar como desde las sombras una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos miel se acercaba.

-Noemí- susurro Sakura.

-Bravo Kinomoto, te mereces un premio- aplaudió un par de veces. –Tu siempre tan elocuente, tan tierna y noble, bah- camino alrededor de ella –Nunca me imagine que tu eras la niñera de mi pequeña hija Rei, ¿Qué vueltas da la vida no crees?-

-¡Ella dejo de ser tu hija, como pudiste ser tan desconsiderada y abandonarla!- grito, Noemí propino una fuerte bofetada a Sakura.

-Aquí, las preguntas las hago yo mi queridísima Kinomoto, en primer lugar aun no encuentro el porque te sientes tan sobre protectora con alguien que ni siquiera es de tu sangre-hizo una pausa – ¿Acaso creías que Syaoran y tu iban a formar una feliz familia al lado de mi hija?- dijo con ironía, Sakura solo tenia la cabeza gacha. –Kinomoto, Kinomoto, ¿Tu crees que Syaoran se puede fijar en alguien como tu?-

-El me ama- susurro, Noriko lanzo una risa.

-Por favor, tan solo mírate, mírame, Syaoran y yo pasábamos cada noche disfrutando el uno del otro hasta el amanecer, siempre en cada encuentro era una tormenta llena de pasión- Sakura mordió su labio inferior. – ¿Tu crees que alguien como tu, puede llegar a darle a un hombre como el todo lo que yo le di?- sonrió con malicia –No, simplemente porque no dejas de ser una chiquilla tan simple y torpe- la castaña apretó los puños con fuerza.

-El me ama, estoy segura-

-Valla que eres muy tonta- rio –Creer que un hombre como Li Syaoran puede amarte a ti, patético- hizo una pausa –Te confesare algo, desde el primer momento en que te conocí, te tuve envidia-

-¿Cómo…?- dijo anonadada.

-Si, tu siempre eras el centro de atención, siempre la niña tierna, la noble, tu tenias una familia unida y a pesar de no tener a tu madre siempre tenias esa estúpida sonrisa en tu rostro- camino alrededor de ella. –En cambio yo, mi madre era una fracasada igual que mi padre, día tras día y noche tras noche siempre debía escucharlos pelear-

-Eso no es un motivo para que hagas esto- contesto -¿Por qué lo haces, porque quieres hacernos daño?- pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-Esa, es una pregunta que no te voy a contestar hasta que llegue el momento, así que, aquí te quedaras muy quieta, o voy a tener que usar la fuerza, ¿Entendido?- y dicho esto salió dejando a Sakura en el piso húmedo, sus ojos estaban empañados y las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas libremente, las palabras de Noemí la habían afectado, y empezaba a creer que tenia razón.

* * *

-Ya deja de llorar pequeña Rei- decía Noriko a la niña de cabellos castaños que se encontraba al lado de ella sollozando en silencio.

-Porque… porque… hace esto- hipo

-Porque tu padre debió decirme que si- contesto la rubia. –Sabes, muy pronto vas a verlo y así seremos una gran familia, tú, tu padre y yo-

-Pero mi papá se va a casar con Sakura-

-¡No lo hará!- grito asustando a la niña –No, no se va a casar con ella, no, no- negaba repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-Esta loca, quiero ir a mi casa- dijo Rei llorando.

-¡No estoy loca me oíste!- grito -¡No lo estoy!- estaciono el auto cerca de un hotel.

-Quiero irme- balbuceo la niña.

-No, aun no puedes porque mañana tenemos una cita muy importante- dijo acariciando la cabeza de la niña.

-No quiero ir con usted-

-Tienes que obedecerme ¿Recuerdas?, porque si no lo haces voy a tener que hacer algo muy malo- dijo mostrando el arma –Y tu no quieres eso ¿Verdad?- la niña negó –Buena niña- le dio un beso en la frente. Salió del auto rojo y le abrió la puerta a Rei, la tomo de un brazo y la obligo a salir. –No quiero que vallas a llorar entendido- le susurro al oído, la pequeña de ojos ámbar asintió, comenzaron a caminar hacia el hotel donde Noriko pidió una habitación, subieron por el ascensor hasta llegar frente a la puerta. La rubia empujo a la niña dentro y al entrar cerro la puerta.

-Mañana iremos a dar nuestro paseo a la Torre de Tokio y podrás ver a tu padre, pero si no te quedas callada entonces nunca lo volverás a ver, ¿Entendido?- dicho esto entro al cuarto de baño mientras la pequeña Rei lloraba.

-Papá… mamá…- susurro tristemente.

* * *

El día siguiente llego, Syaoran estaba más que preparado para salir en dirección a la torre de Tokio.

-Syaoran, el jefe de policía quiere verte- anuncio Eriol.

-Señor Li, por su seguridad tiene que llevar esto- mostro un micrófono pequeño –En caso de que algo llegue a ocurrir estaremos escuchándolo todo-

-Si, claro- uno de los especialistas ayudo al ambarino a colocar el micrófono en su ropa.

-Por favor Syaoran, vuelvan con bien, quiero verlos sanos y salvos, de acuerdo- dijo Tomoyo, Syaoran asintió.

-Ten mucho cuidado- hablo Eriol y después de esto, el castaño salió de la mansión.

Al llegar a su destino, bajo del auto plateado y espero, un hombre vestido de negro se acerco a el pidiendo que lo siguiera, Syaoran hizo lo dicho. Entraron a la torre por una puerta que se encontraba oculta, caminaron a lo largo de un corredor y entraron por una puerta, se encontró con una habitación en la que se hallaban solo un escritorio y una silla detrás de el. El hombre se alejo de Syaoran dejándolo solo.

-Syaoran Li- dijo una voz tras la silla. –Tantos años sin vernos- la figura que se encontraba detrás del escritorio se puso de pie y camino frente al ambarino que abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-No… Noemí- la mujer de ojos miel sonrió.

-Así es, _**amor**_- ironizo.

-No puede ser, tú estas…-

-¿Muerta?- Syaoran frunció el seño. –No lo creo, la verdad no esperaba que te olvidaras de mi tan fácil-

-¿Dónde están Sakura y Rei?- pregunto en tono desafiante.

-¿Rei?, tan mal padre eres que ni siquiera puedes cuidarla- contesto, el ambarino supo que ella no sabia donde se encontraba –Pero, si quieres ver a tu _flor de cerezo_ aquí esta- Noemí hizo una señal a uno de sus hombres quien de inmediato tomo a Sakura de un brazo y la arrojo al piso sin ninguna piedad, Syaoran intento acercarse pero Noemí se lo impidió ya que en ese momento saco un arma de su bolso misma que apunto a Sakura. –Si no quieres ver como me deshago de ella con tan solo jalar el gatillo te vas a quedar ahí a escucharme- Syaoran apretó la mandíbula con furia, los hombres de Noemí salieron del lugar.

-Syaoran- susurro Sakura.

-Que conmovedor- dijo Noemí con desprecio.

-¿Qué es lo que tramas?- pregunto Syaoran.

-Bien te lo diré, el día que nos conocimos en aquella discoteca en Hong Kong, vi en ti algo muy especial- comenzó a relatar Noemí –Siempre estuve enamorada de ti Syaoran pero aun mas de tu dinero- hizo una pausa –Siempre quise tener lujos, comodidades, que los fracasados de mis padres no pudieron darme, mi plan siempre fue involucrarme contigo, fingir que te amaba con todo mi corazón- dijo haciendo un ademan –Pero hubo una falla en mis planes, y fue cuando quede embarazada, yo no quería tener hijos, pero vi las ventajas que eso me traería así que decidí tenerlo-

-¡Como puedes hablar así!- grito completamente molesto, Noemí rio.

-Cuando nos casamos, sabia que había logrado mi objetivo, pero fue entonces que la estúpida de tu prima se involucro y convenció a tu madre de que en caso que yo llegara a separarme de ti, nunca obtuviera nada de tu fortuna- hizo una mueca de fastidio –Todos los días el tener que soportar las malditas quejas tuyas y de esa niña a la que yo no quería me estaban volviendo loca pero lo que termino por arruinar mi vida fue ese maldito accidente del que tu, fuiste culpable- hizo una pausa –Yo logre salir del auto, pero mi pierna derecha estaba muy lesionada y tenia varias quemaduras, así que me dije, porque no hacerle pagar el dolor que yo en ese momento sentí al verme demacrada- sonrió –Con ayuda del poco dinero que me quedaba soborne a dos de los médicos forenses y a un policía para que te hicieran creer que estaba muerta y que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo- el coraje que Syaoran sentía en ese momento era inmenso.

-¡Eres una…!- intento avanzar pero Noemí siguió apuntando hacia Sakura quien solo escuchaba todo con sorpresa y asombro.

-No pudieron salvar mi pierna y mi rostro tuvo que ser operado miles y miles de veces para reconstruirlo, todo eso me fue posible gracias a la ayuda de un viejo con el que me case y como claro no duro mucho tiempo vivo, yo herede su fortuna, odio día tras día tener que usar una maldita prótesis para caminar y es por eso que regrese para hacerte pagar por lo que me hiciste- el arma que tenia en la mano hizo un sonido, estaba dispuesta a disparar.

* * *

Noriko estaciono su automóvil color rojo frente a la torre de Tokio y entro tomando a Rei de la mano que aun estaba llorando, camino por el mismo corredor y antes de cruzar la puerta soltó a Rei.

-Aquí te vas a quedar pequeñita, si intentas huir, tu padre y tú niñerita se mueren, ¿Entendido?- amenazo, la niña siguió llorando. -¡Entendido!- grito, Rei asintió levemente, la mujer de ojos azules entreabrió la puerta escuchando y viendo como Noemí hablaba y le apuntaba a Sakura.

-¿Mamá?- susurro Rei quien también veía por la pequeña abertura.

_-_ _Todos los días el tener que soportar las malditas quejas tuyas y de esa niña a la que yo no quería me estaban volviendo loca- _Al escuchar esto Rei cerro los ojos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza. Noriko al ver que estaba a punto de dispararle a Sakura abrió la puerta de golpe sorprendiendo a Syaoran, Noemí y a Sakura.

-No lo creo "Amiga"- dijo apuntando a Noemí –Yo voy a ser quien acabe contigo y con ella- señalo a Sakura.

-Fuiste una estúpida al venir aquí Noriko- contesto Noemí.

-Ya me canse de ti, de tus malditos chantajes, de los insultos, de todo-

-Lárgate de aquí y no interfieras o te eliminare en este mismo instante- respondió Noemí esta vez apuntando a Noriko –No te muevas Syaoran, porque mis ojos también están centrados en ti y en Kinomoto- le dijo al ambarino quien quería acercarse a Sakura.

-¿Por qué?- escucharon una voz infantil desde la puerta, Sakura y Syaoran se asombraron de ver a Rei que estaba ahí de pie con la cabeza gacha.

-Rei…- susurro el castaño.

-¿Por qué me abandonaste mamá?- le pregunto a Noemí que ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Rei…- Syaoran comenzó a avanzar.

-Alto ahí Syaoran- dijo Noriko.

-Es la última vez que te lo digo Noriko, lárgate- ordeno Noemí.

-No lo hare- contesto decidida.

-Eres una estúpida fracasada y siempre lo serás-

-Cállate-

-Quieres que te recuerde, tu madre era una pérdida, una simple camarera en un burdel en el que los hombres siempre se aprovechaban de ella-

-¡Cállate, cállate!-

-Si no hubiera sido por mi tú serias igual a ella, una prostituta, una pérdida de la vida fácil-

-¡Cállate!-

-Eres una maldita perdedora y siempre lo serás-

-¡Cállate!-

-Una fácil de la que los hombres se aprovechan- el sonido de un disparo resonó por el lugar, Sakura, Syaoran y Rei abrieron los ojos al ver como Noriko había jalado el gatillo disparándole a Noemí.

-¡Mamá!- grito la pequeña. Syaoran intento acercarse pero Noriko lo detuvo.

-No lo harás- retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y tomo de la mano a Rei quien estaba muy asustada.

-No te atrevas- grito Syaoran.

-Lo hare si me retas- apunto el arma hacia Rei.

-Noriko, no lo hagas, no sabes lo que haces-

-No, claro que lo se- contesto –Yo siempre te quise, siempre, pero tu me rechazaste, ¡Por ella!- señalo a Sakura –Por eso tu tienes que pagar, tienes que pagar- repetía.

-Noriko, suelta el arma, ahora- Syaoran se fue acercando lentamente a la rubia quien apunto hacia el, Sakura se levanto como pudo y empujo a Noriko haciendo que esta cayera, Rei corrió hacia la castaña quien la abrazo fuertemente, Noriko se levanto y tomo el arma del piso.

-Me las vas a pagar maldita Kinomoto- apunto hacia Sakura y jalo el gatillo.

La castaña cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando el impacto, pero nada sucedió, al abrirlos nuevamente se encontró con una imagen que le causo un inmenso terror, frente a ella se encontraba Syaoran quien ahora caía al piso de rodillas debido al disparo que había recibido.

-¡Syaoran!- grito.

-¡Papá!- ambas se acercaron al ambarino, Sakura recostó su cabeza en sus piernas, Noriko solo camino unos pasos atrás.

-Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie- se repetía a si misma, Sakura y Rei escucharon nuevamente el sonido de un disparo, al voltear vieron como la rubia caía lentamente y desde atrás se encontraba Noemí con el arma entre sus manos.

-Tu… te… iras… conmigo… mal… dita- susurro antes de cerrar los ojos esta vez para siempre.

-Syaoran, por favor tienes que resistir- le dijo Sakura.

-Sa… ku… ra… Rei- susurro

-¿Papá, vas a estar bien verdad?, ¿Verdad?-

-Cui… da… muy… bi… en… de… Rei… Sak… ura…-

-Syaoran no hables como si fuera la despedida- de los ojos de Sakura ya caían lágrimas, el sonido de varias ambulancias y patrullas se escucho por el lugar. –Lo ves, vas a estar bien-

-Papá, te vas a recuperar- dijo Rei tomando la mano de su padre.

-Se… bue… na… niña… mi prin… cesa- Syaoran cerró sus ojos lentamente mientras que su cuerpo dejaba de responder.

-¡Papá, no me puedes dejar, no me abandones, despierta!- grito Rei con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Syaoran!, ¡Syaoran!, ¡Syaoran no por favor, resiste por favor!- abrazo el cuerpo del hombre que amaba con fuerza -¡Syaoran por favor, despierta, por favor!- Eriol llego junto con Tomoyo y las autoridades, el zafiro vio con horror como en el piso yacía el cuerpo de Noemí y de Noriko inertes y en el centro de la habitación, Sakura y Rei tratando de hacer reaccionar a Syaoran.

-¡Rápido, lleven a Syaoran al hospital!- grito Sakura, los médicos subieron el cuerpo del ambarino a una camilla.

-Sakura tranquila- dijo Tomoyo que en ese momento abrazaba a su amiga y a su sobrina. Las autoridades examinaron el cuerpo de Noemí y de Noriko mismos que subieron a una camilla también, solo que el de Noemí cubierto completamente por una sabana blanca.

Horas mas tarde Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura y Rei se encontraban en la sala de espera del hospital. La joven castaña se encontraba sentada en un sillón abrazando a Rei que se encontraba dormida a causa de llorar tanto, Eriol caminaba de un lado a otro esperando noticias y Tomoyo trataba de tranquilizarlo y tranquilizarse a si misma.

-Eriol, creo que lo mejor será llevar a Rei a la mansión, la pobre tuvo muchas emociones por un día y estar aquí va a afectarla mas- Eriol asintió a la petición de su esposa.

-Sakura, Eriol y yo llevaremos a Rei a la mansión-

-Si Tomoyo, muchas gracias- contesto Sakura, Eriol tomo a su sobrina en brazos.

-Regresamos en un momento, cualquier cosa llámanos por favor- dijo el zafiro, después de esto ambos salieron del hospital. El doctor salió minutos después.

-¿Cómo esta doctor?- pregunto Sakura acercándose a el.

-Por ahora esta delicado, la bala alcanzo a herir algunos órganos internos y tendremos que hacer una operación urgente-

-Por favor doctor, dígame que va a estar bien- suplico Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hasta que no hagamos la operación, no puedo asegurarle nada- hizo una pausa –Con respecto a las señoritas- hablo refiriéndose a Noemí y a Noriko. –Una de ellas falleció antes de llegar al hospital y la otra, esta muy delicada pero haremos todo lo posible, permiso-

Sakura tomo asiento en el sillón nuevamente, su pie comenzaba a dolerle pero no le importaba, quería que Syaoran estuviera bien, solo eso.

* * *

-Sakura- escucho que la llamaban, lentamente abrió sus ojos encontrándose con Eriol.

-¿Eriol?- pregunto

-Si, te quedaste dormida, así que no quise despertarte- explico.

-¿Ya es de día?- pregunto

-Si-

-¿Y Syaoran?, ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto alarmada.

-Tranquila, ya salió de la operación y los médicos dicen que esta respondiendo bien- la joven de ojos jade suspiro aliviada.

-Gracias a dios- susurro -¿Y Rei?-

-Tomoyo se quedo en la mansión a cuidarla-

-Ya veo- hizo una pausa -¿Cuándo podre verlo?-

-Aun le están haciendo algunos exámenes, no puedo decirte con exactitud- hizo una pausa –Deberías ir a la mansión, cambiarte y ver a Rei, esta muy asustada-

-Pero ¿Y Syaoran?-

-Yo me quedare aquí y te llamare en cuanto me den noticias-

-Muchas gracias Eriol- se levanto de su lugar y abrazo al zafiro, mismo que correspondió al gesto.

-Cuando se casen ustedes dos, tendrán que invitarme- Sakura sonrió.

-Regresare en seguida- dijo y salió del hospital, tomo un taxi que la dejo frente a la mansión Li, entro y subió las escaleras.

-Sakura, ¿Qué sucede, todo bien?- pregunto Tomoyo que caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Rei con una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos.

-Si, solo vine a cambiarme de ropa y a ver como esta Rei-

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-

-Un poco-

-Y Syaoran, ¿Ya hay noticias?-

-Ya, le hicieron una operación y… dicen que esta respondiendo bien-

-Que bueno- suspiro –Rei esta en su habitación, quise llevarle de desayunar pero… me dijo que no tiene hambre-

-Iré a verla- Sakura camino hacia la habitación de la niña, abrió la puerta encontrándola sentada en su cama viendo la fotografía de su madre.

-Hola Rei- la niña la miro.

-Hola- susurro.

-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto acercándose y sentándose al lado de ella. – ¿Te sientes bien?-

-No- respondió -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi mamá no me quería?- susurro agachando la cabeza, Sakura solo la abrazo mientras la pequeña lloraba.

-Tu madre si te quería Rei-

-¡No es cierto, ella dijo que no, yo la escuche, ella me abandono!-

-Rei, ¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que los adultos cometemos muchos errores?- la niña asintió –Tu mamá también cometió muchos errores, pero estoy segura que siempre te quiso y mucho, además…- se separo un poco de ella y le sonrió –Hay muchas personas que te quieren, tu papá, tu tío Eriol, tus tías y yo-

-Gracias… mamá- le dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

-Ahora, tienes que desayunar y descansar un poco ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si, ¿Y mi papá, ya está mejor?-

-Si Rei, ya esta mejor-

-¿Cuándo podre verlo?- pregunto ansiosa.

-Pronto, descansa- Sakura recostó nuevamente a la niña, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación encontrándose con su prima.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Las palabras de Noemí la afectaron mucho, pero, esta mas tranquila, yo iré a cambiarme y regresare al hospital- la amatista asintió levemente, Sakura se encamino a la habitación de huéspedes, entro y cerro la puerta, camino hacia el ropero que se encontraba frente a ella, de el extrajo ropa limpia y entro al cuarto de baño saliendo minutos después con una bata encima. Luego de cambiarse tomo su bolso y salió de la mansión nuevamente en dirección al hospital, esperando y suplicando en su interior que Syaoran estuviera bien.

Continuara…

--

Hola, ¿Tarde mucho? Jeje, yo espero que no pero en fin, pues ahora si la tormenta ya ha pasado, ahora vendrá la calma, claro, aun falta por saber si Noriko va a sobrevivir aunque creo que la mayoría de ustedes van a decir que no jeje, pero calma, si la dejo viva sufrirá su castigo también XD, Noemí ahora si ya se murió de eso hay que darle gracias a Noriko (si Karen, como no ¬¬) pero en fin, aun no puedo creer que haya sido capaz de hacer que le dispararan al lindo Syaoran O.o y es que pobre ya ha sufrido tanto, eso si prometo poner todo de mi parte para que al final sea muy feliz y ya no tenga que sufrir para nada n.n

En fin, el misterio del porque la maldita (Noemí, es cierto lo que dices Angel Zafiro n.n) se hizo pasar por muerta ya fue descubierto, lo único que falta aquí es esperar hasta que Syaoran se ponga bien de salud, aunque espero que en una de esas no me de el arranque de ira (gracias a mis compañeros de escuela ¬¬) y termine por hacer que se ponga mas mal, así que esperare un tiempito antes de empezar el siguiente capi, aparte de que mis "queridos" profesores es tan de un humor (gracias compañeros míos ¬¬#) y están dejándonos muchísimos trabajos que al final ni me sirven para nada pero bueno, esa es otra historia…

Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen, ahorita ando cortita de tiempo pero prometo contestar a sus reviews en el capi que sigue, espero no tardarme mucho en actualizar porque como ya les mencione mis profesores están desatados aparte que se acercan mis exámenes y tengo que estudiar U.U

Hasta la próxima, cuídense mucho y ya saben, dejen sus comentarios, saludos a todas y todos.

Star Nigth.


	13. Visitas inesperadas

NOTA: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP

_**Mi trabajo: Algo sumamente complicado.**_

_**Capitulo 13: Visitas inesperadas.**_

Quería tranquilizarse pero no podía, el simple hecho de estar en ese hospital y que la vida del hombre al que amaba estuviera en juego la atemorizaba, caminaba de un lado a otro mientras que Eriol descansaba en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera, pasaban las horas, los minutos y nada, no daban noticias de Syaoran. Pero finalmente después de esperar mucho tiempo el doctor hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Cómo esta doctor?- pregunto Sakura acercándose a el al igual que Eriol.

-Ya esta fuera de peligro- ambos suspiraron aliviados.

-¿Ya puedo verlo?- pregunto ella.

-En cuanto sea trasladado a una habitación- hizo una pausa –La señorita que llego también en mal estado se encuentra mejor físicamente, pero hemos hecho un análisis completo y hemos encontrado en ella ciertos problemas psicológicos-

-¿Problemas psicológicos?- pregunto Eriol

-Esto se debe a que desde su infancia hasta ahora ha tenido una serie de maltrato psicológico y físico, creo que lo mas recomendable es internarla en una clínica psiquiátrica si gustan pueden verla pero, solo unos minutos, es recomendable para que no se altere, con su permiso me retiro- dicho esto el doctor desapareció de la vista de ambos.

-Pobre- susurro Sakura.

-Tal vez, pero pienso que ambas están pagando por todo lo que hicieron, aunque- se cruzo de brazos –Nunca me imagine que Noemí llegara a tanto, aun no comprendo- Sakura agacho la mirada recordando aun las palabras de Noemí.

_-Por favor, tan solo mírate, mírame, Syaoran y yo pasábamos cada noche disfrutando el uno del otro hasta el amanecer, siempre en cada encuentro era una tormenta llena de pasión-_ el hecho de saber que sus palabras eran completamente verdaderas la lastimaba

_-¿Tu crees que alguien como tu, puede llegar a darle a un hombre como el todo lo que yo le di?-_ ¿Tenia razón?

_-No, simplemente porque no dejas de ser una chiquilla tan simple y torpe-_ quería olvidar aquello pero le era imposible, en su interior sabia que las palabras de Noemí eran ciertas y por la misma razón no podía evitar que eso la lastimara.

-¡Sakura!- fijo su mirada jade en Eriol que se encontraba frente a ella con semblante preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede Eriol?- pregunto con voz quebrada.

-Es lo mismo que yo quisiera preguntar- contesto -¿Qué sucede?, el doctor ya nos informo que Syaoran va a estar bien, así que no debes preocuparte-

-Lo se, y me siento muy feliz por eso Eriol- mostro una sonrisa fingida tomando asiento en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en el lugar. El zafiro se hinco a su altura y la observo por un momento en absoluto silencio.

-Sakura, a mi no puedes engañarme, eres muy transparente y se que no es el estado de Syaoran el que te perturba-

-No es nada, de verdad-

-Nadie llora por nada- Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa –Siempre hay una razón para que las personas muestren sentimientos de tristeza, felicidad o enojo. Sakura a pesar de que no llevamos mucho tiempo de habernos conocido, te considero una amiga cercana no solo por que seas la prima de Tomoyo, también porque te aprecio mucho al igual que Syaoran y si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte no dudes en decírmelo, ¿De acuerdo?- la castaña sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Eriol-

-Cuñado- corrigió –Porque en cuanto Syaoran se recupere estoy seguro que ustedes dos van a terminar casados- se incorporo lentamente mientras su comentario sonrojaba a la menor de los Kinomoto –Apuesto mi nombre, además que todo lo indicaba desde mucho antes, prueba esta en cuando Tomoyo y yo nos casamos- mostro una sonrisa enigmática –Regreso en seguida- y sin decir nada mas se alejo de la joven de ojos verdes dejándola pensativa.

-¿La boda de el y Tomoyo?, ¿Qué tiene que…?- recordó entonces aquel "curioso" detalle, en el que ella había cachado el ramo y Syaoran la liga. Según por algunas revistas que leía cuando era estudiante de secundaria si una mujer en una boda se ganaba el ramo y un hombre la liga terminarían por casarse algún día. Se sonrojo.

-Claro que no Sakura que estas pensando, además, Syaoran no me ha dicho nada aunque…- pensó por un momento, compartir su vida al lado del padre de Rei era una idea que la hacia inmensamente feliz, sin embargo el no le había comentado nada al respecto, y en el estado en el que se encontraba no podía esperar alguna propuesta y menos en un hospital ya que eso seria un poco egoísta de su parte.

Eriol mientras tanto se encontraba frente a una puerta que tenia grabado el numero 134, su mente estaba en un gran dilema, ¿Entrar o no entrar?

-Me parezco a Hamlet- se dijo mostrando una sonrisita burlona para si mismo, después de mucho tiempo de meditarlo una y otra vez giro la perilla y abrió la puerta con lentitud, frente a el se encontraba Noriko con el rostro pálido y la mirada perdida, recostada en la cama del hospital. La rubia al escuchar la puerta cerrarse giro su mirada hacia Eriol.

-¿Tu que haces aquí?- pregunto con dificultad.

-Vine a hablar contigo- contesto el colocándose frente a Noriko.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, ni con nadie- su voz se escuchaba algo ronca.

-Creo que tienes que dar muchas explicaciones Noriko, sobretodo a las autoridades-

-No voy a dar ninguna explicación-

-Si no lo haces estarás mucho tiempo en la cárcel-

-¡Yo no voy a volver a ese lugar!- grito sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

-¿Volver?- cuestiono atónito.

-Estuve presa durante un mes por asesinar a un hombre- explico –Pero el se lo merecía, se merecía la muerte, se merecía morir, igual que Noemí, igual que Syaoran- repitió negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué apoyabas a Noemí?-

-Porque ella me saco de ese lugar, ella me obligo a vengarme de Syaoran, ella me obligo, me obligo- Eriol solo la observo por un momento.

-¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Cuándo fue que te encarcelaron?-

-Fue un año después de que salí de viaje- respiraba con dificultad –Ella me encontró y después me hizo venir aquí a Japón a realizar sus planes, pero se estropeo, por culpa de esa maldita niñera, por culpa de ella y de ustedes, Noemí me golpeo, me insulto, fue su culpa- enfoco su mirada a Eriol –Fue su culpa, ¡Su culpa!, ¡Su culpa!, ¡Su culpa!- los gritos de Noriko se escucharon por todo el lugar mientras que Eriol solo retrocedió mostrando sorpresa y estupefacción a todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Los doctores y enfermeras llegaron segundos después tratando de tranquilizar a Noriko que seguía gritando.

-Sera mejor que se retire- le informo una enfermera, Eriol no tuvo mas que acatar las ordenes, pero estando a punto de cruzar la puerta…

-¡Nunca vivirán tranquilos, nunca, nunca! ¡Syaoran tendrá que pagar igual esa niñera! ¡Pagaran, todos ustedes pagaran!- el joven Hiraguizawa salió definitivamente del lugar, no podía permitir que ella intentara algo en contra de Sakura y de Syaoran, sin embargo estaría mucho tiempo en aquel hospital psiquiátrico, así que no habría mucho de que preocuparse no podría hacer nada en ese lugar, en el que cumpliría su condena y pagaría por el daño que había ocasionado.

* * *

Tomoyo se encontraba junto con Rei en la sala de la mansión Li, la pequeña de ojos ámbar se notaba mas contenta y con más ánimos, jugaba con algunas de sus muñecas mientras la amatista la veía con detenimiento. Kero estaba al lado de su dueña jugando con una pequeña pelota, el silencio se hacia presente en el lugar, algunos ruidos se escuchaban provocados por el cachorro de color miel que gruñía cuando mordía la pelota pero fuera de eso todo se encontraba en absoluta quietud.

Un estruendoso ruido rompió el silencio y llamo la atención de ambas que se levantaron de sus lugares sobresaltadas, Kero comenzó a ladrar mientras que unos pasos rápidos se oían y todo parecía indicar que se acercaban mas y mas. Finalmente Tomoyo observo como cuatro mujeres de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros se acercaban a Rei y la aprisionaban abrazándola y dándole de besos. La pequeña al reconocer quienes eran comenzó a gritar junto con ellas y a saltar con felicidad.

-¡Pequeña Rei!- dijo una de las mujeres

-¡Has crecido mucho!-

-¡Y eres tan bonita!-

-¡Que tierna!-

-¡KAWAII!- gritaron al unisonó mientras que la amatista tenia una enorme gotita sobre la cabeza. Nuevamente pasos se escucharon Tomoyo al girarse hacia la entrada se topo con una mujer de cabello negro, al igual sus ojos eran oscuros mientras que una chica de cabello largo y ojos rubí la acompaña con semblante cansado. Las cuatro mujeres al verla entrar detuvieron su sesión de besos y abrazos mientras que la pequeña niña corría y abrazaba a la mujer recién llegada.

-¡Abuela Ieran, tía Meiling, vinieron!- grito con emoción, Ieran Li correspondió al abrazo de su nieta con una sonrisa en tanto Tomoyo las veía con sorpresa.

-Abuela- susurro, si sus cálculos no fallaban ellas eran nada mas y nada menos que las cuatro hermanas y la madre de Syaoran de las que Eriol tanto le había hablado. Ieran avanzo con pasos calculados hacia Tomoyo y una vez estuvo frente a ella la observo detenidamente, cosa que puso levemente nerviosa a la esposa de Eriol. Era extraño, nadie había llegado a causar esa sensación en ella.

-Mucho gusto, soy Tomoyo Hiraguizawa- se presento haciendo una leve reverencia que la madre de Syaoran contesto con el mismo gesto.

-Ieran Li- hablo. Nuevamente todo se quedo en silencio -¿Hiraguizawa?, ¿Disculpe, es usted pariente del joven Eriol Hiraguizawa?-

-Si, soy su esposa-

-Valla, no sabia que Eriol estaba casado, muchas felicidades- mostro una leve sonrisa –Lamento mucho el comportamiento de mis hijas, ellas son Shiefa, Fanren, Futtie y Femei, la señorita que me acompaña es mi sobrina, Meiling- las cuatro hicieron una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron al unisonó.

-Igualmente-

-Y ¿Dónde se encuentra Xiao Lang?- pregunto Meiling.

-¿Syaoran?- las seis damas presentes asintieron –Siento mucho todo esto pero, han pasado muchas cosas el, esta en el hospital-

-¡En el hospital!- gritaron las hermanas Li alarmadas.

-¡Como que en el hospital!- grito Meiling

-¡Porque!- grito Shiefa

-¡El lobito esta enfermo!- pregunto Futtie

-¡Que le sucedió!- grito Femei. Ieran permaneció en su mismo lugar con un semblante serio.

-¿Qué le ha sucedido a mi hijo?- cuestiono con firmeza.

-Es una larga historia-

-Suzuhara, Noriko Suzuhara tiene que ver en el asunto- pregunto nuevamente Ieran.

-Si-

-¡Esa maldita!- contesto Meiling molesta al escuchar la respuesta de Tomoyo.

-¡Esa greñuda!- exclamo Femei

-¡Oxigenada, ¿Qué le hizo a nuestro hermanito?!- grito Shiefa.

-¡Silencio!- ante el grito de Ieran Li las dos hermanas junto con Meiling callaron de inmediato –Meiling, tu me has contado que ella había regresado de su viaje no es así-

-Así es Tía Ieran, cuando estuve de vacaciones con ellos en el club campestre ella estaba ahí e incluso atento en contra de la prometida de Syaoran, Sakura, se interpuso en su relación aunque ya no supe mas-

-¿La prometida de Xiao Lang?- se cuestiono la dama – ¿Es eso cierto?- se dirigió esta vez a Tomoyo.

-Si, de hecho, Sakura es mi prima- Tomoyo analizo las palabras de la mujer, ¿Comprometidos?, pero si Sakura había dicho que Syaoran aun no le comentaba nada al respecto. –Y la señorita Suzuhara en efecto se interpuso en su relación-

-Quiero saberlo todo- Ieran tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala al igual que sus cuatro hijas y su sobrina mismas que minutos después tenían el rostro desencajado de la impresión, al saber no solo que Noemí estaba viva sino también todo lo que había hecho y el porque Syaoran se encontraba en el hospital.

-¡No puedo creer que esa descarada este viva!- Meiling se puso de pie.

-No es posible- susurro Fanren –Madre, debemos ir al hospital-

-Si, iremos- contesto –Esa chica, tu prima, ¿Se encuentra en el hospital junto con tu esposo?-

-Si, de seguro los encontraran en cuanto lleguen-

-Muy bien, gusto en conocerla señorita-

-Igualmente- Tomoyo hizo una reverencia a manera de despedida, las tías de Rei junto con Ieran salieron del lugar para dirigirse en dirección al hospital de la ciudad de Tomoeda.

-Tía Tomoyo, ¿Por qué yo no puedo ir a ver a mi papá?- pregunto Rei luego de unos minutos.

-Muy pronto podrás Rei, ahora que te parece si vamos al parque, puedes llevar a Kero- propuso Tomoyo con una sonrisa, la niña de inmediato cambio su semblante por uno de felicidad y comenzó a saltar contenta por la propuesta.

_-Solo espero que las cosas se arreglen pronto_- pensó la amatista interiormente.

* * *

Sakura seguía en la sala de espera, cabizbaja, no sabia cuanto tiempo la tendrían mas así, quería verlo, necesitaba verlo.

-No te preocupes, ya nos avisaran cuando sea trasladado a una habitación- comento Eriol que se encontraba frente a ella con una sonrisa.

-Si, es solo que…-

-Si Sakura, no puedes vivir sin verlo y estoy seguro que Syaoran tampoco puede vivir sin verte- le interrumpió, la chica se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza apenada, no cabía duda de que su prima junto con su esposo eran la pareja perfecta.

-Eriol, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro, dime-

-¿Crees que seria buena idea si voy a visitar a Suzuhara?-

-No te preocupes, yo ya fui- Sakura lo miro. –Le dije que tenia que dar muchas explicaciones por todo pero, me dijo algo que me dejo helado- rio levemente –Dijo que ya había estado en la cárcel una vez, por homicidio- Sakura poso una mano sobre su boca.

-¿Por… homicidio?-

-Si, antes de que pudiera preguntarle mas se altero, comenzó a gritar y tuve que salir de la habitación- omitió el último detalle, cuando Noriko le había gritado que nunca serian felices, lo único que quería en ese momento era preocupar a Sakura con cosas que tal vez les estaba dando mucha importancia y no la tenían.

-No puede ser…- atino a decir. -Es algo difícil de…- antes de terminar la oración la puerta del hospital se abrió violentamente mostrando a una Meiling que llevaba la furia reflejada en sus ojos rubí. Sakura y Eriol la observaron con los ojos abiertos mientras la joven Li se acercaba a un escritorio donde se encontraba una enfermera.

-La señorita Noriko Suzuhara se encuentra en este hospital- le pregunto

-Permítame un segundo- contesto la enfermera levemente asustada por el tono de voz tan macabro del que Meiling había hecho uso. –Si, en efecto se encuentra en la habitación 134 si gusta…- antes de dar algún otro dato la prima de Syaoran camino con rapidez hacia una dirección en específico, Eriol al ver a donde y que intenciones tenia la chica corrió detrás de ella junto con Sakura que ya sospechaba algo.

Meiling continúo con su caminata hasta llegar a la habitación 134 donde abrió la puerta de un golpe asustando a su única ocupante.

-¡Tu, maldita desgraciada como te atreviste a dispararle a mi primo!- grito y segundos después ya se encontraba encima de Noriko con ambas manos en el cuello de la rubia, quien solo la veía con ojos temerosos y oprimía con la única mano que le quedaba libre un botón rojo. Eriol y Sakura llegaron al instante e intentaron separarla de la chica, sin embargo la furia y el enojo que en esos momentos la chica Li sentía era inmenso, tanto como para no querer alejarse de su lugar y seguir con su trabajo de matarla, sabia que si lo lograba tendría muchos problemas pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

-¡Meiling suéltala, no cometas una tontería!- grito Eriol

-¡No hasta que pague por lo que le hizo a Syaoran!- los gritos hicieron que varios hombres de seguridad junto con uno de los doctores llegaran al lugar para separar a Meiling de Noriko quien ahora tosía incontrolablemente por la presión que habían aplicado a su cuello y que le impidió respirar durante varios segundos.

-¡Sáquenla de aquí en este instante!- ordeno el doctor mientras intentaba estabilizar a Noriko.

-¡Algún día cuando menos te lo esperes te matare, me oíste, te matare!- grito Meiling que era tomada en ese momento de ambos brazos por dos de los guardias de seguridad y forzada a salir. Sakura y Eriol salieron también detrás de ellos quienes dejaron libre a la chica una vez estuvieron fuera del hospital.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Meiling?- pregunto Sakura observándola.

-¡Porque mas va a ser, se merece morir, es una…!- no pudo terminar ya que frente a ella apareció Ieran Li junto con sus hijas.

-Meiling- dijo Ieran con seriedad.

-Tía… yo… lo siento mucho- se disculpo haciendo una reverencia, Eriol mostro sorpresa al ver ahí a la madre de Syaoran

-Joven Eriol- saludo la dama con una reverencia a la que el pelinegro respondió de igual manera

-Gusto en saludarla de nuevo-

-¡Eri-kun!- gritaron las cuatro hermanas abrazando al joven ingles que en ese momento solo sonrió. Sakura lo observaba todo desconcertada y sin saber que decir. Ieran se acerco a la castaña y la miro con suma seriedad y detenimiento.

-Tu, debes ser Sakura Kinomoto- hablo

-Si, mucho gusto-

-Ieran Li, ellas son mis hijas Shiefa, Fanren, Futtie y Femei- se presento –Soy la madre de Xiao Lang- ante esto Sakura se quedo helada.

_-¿La madre de… Syaoran?_- se dijo interiormente.

-Tu debes ser la prometida de mi hijo- aseguro sonrojando a Sakura.

-¡KAWAII!- gritaron las hermanas Li separándose de Eriol y comenzando con su ya muy conocida "sesión de besos y abrazos" solo que esta vez con Sakura.

-¡Eres tan linda!- dijo Shiefa

-¡El lobito y tu serán muy bonita pareja!- grito Fanren

-¡Oigan, estamos en el hospital, Syaoran esta muy grave!- informo Meiling, las hermanas Li comprendieron en el acto y se separaron de Sakura.

-¿Cómo esta el?- pregunto Ieran

-Se encuentra mejor, los doctores dicen que esta recuperándose- contesto Eriol.

-Sera mejor que entremos- después de esto ultimo dicho por la madre de Syaoran, ella junto con Shiefa, Fanren y Femei entraron al hospital.

-¿Ustedes no vienen?- pregunto Futtie

-Yo no creo que me permitan la entrada después de lo que hice, vallan ustedes- contesto Meiling caminando cabizbaja.

-Yo… me quedare aquí con ella- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-En ese caso, yo me quedare aquí también, Eri-kun, podrías ir adentro con mi madre y mis hermanas, es un gran favor- Eriol asintió a la petición de Futtie y entro al hospital.

-Meiling, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Sakura posando una mano en el hombro de la joven.

-Nada, es solo que enterarme de todo esto fue muy repentino- suspiro –Pero no te preocupes, estoy bien- mostro una leve sonrisa.

-Pues tú rosto dice todo lo contrario Mei-chan- comento Futtie.

-Enserio, no se preocupen, estoy bien- contesto –Y ¿Tu Sakura?-

-¿Yo?-

-Si, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Un poco preocupada por Syaoran pero, estoy bien-

-Me alegra escucharlo, ¿Cuándo se casan, ya fijaron una fecha?- pregunto de pronto

-No... El… yo… no…-

-¿Qué acaso no han fijado una fecha?- pregunto Futtie sorprendida

-No- contesto con una leve sonrisa –Aun no-

-Pero, pensé que estaban comprometidos- opino la hermana de Syaoran.

-De hecho, no lo estamos- comento con un deje de tristeza

-Pues espero que en cuanto mi primo se recupere te haga la propuesta de matrimonio- Meiling se cruzo de brazos –Valla que ustedes dos son lentos-

-Pero eso es lo que lo hace aun más romántico- los ojos de Futtie brillaban mientras que adquiría una pose heroica

-Yo no le veo nada de romántico a que aun no estén comprometidos- la "pose" de Futtie se vino abajo.

-Lo que pasa es que no eres romántica Mei-chan-

-Digas lo que digas mi querida Futtie no es romántico-

-Si lo es-

-No-

-Si-

-No- Sakura las observaba con una sonrisita nerviosa.

Minutos después todos se encontraban en la sala de espera, Meiling con mucho trabajo logro entrar después de el incidente ocurrido en la habitación 134, luego de que las tres hermanas restantes atosigaran a Sakura con miles de preguntas y de que esta se sonrojara por los "inocentes" comentarios de Meiling, el doctor volvió a hacer acto de presencia frente a ellos.

-¿Cómo esta?, ¿Ya puedo verlo?- pregunto Sakura con ansiedad.

-Si, ya esta en una habitación, se encuentra mejor, si gustan pueden pasar a verlo, permiso- una vez dicho su anuncio desapareció.

-Creo que iré a…- Sakura callo en el instante –Am, lo siento mucho, de seguro ustedes quieren verlo primero y yo…-

-Sakura, ve con el, por nosotras no hay ningún problema- dijo Ieran esbozando una sonrisa, la chica castaña fijo su mirada jade en las hermanas Li y en Meiling quienes asintieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Vamos Sakura, sabemos que te mueres por ir a verlo- comento Eriol en forma divertida, Sakura se dio vuelta levemente sonrojada y comenzó a caminar por los amplios pasillos del hospital. Al llegar a la habitación correspondiente giro la perilla y abrió la puerta. Syaoran se encontraba en la cama del hospital, dormido.

-Syaoran- susurro cerrando la puerta y acercándose al hombre que amaba. Se hinco a su lado y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas. –Mi querido Syaoran- agacho la cabeza sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, ahora que lo pensaba había sido su culpa que a el le dispararan, si no hubiera intentado protegerla y si ella no hubiera sido tan lenta como para quitarse del alcance de Noriko, tal vez el no se encontraría así. Sollozos comenzaron a salir de su boca. –Per… perdóname Syao… ran-

-Sa… ku… ra- ante el llamado la menor de los Kinomoto centro su mirada en el ambarino quien comenzaba a abrir sus ojos con lentitud.

-Syaoran-

-Sa… ku… ra, ¿Por… que… estas… llorando?- pregunto con dificultad.

-Por nada, ay Syaoran que bueno que ya estas mejor- le dijo abrazándolo –Por un momento pensé que te perdía, no quiero que me asustes así, no quiero- le dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Sakura… no llores- le contesto correspondiendo al abrazo –Perdóname… por… asustarte- ella negó.

-Perdóname tu a mi, si no hubieras intentado protegerme tu…-

-Sabes… que yo… daría mi vida… por ti… y por Rei… de eso no lo dudes- le interrumpió, Sakura se separo de el lentamente y mostro una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que estés bien-

-¿Eriol… está… aquí?-

-Si, se encuentra afuera junto con Meiling, tus hermanas y tu madre- el castaño abrió sus ojos a más no poder tratando de analizar las palabras dichas por Sakura, _-Meiling, tus hermanas y tu madre-_

-¿Mei… ling… esta afue… afuera con mis… her… hermanas y… mi… madre?- tartamudeo

-Si, vinieron a verte- Sakura se desconcertó al ver como el rostro de Syaoran adquiría un rostro más pálido de lo normal. ¿Tenía razón para asustarse?, la joven de ojos jade pensaba que no, pero en cambio los pensamientos de Syaoran se centraban en una sola cosa y era la que le daba más temor que ninguna otra: Su madre.

Se quedaron en silencio durante mucho tiempo sin saber que decir, el ambarino seguía pensando en su familia, Sakura solo se había quedado callada, ahora que el ya estaba despierto tal vez y podría hacerle una pregunta, se sentía tonta, pero debía hacerlo para que las palabras de Noemí no retumbaran una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-Syaoran- llamó, el padre de Rei giro su cabeza levemente para observarla –Am… yo… qui… quiero preguntarte algo-

-¿Qué es?-

-Bu… bueno… tu… tu crees… que… que yo…- conforme salían las palabras de su boca agachaba la cabeza cada vez mas roja por la pena que le causaba –Que yo…-

-¡Hermanito!- gritaron las hermanas Li que ahora entraban a la habitación. Syaoran al verlas lo único que hizo fue mostrarse aun mas asustado de lo que ya estaba y de un momento a otro las cuatro hermanas estaban casi encima de el, cuidando claro esta, de no lastimar a su "pequeño hermanito" en el acto. La joven Kinomoto solo suspiro resignada, tal vez y ya habría tiempo para hacerle aquella pregunta.

* * *

Un mes transcurrió tranquilamente y sin mas preocupaciones, las cosas habían cambiado un poco, o tal vez no.

Sakura comenzó a trabajar en el diario "Tokio News" al lado de Kaoru Watanabe quien era su nuevo jefe, cosa que molestaba a Syaoran de sobremanera, e incluso un día había intentado salir del hospital para golpear al heredero de la familia Watanabe por "retener" a su Sakura por tanto tiempo en el trabajo, cosa que era absoluta y completamente falsa ya que la chica de ojos jade se había quedado en el diario mas tiempo para terminar un trabajo pendiente.

Eriol se encontraba cada vez mas cansado por el embarazo de su joven esposa quien diariamente y por lo general en la noche, le pedía que fuera a la tienda o a cualquier establecimiento por fruta, pasteles o comida rápida, Syaoran se burlaba constantemente de el cuando iba a visitarlo, eso a manera de "venganza" por las bromas que el pelinegro solía hacerle.

Ieran junto con sus hijas y Meiling se habían instalado en la mansión Li durante ese lapso, todo a petición de la chica de ojos rubí quien insistía en que debían quedarse hasta que Sakura y Syaoran se casaran. Las clases de Rei dieron inicio nuevamente, como todos los domingos asistía a la Academia de ballet acompañada por sus tías o por Sakura y cada sábado visitaba a su padre en el hospital.

Noriko fue trasladada a la clínica psiquiátrica donde comenzó a ser tratada por diversos médicos quienes en su misión fallaban ya que los recuerdos en la cabeza de la rubia seguían atormentándola constantemente, Noemí murió el mismo día del incidente, se investigo también el caso del hombre al que asesino para quedarse con su fortuna y muchos otros delitos cometidos por ella y sus hombres, mismos a quienes la policía buscaba para detenerlos y encarcelarlos.

Meiling conoció a Kaoru y para la suerte de Syaoran comenzó a salir con el. Una vez que Toya se entero de que su hermana menor vivía en la mansión Li y que se había ganado el titulo de "prometida" del "mocoso" deicidio regresar a Japón para matarlo, sin embargo su "huida" fue arruinada por Nakuru, ahora su futura esposa, quien le amenazo casi de muerte si intervenía.

El tiempo de que Syaoran estuviera en el hospital se había terminado y ese mismo día seria dado de alta del "hospital del mal" como el ambarino lo llamaba, ¿Por qué?, tal vez el tenia la respuesta mas que clara ya que sufría, no por su estado después de la operación, sino por el acoso constante de las enfermeras que le atendían. Sakura se molestaba cada vez que esto pasaba tanto, que ella misma decidió disfrazarse de enfermera, por petición de Meiling y las hermanas Li, y "atenderlo" ella misma, cosa que no funciono del todo, ya que en el mismo instante que había cruzado la puerta Syaoran casi se caía de la impresión al verla vestida de "esa" manera, y es que el traje que Meiling había conseguido para ella era "ligeramente" mas corto que el de las otras enfermeras, claro que por su ingenuidad no lo noto al instante.

-Syaoran, tranquilo ya vendrá- decía Sakura al ver como el joven padre caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación en espera de algo.

-Ese desgraciado, maldito ingles se esta vengando- contesto el

-Syaoran, Eriol no se esta vengando, el acaba de llamar y me dijo que venia para acá-

-Mas le vale- la joven Kinomoto medito por un rato la situación y fue entonces que se decidió a hacer la pregunta que durante todo ese mes nunca había podido realizar, no era porque no se atreviera, al contrario, cada intento resultaba fallido ya que por una inexplicable razón siempre la interrumpían, si no era Eriol y Rei, eran las hermanas o la madre de Syaoran.

-Syaoran- llamó, el aludido se giro para quedar frente a ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo… quería… hacerte una pregunta- hizo un pausa –Tu crees… que… yo… que yo…- agacho la cabeza completamente sonrojada.

-¿Qué tu…?-

-Que… yo… soy… bonita- se sentía tonta, la pregunta en si era tonta, pero necesitaba saber que era lo que Syaoran opinaba. El solo se quedo callado y se acerco a ella muy lentamente.

-Sakura, tu para mi no eres bonita- eso la desconcertó y mucho –Para mi, tu eres hermosa- seguido de esto Sakura le abrazo fuertemente mientras que el solo correspondió. Aunque para Syaoran eso era extraño, muy extraño, había ahí gato encerrado y sentía como Sakura en cierta manera estaba ocultándole algo.

-Sakura- se separaron un poco -¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Ah… bueno… yo… por nada era… una duda que tenia- el ambarino frunció el seño creyéndose absolutamente nada de lo que ella le decía.

-Sakura, a mi no me engañas, hay algo que estas ocultando desde hace varios días, ¿Qué es?-

-Nada… enserio debe ser tu imaginación-

-Sakura- llamó con voz mas seria.

-En serio no es nada-

-Sakura- la joven Kinomoto suspiro pesadamente, ere imposible ocultárselo por más tiempo.

-El día que sucedió lo del secuestro, Noemí me dijo muchas cosas, de ti y de ella-

-¿Qué cosas?- pregunto con molestia, no era porque Sakura se lo hubiera ocultado sino por el simple hecho de que le dijera cosas que la lastimaran, a ella, a su Sakura, lo ponía furioso.

-Me dijo que yo, no era competencia para ella, es decir, que yo no podía ofrecerte nada como mujer es por eso que yo…- Syaoran la acallo al instante posando sus labios sobre los de ella.

-Nunca, nunca pienses algo así, yo te amo y tu me amas, con eso basta para mi- le contesto con una sonrisa una vez se separaron.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a Eriol quien al verlos sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo niños malos?- pregunto sonrojando a Sakura.

-Ya decía yo que era mucha belleza que no me molestaras- comento el joven padre con ironía.

-Belleza la que esta aquí frente a mi- dijo extendiendo una mano a Sakura –Hoy te vez mas hermosa que nunca- le dijo con un tono coqueto.

-Muchas gracias Eriol- Syaoran lo veía todo con ganas de matar a su mejor amigo.

-Eriol…- le amenazo mostrando una cara de "si no te alejas de ella te mato", ante esto el pelinegro soltó una carcajada.

-Syaoran no te pongas celoso, yo estoy casado con mi Tomoyito- el ambarino rolo los ojos.

-Cállate y vámonos de este lugar, odio los hospitales-

-Si pero el día que Sakura se vistió de enfermera no los odiaste tanto- Syaoran se sonrojo por el comentario al igual que Sakura, Eriol solo rio, ya extrañaba molestar a su mejor amigo.

* * *

Sakura entro a su habitación y suspiro, ese mes había sido muy cansado para ella, tomo asiento frente a un escritorio que se encontraba en el lugar y masajeo su cuello con delicadeza, el trabajo, la escuela de Rei, las visitas al hospital, entre muchas otras cosas mas la habían tenido muy ocupada los últimos días. Suspiro nuevamente. Sintio como alguien depositaba un beso en su mejilla, al instante abrio los ojos encontrándose con un Syaoran sonriente.

-Sya… Syaoran- tartamudeo.

-Vine a hacerte una propuesta- dijo extendiéndole una mano para que se pudiera de pie frente a el.

-¿Cuál?-

-Hoy en la noche iremos tú y yo a cenar-

-¿Hoy?-

-Si, hoy, ¿Qué acaso no te gusta la idea?- le pregunto acercándose mas a ella.

-Cla… claro que… que me gusta- balbuceo, la cercanía no le estaba ayudando en mucho, apenas y podía respirar. Syaoran deposito un leve beso en sus labios y salió del lugar. Una vez estuvo fuera, Sakura se dejo caer sobre su cama, no paso mucho tiempo cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse violentamente esta vez siendo Meiling la que cruzaba por ella.

-¡Que te dijo!, ¡Dime, dime!- una gotita resbalo por la cabeza de la castaña.

-Me dijo que iríamos a cenar el y yo esta noche-

-¡Ay, si, que bien, mi primo te lo va a proponer, te va a proponer matrimonio!- grito emocionada.

-Claro que no Meiling, es solo una cena- contesto con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Sakura, la cena romántica, ustedes dos solos, solo indica una cosa y no es ninguna otra mas que esa, te lo aseguro- unos golpecitos en la puerta seguido de susurros llamaron la atención de ambas mujeres. Meiling camino hacia la puerta y la abrió ocasionando que en el acto las hermanas Li junto con Rei cayeran al piso.

-¡Aja, así que espiando he!- grito la de ojos rubí.

-Mamá, es cierto que mi papá y tu irán a cenar esta noche- le pregunto Rei a Sakura pasando por encima de sus tías.

-Si Rei-

-¡Que bien, ya quiero que ustedes dos se casen si!- grito con felicidad.

-Pero si van a cenar esta noche, debemos arreglar a Saku-chan para que quede divina- comento Fanren desde el piso.

-¡Si, vamos que si no se hará tarde!- las cinco mujeres junto con Rei rieron al unisonó. Sakura solo las veía con una sonrisita nerviosa

Horas más tarde Sakura se veía frente al espejo vestida con un hermoso vestido verde de tirantes, su cabello caía en cascadas sobre sus hombros y estaba maquillada con tonos verdes que resaltaban aun más sus hermosos ojos jade.

-¡KAWAII!- gritaron las hermanas Li junto con Rei.

-Te ves preciosa Sakura- opino Meiling.

-Si, nuestro hermanito se va a ir de espaldas cuando te vea- dijo Shiefa.

-Muchas gracias- contesto la castaña.

-Iré a ver si ya esta abajo- Femei salió de la habitación y segundos después regreso mostrando una sonrisa. –Te esta esperando Saku-chan- Sakura salió de la habitación a paso lento, camino por el pasillo y descendió por las escaleras, Syaoran que ya la esperaba al pie de las escaleras, la observo con detenimiento embobado ante la imagen que presenciaban sus ojos.

-¿Vamos?- dijo el ambarino extendiendo su brazo a Sakura quien acepto gustosa. Rei junto con sus tías observaban la escena con ojos soñadores.

* * *

Llegaron a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad de Tomoeda, el mesero los encamino hacia una mesa cerca de una ventana, una vez en sus respectivos lugares Sakura observaba todo con asombro.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Syaoran desde su asiento.

-No, es solo que nunca había estado en uno de estos restaurantes-

-¿Te gusta?-

-Si, mucho- Luego de que la cena transcurriera sin más novedades, Syaoran se levanto de su lugar y le extendió una mano a Sakura.

-¿Bailamos?-

-Claro- ambos se encaminaron a la pista de baile. La música comenzó a sonar, Syaoran la tomo de la cintura mientras ella colocaba ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

**I'll never let you go **_**(Nunca te dejaré ir)**_

**So, never let me go **_**(Por eso nunca me dejes ir)**_

**I will be your journey**_**(**__**Seré tu viaje)**_

**And you will be my road **_**(Y tu serás mi carretera)**_

**Down the stormy path**_**(**__**Bajo el tormentoso camino)**_

**Love will never come to pass **_**(**__**El amor nunca acabará)**_

**It will be an anchor **_**(Será el ancla)**_

**Although the winds may blow **_**(Aunque los vientos puedan soplar)**_

Ambos bailaban al compas de la música, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, sintiendo sus respiraciones chocar por la cercanía y dentro de ellos ese sentimiento que sentían el uno por el otro crecía mas y mas.

**And through the depths of high and low **_**(A través de la profundidad alto y bajo)**_

**Wherever you will go, I'll follow **_**(Dondequiera que vayas, te seguiré)**_

**To the end, back again **_**(Al final atrás de nuevo)**_

**You know **_**(Lo sabes)**_

Para ellos las demás personas ya no existían, todo había desaparecido, solo estaban ellos dos, disfrutando del momento y la compañía de la persona a quien mas amaban.

**Won't let you fall **_**(No te dejaré caer)**_

**Fall out of love **_**(Desenamorarte)**_

**'Cause together we'll be holding on **_**(Porque juntos esperaremos)**_

**'Cause all we have is us **_**(Porque todo lo que tenemos es a nosotros)**_

**Won't let you go **_**(No te dejaré caer)**_

**Go away again **_**(Marchar de nuevo)**_

**Because life don't mean nothing at all **_**(Porque la vida no significa nada en absoluto)**_

**If I don't have your love **_**(Si no tengo tu amor)**_

Varias personas en el restaurante los observaban y sonreían, sin embargo ellos no prestaban atención, solo estaban concentrados en ellos, en el momento…

**I will dry your tears **_**(Beberé tus lágrimas)**_

**Take away your fears **_**(Ahuyentaré tus miedos)**_

**Let me be your shelter **_**(Déjame ser tu refugio)**_

**Your heart is safe in here **_**(Tu corazón está seguro en él)**_

**So beautiful and pure **_** (Demasiado bonito y puro)**_

**There's nothing I would not endure **_**(No hay nada que no aguantaría)**_

**Oh, love as got me blinded **_**(Oh, el amor ha conseguido cegarme)**_

**I see it all so clear **_**(Lo veo todo demasiado claro)**_

Varios recuerdos llegaron a sus mentes, el día que se conocieron, cuando Sakura creyó perder su departamento, el recital de ballet, la boda de sus mejores amigos…

**And through the depths of high and low **_**(**__**A través de la profundidad alto y bajo)**_**  
Wherever you will go, I'll follow **_**(**__**Dondequiera que vayas, te seguiré)**_**  
To the end, back again **_**(**__**Al final atrás de nuevo)**_**  
You know **_**(**__**Lo sabes)**_

El día que Rei se escapo de la casa por saber la verdad de un pasado doloroso, el beso en aquel club campestre, la declaración por parte de ambos…

**Won't let you fall **_**(No te dejaré caer)**_

**Fall out of love **_**(Desenamorarte)**_

**'Cause together we'll be holding on **_**(Porque juntos esperaremos)**_

**'Cause all we have is us **_**(Porque todo lo que tenemos es a nosotros)**_

**Won't let you go **_**(No te dejaré caer)**_

**Go away again **_**(Marchar de nuevo)**_

**Because life don't mean nothing at all **_**(Porque la vida no significa nada en absoluto)**_

**If I don't have your love **_**(Si no tengo tu amor)**_

El secuestro, el reencuentro con Noemí, el disparo…

**I'm down for you for whatever **_**(Estoy deprimida por cualquier cosa)**_**  
Anything you going through **_**(A través de cualquier cosa)**_**  
What's mine is yours **_**(Lo que es mío es tuyo)**_**  
Every little thing **_**(Cada pequeña cosa)**_**  
I got you **_**(Que yo tengo)**_**  
Even when winds will change **_**(Incluso cuando los vientos cambien)**_**  
Come smashing down and crashing on you **_**(Y se rompan y se estrellen contra ti)**_

Habían vivido muchas cosas juntos, habían llorado, habían sufrido ahora para ellos lo mas importante era que se tenían el uno al otro, que se amaban, y que a pesar de todo seguirían haciéndolo hasta el final de sus días.

**Won't let you fall **_**(No te dejaré caer)**_

**Fall out of love **_**(Desenamorarte)**_

**'Cause together we'll be holding on **_**(Porque juntos esperaremos)**_

**'Cause all we have is us **_**(Porque todo lo que tenemos es a nosotros)**_

**Won't let you go **_**(No te dejaré caer)**_

**Go away again **_**(Marchar de nuevo)**_

**Because life don't mean nothing at all **_**(Porque la vida no significa nada en absoluto)**_

**If I don't have your love **_**(Si no tengo tu amor)**_

**don't have your love**_** (Si no tengo tu amor)**_

La canción termino pero ellos seguían en la misma posición, Syaoran lentamente deshizo el abrazo, tomo la mano de Sakura y sonrió.

-Sakura, yo… he querido preguntarte algo desde hace tiempo- estaba nervioso, pero debía hacerlo…

-Dime-

-Sakura…- se separo un poco mas para poder verla a los ojos - Tu… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo al momento que se arrodillaba frente a ella y mostraba un hermoso anillo de compromiso. Dos segundos pasaron sin Syaoran obtener una respuesta, cosa que lo coloco aun más nervioso.

-Si- contesto Sakura –Claro que quiero casarme contigo- el ambarino mostro una sonrisa y coloco el hermoso anillo en el dedo anular de la joven castaña. Una vez estuvieron frente a frente, Sakura lo abrazo con felicidad, el joven padre correspondió al gesto y sin importarles nada mas se besaron disfrutando del momento. Todos en el restaurante aplaudieron fuertemente mientras los veían besarse con dulzura pero sobretodo con amor, un amor que sabían y tenían la seguridad nunca terminaría.

Continuara…

--

Hola chicas y chicos, primero que nada una disculpa por el retraso, pero he tenido que hacer muchos trabajos, exámenes entre otras cosas que me absorben todo mi tiempo y apenas ayer pude desocuparme, aunque aun falta lo peor y es mi examen de matemáticas U-U, pero en fin.

¿Qué les pareció el capi? Bueno, regular, malo, bueno cualquier opinión, duda o sugerencia ya saben den clic en go. Ahora si, no dejo ningún otro comentario porque sigo corta de tiempo apenas y pude terminar este capitulo, mis maestros siguen con su humor de para que les cuento. La cancion del capitulo se llama **_Won´t Let Yo__u Fal__l_** y es interpretada por _**Stacey Ferguson**_ eso por si desean escucharla, a mi en lo personal me gusto mucho n.n

Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y me dejan un review y a los que solo me leen, ¡anímense! Y dejen sus comentarios XD.

Nos vemos en el capitulo final (ah siento que lloro jeje) tal vez tarde un poco pero es seguro que en este mes termino jajaja. Cuídense y hasta la próxima.


	14. Mi trabajo, no resulto tan complicado

NOTA: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAMP.

Como lo prometido es deuda aqui les traigo el ultimo capitulo, espero les guste y nos vemos abajo n.n

_**Mi trabajo: Algo sumamente complicado.**_

_**Capitulo Final: Mi trabajo, no resulto tan complicado.**_

Corría, había mucho que hacer, tenia que ir al trabajo, además debía ir con su prima por la tarde para arreglar las invitaciones, los cubiertos, las flores, en fin, cantidad de cosas. Estaba en la habitación de huéspedes tratando de arreglarse lo mas rápido posible para salir inmediatamente en dirección al diario "Tokio News" eran casi las 6:50 de la mañana y contando con que su hora de entrada era a las 7:15, ya se había retrasado mucho. Con una mano cepillaba su cabello mientras que con la otra daba ligeros toques de maquillaje a su rostro, sin embargo Sakura debería aprender una importante lección ese día y era que nunca debes intentar hacer dos o más cosas a la vez.

-Ahhhhhhhh- fue el estruendoso grito que se escucho por toda la mansión. Syaoran que en ese momento se encontraba en su habitación al escuchar el ruido de algo golpear fuertemente el piso seguido de un grito, salió alarmado en dirección a la habitación de su futura esposa. Al entrar se topo con la imagen de ella en el piso tratando de calmar el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo.

-¿Sakura estas bien?- pregunto caminando hacia ella y ayudándola a incorporarse nuevamente.

-Si, no te preocupes Syaoran estoy bien- dijo con una sonrisa apenada, el ambarino sonrió y soltó una leve risa. –Oye no es gracioso- Sakura hizo un puchero que a Syaoran le causo ternura, esas eran aquellas cosas que le gustaban de ella, su inocencia y todas las características que en ocasiones la hacían parecer una niña pequeña, esa sin duda era Sakura, su Sakura.

-Es solo que me gusta cuando haces eso- contesto con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella y depositaba un beso en sus labios. Escucho que suspiraba. -¿Pasa algo?-

-No, es solo que, nuestra boda es dentro de un mes y aun queda mucho por hacer-

-No te preocupes, aun nos queda tiempo- contesto el regalándole una sonrisa.

-¿Tiempo?- se pregunto ella –Es cierto, se me hace tarde aun debo llevar a Rei a la escuela-

-Tranquila Sakura, yo la llevare el día de hoy- le contesto el ambarino

-¿Estas seguro?, pero tu también tienes que ir a trabajar-

-Si, pero aun tengo tiempo-

-Está bien, de ser así me voy, te veré mas tarde Syaoran- Sakura tomo su bolso y dio un beso fugaz a su prometido que solo la miraba sorprendido por la rapidez con la que salió de la habitación.

* * *

Diario "Tokio News"

-Sakura no llega, ¿Le habrá sucedido algo?- preguntaba una chica de cabello negro y hermosos ojos violeta viendo su reloj de pulsera muy preocupada.

-No te preocupes Ai si algo se de mi futura cuñada es que no conoce la puntualidad- comento Meiling Li posando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica pelinegra y riendo al mismo tiempo. Una gotita resbalo por la cabeza de Ai Fujimaki. Luego de esperar durante unos segundos, Sakura hizo acto de presencia frente a ellas.

-Lo… siento… se me hizo… tarde- explico tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

-Menos mal que estas bien Sakura, comenzaba a preocuparme- contesto Ai con una sonrisa.

-Claro que se te hizo tarde Sakura Kinomoto futura señora Li…- reprocho Meiling sonrojando a la castaña –Pero bueno, bueno, dejémonos de hablar de los retrasos de Sakura y vamos a lo mas interesante- la joven de ojos rubí mostro una sonrisa picara al mismo tiempo que frotaba sus manos.

-¿Interesante?- pregunto Sakura ladeando la cabeza en señal de no comprender el cambio de actitud de su futura cuñada, sin embargo la joven secretaria de Kaoru ya tenia el presentimiento de que algo planeaba.

-Sakura, te vas a casar con mi primito en ummm…- conto sus dedos –Un mes, eso quiere decir que el tiempo se nos acaba para planear…- sonrió nuevamente -¡Tu despedida de soltera!- grito finalmente atrayendo las miradas de aquellos que pasaban por la entrada.

-¡Que!- grito Sakura sonrojada.

-Claro Sakura, una como mujer debe darse el lujo de tener una ultima noche de soltería y recordarla por el resto de su vida, bueno aunque la que mas se recuerda y por cosas que Tomoyo me ha dicho es la noche de bodas- Sakura ante el comentario se sonrojo aun mas mientras agachaba la cabeza apenada. –Ai, tu también estas invitada-

-¡Yo!- se señalo la pelinegra a si misma.

-Claro, será una noche… espectacular- rio, enormes gotas bajaban por las cabezas de Sakura y de Ai.

-Pe… pero-

-Nada de peros Sakura, además siempre he querido organizar una despedida de soltera, después de todo la mosca muerta que ahora esta mas muerta que nada de Noemí planeo la suya propia- la joven Li se cruzo de brazos –Pero en fin, haremos esa despedida de soltera y no se diga mas-

-Pero, ¿Qué dirán Syaoran, Eriol, Kaoru y…?- cuestiono Sakura

-Ellos no tienen porque decir nada- le interrumpió –Sera solo una simple reunión de mujeres, nada del otro mundo-

-Mi jefe se va a infartar cuando se entere- comento Ai con resignación, lo que ella no sabia era que sus palabras eran ciertas ya que Kaoru Watanabe se encontraba escondido muy cerca escuchando la conversación, se había detenido en su camino hacia su oficina al escuchar el grito de su novia, pero sobretodo al oír la palabra "tu despedida de soltera" y eso solo significaba una cosa…

* * *

-¡QUE ESTAN PLANEANDO HACER QUE!- fue el estruendoso ruido proveniente de la oficina de Li Syaoran que en ese momento se encontraba hablando por teléfono con su mejor amigo Eriol Hiraguizawa.

_-Así como lo oyes mí querido amigo y camarada las chicas están planeando una despedida de soltera para tu futura esposa-_

-¡De seguro fue idea de Meiling, claro de quien mas!- Syaoran se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

_-Tal parece que si, Kaoru se puso igual que tu cuando me llamo-_ soltó una risa, Syaoran en ese momento frunció el seño, si se estaban portando como un trió de metiches y aparte de todo… "comunicativos" pero eso a el no le importaba en lo mas mínimo si de Sakura se tratase, y es que en esas despedidas por lo general van "invitados" que no son mujeres.

-Yo no le veo lo cómico Eriol, por si no lo sabes o estás enterado, Tomoyo es amiga de Sakura y por lo tanto estará en esa despedida también- un silencio se escucho y luego de ello Eriol volvió a hablar solo que con un tono mas serio.

_-Tienes razón, pero…-_ hizo una pausa _–Nosotros también podemos organizarte una despedida de soltero mi querido amigo y compañero del alma, después de todo, en la ultima no nos fue tan mal-_ Syaoran casi se cae de espaldas ante la propuesta y sobretodo ante la mención de aquella "fiesta" que habían organizado un día antes que se casara con Noemí, misma en la que lo obligaron no solo a tomar en exceso, sino también a presenciar cierto acto de "cierta" sorpresa que iba incluida en un pastel enorme que no era pastel después de todo.

-Claro que no, después de ese día termine con un dolor de cabeza todo gracias a ti no quiero estar así el día de mi boda con Sakura-

_-Está bien Syaoran, no haremos esa despedida, haya tu si no quieres, después de todo Sakura se va a "divertir" mucho en esa despedida y siendo Meiling la organizadora, pues tal vez y contraten un show parecido al que yo contrate aquella ocasión, solo que en vez de que use falda va a usar pantalones- _nuevamente un silencio se escucho, mismo que fue roto después por el mismo Syaoran.

-¡Organiza todo lo que se te venga en gana pero que sea dos días antes me entendiste!- dicho esto colgó el teléfono con furia –Ese maldito desgraciado ingles, ¡Eriol Hiraguizawa!- afuera de la oficina del castaño se escuchaban gritos, maldiciones y el sonido de objetos caer o estrellarse contra la pared, enormes gotas bajaban por las cabezas de los empleados que caminaban cerca de ahí y escuchaban el alboroto.

-Pobre señor Li- susurro Katsumi negando con la cabeza.

* * *

La noche llego rápidamente y en la mansión Li las cosas estaban de lo más…

-¡Tu fuiste la de la idea Meiling!- bueno no tan tranquilas, Syaoran le gritaba a su prima acerca de la idea de la despedida de soltera mientras que Rei junto con Sakura observaban la escena desde un ángulo del comedor.

-Tranquilo Syaoran no es para tanto, es solo una pequeña reunión- hablo la de ojos rubí sin inmutarse siquiera a los gritos del joven padre. –Además de seguro ustedes también ya organizaron tu despedida y a decir verdad la ultima vez se la pasaron muy bien, sobretodo con el espectáculo de esa chica que cuando llegue estaba bailando contigo de lo mas divertida he-

-¡Que!- esta vez el turno de gritar fue de Sakura, Syaoran se sonrojo levemente mientras giraba la cabeza.

-Una chica bailo contigo papá- pregunto Rei repentinamente aumentando el sonrojo en su padre y el enojo en su futura madre.

-Sabes que Meiling, no me parece tan mala idea después de todo- comento Sakura, el ambarino se giro a verla con el rostro desencajado. Meiling abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y en el instante abrazo a Sakura muy emocionada.

-¡Yo sabia que aceptarías, hay que felicidad, iré a avisarles a Shiefa y a las otras!-la pelinegra salió de la vista de ambos castaños y de su pequeña sobrina que seguía sin entender el porque tanto alboroto por una supuesta reunión.

Todo se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que la puerta de entrada fue abierta y por ella cruzaba Eriol junto con Tomoyo a quien ya se le podía notar el embarazo, avanzaron hacia el comedor donde Sakura y Syaoran se encontraban, notando en el acto a un ambarino muy sorprendido y a una castaña muy molesta.

-De que nos perdimos- pregunto Tomoyo sonriente

-De nada interesante- comento Sakura –Ah, por cierto Tomoyo, estas invitada a mi despedida de soltera, Meiling va a organizarla y darán un show muy interesante- dijo en tono pícaro, Syaoran abrió los ojos aun mas, sin embargo si ella quería jugar así el también podía ¿No?

-Ah, Eriol, me supongo ya organizaste mi despedida de soltero no- pregunto el joven padre a su amigo, Sakura se giro a verle.

-Si, ya esta y porque tanto interés- cuestiono desconcertado

-No me parece tan mala idea, además podrías llamar a la chica que fue la ultima vez, baila bien- y sin decir nada mas salió del comedor dejando a una Sakura anonadada y a un Eriol muy sorprendido.

-Creo que nos perdimos de mucho- dijo Tomoyo entre risas.

-Ahora regreso- dijo Sakura entre dientes y salió del comedor dando grandes zancadas.

-Y todo por una reunión de mujeres- Rei se cruzo de brazos escuchando la risa de sus tíos que ahora comprendían el porque de la actitud de Sakura y Syaoran.

Subió las escaleras y se encamino a una habitación que estaba al lado de la suya, toco dos veces y después escucho un adelante, entro y cerro la puerta de un portazo atrayendo la mirada de su único ocupante que veía por la ventana.

-Hola Sakura- saludo Syaoran con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Así que vas a llamar a tu "amiguita" para tu despedida de soltero no- pregunto molesta

-Si tu vas a llamar a tus "amiguitos" no veo el porque yo no-

-Te estas vengando- pregunto

-No, ¿Acaso estas celosa?-

-Yo, no, diviértete, que yo lo hare con mis amigos- comenzó a caminar hacia la salida pero el le impidió el paso.

-Ah si- pregunto

-Si- Syaoran comenzó a acercarse a su rostro y la beso, Sakura correspondió al gesto de igual manera posando sus manos sobre el cuello del ambarino quien la atrajo mas hacia el tomándola de la cintura, el beso se intensifico aun mas de pronto todo el enojo de Sakura había desaparecido por completo para disfrutar solo del momento.

-¡Syaoran donde esta…! Ups- ante este grito por parte de Meiling que entraba, ambos castaños cayeron de espaldas completamente sonrojados. –De haber sabido que pasaría esto no entro y me voy a dar un paseo con Rei, mis primas y tía Ieran para dejarlos solitos- dijo en tono pícaro.

-¡Porque diablos entras sin tocar!- grito Syaoran con furia, Sakura seguía en el suelo con la cabeza gacha por la pena que le causaba la situación.

-Perdón, ya te dije que de saber que no se podían esperar a la noche de bodas no interrumpo y les dejo hacer lo que quieran- de la cabeza de Sakura estaba a punto de salir humo. –Ah, es cierto venia a preguntarte en donde estaba Sakura pero como esta aquí contigo le digo de una vez- se dirigió a la joven de ojos jade –Sakura ya arreglamos todo, lo único que falta es saber donde y cuando- ante la mención de esto Sakura ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-¿Qué arreglaste?- pregunto, Meiling se fue de espaldas ante la pregunta.

-¡Como que!, ¡Tu despedida de soltera!- grito

-Ah claro-

-Ay Sakura, oye Syaoran valla manera de hacer que se olvide de nuestra reunión he- el ambarino se sonrojo –Sera con dos días de anticipación igual que la de ustedes primo-

-¿Cómo te…?-

-Eriol- interrumpió la pregunta, el castaño maldijo por lo bajo –En fin, se quedan solitos, si no quieren que nadie entre solo cierren con llave- dicho esto salió del lugar riendo a carcajadas y dejándolos nuevamente solos.

Ninguno dijo nada, podían escuchar los gritos de las hermanas Li que se encontraban en la sala al igual que las risas de Eriol, la voz de Rei y los regaños de Meiling hacia sus primas.

-Y ya le diste la noticia a mi "cuñadito"- pregunto el ambarino de repente, Sakura supo que se refería a Toya.

-No, aun no la única que lo sabe es Nakuru, pero cuando se entere…-

-Si, estoy seguro que querrá matarme- comento con una sonrisa.

-Me pregunto que estará haciendo en este momento- se cuestiono mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

* * *

Estados Unidos de América, hospital de Los Ángeles.

Toya Kinomoto caminaba de un lado a otro pensativo, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia noticias de su hermana y para ser mas exactos lo ultimo que supo de ella fue que estaba viviendo con ese "mocoso", estaba molesto, de seguro el se aprovecharía de la situación y quien sabe que cosas podría hacerle, aunque lo que le preocupaba era otra cosa mas importante, mejor dicho una llamada…

-¿Qué estará ocultando?- pregunto a la nada mientras tomaba asiento frente al escritorio de su consultorio. Recordaba que hacia una semana escucho a su prometida hablando por teléfono con alguien, muy emocionada cabe decir, pero lo que mas lo consterno era que Nakuru había gritado "¡Se van a casar!" y "¡En un mes!". Una idea cruzo por su mente en ese momento y fue entonces que la ira lo inundo, si fuera así entonces tomaría el primer vuelo a Japón e iría a cometer un asesinato en contra de aquel que se había atrevido a retarlo y de una manera baja, muy baja.

-Si es así que ese mocoso se valla preparando para su funeral- susurro entre dientes. La sola idea de que su hermana menor se casara con ese "roba hermanas, degenerado y pervertido" no era muy grata para el, mas si el sujeto en cuestión se había tomado el atrevimiento de retarlo con sus burlas el mismo día que lo conoció. Pero no solo se trataba de el, sino también de la chiquilla insoportable que tenia como hija, misma que no dejo de molestarlo durante todo un día comentando cosas como: "grandulón torpe", "tonto", "inmaduro", y muchos otros adjetivos.

-Toya ya tengo los resultados de los análisis del señor Fujima- anuncio Nakuru entrando por la puerta con un sobre en la mano -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto al ver el semblante serio y molesto de su prometido.

-¿Qué estas ocultando?- dijo sin rodeos.

-¿Ocultando, a que te refieres?- la joven de cabellos rojizos dejo el sobre en el escritorio y tomo asiento frente al hermano de Sakura.

-Estabas hablando con Sakura, y dijiste que alguien se iba a casar ¿Quiénes?- Akizuki Nakuru palideció, su rostro mostraba nerviosismo ante la mirada de su futuro esposo. En efecto había charlado con Sakura una semana atrás enterándose con ello que la joven castaña contraería matrimonio con el joven padre de Rei en exactamente un mes, sin embargo ella le había pedido de un favor muy grande y especial, que no le contara nada a su hermano hasta que ella pudiera comunicarse con el.

-Ah, pues… Meiling, si, Meiling Li, va a casarse con Kaoru Watanabe en un mes- mentía y sabía que era algo muy grave mentir, sobretodo con un asunto de tal magnitud pero no podía revelar a su novio la verdad, sobretodo porque lo conocía y sabía cual seria su reacción.

-Ah, y ¿Por qué felicitaste a Sakura si la de la boda es esa chiquilla?- era astuto, tanto como para saber que Nakuru mentía. El semblante de la joven cambio a uno mucho más pálido mientras que jugaba con sus manos, nerviosa y sin saber que decir.

-Porque Meiling estaba con Sakura, tu hermana me comunico con ella y la misma Meiling me lo dijo por eso la felicite- si, era astuta pero no tanto como el.

-Creí que habías dicho ¿Felicidades Sakura, les deseo lo mejor?- ella abrió aun mas los ojos, lo único que le quedaba ahora era mantenerse callada –Eres muy mala para mentir Nakuru y es evidente que Sakura va a casarse y con el, ¿No es así?- no escucho respuesta –Iré ahora mismo a Japón, no permitiré que Sakura haga tal cosa- se encamino a la puerta.

-¡Tu no harás nada Toya!, ¡No puedes intervenir en su relación!- Toya se quedo paralizado en su lugar mientras que ella al darse cuenta de su error callo al instante.

-¡Entonces quiere decir que es verdad, que Sakura va a casarse con ese!- grito molesto.

-¡De ser así no tiene nada de malo Toya, ellos dos se aman y tienen derecho a ser felices!- Nakuru se levanto de su lugar igualmente molesta.

-¡Ese sujeto ya estuvo casado, e incluso tiene una hija, de seguro esta jugando con ella!-

-¡Claro que no, Li es un hombre bastante educado y nunca seria capaz de hacer tal cosa!-

-¡Hablas como si lo conocieras, tu no puedes saber que es lo que el quiere en realidad!-

-¡Lo que sucede es que no puedes admitir que tu hermana ya no es una niña pequeña Toya, ella ya es todo una mujer y tiene derecho a hacer su vida al lado de la persona a quien ama!- el mayor de los Kinomoto no supo que decir ante esta aclaración -¡Entiéndelo de una vez y acepta que no puedes hacer nada en contra de los sentimientos de Sakura, tal vez puedas evitar que se vean, que se casen, pero no que se amen!- hizo una pausa –Si quieres que sea feliz acepta que Li es lo mejor para ella y apóyala en su decisión- dicho esto salió dando un portazo, Toya se quedo en su lugar asimilando las palabras de Nakuru, sabia que tenia absoluta razón, el no podía intervenir en los sentimientos de su hermana, ahora solo le quedaba averiguar una cosa. Tomo las llaves de su auto y salió de inmediato del hospital, antes de que su hermana se casara tenia que hacer algo muy importante.

* * *

-Sakura no te muevas- decía Tomoyo mientras realizaba varios arreglos al vestido de novia de su prima.

-Lo siento mucho- contesto ella cansada, era muy agotado tener que mantenerse de pie y en una posición durante mas de una hora.

-Se que es difícil Sakura pero en un momento termino, ya no falta mucho- la puerta de entrada fue abierta y por ella cruzo una Meiling muy contenta.

-Ya esta listo lo de las flores, falta aun la decoración del jardín- anuncio.

-Muchas gracias Meiling-

-Sakura- regaño la amatista ya que por el agradecimiento la joven castaña se había movido bruscamente de su lugar.

-Lo siento Tomoyo- una gotita resbalo por su cabeza.

-Tomoyo, eres muy talentosa para el diseño, el vestido esta quedando precioso- exclamo Meiling admirando el hermoso vestido de novia de Sakura.

-Muchas gracias Meiling, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi mejor amiga-

-Pero Tomoyo en tu estado no es conveniente que te esfuerces mucho- Sakura mostro preocupación en su rostro, la amatista sonrió y tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

-Sakura, tu sabes que no solo eres mi amiga, eres mi prima, casi mi hermana y es por eso que quiero hacer yo tu vestido, además Eriol y tu me tratan como si estuviera invalida- Sakura abrazo a su prima.

-No estas invalida pero estas embarazada y tienes que cuidarte mucho-

-A propósito de embarazos- interrumpió Meiling -¿Ustedes cuantos piensan tener Sakura?- la pregunta hizo que la castaña se sonrojara fuertemente.

-Am… yo… bueno…- tartamudeo jugando con sus dedos. Meiling soltó una carcajada.

-Calma Sakura yo solo lo decía porque ustedes son tan traviesos que estoy segura no se van a conformar y van a querer darle a Rei tres o mas hermanitos- Tomoyo rio junto con la de ojos rubí, Sakura solo agacho la cabeza apenada, sabia que la joven Li se refería al incidente de dos días atrás cuando accidentalmente los había encontrado en la habitación de Syaoran en una situación bastante comprometedora. No era que la idea de tener hijos con Syaoran le molestara, a contrario solo que aun era muy tímida para hablar de esos temas. El sonido de un auto estacionarse frente a la mansión Li las alarmo.

-Syaoran ya llego- dijo Sakura

-Calma, calma, yo lo entretengo, el no podrá pasar mientras yo este aquí para impedirlo- Meiling se encamino a la salida y cerro la puerta tras de si. Tomoyo regreso a su trabajo mientras que Sakura se quedaba mas quieta que una estatua para que su prima terminara lo más pronto posible.

Syaoran entro a la mansión con semblante cansado, odiaba a esos accionistas que para variar no eran mas que un grupo de jóvenes de no mas de 18 años y aparte de todo mandones, tener que soportarlos durante casi dos horas enteras no había sido nada fácil pero aun le quedaba un consuelo, o mas bien dos.

-¡Papá!, ya llegaste que bueno- grito Rei con felicidad abrazándolo fuertemente, Syaoran sonrió.

-¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy Rei?- pregunto tomando a la niña de la mano y subiendo las escaleras con ella.

-Muy bien, mis tías me llevaron al parque a jugar, mi mamá también fue y me conto una historia muy bonita-

-Y, ¿Dónde esta tu mamá?- pregunto al no ver a Sakura a los alrededores.

-Esta en su habitación- informo sonriente.

-Pues vamos a buscarla- ambos caminaron por uno de los pasillos de la mansión, al llegar a su destino notaron como Meiling estaba recargada en la puerta observando uno de los jarrones que estaban cerca de ella.

-Hola Meiling- Syaoran hizo gesto de entrar a la habitación pero su prima fue aun más rápida y le impidió el paso.

-No puedes entrar-

-¿Se puede saber porque?- pregunto consternado.

-Porque Tomoyo esta terminando el vestido de novia de Sakura y de ninguna manera voy a permitir que entres, es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia con su vestido antes de la boda- Syaoran rolo los ojos.

-Esas son supersticiones, no son verdaderas-

-¿Ah no?, antes de tu boda con Noemí viste su vestido de novia y ve como te fue- eso sin duda era verdad, Syaoran había visto el vestido de Noemí antes de la boda todo por un descuido por parte de Meiling que el aprovecho para verla. Rei solo veía a su padre y a su tía charlar sin entender exactamente lo que querían decir. El ambarino solo suspiro.

-Iré a decirle a Wei que prepare todo para la cena- dicho esto se retiro junto con Rei. Meiling suspiro con alivio y nuevamente entro a la habitación.

-¿Ya se fue?- pregunto Sakura.

-Si, me costo un poco pero al final se rindió- la joven pelinegra soltó una carcajada, por las cabezas de Tomoyo y Sakura resbalo una gotita.

-Rei podrías ir a decirles que la cena estará lista- dijo Syaoran hincándose a la altura de la niña y mostrando una sonrisa.

-Si, vamos Kero- la niña salió del comedor dando saltitos emocionada, Syaoran se incorporo nuevamente y sonrió.

-La niña Rei esta creciendo muy rápido- escucho una voz a sus espaldas, al girarse se encontró con el rostro amable de su mayordomo y amigo de años.

-Es cierto Wei-

-Estoy seguro que la señorita Sakura será una buena madre para ella-

-Si, Sakura quiere mucho a Rei y ella a Sakura, solo hubiera querido que Noemí fuera mejor madre para ella-

-Lo hecho, hecho esta y muchas veces no podemos cambiarlo por mas que lo deseemos, lo único que nos queda es vivir el presente- comento con una sonrisa y posando una mano sobre el hombro de Syaoran. Un sonido proveniente de la puerta se escucho.

-Yo iré- Syaoran camino hacia la puerta de entrada y al abrir se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

-No le dirás ni una palabra a mi hermana hasta que me des una buena explicación- hablo Toya Kinomoto, Syaoran frunció el seño.

-Pasa- ambos hombres se encaminaron al estudio y una vez aquí cerraron la puerta. –Es evidente que vienes a asesinarme y es aun mas claro que ya lo sabes- dijo el ambarino.

-Que bueno que estas preparándote mocoso- dijo con burla –Pero antes quisiera saber que diablos pretendes al pedirle matrimonio a mi hermana-

-No pretendo otra cosa mas que hacerla feliz, es todo- contesto simplemente.

-Piensas que voy a creerte ese cuento cuando tu ya estuviste casado una vez y tienes una hija- hizo una pausa –Conozco a los de tu tipo y se que de seguro estas jugando con ella-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Kinomoto?, ¿Qué te diga que si?, si es así pierdes tu tiempo, yo de ninguna manera jugaría con Sakura-

-Sabes que ella es una joven inocente, que manera de ilusionarla- Toya alzo la voz un poco ante la mirada de Syaoran. – ¡Apartándola de su familia, ilusionarla y después abandonarla!- grito

-¡Por dios Kinomoto, ya te lo dije yo nunca, jugaría con ella, porque la amo, la amo mas que a nadie en el mundo y si no puedes entenderlo por mi esta bien, pero con o sin tu autorización voy a casarme con ella!- Toya se mantuvo en su lugar sin decir una sola palabra.

-Si le haces daño, te juro que no vivirás para contarlo- dicho esto salió del estudio dejando a Syaoran aun mas desconcertado.

-Estoy agotada- dijo Sakura mientras se dejaba caer en una silla cercana.

-Sakura no es para tanto, eso déjalo para tu noche de bodas- dijo Meiling con una sonrisa picara y sonrojando a la castaña en el acto.

-Y ¿Ya le dijiste a Toya?- pregunto Tomoyo

-No, aun no le he dicho, le llamare en este momento para decirle que iré a visitarlo- la joven de ojos jade tomo el teléfono entre sus manos y comenzó a marcar un numero. En ese momento Rei entro a la habitación con semblante cansado.

-Mamá, mi tío el gruñón esta abajo- dijo tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Las tres mujeres en la habitación se miraron y luego de esto mostraron una cara de terror.

-¡Tenemos que bajar antes de que ese amargado de tu hermano le haga algo a Syaoran!- luego del grito de Meiling, las tres mujeres salieron del lugar apresuradas y bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada donde Toya estaba apunto de salir.

-¡Hermano!- grito Sakura, el mayor de los Kinomoto se detuvo en su caminata y se giro. -¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te vas a casar con ese sujeto?- la joven castaña palideció.

-Yo… yo…-

-No te preocupes monstruo, ya todo esta arreglado-

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi primo?- intervino Meiling, Toya solo mostro una sonrisa.

-Pregúntale a el chiquilla, sigue en el estudio- Sakura corrió hacia el lugar justo cuando el joven padre salía con un semblante confundido.

-Syaoran- Sakura lo abrazo en tanto el seguía sin comprender.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa, te encuentras bien?-

-Monstruo no creerás que le iba a hacer algo a este mocoso- dijo Toya con una sonrisa burlona, Sakura hizo un puchero y se acerco a su hermano luego de esto dio un fuerte pisotón que el novio de Nakuru no pudo esquivar.

-Eso por asustarme hermano-

-Mi mamá patea muy duro- opino Rei con una sonrisa.

-Pobre Toya- susurro Tomoyo.

-Se lo merece, a mi también me asusto- comento Meiling.

Luego de que tanto Syaoran como Rei se burlaran un buen rato del pisotón que Sakura le había propinado a su hermano, de que el se sorprendiera al ver a Tomoyo embarazada, que las hermanas Li junto con la madre de Syaoran conocieran a Toya y de que Eriol llegara a la mansión muy confundido por la mirada asesina que le enviaba el hermano de Sakura las cosas fueron con calma. Los días transcurrieron lentamente, Nakuru llego a Japón días después reclamándole a su futuro esposo el haber viajado sin ella. A dos días de la esperada boda en la mansión Li se llevo a cabo también la esperada despedida de soltera de Sakura y la de Syaoran.

* * *

_**Departamento de Sakura 7:00 p.m.**_

-Muy bien chicas, estamos reunidas aquí el día de hoy para celebrar a nuestra querida amiga Sakura futura esposa de mi primo- anunciaba Meiling que estaba arriba de una silla con una copa en sus manos, varias chicas del diario Tokio News se encontraban ahí junto con Tomoyo, Nakuru, Ai, Katsumi y por supuesto las hermanas Li.

-No cabe duda que Meiling tiene muchos ánimos el día de hoy- comento Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

-Ni que lo digas, pero ¿Por qué no vino la madre de Li?- pregunto Nakuru.

-Se quedo en casa cuidando de nuestra sobrina- contesto Shiefa.

-¡Ahora, vamos a abrir los regalos!- grito Meiling muy emocionada –Veamos, primero, que abra el mío, vamos Sakura- dijo extendiéndole una caja color rojo, Sakura la tomo entre sus manos y la abrió sacando de ella un sexi baby doll algo corto para su gusto.

-Mei… Meiling que…-

-¿Qué es?- pregunto, Sakura asintió –Ay cuñada, es algo que te conviene usar en tu luna de miel- Sakura se sonrojo fuertemente mientras Meiling reía.

* * *

_**Departamento de… un desconocido para Syaoran, amigo de Eriol 7:15 p.m.**_

-Sigo sin entender como rayos me convenciste de esto- decía Syaoran observando como pasos mas adelante una joven de cabello negro largo bailaba muy animada con un Kaoru muy mareado.

-Calma amigo, Kaoru se esta divirtiendo mucho igual que tu cuñado- dijo viendo a Toya que seguía tomando varios vasos de bebida mientras varios de los conocidos de ambos le animaban, esto a causa de que Eriol le había obligado a tomar cinco vasos de un solo trago.

-Te das cuenta que si Meiling se entera va a matarlo-

-Si, pero yo no lo obligue a tomar, tal vez al hermano de Sakura le di un empujoncito pero a el no, yo soy inocente- alzo sus manos mientras que una gotita bajaba por la cabeza de Syaoran. –Oye, tu se supone eres el de la despedida, no Kaoru, además me dijiste que contratara a la misma chica o no, así que porque no bailas con ella-

-¡Estas loco!- grito

-En la despedida de soltero que te organice cuando te casaste con Noemí, te divertiste mucho, no veo el porque ahora no-

-Te recuerdo, en primera había tomado en exceso gracias a ti y en segunda me obligaron prácticamente-

-Pues si de tomar se trata para que te animes- Eriol tomo un vaso y comenzó a acercarlo al castaño que retrocedió.

* * *

_**Departamento de Sakura 9:00 p.m.**_

Sakura junto con Nakuru, Tomoyo y Katsumi se encontraban sentadas en uno de los sillones de la sala, la castaña muy sonrojada por el "espectáculo" que acababa de presenciar, las hermanas Li junto con Meiling y las demás invitadas incluida Ai Fujimaki seguían bailando con varios de los "invitados de honor" que habían llegado hacia ya una hora.

-Valla que Meiling junto con las hermanas de Syaoran se están divirtiendo mucho- decía Tomoyo.

-Yo le dije a Meiling que no contratara a nadie- susurro Sakura apenada.

-Así es la señorita Meiling- comento Katsumi

-De seguro los chicos se están divirtiendo también, no le veo el problema- dijo Nakuru, Tomoyo sonrió.

Ambas reuniones se extendieron hasta las 11:30 de la noche, todos llegaron a la mansión Li a la misma hora cosa que no debieron hacer, ¿Por qué?, he aquí la respuesta.

-Tal parece que los chicos no han llegado- comento Nakuru ayudando a Sakura a sostener a Meiling.

-Es cierto- dijo Tomoyo, Shiefa junto con Fanren sostenían a Femei y a Futtie que se encontraban en el mismo estado de la pelinegra. Luego de unos cuantos segundos los chicos llegaron a la mansión Li, Eriol descendió del auto de Syaoran y mostro una cara de terror al ver ahí a su esposa junto con las demás chicas.

-Hola chicas, ¿Qué tal estuvo su velada?- pregunto.

-Muy bien, y ¿Dónde están?- pregunto Nakuru.

-Ah, pues…-

-Eriol… por… porque… te… detie… nes…- pregunto Kaoru descendiendo del auto.

-El… tiene ra… zon… por… que… te de… tie… nes- apoyo Toya mientras caminaba tambaleándose.

-¡Toya!- grito Nakuru sorprendida.

-Hol… a… Nak… uru- contesto el.

-¿Y Syaoran?- pregunto Sakura.

-El… esta bien Sakura- contesto Eriol con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-Pues yo no les creo mucho- dijo Nakuru ayudando a su novio a no caer.

-Eri… ol… ya lle… gamos… hola… Sak... amor…- saludo Syaoran tambaleándose al caminar y acercándose a su prometida.

-Syaoran- Eriol sostuvo a Meiling mientras Sakura se acercaba al ambarino

-Se la pasaron muy bien verdad Eriol- interrogo Tomoyo cruzándose de brazos mientras una gotita resbalaba por la cabeza de Eriol.

-Sera mejor que vallamos adentro- dijo Sakura, una vez dentro, Nakuru y Tomoyo dieron a Meiling, Femei, Futtie, Kaoru, Syaoran y Toya un vaso que parecía tener un contenido muy extraño, todos obligados tuvieron que tomarlo y finalmente luego de unos minutos se encontraban mejor.

-¿Qué hicieron en esa reunión que venían en ese estado?- pregunto Nakuru

-El- dijeron Kaoru, Syaoran y Toya al unisonó señalando a Eriol, Tomoyo se cruzo de brazos mientras que Sakura, Shiefa y Fanren lo observaban.

* * *

El esperado día llego después de varios regaños y reclamos a Eriol del porque les había dado de tomar en exceso, al igual regaños por parte de Ieran Li hacia sus hijas y por parte de Rei a Sakura y Syaoran por no llevarla a la "fiesta" de ambos.

En la mansión Li Syaoran caminaba de un lado a otro extremadamente nervioso, mientras que Eriol le observaba con una sonrisa.

-Aposte mi nombre y no lo perdí- comento con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cállate-

-Eso te pasa por burlarte de mi, no debiste hacerlo amigo, ves, una prueba mas de que lo que digo se cumple-

-Si ya lo se, tu eres un maldito brujo ingles y lo que dices se cumple-

-Bueno, brujo no, pero deberías tranquilizarte además la boda es en, Syaoran, tu boda es a las 4:00 no- cuestiono.

-Si-

-Creo que ya se te hizo tarde, son las 3:30-

-¡Que!- dicho esto salió del estudio rápidamente ante la mirada divertida de Eriol que veía un reloj cerca de el que marcaba las 2:30 p.m.

* * *

-¡Ay Tomoyo, estoy muy nerviosa!- gritaba Sakura desde su habitación en su departamento.

-Tranquila Sakura, todo va a salir muy bien- apoyaba Tomoyo mientras terminaba de maquillarla – ¡Ay Sakura te ves divina!- grito viendo como un hermoso vestido blanco se ceñía a su cuerpo perfectamente, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta mientras varios mechones rebeldes se escapaban dejándole un toque mas encantador.

-Muchas gracias Tomoyo- dijo ella abrazándola con felicidad.

-Sabes que siempre voy a apoyarte en todo amiga, ahora lo mejor será que salgamos o si no llegaremos tarde a la iglesia-

-Si-

* * *

Todos ya se encontraban en la iglesia esperando la llegada de la novia, Syaoran esperaba en el altar vestido con un traje blanco y lanzándole una mirada fulminante a su amigo que se encontraba a su lado con una sonrisa.

-Eres un…- susurro

-Ya te dije que me perdonaras, fue un despiste- contesto el al saber que le acusaba de haberle engañado hacia una hora atrás.

-Lo hiciste a propósito-

-Ya tranquilo te vas a arrugar de enojarte tanto- antes de que el ambarino pudiera objetar algo mas, la marcha nupcial comenzó a escucharse, los presentes se pusieron de pie, entre ellos Nakuru, Meiling, Kaoru, las hermanas Li y Ieran Li. Rei entraba por la puerta arrojando pétalos de rosas de una canasta mientras sonreía, Sakura entro del brazo de su hermano tras la pequeña. Syaoran sonrió al verla y ella correspondió al gesto de igual manera, una vez estuvieron frente a frente Toya cedió el brazo de Sakura al castaño y se retiro no sin antes amenazarlo de muerte si le hacia daño a su hermana. Tomoyo tomo su lugar al lado de Sakura y Eriol al lado de Syaoran, dando paso así a la ceremonia.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos hoy aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de estas dos almas en sagrado matrimonio- dijo el sacerdote –Si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre- Toya desde su posición por un momento quiso oponerse pero Nakuru se lo impidió, la ceremonia continuo sin mas complicaciones, ambos castaños se veían a cada momento y sonreían.

-Syaoran Li, aceptas a Sakura Kinomoto como tu legitima esposa en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe-

-Si, acepto- dijo sonriente

-Sakura Kinomoto, aceptas a Syaoran Li como tu legitimo esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe-

-Si acepto- dijo también sonriente

-Lo que Dios a unido hoy, no lo separe nunca, puede besar a la novia- Syaoran se acerco a su ahora esposa y tomándola del rostro con ambas manos la beso. Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus lugares aplaudiendo fuertemente, Rei corrió a sus padres y los abrazo, Syaoran cargo a su hija en brazos mientras Sakura le sonreía.

La fiesta se llevo a cabo en el jardín de la mansión Li, los invitados saludaban y felicitaban a los novios, finalmente una canción comenzó a sonar y con ella Sakura y Syaoran comenzaron a bailar, Kaoru y Meiling junto con Tomoyo y Eriol también comenzaron a bailar.

-Saku-chan se ve tan linda- opino Femei.

-Es cierto, igual el lobito- apoyo Shiefa.

-¡KAWAII!- gritaron las cuatro al unisonó.

-Papá, yo también quiero bailar- dijo Rei a Syaoran que solo sonrió.

-Pues entonces vamos a bailar- Syaoran cargo a su hija en brazos y se alejo junto con ella que solo reía.

-Por lo menos esta noche no te ves tan mal monstruo- dijo Toya a su hermana que solo hizo un puchero.

-Supongo esa es la manera de felicitar de los hermanos fastidiosos- contesto ella, Toya abrazo a su hermana.

-Felicidades Sakura, y dile a ese mocoso que si te hace algo se las vera conmigo-

-¡Toya!- grito molesta.

-Ay, dile a tu… confórmate con que le diga Li- Sakura solo sonrió.

Luego de esto llego la hora de que el novio y la novia arrojaran el ramo y la liga, Sakura lanzo el ramo que cayo en las manos de Meiling y Syaoran la liga que callo en las manos de Kaoru.

-Parece que pronto habrá otra boda- opino Tomoyo.

-Para que esperar- Meiling se acerco a Kaoru y lo beso mientras que el también correspondió. Los presentes aplaudieron a ambos.

-Porque ellos si y nosotros no- pregunto Eriol besando a su esposa quien solo atino a abrazarse mas a el.

-Toya- cuestiono Nakuru a su prometido esperando algo.

-¿Qué?- la chica de cabello rojizo no espero mas y beso a su prometido.

-Vas a dejar que se nos adelanten- pregunto Sakura a su esposo.

-Por supuesto que no- y dicho esto tomo a Sakura de la cintura y la acerco a el besándola. Los presentes solo siguieron aplaudiendo a las cuatro parejas.

-Creo que ya es hora que nos vallamos no crees- pregunto Syaoran a Sakura quien se sonrojo levemente y asintió.

La noche paso y finalmente la fiesta término Rei se acerco a sus tíos buscando algo.

-¿Dónde esta mi mamá y mi papá?- los demás solo sonrieron a excepción de Toya que solo soltó un gruñido.

-Creo que ellos están en un lugar mas cómodo Rei- contesto Eriol, Rei ladeo su cabeza en señal de no entender.

* * *

Syaoran entro a una habitación con Sakura en brazos una vez dentro la bajo con delicadeza.

-Sabes que te amo- dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Si, porque yo también te amo, y pensar que eras mi egoísta, egocéntrico y maleducado jefe-

-Y pensar que eras la aniñada, ingenua y despistada niñera de mi hija Rei-

-¿Me dijiste aniñada?- pregunto con diversión.

-Tú me dijiste egoísta y egocéntrico-

-No te olvides de maleducado- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y sigues pensando lo mismo- pregunto

-No, ya no- Syaoran la acerco mas a el y volvió a besarla con intensidad mientras que ella solo correspondió.

La luna y las estrellas fueron testigos únicos del amor que demostraron tenerse en cuerpo y alma. Ella le había conocido por medio de un trabajo que necesitaba urgente, el la requería como niñera de la pequeña Rei, ninguno de los dos esperaba que desde mucho antes sus destinos serian unidos por una persona que en vida les hizo daño, sufrieron y enfrentaron obstáculos pero nada ni nadie los separaría, serian felices hasta el final de sus días amándose siempre, vivirían cada día queriéndose y queriendo a su pequeña hija Rei Li y tal vez en un futuro queriendo a otro miembro de la familia. Quien diría que su trabajo no había resultado tan complicado como pensaba.

FIN

--

¡Hola!, primero que nada, perdón por la tardanza, fue mas de 15 días pero tengo una explicación, primero mis exámenes fue lo mas pesado, comenzando por el de matemáticas, no obtuve muy buenos resultados pero tampoco obtuve muy malos, digamos que me fue regular jeje.

Pero en fin dejemos a un lado esa historia y concentrémonos en esta, cuando escribí el "Fin" me entraron muchas ganas de llorar (la autora se entristece), pues aquí esta el esperado final, deseo de todo corazón que les haya gustado tanto como la historia en general, para mi ha sido un placer escribir para todos ustedes que son los que me apoyan y me dejan sus comentarios me diverti mucho escribiendo XD, muchas gracias a todos por seguirme desde el primer capitulo hasta aquí, de verdad gracias por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios.

En fin, ahora lo que me queda preguntarles es ¿Quieren epilogo?, bueno creo que hare uno para relatar los sucesos después de este capitulo pero eso será en unos cuantos días mas por ahora solo espero me den el tiempo para poder hacerlo jeje, tal vez lo publique para mi cumpleaños como un autoregalo jajaja.

Gracias a:

_**LMUndine**_

_**Lita Wellington**_

_**lorena**_

_**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**_

_**sumomo28**_

_**angie-badgirl**_

_**amatista1986**_

_**Angel Zafiro**_

_**Katy Kate**_

_**SakuStar**_

_**isabel**_

_**Shaoran y Sakura forever**_

_**DaRkWhItEaNgEl**_

_**Kaho - Kazuki**_

_**Hikari-aura**_

_**Anais-Lovely-Angel**_

Gracias por sus comentarios y tambien a ustedes que me leen muchisimas gracias

Y con esto último, me despido haciendo reverencias y agradeciéndoles por todo, hasta la próxima, se despide.

Star Nigth.


	15. Epilogo

**_Mi trabajo: Algo sumamente complicado_**

_**EPILOGO**_

¿Qué puede pasar después?, ¿Cuántas cosas pueden cambiar?, el tiempo pasa muy rápido ante nuestros ojos y cuando menos lo esperamos ya han pasado varios días, meses o incluso años, en el caso de cierta pareja que, después de pasar por tantos obstáculos pudieron vencerlos solo han pasado dos meses, días que para ellos han sido de alegría y felicidad inmensa, al lado de su pequeña hija de 6 años y de sus familiares, días en los que han demostrado amarse como nunca antes.

En la mansión Li las cosas habían cambiado ligeramente, empezando por Rei Li, la pequeña estaba comenzando a frustrarse debido a que la mayoría de las veces, luego de que sus padres regresaran de su luna de miel, siempre llegaba tarde a clases por la falta de tiempo tanto de Sakura y de Syaoran, estos al ver dicha situación decidieron implementar "medidas", por una parte tuvieron ciertos problemas y es que la única propuesta viable para los tres era que la pequeña Rei tuviera una nueva niñera, como todos sabían necesitaban realizar los "castings" como Eriol Hiraguizawa, mejor amigo de la familia y próximo a ser padre lo llamaba, ¿Por qué? Bueno la respuesta estaba en que las señoritas que iban a la mansión o a la oficina de Syaoran no iban precisamente por el puesto de niñera si no por… bueno por algo que Sakura sabia muy bien y la molestaba de sobremanera. Ai Fujimaki la secretaria de Kaoru Watanabe, tuvo una idea después de ver como su amiga un día llegaba a su puesto con una cara de "pocos amigos", así que decidió hablarle de su hermana menor de 18 años Akane Fujimaki.

Luego de una serie de observaciones, entrevistas, interrogatorios, condiciones, en fin muchas otras cosas mas, Sakura y Syaoran que ya estaba mas que cansado y en parte asustado por los "castings", decidieron contratar a Akane quien luego de casi caerse de espaldas al ver a su nuevo jefe y recibir una mirada casi asesina por parte de la joven de ojos verdes, se olvido o mas bien tuvo que olvidarse de la idea de que su jefe le gustara.

En cuanto a Eriol y Tomoyo, digamos que todo seguía en orden por lo menos para la amatista, el joven ingles estaba mas que desvelado por los constantes antojos de su esposa que eran por lo general a media noche, aunque Eriol seguía preguntándose si lo mejor para el bebe era la comida rápida, helados o pasteles que Tomoyo pedía.

Kaoru y Meiling formalizaron su relación, que hicieron publica en una cena familiar, los aplausos, felicitaciones y amenazas por parte de Syaoran a Kaoru diciendo que si no hacia feliz a su prima lo mataría, no se hicieron esperar, dicha boda estuvo programada para unos días después de que Syaoran y Sakura regresaran de su viaje, por supuesto todos participaron en la gran celebración, Nakuru y Touya también asistieron el mayor de los Kinomoto como siempre preguntándose el porque debía asistir a la boda de la "chiquilla". En cuanto a Nakuru y el hermano de Sakura decidieron esperar unos meses más para casarse, esto a causa del excesivo trabajo que tenían en el hospital.

Las hermanas Li junto con Ieran Li iban de visita cada mes para ver a la pequeña Rei y para realizar las agradables cenas familiares, no tan agradables para Syaoran que por lo general resultaba ser el blanco de las burlas de Eriol y los comentarios de doble sentido por parte de Meiling, que también iban dirigidos para Sakura.

La situación con respecto al par de castaños estaba, se podría decir que extraña, Sakura constantemente tenia diversos síntomas y los reflejaba en la comida, tanto Rei como Syaoran se habían sorprendido de que la castaña terminara con un enorme pastel ella sola, debido a su ingenuidad, Sakura no se daría cuenta del porque de los síntomas hasta hoy…

Ese mismo día era uno como todos, Sakura y Syaoran se encontraban en su habitación cada uno tratando de arreglarse lo más rápido posible para no llegar tarde a sus respectivos trabajos.

-Se me hará tarde, ahora que Kaoru y Meiling se han ido de luna de miel hay mucho trabajo en el diario- dijo la castaña cepillando su cabello.

-Y como Eriol esta tan desvelado no puede mover ni una hoja sin que le ayude- contesto su esposo tratando de arreglar su corbata.

-Akane se fue hace cinco minutos con Rei, asi que aun tengo como ¡Ay tengo diez minutos para llegar!- Sakura tomo su bolso y se acerco a Syaoran quien seguía luchando con su corbata.

-Maldita sea- decía entre dientes, la castaña solo rio levemente.

-Déjame ayudarte- con gran habilidad y destreza Sakura ayudo a terminar la "lucha", ante un asombrado Syaoran.

-¿Cómo es que…?-

-Ah, antes cuando iba a la secundaria tenia que usar corbata, mi hermano me enseño de una manera… muy especial- recordó entonces aquel episodio de su vida en el que casi se asfixia con cierta corbata que resulto quedar muy ajustada a su cuello.

-Ahora lo entiendo- susurro

-Es cierto se me va hacer muy tarde-

-No te preocupes Sakura yo te llevo-

-Pero no tienes que llegar a una junta- cuestiono con interés.

-Si pero esperar unos cuantos minutos no les hará daño- sonrió con diversión imaginándose la escena de varios ejecutivos desesperados por su tardanza.

-Entonces creo que deberíamos salir ya…- Sakura se tambaleo levemente, Syaoran la sostuvo por los hombros para evitar que cayera.

-Sakura estás bien- pregunto sumamente preocupado.

-Si, claro es solo un pequeño mareo, debe ser la presión del trabajo, es todo- sonrió

-De todas maneras deberías ir al doctor, últimamente has estado muy extraña- comento no muy convencido con la respuesta.

-Creo que si, ir mañana por la tarde, le diré a Tomoyo que me acompañe-

-Entonces vamos- dicho esto ambos salieron de la mansión Li.

* * *

Tomoyo se encontraba frente al escritorio de su esposo con semblante preocupado y confundido, había llegado hacia unos minutos solo para darle una sorpresa, misma que se estropeo al momento que cruzo la puerta, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba ahí?, Eriol estaba sentado en su silla con la cabeza recargada en su escritorio y las manos a los lados, durmiendo. La pregunta que rondaba en la mente de la diseñadora era ¿Despertarlo o no?, se veía bastante tranquilo, pero sobretodo parecía cansado, tal vez estaba siendo un poco molesto salir por sus antojos a media noche. Acerco su mano hacia su rostro cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe ocasionando que ambos ocupantes dieran un salto, solo que Eriol al estar en esa posición en su escritorio el salto provoco que se diera un fuerte golpe.

-Ah, lo siento no sabia que dormías- le dijo Syaoran con "aparente" arrepentimiento, pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia de la joven amatista –Hola Tomoyo- saludo

-Hola Syaoran-

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿No tenias junta?- pregunto el zafiro intentando calmar el dolor en su pierna izquierda.

-Ahora eres tu el que no quiere verme, y yo pensaba que era malo contigo- venganza podría ser el titulo perfecto de la "actuación" que el ambarino estaba representando.

-Ah si claro- el pelinegro comenzó a cerrar sus ojos nuevamente mientras recargaba su cabeza en el escritorio.

-¿Eriol?- llamo Tomoyo al notar como el ingles no se había ni percatado de su presencia, Syaoran sonrió con malicia.

-Espera y veras- el castaño se acerco lo suficiente como para gritar: -¡Eriol, el hospital!- de inmediato el zafiro se levanto.

-¡Que, como, ya es hora, donde esta Tomoyo!- grito una vez despertó.

-Aquí estoy Eriol- una gotita resbalo por la cabeza de la amatista.

-No estabas en el hospital- pregunto desconcertado.

-Eriol solo tengo 4 meses de embarazo aun faltan 5 para que el bebe nazca- Syaoran comenzó a reír mientras que el zafiro comenzaba a darse cuenta de todo.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que estaba en el hospital?- pregunto al ambarino.

-No, yo dije "el hospital", nunca mencione que Tomoyo estuviera ahí- dijo con astucia.

-Perdón Eriol, si no fuera por mi tu no…- antes de que pudiera terminar Eriol la abrazo.

-No es tu culpa- pronto pareció recordar algo –Syaoran, no respondiste, ¿Qué acaso no tenias una junta?-

-Si, como tu dijiste tenia, se cancelo porque uno de esos niños que juegan a ser grandes se accidento y no pudo ir- respondió –Fue lo mejor, de lo contrario habría llegado muy tarde a la junta y no quería escuchar sus lloriqueos-

-¿Por qué ibas a llegar tarde?- interrogo Eriol con curiosidad.

-A Sakura también se le hizo tarde y la lleve a su trabajo, ha estado muy extraña los últimos días-

-¿Extraña?- esta vez fue Tomoyo quien pregunto.

-Si, últimamente come demasiado y tiene esos mareos que…-

-¿Mareos?- interrumpieron los esposos Hiraguizawa al unisonó

-Si, ¿Por qué?- Eriol y Tomoyo voltearon a verse y sonrieron.

-Creo que ire a ver a Sakura, aun tengo tiempo, adiós Eriol, nos vemos Syaoran- de inmediato la amatista abandono el lugar como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-Oye que quisieron decir con eso- Syaoran volteo a ver a su amigo quien solo sonrió.

-Nada, solo que puede que una sorpresita te espere al llegar a tu casa- bostezo sentándose en uno de los sillones de la lujosa oficina.

-¿Sorpresa, a que te refieres con…?- para su mala suerte Eriol se había vuelto a quedar dormido, aunque aun se preguntaba de que sorpresa era a la que se refería.

* * *

Sakura estaba en su escritorio tratando de terminar con su trabajo, seguía pensando en los constantes mareos que desde hacia ya varios días atrás tenia y no podía explicarse el porque, tal vez debería ir al doctor como Syaoran le había dicho, aunque de seguro le dirían que era por la presión del trabajo, ¿Qué mas podría ser?

Unos golpes en la puerta de su oficina se escucharon, dio un adelante y al instante pudo ver como su prima entraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Tomoyo!, que alegría verte- dijo Sakura abrazando a su prima.

-Es también una alegría para mi, pero como es eso que te has sentido, "extraña" los últimos días- pregunto tomando asiento frente a ella.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- dijo asombrada.

-Estuve en la oficina de Eriol hace unos momentos y me encontré con Syaoran, fue por eso que me entere y decidí venir a verte- aunque en su interior Tomoyo sabia la causa de los malestares de su amiga quería averiguar un poco.

-Si, últimamente me he sentido mareada, tal vez sea que tengo mucho trabajo últimamente, es por eso que he pensado en ir al doctor mañana por la tarde-

-¿Mareada dices?- Sakura asintió –Que te parece si en vez de esperar hasta el día de mañana vamos hoy mismo, aprovechare que tengo el día libre ya que no tengo encargos hoy- propuso muy emocionada.

-Pero, aquí hay mucho trabajo y…-

-Sakura, no te atrofies tanto, solo será unos momentos, puedes pedirle a Ai que se encargue unos cuantos minutos- dijo tomando de las manos a su mejor amiga que solo suspiro.

Luego de que Sakura hiciera lo dicho por su prima ambas fueron al consultorio del doctor, después de varias pruebas y exámenes, ahora esperaban pacientemente los resultados, la amatista prediciendo lo que pasaría. El doctor entro con los resultados en sus manos minutos después.

-¿Tengo algo grave?- la castaña se apresuro en preguntar.

-Claro que no señorita, no es nada grave, dígame algo, ¿Es usted casada?- contesto el doctor.

-Si, pero eso que tiene que ver- volvió a preguntar

-Bien, los resultados demuestran que en efecto usted esta embarazada señorita- Tomoyo solo sonrió abiertamente mientras que Sakura quedaba atónita por la noticia.

-¿Em… embarazada?-

-Si señorita, felicidades- la castaña tapo su boca con sus manos y al instante abrazo a su prima con emoción.

-Tomoyo, un bebe, voy a ser madre Tomoyo-

-Muchas felicidades Sakura, aunque ya eres madre de la pequeña Rei, pero aun así creo que se alegrara mucho de saber que va a tener un nuevo hermanito-

-Es cierto, tengo que decirle a Syaoran y a Rei, muchas gracias doctor-

-Recuerde venir cada mes a hacer un chequeo general para ver como se desarrolla su embarazo- comento

-Así lo hare- ambas salieron del consultorio muy contentas por la noticia.

* * *

Mansión Li 7:30 p.m.

-Mamá ya quiero saber la noticia- decía la pequeña Rei con desesperación, Sakura solo negó con una sonrisa en su rostro –Pero ¿Por qué no puede ser ahora?- insistió con un puchero.

-Porque tu padre también tiene que estar presente Rei- informo.

-Pero papá va a llegar muy pronto ¿No puedo saber ya?- la castaña volvió a negar –¿Ni un poquito?-

-Ni un poquito, Rei no seas curiosa ya lo sabrás- contesto, la niña de ojos ámbar solo suspiro y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala cruzando sus brazos. Luego de esperar por varios minutos, el sonido de un auto frenar frente a la casa llamo la atención de ambas, Rei se levanto de un salto de su lugar y corrió hacia la salida.

-Papá vamos tienes que venir- dijo la niña tomando de la mano a Syaoran que solo la veía con semblante confundido.

-¿Qué pasa Rei?- pregunto

-Mamá tiene una sorpresa y no me ha querido decir hasta que llegaras, vamos- el ambarino recordó entonces las palabras de Eriol _-Solo que puede que una sorpresita te espere al llegar a tu casa-_ ¿Se referían a esa sorpresa?, ¿Cómo lo sabían?, padre e hija entraron a la mansión y se encaminaron a la sala donde Sakura caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa.

-Ya puedes decirnos mamá- anuncio Rei con una sonrisa.

-¿Pasa algo Sakura?- pregunto Syaoran aun mas confundido.

-Am… bueno… recuerdan que he tenido… malestares en estos días- ambos asintieron con la cabeza. –Y recuerdan que los dos me dijeron que debía ir al medico- volvieron a asentir cosa que a Sakura le pareció en cierta parte cómica, no había duda que ambos se parecían mucho.

-¿Qué te dijeron?- cuestiono el castaño.

-Pues… el que comiera demasiado y que me dieran mareos frecuentemente era porque…- tomo aire –Estoy embarazada- Syaoran y Rei entreabrieron la boca y voltearon a mirarse, Sakura estaba desconcertada, ¿Qué significaba esa reacción?, luego de unos segundos la noticia pareció llegar finalmente a los cerebros de ambos.

-¡Sakura, eso es maravilloso!- dijo Syaoran abrazando a su esposa con felicidad.

-¡Si, por fin voy a tener un hermanito, si, si!- gritaba Rei dando saltitos.

-Por un momento creí que la noticia no les había gustado- opino Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿No gustarme?, es la mejor noticia que podrías darme- contesto el ambarino con una sonrisa.

-¡A mi igual mamá!, voy a tener un hermano, voy a tener un hermano- cantaba Rei.

* * *

Al día siguiente las cosas parecían estar en orden, Sakura había decidido no asistir al diario ya que debía comprar cosas para el nuevo miembro de la familia Li, Rei como todos los dias tenia que ir al colegio solo que ella junto con su madre habían acordado ir de compras juntas, Syaoran forzosamente tenia que ir a la oficina de Eriol para ayudarle en lo que pudiera, aunque debería soportar las burlas de su amigo quien ya se había enterado de la noticia y repetía que muy pronto el estaría igual o mas desvelado.

Rei caminaba por los jardines del colegio con una de sus amigas Yumi Akamatsu una pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos celeste, quien no solo era su compañera de clases en el colegio sino también en la academia de ballet.

-¿Enserio?, que bien Rei, eso es una buena noticia, yo también quisiera tener un hermano- contesto Yumi a la noticia que Rei acababa de mencionar.

-Si, mi mamá me prometió que me esperaría para ir a comprarle cosas a mi hermanito- dijo emocionada.

-Espero poder conocer a tu hermano Rei- hizo una pausa –Iré por un jugo ¿Quieres acompañarme o prefieres esperar aquí?-

-Creo que esperare aquí-

-Está bien, no tardo- Yumi corrió hacia el interior del colegio mientras que Rei tomaba asiento en una de las bancas del jardín, no paso mucho cuando una niña de aproximadamente 7 años, cabello castaño y ojos miel apareciera frente a ella.

-Hola Li- saludo con un deje de molestia en su voz, Rei alzo la vista y frunció el seño.

-¿Qué quieres Ichihara?- pregunto con frialdad utilizando el mismo tono, del que, la mayoría de las veces su padre hacia uso, Midori Ichihara era una de sus compañeras de clase, desde el primer día que se conocieron ambas habían tenido su primera pelea verbal, desde entonces ambas competían en desafíos cada vez que tenían oportunidad para demostrar quien era la mejor.

-Nada, solo que ya me entere de que muy pronto van a remplazarte- comento con sorna.

-No tengo porque hacerte caso- Rei se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del colegio.

-¡Piénsalo!, tu mamá va a tener un bebe muy pronto- Rei detuvo su caminar –Y cuando el o ella nazca tu papá y tu mamá van a olvidarte, créeme a mi ya me ha pasado, comenzaran por darle tu habitación y luego le darán todos y cada una de las cosas que mas te gustan, para el final ya ni recordaran tu nombre-

-¡Mi papá y mi mamá nunca me olvidarían!- grito encarándola.

-Eso es lo que tu crees, espera unos cuantos días y veras como todo lo que te digo se hace realidad- Midori se dio vuelta –Adiós Li, espero que para mañana no te hayan olvidado ya- Rei solo la vio alejarse e inmediatamente agacho la cabeza, no quería que su papá y su mamá la olvidaran, no lo quería, la felicidad que hacia varios momentos la inundaba se había empezado a convertir en enojo y tristeza, ya no quería un hermano, no si sus padres iban a olvidarla.

* * *

-Yo pienso que este se ve mucho mejor- decía Sakura señalando una revista en la sala de la mansión Li.

-Puede ser una opción, yo elegí este- comento Tomoyo igualmente señalando una revista, ambas primas habían quedado de verse para ir de compras junto con la pequeña Rei, faltaban solo unos cuantos minutos para que llegara.

-Tal ves deberíamos esperar a que Rei llegue, ella podría decidir cual- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Creo que si- el sonido de la puerta abrirse hizo que ambas mujeres giraran su vista a las dos personas que llegaban.

-Buenas tardes Señora Li, señora Hiraguizawa- saludo una joven de 18 años cabello negro largo y ojos violetas.

-Buenas tardes Akane- respondieron al unisonó, Rei se acerco a su madre con semblante cabizbajo.

-Rei que bueno que ya estas aquí, estábamos esperándote para irnos- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Ah, claro- susurro, Tomoyo y Sakura intercambiaron miradas.

-Rei, ¿Pasa algo?- la niña alzo la vista hacia Sakura.

-No quiero- contesto

-¿Qué?- cuestiono la castaña aun mas desconcertada.

-¡Ya no quiero tener un hermano!, ¡No quiero!, ¡No quiero!- Rei salió corriendo hacia su habitación donde luego de entrar cerro la puerta de un portazo, Sakura al igual que Tomoyo y Akane estaban mas que confundidas.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunto Sakura agachando la mirada.

-No lo se, por lo que me dijiste ella había tomado muy bien la noticia incluso dijiste que se alegro mucho al saberlo- contesto la amatista –Akane, ¿Notaste algo raro en Rei?-

-De hecho ahora que lo menciona si, cuando salió del colegio se veía muy enojada, pero no quiso decirme nada-

-Creo que debería hablar con ella- Sakura subió las escaleras a paso lento y se encamino hacia la habitación de Rei, una vez frente a la puerta toco dos veces.

-¿Rei?, ¿Estás ahí?- sin embargo no hubo respuesta -¿Rei, que sucede?, Rei por favor ábreme necesitamos hablar, ¿Rei?- pero la niña no contestaba.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Tomoyo acercándose a su amiga.

-No abre la puerta- Sakura solo agacho la cabeza.

-Creo que lo mejor seria que esperaras a que Syaoran llegue, así hablarían los dos con ella y sabrían el porque de su reacción-

-Tienes razón, solo espero que se solucione, aun no se que es lo que paso-

-Ni yo- Tomoyo abrazo a su prima, desconcertada y confundida por la reacción de la pequeña Rei Li.

* * *

Las horas pasaban y Sakura lo único que hacia era jugar con sus manos, pensando, ¿Por qué Rei habría dicho eso?, estaba preocupada, no sabia que era lo que le sucedía y aunque ella no fuera la madre biológica de la pequeña niña se preocupaba por ella como tal, como una madre.

Wei entro a la sala donde ella esperaba, al verlo entrar Sakura se puso de pie.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Nada señorita Sakura, la niña Rei sigue en su habitación, solo me pidió que dejara su comida frente a la puerta, no quiso bajar a cenar- informo

-Ya veo, muchas gracias- contesto con una sonrisa forzada

-¿Quiere que le traiga un te?-

-No, muchas gracias Wei- el mayordomo se retiro mientras que Sakura volvió tomar asiento.

Pasaron varios minutos más hasta que la puerta de entrada volvió a abrirse, Syaoran entro después a la sala.

-Ya regrese, ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto al ver a Sakura cabizbaja, se acerco a ella y se hinco a su altura.

-Rei- luego de explicarle con detalle el suceso de hacia varias horas de igual manera Syaoran se desconcertó

-Ayer ella estaba muy feliz, no lo entiendo-

-Ni yo, espere porque tal vez podríamos hablar con ella, esta en su habitación y no ha querido salir- el castaño solo asintió, ambos subieron las escaleras, una vez frente a la puerta de la habitación de la niña Syaoran toco la puerta dos veces.

-¿Rei?, ¿Estas ahí?- no hubo respuesta, el ambarino suspiro –Sabes que no es la forma de arreglar un problema Rei, necesitamos hablar- nuevamente no hubo respuesta –Si no quieres abrir la puerta no tendré mas remedio que abrirla yo- pasaron unos segundos hasta que se escucho un pequeño sonido y luego de eso Rei asomo su cabeza tímidamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso esta tarde?- pregunto Sakura, la niña agacho mas la cabeza mientras que abria la puerta por completo.

-Yo… yo… lo siento mucho- balbuceo. –Es… solo que… pensé que… si tenia… un hermano… ustedes… se olvidarían de mi- ambos castaños se hincaron a la altura de la niña mientras que esta solo lloraba.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso hija?- cuestiono Syaoran

-Hoy… en la escuela… Ichihara me lo dijo… que ustedes… se olvidarían de mi- Rei abrazo a su padre.

-Nosotros nunca te olvidaríamos Rei, eres muy importante para nosotros, nunca pienses eso- dijo Sakura también abrazándola.

-Tu hermano y tu siempre serán importantes para nosotros jamás haríamos algo asi, nunca creas nada de lo que los demás te digan ¿De acuerdo?- Syaoran solo sonrió, la pequeña igualmente mostro una sonrisa.

-Perdón papá, perdón mamá, de ahora en adelante cuidare de mi hermano, lo prometo- Sakura y Syaoran sonrieron.

* * *

**6 años después.**

Si tantas cosas pueden cambiar dentro de unos meses, ¿Qué puede pasar después de años?, las cosas y la gente pueden cambiar pero solo por el exterior, interiormente siguen conservando su propia esencia, su propio corazón que a pesar del tiempo y de las circunstancias nunca cambia.

En la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda cierta familia se mantenía unida y sin dejar de lado la felicidad que, en algún tiempo, les había costado mucho alcanzarla, claro tenían problemas de vez en cuando pero nada que se pudiera solucionar luego de hablarlo.

Syaoran y Sakura Li, vivían en la misma mansión de hacia 6 años, solo que las cosas habían cambiado, Rei Li ya no era aquella pequeña niña, se había convertido en una hermosa jovencita de 12 años, y desde siempre había mantenido su promesa, cuidar de su hermano menor de 6 años, Keichi Li, cosa que tal vez en ocasiones se convertía en una batalla entre ambos hermanos.

Sábado, un fin de semana hermoso, y el mismo en el que, como cada mes era la esperada cena familiar. En la mansión Li todo se encontraba en "casi" perfecto estado.

-¡Keichi!- gritos se escucharon por toda la mansión, un niño de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos verdes corría con un listón verde en la mano mientras que detrás de el, una joven muy enfadada lo perseguía.

-¡Regrésame mi listón!- gritaba Rei corriendo tras su hermano.

-¡Dilo, admítelo y te lo regresare!- le contesto Keichi.

-¡No tengo porque hacerlo!- llegaron al comedor donde hábilmente Keichi se escabullo entre las sillas y logro escapar.

-¡No quieres hacerlo, porque sabes que si es verdad!-

-¡Dámelo!- los dos terminaron por llegar hasta el estudio donde continuaron con su carrera, saliendo segundos después.

-Que se supone que están haciendo los dos- pregunto Syaoran deteniendo la carrera de sus dos hijos y tomando de las manos de Keichi el listón.

-Nada papá- contesto Keichi

-¡Claro que pasa algo!, Keichi tomo mi listón y no quiere devolvérmelo- replico Rei cruzándose de brazos.

-Tienes que admitirlo- insistió el pequeño de ojos verdes.

-Un momento, ¿Admitir que Rei?- la joven de 12 años se sonrojo levemente.

-Que ese listón se lo regalo su novio- Syaoran se giro para ver a su hijo mientras que Rei solo se sonrojaba mas.

-¡Eso no es cierto!, ¡Tetsu no es mi novio!, ¡Deja de decir eso Keichi!-

-¿Por qué tanto grito?- pregunto Sakura quien llegaba al "lugar de confesiones".

-Rei no quiere admitir que tiene novio- Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-¡Eso no es cierto mamá!- exclamo Rei mucho mas sonrojada.

-¡Si lo es!- Keichi corrió de nueva cuenta hacia su habitación mientras que Rei volvía a correr tras de el.

-Interesante, tal parece que Rei ya comienza a tener pretendientes- Sakura rio levemente al ver como Syaoran solo fruncía el seño.

-A mi no me parece gracioso- contesto el, observando el "sospechoso" listón.

-No te parece gracioso porque eres un padre muy celoso- Sakura se acerco a el para depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios mismo al que correspondió gustoso.

-¡Keichi!- el mismo grito volvió a escucharse seguido de un estruendoso ruido.

-Vas tú o voy yo- pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Creo que tu ganas esta vez- respondió el ambarino dándole el listón. Sakura subió las escaleras y llego hasta la habitación de Rei donde la propietaria del listón intentaba abrir una puerta.

-¡Abre esa puerta, pequeño!- grito

-Rei, Keichi ya dejen de pelear- la joven madre se acerco hacia la puerta y toco dos veces –Keichi abre la puerta- el niño de 6 años hizo lo dicho por su madre y salió de la pequeña habitación con una leve sonrisa.

-Ya les dije que no deben pelear- regaño la castaña.

-Perdón mamá- contestaron ambos hermanos al unisonó.

-Bien, entonces apúrense porque muy pronto van a llegar…- un estruendoso ruido desde la planta baja, seguido de un "KAWAII" se escucho –Sus tías- los tres se miraron y al instante salieron de la habitación, al llegar de nueva cuenta al vestíbulo notaron como las 4 hermanas Li abrazaban a su "pequeño" hermano.

-¡Quítense de encima montón de locas!- grito Syaoran.

-Hay lobito te ves muy atractivo el día de hoy- comento Shiefa

-Eso desde siempre lo ha sabido Sakura- hablo Fanren

-Y hablando de Sakura… ¡Ahí esta!- las cuatro hermanas se separaron del padre de Rei y Keichi y de inmediato corrieron a abrazar a su cuñada.

-¡Hay te ves tan linda!- dijo Femei

-¡Y joven!- apoyo Futtie, Sakura solo tenia una enorme gota en la cabeza.

-Y donde están nuestros sobrinos- fue la pregunta de Fanren, las hermanas voltearon hacia las escaleras donde se encontraban Rei y Keichi.

-¡KAWAII!- en menos tiempo de lo que se esperaban ambos hermanos ya estaban siendo casi estrangulados por sus tías quienes no paraban de repetir lo "bonitos" que se veían.

-Oigan ya déjenlos- se escucho una voz desde la puerta, Meiling entraba en ese momento con Kaoru y con dos pequeños niños, el primero de unos 5 años cabello negro y ojos grises y la segunda de 3 años, cabello negro corto y hermosos ojos rubí.

-¡Meiling!, que alegría verte- dijo Sakura abrazándola.

-Es también para mi un gusto volver a verlos- la pelinegra se giro hacia su primo y corrió a abrazarlo. -¡Syaoran, que bueno verte otra vez!-

-Meiling, cuantas veces debo decirte… ¡Que dejes de hacer esto!- la esposa de Kaoru solo rio.

-Hay primo tu siempre tan simpático-

-Meiling nunca cambia- comento Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Es verdad- apoyo Kaoru.

-Los pequeños Ichigo y Hikari cada día crecen mas- opino viendo como ambos niños ahora eran abrazados por las hermanas Li.

-Desde que estamos en Hong Kong las cosas han ido mejorando-

-Y por cierto, ¿Dónde esta la señora Ieran?- pregunto Sakura al no ver a la madre de su esposo.

-No pudo venir, debía arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes- informo.

-Ya veo- la puerta de entrada nuevamente fue abierta y por ella cruzo Eriol al lado de Tomoyo y una pequeña niña de 7 años, de cabello negro y ojos amatistas.

-¡Tomoyo!- la susodicha abrazo a su prima con emoción.

-Hola Sakura, es una alegría verte-

-Hola Eriol- saludo al pelinegro que tomaba de la mano a su pequeña hija Yuri.

-Hola Sakura- el joven ingles sonrió al ver a Syaoran que se acercaba al lado de Sakura y la abrazaba. –Syaoran, amigo camarada, no me saludas- pregunto

-No empieces-

-Solo por los viejos tiempos, nunca tenemos oportunidad de vernos solo una vez al mes y así me recibes-

-¿Cuando vas a dejar el melodrama?-

-Es que si lo hiciera…-

-No seria divertido- completo Yuri, los presentes solo rieron.

-Sakura, Syaoran- llamo alguien desde la puerta, ambos castaños se giraron para ver como Nakuru y Touya se acercaban a ellos con un niño de unos 5 años, cabello rojizo y ojos oscuros.

-Hola, Nakuru, hermano- saludo Sakura

-Monstruo, mocoso- fue la respuesta del padre del pequeño Kazuo.

-Kinomoto- el duelo de miradas entre Syaoran y Touya no se hizo esperar, Nakuru y Sakura solo suspiraron, esos dos todo indicaba nunca se llevarían bien.

La noche transcurrió entre risas, bromas y comentarios, Sakura camino hacia el jardín con una pequeña sonrisa, pensaba en todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido durante esos 6 hermosos años, ella aun recordaba como era que había conocido a Syaoran y a Rei, todo parecía ahora tan lejano…

Sintió de pronto como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda.

-¿En que piensas?- pregunto Syaoran

-En todo lo que ha pasado desde que nos conocimos, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué habrá sucedido con Suzuhara?-

-¿Con Noriko?, de seguro sigue en la clínica psiquiátrica, pero ¿Por qué te preguntas eso?-

-Por qué de no haber sido por ella y todos sus crímenes, tal vez tú y yo no estaríamos así, fue por ella que me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amo-

-Y yo a ti- ambos disminuyeron la distancia que había entre sus rostros y se besaron, como siempre lo hacían, mostrando todo el amor que se tenían el uno al otro, ahora todo estaba bien, tenían a su familia, a sus dos hijos y eso era lo único que importaba, que a pesar de las circunstancias nunca dejarían de ser lo que eran, una familia unida.

Porque no importaba los obstáculos.

No importaba lo que pasara.

Siempre estarían juntos.

Disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Recordando como se habían conocido.

Por medio de un _Trabajo sumamente complicado_

FIN

--

¡Hola a todos!, primero que nada siento mucho la demora de este epilogo, he estado muy presionada últimamente, las tareas, mis exámenes que están cada vez mas cerca U-U en fin, muchísimas cosas.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, ahora si este es el final, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, en especial me gustaría agradecer a:

_**Sarita Li**_

_**Katy Kate**_

_**Oriisk**_

_**SakuStar**_

_**Angel Zafiro**_

_**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**_

_**LMUndine**_

_**Saku-Chan SSF**_

_**DaRkWiThEaNgEl**_

_**kam!**_

_**saoricl**_

_**zack**_

_**Yuki-Minyooki-chan.**_

_**Anais-Lovely-Angel  
**_

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y espero que este epilogo les guste.

Gracias una vez mas a todos ustedes que me leen, y para aquellos que han comenzado a leer "Convivir contigo, es una de mis metas" espero actualizar lo mas pronto posible, espero que mis maestros me den tiempo para respirar XD

Nos veremos después en alguna otra historia que salga de mi imaginación jaja.

Cuídense mucho.

Star Nigth

Historia terminada 24/11/08


End file.
